Because Karma, that's why
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: Higurashi Kaname, older sister to Kagome and Souta, went missing three years before Kagome's 15th birthday. Believed to be dead, as no one knew what happened to the teen, Kagome will get the shock of her life when she reunites with her sister. Especially when Kagome see's who she's traveling and became infatuated with. SesshomaruxOc. Cannon in beginning gets more AU as we go.
1. This went down hill fast

Because i'm such a _horrible_ person even when people are waiting for updates on **my other story's!**

Even my mom was shaking her head at me for doing this, but then she's like:

Mom-"Well, at least i know you'll go pretty far with this one since you always seem to come back to Inuyasha..."

Me-"I know right?! Plus, it gives us an excuse to re-watch the WHOLE THING all over again~!"

Brother's-"UUUUUUUUUGH! AGAIN?! THIS IS WORSE THEN WHEN YOU WATCH THE LORD OF THE RING!"

Me/Mom-"SHUT UP! THEIR GOOD MOVIES!"

Mom-"And ARAGORN IS _FUCKING_ **GORGEOUS**!"

Me-"HAVE YOU **SEEN_ DAT ASS?!_**"

Then my brothers wonder what they have done to deserve me and my moma. :3

Nufufufu~!

Anyway~ I'm not promising set time updates, because that would be a lie then i would be **shot**.

And if your wondering? Yes, A Sesshomaru x Oc story. mhm. Along with Miroku x Sango (**because their meant to fucking BE!**), and still deciding on who to pair Kagome with...

Koga _is_ kinda hot...

Hm.

AND YES. IT START'S BEFORE THE MAIN PLOT! THAT WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL A FEW CHAPTERS LATER (No later then chapter 7, earliest is chapter 5).

Disclaimer~! don't own them except for my own Oc. If i did, then it would be about Sesshomaru...Or shit, at least do a spin off about his childhood or something.

* * *

Prologue: Kaname

"Ame-kun~? Time to get up, Grandpa is waiting downstairs for you." a female voice chimed, waking me up from sleep.

"mmmhmm..." I hummed out as I let out a jaw-breaking yawn, and settled back into my futon to get a minute or two of sleep in. Only to shiver as my sheets were ripped off of me. _Why couldn't she just let me sleep for a few more minutes?_ I thought with a huff and sat up straight, rubbing the sleep away I gazed up at the brown haired, brown eyed woman standing above me. She smiled down at me and giggled slightly. I smiled warmly up at her, "Good morning, Mother." I greeted.

My mother- Higurashi, Emiko- just giggled again and started to fold up my futon covers. "Good morning Ame-kun. If you don't hurry, then you won't have a chance to shower this morning before Grandpa's lessons." She said matter of factually, gaining a sigh from me. "Honestly, I don't understand how you can sleep like that Kaname." she said as she stared down at me.

Quirking a brow, I looked down at the boxer-shorts I was wearing and wrapping around my chest. I looked back up at her with confusion. "...I do not understand?"

"Ame-kun, Boxer's are for boy's, like your little brother." She sighed out, probably wondering where she went wrong with her daughter. "And I don't understand how you think wrapping up your chest is comfortable, not to mention they'll never grow if you keep it so tightly bound."

"...Mother, I'm still in my growing stage. I don't think wrapping them up will effect how big they grow- because they will grow big since it a genetic trait for the women on your side of the family." I pointed out with an eye-roll.

"Yes, yes, I know." She sighed in defeat. She's been trying to get me to wear proper pajamas ever since I was eight, using all sorts of reasons and tricks, but she's never won. "Hurry now." She said with a teasing smile before leaving my room to start on breakfast.

"Mh. Right." I said a little more awake now, getting up and quickly and folding up my futon and putting it away in the closet. Then quickly went to the bathroom to shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I took a look in the mirror to see if I could figure out why my mother was giggling at me this morning.

Deep pools of sharp black eyes looked back, a recessive trait that were in both my mother's and father's gene pool. The black eye's were a rare occurrence in both family trees, they were seen every few generations in the Higurashi line, and I just happened to be the lucky one to get them. I always wished that I had inherit the rare warm blue- or even the more common light chocolate brown- eyes from the family. Mostly because my eyes looked pitch black, and it kinda unnerved people, but I grew to love them over time. They helped intimidate and keep questionable people away from Kagome and Souta. My long black hair cascade down my back, reaching to the middle of my thighs. My bangs were messy and V-shaped, reaching my eyes, with small hime fringes at the side to frame my face. I always thought it was kinda cool that- in certain lights- my hair had a tint of blue in it. It kinda clashed well with my fair skin, emphasized the darkness of my hair and eyes. I was still growing, so far I was at 5'5'', but sadly my chest was still growing in. _Then again, I am only 15, It's not like it's the end of the world if I don't have a big chest yet._ I thought in comfort as I shed my 'pajamas' and stepped into the shower. _I still have plenty of time._ And with that thought, I proceeded to wash.

It was weird being 15 now, yesterday was both Kagome's and mine's birthday. She had just turned twelve and was proudly declaring it to everyone, she seemed happy with the small talisman necklace for protection I got her. And I loved the braided bracelet she made me, it was plain black with light blue bead in the middle. The bead had the kanji for 'Ai' on it in silver.

* * *

-Later-

* * *

I jogged down the stairs in my black Hakama and white kimono, hair tied low at the base of my head, a bow and quiver of arrows over my shoulder that clattered as I hopped the last few step's, and went outside to meet grandfather for my miko training.

"Ah, Kaname, there you are my dear. Good morning." Grandfather greeted by the targets in our training courtyard. He was slightly hunched over from his bad back, he was tanner then us since he's outside tending the shrine most of them time. His gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail, I personally think it- along with his mustache- gives him a serious look that matched when he trains me. He was also in a kimono and hakama, but his hakama was blue unlike my black one.

"Good morning, Grandfather." I replied with a polite bow.

"Alright, no time to dilly-dally, get into your stance Kaname." Grandfather ordered in his no nonsense tone. Nodding I went to my designated spot, while pulling on my three finger gloves, and pulled out an arrow before knocking it. Drawing it back I aligned it to the bull's-eye, a deep breath, before letting it go.

It didn't hit it's mark.

"It's off by a foot." Grandfather commented, then told me to do it again. Each time I never hit my mark, but I got closer every try. I just hoped that, should I ever need to shoot someone with my arrow, I would be lucky and it would be a fatal hit. On the last few I tried to put some of my- as grandfather calls it- priestess power into it. I always found it concerning when it hit, because scorch marks were made, but satisfied because they were closer to the mark then my regular non enhanced ones. Grandfather sighed with a frown, causing me to groan since I knew where this was going. "You know, your _Kyudo_ would be better if you would just drop doing both your _Battōjutsu _and_ Naginatajutsu. _Then you would have even more time to focus on your Miko training," he said with a shake of his head before adding "not to mention your _Kyudo_ could be _greatly_ improved."

"Grandfather-" I started out with a groan only to get interrupted.

"It's tradition in the Higurashi clan Miko training that you use _Kyudo_ as your main offense. I've never heard of a Miko who uses blades over the bow- and don't you dare missy." He said as I raised my hand to correct him. I knew of a few miko's who used blades instead of the bow.

"But I do not feel comfortable with a bow, grandfather. I much more enjoy the Naginata and Katana." I pouted as I crossed my arm's, and I understood why grandfather was so adamant in teaching me Kyudo, because it was tradition.

And it was _rare_.

It was rare for a Higurashi to have a girl. The only females ever seen in the clan were either women who _married_ into it, like my mother and grandmother, or step siblings that were already born before the women married into the clan. If you had a daughter, you were very lucky and had bragging rights.

It was rarer still to have a daughter to have an ounce of spiritual power, unlike the males who could gain it, because fore females it was either you had it or didn't. Hit or miss. Miko's in the family were also rare, not only because girls were few but you had to have a _certain amount_ of spiritual power to be eligible for training. For example the last _miko_ who had an ounce of power before me was about a hundred years back, and the last miko that was any _good_ with their _spiritual power_ was two hundred years ago. The monk and miko training is passed down to both son's and daughter's (If they have any). The monk training because of the high chance of one of the son's becoming a monk, and the miko just in case someone has a daughter. It's a bonus if said daughter has the power.

Kyudo was suppose to be- in my clan- a miko's main fighting style since it proved to be a great anchor to control their power, it was also easier to move spiritual power into wood then it was with metal. Hence, why grandfather wanted me to do Kyudo _instead_ of Naginatajutsu and Battōjutsu, because, again, tradition.

I was the first girl born in a hundred years from a Higurashi that had spiritual power to become a miko. Grandfather and father were ecstatic when _another_ girl was born, but so far Kagome hasn't shown any signs of having spiritual powers yet. But grandfather has accepted that she probably doesn't have any.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you at least have to learn the art of _Kyudo_ so you may pass it down to the next generation." Grandfather said with a sagely nod. I hummed in agreement, _at least I don't have to give up my other two weapons training._ Because do you know how _hard_ it is to find a decent Battōjutsu teacher in this day and age? If one at all?

Very. VERY HARD.

"Does that mean we are done with Kyudo for the morning?" I questioned, to which grandfather nodded. I gave a small cheer, because I didn't have to do anymore shooting. He kinda glared at me.

"Now it's time for meditation." he said with a grin, making me pause in my little happy moment, and with humor in his voice said, "No falling asleep, or you'll have to do five more sets of shooting later on today." I slumped slightly at that, how mean. So, with a small sigh, I followed grandfather into the shrine towards the temple. As we went, grandfather had asked me if I wanted anything from the shrine storage house for a belated birthday present.

"Hmmm..." I hummed out as I thought over what I would like from the shrine storage. I had been in there many times before, helping grandfather clean all the heirlooms and airing the place out. There were a lot of things that caught my interest, but I think I know which one I would like. "May I have the sword of Murakumo?" I asked.

"The sword of Murokumo?" Grandfather asked, to which I nod. He hummed again in thought, "Are you sure you want the Sword of Murakumo? It is a national treasure, and it is usually avoided by it's unusual aura..." he trailed off, probably to see if I would change my mind or not. But I was determined to own the sword, it was because of it's unusual and dangerous aura that I was drawn to it in the first place.

"Yes!"

He just sighed, but nodded in acknowledgment that I wouldn't be changing my mind any time soon. With that settled, we arrived and went to the middle of the room, crossing our legs and meditated. Breathing in and out, clearing the mind, and letting go-

_**WHAM!**_

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

Grandfather squawked and fell forward in surprise from the temple door being slammed open. I jolted a bit and looked towards it with a smile as two small figures slammed into me, knocking me to the mat.

"Ah, Good morning, Kagome, Souta." I greeted my little brother and sister as I pushed myself off of the floor, with Kagome hanging on my neck and Souta hugging my middle.

Kagome, unlike me, had warm chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was like mine- that is, like fathers- Black, with a tint of blue to it in the right light. She also had fair skin, but her eyes were doe like, she got the shape from mother while I got the sharp eyes from father. Her hair was in twin tails today and reached her shoulder, it went well with her dark pink turtle neck, white skirt and flowery socks. She looked adorable.

Souta had short very dark brown hair, you could see the brown when it was sunny, along with light chocolate eyes. He also had mothers eye shape, making him look very innocent. His skin was a little tanner then ours because he liked playing outside. He was wearing light blue overalls, with a darker blue stripped short-sleeved shirt underneath. His cherub face just made me want to cuddle him.

Ah~ my siblings are so adorable.

"Kaname-nee~! It's time for breakfast~!" Souta said excitedly, his small arms still around my waist.

"And it took the both of you to tell me then?" I questioned, amused by the giddy look Souta was shooting at me. Kagome giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we weren't allowed to start eating until you and Gigi came back inside. And we figured that if we annoy him enough, then we could get back inside faster!" Kagome explained with a grin.

"B-But we barely got anything done today!" grandfather stuttered out with a frown.

"But Ame-nee-chan promised to take me and Souta to the shopping district after she's done with her Naginatajutsu training today~!" She whined and gave grandfather her puppy eye's look. "A-And Eri and Ayumi are waiting for me~! I'm not allowed to go without Nee-chan~!" she pouted.

"Yeah! And onee-chan promised to get me the new action figure I saw the other day~!" Souta said, joining in on giving our grandfather the look. I chuckled as I looked from my siblings to grandfather, it was obvious on who was going to win this little argument. So, with a reluctant sigh, he dismissed me from this morning's training. The two cheered and started to drag me back towards the house.

"Kagome, Souta, I don't remember teaching you two to be so devious." I said with a raised eyebrow. The two just gave a sheepish chuckle before dragging me faster.

"MAMA~! WE GOT ONEE-CHAAAAAN~!" The two chorused as they headed to the kitchen, sitting down to eat.

"Thank you, Souta, Kagome." Mother said with a small chuckle at them for their antics. He saw me and gave me a knowing smile, to which I shrugged at and sat down next to Kagome. "How was morning's training today, Ame-kun?" mother asked as she set the table, just as grandfather came in and sat himself down.

"Well...It was fine, but we did not get much done." I responded while looking at my sister, who was acting innocent as if she didn't interrupt my training. "I guess I shall have to make it up tomorrow then." I decided.

"Eeeeeeh~? But why?" Kagome asked with a frown. "You've been training with grandpa since as long as I can remember! Shouldn't you have been done by now?!" Kagome asked with frustration.

"Kagome-" I started, only for Souta to but in.

"Yeah! Onee-chan's really good at being a...a miko!" he said, stuttering slightly at forgetting the term for what I was. "Can't you just make her one, that way me onee-chan can play soccer together more often!" he complained with a pout. I felt bad because my miko training and Naginatajutsu along with my Battōjutsu take a lot of my time the last few months, and I don't spend as much time as I should with Souta and Kagome.

"Hmmm...I see...well..." Grandfather said, making me look at him questionably. He rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at me, "Well, honestly you did complete your training last year-" That was news to me! "and seeing as Kagome and Souta don't really seem too keen on becoming a miko nor monk-"

"No way! Why would I want to be a miko? Ah-" Kagome turned to me, "No offense Ame-nee."

"None taken."

"I don't want to be a monk!" Souta declared with a frown.

Grandfather just continued as if he couldn't hear us. "I don't really have a valid reason to not declare you a full fledged miko." he concluded with a nod of his head. My jaw dropped, what?

Just like that?!

Mother started to clap her hands excitedly as she jumped up and down in her seat, Souta cheered pumping his fist in the air as Kagome clapped her hands.

"Oh~! This calls for a celebration~!" mother said happily, "As a treat, I'll make you your favorite tonight Ame-kun~! And for desert, strawberry shortcake!" she declared, gaining some more cheer from the family as I was still in slight shock. I came out of it when I saw the time, remembering that I still had to master the Naginata I all but shoveled the food into my mouth. I almost choked a few times from eating so fast. Mother scolded me on how unladylike like it was to eat such a way, but I was in a hurry! My master didn't like it when I was tardy, and if I was I would have to stay an hour or two behind for 'wasting' his time even when I'm the best student he has!

….But for a sixty year old man he sure can hit like a twenty year old in their prime.

Seriously. Ouch.

"Finished! Mother may I be excused?" I asked hurriedly, she roll hers eyes but nodded. I quickly gathered my plates and put them in the sink and ran upstairs, I didn't bother to change out of my hakama, I needed them anyway for practice. Instead I stuffed a change of clothing into my messenger bag along with tennis shoes before headed straight for the bottom drawer in my closet, unlocking it- because I do not fully trust Souta to _not_ touch it- and pulling out my very own Naginata that my master had made me himself. It was still in it's midnight blue covering, one that was similar to a katanas or a kendo swords covering, but longer and a bit larger to fully cover my weapon. I strapped it to my back, grabbing a blue ribbon with the kanji for war at the end along with my bag and headed downstairs. "Mother! Grandfather, Souta, Kagome! I am heading off now!" I yelled out while replacing my hair tie with the ribbon. "Souta, Kagome, I'll be back later to take you shopping! But before that, make sure to help mother with getting the things necessary for the celebration later on today!"

"Yes Onee/Ame-nee-chan!" they both chimed as they still ate.

"Grandfather, I'll probably stop by the store, would you like anything?" I questioned while slipping on my black flats.

"Hm, If you could pick up the medication for my back from the pharmacy on your way there, it would be nice." he called back.

"Understood." I said as I got up and started out the door.

"Oh! Ame-kun, could you also pick up a carton of milk, we've also seemed to have run out of eggs."

"Yes, mother!" I called while stepping out. "I'll be back later~!" I called out as I ran towards the stairs and started to descend them. As soon as I went through the torii gate, a shiver went up my spine. Pausing a few steps down, I looked back at the red gates with a confused expression, _It must be colder then I though._ Was my answer before shrugging it off and continuing down the steps. A third of a way down was when things started to get a little ominous, the sky started to darken, the wind picked up making the trees howl. And I just felt _wrong_.

Then something happened. As I was halfway down and about to take a step something seemed to have shoved me from behind. Causing me to drop my bag to try and balance myself out.

It didn't work, I was falling forward down the steep step's leading to the shrine. I knew for a fact that a fall like this will kill me. It's not fair. If I died then I wouldn't get to see Kagome and Souta graduate, never see them get a boyfriend or girlfriend, never hear their laughs or see their faces, never know their children. Never see mother or grandfather again.

Never fulfill my promise to father.

As I thought of all of this, a burning sensation ripped through my body, especially at my forehead, causing me to tighten my hold on my cover strap and shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

Then, nothing.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

That was the last day anyone saw Higurashi, Kaname. Hours later, when she had not come to practice, her master had called Kaname's home to inquire if she was sick. When her mother had said no, and informed him that she had in-fact left the house to attend she became concerned. She became even more worried when told that Kaname had never showed. Instantly she had called the police and informed them of her missing daughter, before waiting their arrival at the torii gate. Only to catch the sight of Kaname's bag halfway down the step's, her clothes and tennis shoes scattered.

The police search started that very day, and continued to look for the missing teen for weeks. Neighbors, schoolmates, club members, even regular visitors of the shrine were questioned if they had seen her or if she had any reason to have disappeared.

The family was distraught as no one had seen the eldest child. Not even a word about where should could be.

Her face was plastered on the news constantly for weeks. Her family handed out fliers with her picture on it, for people to keep just in case they hear or know anything about where she could be.

After three months, her picture stopped being put in the news.

Four months she was categorized as one of the many lost teenager by the residences of Tokyo.

The fifth, the police had stopped looking.

The sixth, she was officially declared dead by her school, which they held a memorial service for her. Kaname's master's had made a small shrine for his student and paid respects to the Higurashi family.

After a year had come and gone, the Higurashi residents finally accepted that she would not come back, that she was gone.


	2. Stalker-saaaaan!

You know what's funny? This was originally suppose to be a yaoi story, because I originally made Kaname a guy, and he wasn't suppose to end up in the feudal era until like in the middle of the inuyasha cannon. He was suppose to have come back home after he was done with collage, meeting inuyasha in a misunderstanding and becoming over protective of Kagome. He was also suppose to end up with either Koga or Sesshomaru. (I also juggled the thought of Inu-no-taisho for a moment or two)

I wasn't even going to post up this story because i was debating on which of my plot bunny's to act on. There were so many story idea's i had for different Anime's/Manga's. Most of them were Reincarnated SI story's, and they were all guy's (well, one or two of them were girls i think).

If your not interested in reading about my story idea's then go ahead and skip until you see the three x's

There was the Oc for Yu Yu Hakusho who was the twin brother of minamoto Shuuichi/Kurama that would have ended up with Jin, Hideki, or done taboo and pursued kurama.

Black butler had several: a Werewolf Oc that who either ended up with Phipps (He needs more love!), Undertaker, (Maybe but not likely) sebastian, Or Edward. An SI Reincarnated Reaper Oc with Undertaker or William (He also needs more love!). Another SI Reincarnated Oc but female this time that was Edwards twin sister, more then likely ends up with Phipps or Grey. And finally Male Oc SI of Madam red's son. i also played with the idea of having an Older brother Oc for Ciel, but then i'm like: "Nah, Then he would be head of the house and that would defeat the purpose of the story..."

KHR (I have a problem with this manga i swear...): was going to have a Big brother of Kyouya Oc, didn't know who to pair him with.

Fire Emblem awakening: Robin's twin, going after Lon'qu or Tharja (Because they are my husband and wifu!).

Kuroko No Basket: The twin of Kuroko, she was going to be the manager of the team...I think i paired her with Himuro?

Hoozuki No Reitetsu: Hoozuki's Husband (Thats right, you read it right), a Kitsune name Yoko. Or a female Oc (Never made a name for her) that was Nasubi's older sister that worked in the department and was Hoozuki's assistant.

Free!: Haru's Long lost twin, this...this was defiantly incest.

Hellsing: Another werewolf Oc, paired with Hans.

One Piece: Dizzy, biological daughter of whitebeard (C'mon, you telling me during all of his pirates day's, he's never banged a girl and or whore and not gotten her pregnant? As fucking if.) that end's up with Ace or Law. then there was the one about Mihawks Little brother...Didn't work out the kins for his, but he's still there. But he was a SI Reincarnated Oc.

And finally a Hetalia Story: One was a SI Reincarnated story of a new country formed, thus slightly fucking up some history, name Wulfsbaal and he was to be paired with either Italy or Norway (maybe even Arthur). The other was Aina, a 2P! story where she went to school with the 2P!'s. (we need more 2P! story's!)

There might have been more...I dunno (I don't remember the SnK one...somethin' about a child Oc, I'm also Pretty sure i had a Harry Potter one as well, she was suppose to be either slytherin or hufflepuff.), my fucking mind makes a lot of story's if i don't watch it.

xxx

Also, thanks for the support guys! i know some of you are frustrated from me not updating my reborn story, but i'm fucking stuck on how to introduce Len to the Varia.

Know any good Oc story's? Then please, leave it in a review, or send a message to me~! please, please, please, PLEASE Tell me about any Good SI or Reincarnated ones! I Love how people write themselves into the story's when they know whats going to happen, it makes things interesting~!

And i need something to read! God i'm so bored waiting for things to update!

ONWARD TO THE STORY! I ALREADY DID THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER, SO I DON'T THINK I NEED TO AGAIN!...BUT I WILL ANYWAY!

DISCLAIMER! ALL I OWN IS KANAME AND OTHER FUTURE OC'S!

* * *

Because...A Stalker?

I groaned as light hit my face. _Mother must have opened the curtains to my window again._ I thought as I scrunched up my nose, then turned over and curled up. I furrowed my brows as I heard the chirping and tweeting of birds, _she must have opened my windows as well_. It wasn't until I started to search for my covers, did I crack open my eyes in confusion. Because there was no covers, nor tatami mats, not even the touch of clothes that I forgot to put in the clothing hamper.

No, what I felt and saw was _dirt_.

And I am a hundred percent sure, that I do not have actual dirt- no not dust- in my room or house.

"What." I said out loud as I sat up straight. "...This is soil." I stated to no one in particular as my brain started to catch up. Blinking a few times, I started to panic as I shifted my eyes- _Why am I seeing a wall of Dirt? _I thought as confusion took over as I realized that I was in a giant _crater_. "What in the actual fu-?" Tilting my head to the side in question, I trailed my eyes up, only to be met a clear blue sky. "Again...WHAT. The. Hell is-...?" I started, pausing as I tried to take in the fact that I was in a _crater_ of all things. Honestly. What? Looking around, I was happy to see that my naginata was just a few feet from me, because I probably would have freaked out if I lost it. "Oh, there you are! Master would have killed me if I had lost you. And I am not fond of being hit over the head by a sixty year old man who is by far, past his prime and should not be able to hit like that..." _Not to mention it's the only offensive weapon I have to protect myself_. I thought while picking up my naginata and setting it on my back. So before the panic could again set in, again, I decided to get up and try to climb out of the crater, before finding out where the hell I am.

Because I can't hear any cars or people nearby, which is pretty impossible since I live in _Tokyo_ of all places. Once I finally got out of said crater, I didn't know what to feel when all I saw was trees...

So much trees...

"...Oya, oya?" I mumbled while patting myself down, cleaning off the dirt that clung to my hakama. "...well, look on the bright side...At least tree's can't harm me, and it doesn't seem like I'm dead." I muttered to myself before a thought hit me, "Or, if I am, then this is a _very_ peaceful looking afterlife." Because I remember falling down the shrine steps to my death. And logically, I should be dead since I couldn't regain my balance. I also specifically remember my life flashing before my eyes before everything went dark. Isn't that what people describe happens before they die? "Lucky~ I didn't feel any pain~" I said with a small relieved smile.

Father always did say to look on the bright-side of things, mostly because it kept the soul from getting tainted by doubt. _Hn?_ I thought- freezing my movements- as I felt someone watching me, I lifted my head and searched my surroundings with the intent to see if I could figure out where the gaze was coming from. "Oya? I should hope it is not a pervert or anything...I did promise mother that I would try and not use violence anymore." I hummed out. _shouldn't I be having a panic attack right about now?_ I thought as I remembered the movies and TV shows featuring people who suddenly wake up in strange places. _Shouldn't I be on my knees right about now, crying my heart out because I have no idea as to where I am? Because this was not where I last remember being? Because this Isn't _normal_?_ I thought while walking in a random direction when I didn't see anyone near. "But then again, Those usually showed useless women who couldn't fight..." _Women who _are_ normal._ I added mentally.

The...Forest? I was sure this was a forest, I don't hear any jungle animals that I've seen in the zoo, was thick. Not very because light still shone through the tree's, but it took me a while to have an idea as to what way I was going. I didn't find out until I saw I was facing the same direction as the moss on the trees. I have to say, flats were not ideal shoes when walking through a forest, but they were better then heels.

Heel's could go die.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet, the small little animals I saw run across my path every so often were adorable, and the sounds of birds was soothing to my ears. I saw the occasional bright stream of light peeking through. The feeling of being watched didn't leave me, so I assumed that whoever was watching me was also following. Sadly, every-time I stopped to try and find who it was they would hide fairly quickly. So I would just have to keep going, I was really hoping I was not kidnapped again. If it didn't work the first time when I was in elementary, then It wasn't going to work while I was in middle school. It wasn't until I put my focus on my surroundings did I realize that the stalker had a strange and powerful aura that was following me. I quirked a brow at that, and seeing as nothing has happened so far, I decided to just leave them be and enjoy the scenery. _Let's hope my naginata will give them warning that I won't just stand here and let them take advantage of me._ My good mood was only broken when I felt another presence up ahead, it had an aura like the first, but it was significantly weaker. "Ah...Is there two perverted stalkers? Maybe I will have to fight my way out." I sighed just as I past the tree line and saw something that made some but, at the same time, no sense to me.

I ended up in a field, a flowery field that was beautiful and was sure Kagome would have loved to see. But it was what was in the middle of the field that made me stare. _Is that a...?_ well, it was big, dark blue-green skin that looked filthy, three fingers with hook like claws at the end, horns, grotesque jagged teeth poking out of it blood stained mouth, red beady eyes, and wearing a loincloth of all things. A _tiger_ printed loincloth at that. It was eating something, I couldn't be sure, but I think it was a dear or something...

_….An...Ogre?_ I thought in shock. I grew up on Grandfather and father telling me tales of demons of different kinds, the more common one known to everyone were the ogre ones. It fit the description...kinda. It was far more uglier then the pictures. And where the hell was its club? My shock wore off, and a sense of calm started to take over as the fact that ogres are _real_ tried to stick._ Because, if ogres are real, then doesn't that mean __**all**__ of the youkai are real?_ I've always thought they were real, but I've never gotten a chance to prove it since there were none near the shrine or anywhere in Tokyo. Or alive.

I knew it!

Grandfather absolutely owes me! He lost the bet! Now I get to have a few day's off from training when I get back to the shrine.

"Mortal~" It grumbled out, catching my attention again with a jolt.

It was moving towards me...

"Ah...I shouldn't have been standing here for so long." I muttered while taking a step back, _Did the aura just seem slightly annoyed?_ I wondered, casting a quick glance behind me before returning my attention to the demon. I was hoping I could go back into the forest and lose it, but it uprooted a tree and threw it towards me. I gasped while throwing myself out of the way, pressing my hand to the ground and righting myself back up with a flip. I glanced at the tree.

**It was embedded into the ground.**

"An Onnas flesh~" The ogre said with a creepy that made me frown slightly. "How fortunate, a nice treat after my meal. Now I do not have to travel far to get what I desire."

"You will not have me as a treat! I will not- and refuse to- let myself be taken down by something as disgusting as you, demon!" I stated with a scrunched up face at the thought of this demon eating, much less, _touching_ me. "Come any closer I will destroy you!" He didn't seem to take me seriously, because he started to chuckle as he came closer. Now I have to admit, I was slightly bullshitting it.

Because, It's not like I was _trained_ to _fight_ an _ogre_ specifically in my _miko_ training.

I narrowed my black eyes at him, "You think something is funny?" I asked while taking my naginata off my back, slipping my hand inside the cover and gripping the pole.

"What can you- a mere mortal- do to me? An Onna at that?" He laughed before lunging, "I CANNOT WAIT TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMS!"

_How insulting._ I thought as I dodged again, slipping out my naginata, twirling it before getting into my stance. _But, I don't exactly have experience fighting youkai, now do I?_ With a huff I charged at it, raising my weapon before slashing down. I was very surprised on how sturdy it's skin was, but not sturdy enough to not bleed. It yowled and struck out at me. I was able to block it in time but I was smaller, not to mention physically weaker despite how much I worked out, so I was sent flying. "Fuu~" I exhaled as I landed on my back, I blinked before having to roll to the side as it claws smashed into the spot where I just was. _Close_. I thought, but then realized that the demon had an opening, so I took it by righting my weapon and stabbing upwards. The blade went deep into his ribs, earning a roar of pain as it stepped back, pulling itself off of my weapon and clenching it's ribs to try and stop the bleeding.

"**BITCH**!" he shouted as I got up, not sure _why_ I seemed surprised that a youkai just cursed at me. After all, if regular _humans_ cursed at me, then why _shouldn't_ youkai?

"I am no _female dog_!" I retorted as we both lunged at each other again.

As we fought, I noticed that I wasn't as fast as I usually am when I do fist-fights at school. _Hm, I might still be recovering from waking up in that crater._ I looked over my enemy before glancing down at myself, realizing with a little amount of pride that I got more hit's in then he did. Yet, he had not gone down yet, I figured I could take him down if I just embedded my power into my weapon, doing what miko's were suppose to do...

But...

I've never had time to practice embedding my powers into my katana or my naginata while fighting. My master told me he would not allow it, since his training was _his_ time to teach me _Naginatajutsu_ and _Battōjutsu_, not for me to practice being a miko._ Maybe if I can pin him down with my weapon long enough, I could push in a pulse of purification through my naginata_. I thought while deflecting his claw hand and striking out with my leg, causing him to dodge it since I put a little of my power in my foot. Thinking on how exactly I was going to have it immobilized I remembered that I had some sutras, that I made myself, in the sleeves of my kimono. I hopped a few feet back, getting a good distance between me and the demon as I grab some of them, fanning them out.

Who would have thought grandfathers paranoia abut the evils of the world would come in handy?

_I should thank him profoundly when I get back._ I thought as I embedded my power into them to make them more deadly, before throwing them at it. I was really surprised when they actually worked, they started to practically burn into it's flesh as sparks traveled along it body.

Seeing as grandfathers sutras never worked, I just kinda assumed...

Well then, it seems I also owe grandfather an apology. With the beast temporarily immobilized, I put as much power into my blade as I could, and as fast as I could. I was aiming for his neck, but the sutras burned to cinders from the amount of spiritual power I put in, letting it move it's arm to block my naginata from piercing his damnable neck. Instead, I ripped his arm off with a twist and jerk of my blade.

He screamed in rage, swinging his other hand at me and clipping my forearm. "Tch." I clicked my tongue, feeling the trickling sensation of warm blood seeping down my arm and staining my kimono sleeve red. In it's rage, the ogre seemed to have gotten more powerful from the emotion since his aura grew. Not so much that it was overbearing, but enough to give it a boost in speed. My eyes widened as I turned and started to dodge out of the way. "NOPE." I stated out loud as it almost grabbed my leg if habit engrained by my master didn't kick in and save my butt. "_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshi__**-!?**_" I chanted before having to slide under the arm coming at me. It barely skimmed my nose as I passed under it. But, seeing as it was an opportunity, I couldn't resist hacking off part of its flesh, exposing muscle and bone.

I will state, with no amount of shame, that I may have threw up in my mouth a bit at the sight. "...How horrid. Does this always happen when using sutras?" I questioned. "UWAH!" I yelped as it threw _another __**fucking**__ tree at me! _"Right, stay focus Kaname." I reminded myself as I got back up, readying a few more sutras. How sad was it that I could make paper hit the marks, but not an arrow?

I think god may have had pity on me, for one of the sutras I threw landed on both of it's eyes and and literally burned them to the point they _melted_. Even I shuddered at the thought of my eye's melting for a bit. _It can't see me, but it can still smell me_. I thought as it still screamed in agony. I pursed my lips, _I should end this right here and now before it get's any darker._ The sun was already setting. How long did this exactly last? With a huff, and determination to get at least somewhere safe to rest, I ran towards it. Raising my naginata while putting a large portion of my power into it, I used all of my brute strength to cleave it's head right off as I brought it down.

THUD!

I stared, making sure that it was actually dead, before relaxing. I shuddered as the adrenaline left my body, letting me feel the sting of my wounds, the ache of my muscles, and worst, my fatigue. I slumped to the ground with an exhausted yawn.

This was bad, I was to tired to even move away from the corpse. If I didn't, the smell of rotten flesh will attract unwanted attention, and then they could possibly harm me. I started to crawl away from the corpse, but my vision started to get fuzzy, so, with my arm's failing to support me, I tumbled to the ground.

The last thing I remembered, were black plated boots, and a deep enchanting voice.

"Hn, pathetic."

* * *

**_A Le dream_**

* * *

"Kagome?" a ten year old Kaname asked as she watched he little sister try and hold back tears. Kaname was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt, a red sweater vest over it,white ankle length billowy skirt with small ruffles at the end, and red and white flats on her feet. There were tears and dirt all over her clothes, along with small splatters of blood here and there. Her hair, that her mother had spent an hour to braid and tame, was now disheveled and messy. Small scratches and a bruise was on her face. Kaname frowned in worry as Kagome continued to look at the floor, shaking in fear. "Kagome?" she tried again as she stepped towards her beloved sister.

"N-Nee-chan..." Kagome whimpered out, she, unlike her sister, was perfectly fine except for the red hand print on her left cheek. Kaname bent down and picked her up, her overalls and jacket were perfectly clean, so Kaname didn't want to dirty her precious sister too much. She ignored how Kagome flinched slightly at contact. "C-Can we go h-home?" Kagome whimpered with a small hiccup while burying her face into the crook of Kaname's neck and shoulder. She _refused_ to look at all the body's around the them, the body's of the men who took her and Kaname from the park they were playing at. She didn't _want_ to see the blood, nor did she want to admit that her _sister_ had done all of this in _a fit of rage_ when they had slapped Kagome across the cheek for crying.

She _couldn't_ hear the groans of pain the men were in.

She _didn't_ hear the sickening sounds of_ bones snapping_, _or_ the sound of _flesh_ _tearing_.

No, not even the _cold_ _smile_ that was on her sisters face as she did all of this, or the small disinterested_ hum_ that left her lips as they had _begged for forgiveness_.

After all, her sister was so _gentle_ and _kind_. That was why everyone liked her, because she would _never hurt a fly_. Her sister hated violence.

"Of course Kagome." Kaname replied with a calm face, as if she didn't just do something so _horrendous_ and _twisted_. Kaname started to walk towards the exit, clutching Kagome tightly to herself, "Kagome."

"Y-Yes?"

"Keep quiet about this from mother, neh?" She said. It was a subtle _command_ that Kagome picked up on, a command from her dear older sister. "We don't want mother to worry, she's already stressed out as it is lately with keeping up with Souta. And Grandfather needs his rest after that nasty fall from trying to repair the shingles on the temple roof." she said with a warm look in her black eyes.

Kagome stared at her, able to lift her head now that they were out of the building, before nodding. After a few minutes walking, Kagome finally decided to ask the question that was on her mind. "Neh, Kaname-nee?" when she received a hum Kagome continued. "W...Why did you...make them..." she paused and took a calming breath as she felt the tears build up in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because they hurt my cute little imouto. I don't like to hurt people, Kagome, but they laid their hands on you, so I did what was needed." she answered right away with a straight face, keeping her eyes sharp and senses alert for any threat to the two children. "Anyone who threatens the safety of our family, will have to deal with me. So, if anyone ever bothers you, then come to Onee-chan and I'll straighten them out for you, okay?" She said as Kagome nodded her head.

When they arrived home, their mother fussed and worried over them. Kaname had told her that they had played in the woods around the shrine for a bit and that Kaname had fallen over a branch, rolling down the hill before stopping. Emiko had bought it and scolded the two to be more careful before telling them to clean up for dinner. The following day's progressed as usual, the morning news the next day reported of five men found in a burned down building.

Kagome never said a word to her mother or family about what happened. She had come to believe that what she had seen was nothing but a bad dream, because her sister could _never_ look so _demonic_ and scary as she did in the dream.

"Oya?" Kagome heard Kaname say, turning to see her sister staring at the tv, not a shred of actual interest of care in her eyes, "Those poor souls." she commented before looking at Kagome with a grin. "Kagome~ Mother said that she was taking us out to watch a movie today~! So, let's go and get ready!" Kagome cheered as she got up and followed her sister upstairs to get ready to leave.

Yes, Kagome refused to acknowledge the fact that the building in the news looked _exactly like the one in her dream_.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, I was a bit dazed as I laid there on the ground, staring at the sky. I furrowed my brows, because it seemed like it was early in the morning. _Didn't I collapse when night was falling?_ I questioned myself. It was pretty lucky that I didn't get mauled by a wolf or something. "...Ow..." I mumbled as pain flared through my body. Sighing, I struggled to sit up right, after a few attempts I was able to stay up right without falling over. Blinking, I looked around and- to my surprise- found myself in a different clearing. How did I know? Well, the lack of ogre corpse was one hint, the other was that there was a tree in the middle of this flower meadow. The tree I seemed to have been laying underneath. "How did I get here, I wonder..." it was then that I noticed my naginata laying just beside me, when I reached over towards it I was surprised at the sight of my arm. It was bloody, but when I picked off the crusted blood my wound was healed.

I stared for a minute or two, wondering how that even happened. Unless I was unconscious for longer then just a night. But then, that wouldn't exactly explained how it healed up without getting infected.

"Strange." I hummed out, grabbing my beloved weapon, stabbing it into the ground and using it as a crutch to stand up. Sighing, I decided to keep going to try and find some form of civilization, as I walked/hobbled I thought about my family.

Was Kagome alright? What about Souta? Is he crying along with mother over me at the moment? Is grandfather doing one of his famous 'Higurashi clan prayer that's been passed down through generation's of monk's and miko's since the beginning of time itself' for those who are lost to return with sake and a lot of chanting? Probably. Does anyone at school even care? Most importantly, will my teachers let me make up the test's we were suppose to have done today?

Was it ridiculous that I was worried about my goddamn scores, of all things, while lost in the woods with demons roaming about? Maybe. But in my defense, I worked hard to get the first ranking in the school and district. I guess I could let Sanada have first place for a while before I come back and beat it out of her.

And I meant by being better then her in _tests_, not _actually_ beating her up. Stop thinking so violent.

Master is going to beat my ass into the ground once I get back. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a familiar aura made itself known. "Oya? Am I right to assume it was you, youkai-san, that I should thank for moving me to a different area?" I questioned. I didn't get a response, but I knew it was still there. So with a shrug I continued on my way.

Only a few minutes later did my stomach make itself known, making me jolt slightly in surprise as I was not expecting that. "Oh. I have not eaten since yesterday morning." how could I have forgotten to eat? Sighing again for the hundred time today- I'm surprised I haven't sighed all of my happiness away- I thought about what to do about this. Logically I should make a fire and catch something to eat. But realistically I don't know how to skin and clean an animal, I could gut a fish, but that's as far as I could probably do."Tch. Now I regret not going and taking up father's offer on survival training all those years ago." I said in irritation. The only reason I declined was because I never thought it would be a useful skill to have, because face it, why would I need that if I was going to stay in Tokyo of all places? Am I being punished for declining the offer? Is this some kind of joke? 'Oh, lets just make a scenario where Kaname has to be _stranded one day in a forest _where _demons_ roam about, even though she _doesn't have survival skills past __**gutting a fish**_'.

Yeah.

Fucking _hilarious_.

"Right. The bright side of this..." I trailed off as I tried to find a bright side in this. "Hm...Well...I can gut a fish." I muttered lamely as I gave up and just tried to find a river or something. I had the distinct feeling that the youkai was enjoying my struggle in finding food. Bastard. It took a few minutes, and some embarrassing moments of running into trees or tripping on roots, but I finally found a river. Better yet, a river with fish! _Hm, first thing first, making a fire?_ I thought as I stared at the water where a few fish were seen. I nodded, yes a fire first, because the fish will start to smell if I tried to make one after I catch them. "I should hope I can catch them, it has been a while since I've done this...not since souta's 4th birthday I believe." I mused as I looked around for dry branches and rocks to make a fire pit. Don't want to burn don the forest after all.

Once that was done I put them together and wondered how I could make a fire. Tilting my head to the side, I stared at the pile of wood, hoping that it would reveal its secrets to me. Sadly, it did no such thing so I had to try the old fashion way.

Rocks.

"Hmmmmm..." I held up two rocks, one in each hand, before quickly striking them together. Nothing. Frowning I stared at the rock's, I'm guessing I didn't do it hard enough, so I struck them together again, but with much more force. I was rewarded with a spark, causing me to grin. "Hmp. And the movies make it seem hard." I said smugly as I struck it a few more times in quick succession, getting a small flame alight. I fed it some of my sutras, mentally asking grandfather for forgiveness, to make the fire grow. "Okay, now for the fish." I said as I got up and started to untie my hakama, I did not want to get it wet, folding it up and doing the same with my kimono. That just left me in orange boy short's underwear with a matching frill lined bra. Oh if mother could see me now, she would be yelling at me to cover up. I stepped into the water- which was freezing by the way- and looked for the closest fish. Waiting for one to come near me, once in striking distance I quickly shot my hand out, hooking my fingers, and slapping the fish out of the water onto the bank.

"Oh...It worked!" I said in surprise before smiling. "Still got it!" I declared before looking for another fish, this one seemed smarted then the last one. I had to dig my finger into it's gill to actually get it out before throwing it on land, one last fish would be all I need. I yelped as I slipped on a rock and was completely soaked. "GAH!" I yelled while sitting back up, hugging myself to keep warm. "Cooooooold~! Coldcoldcoldcold!" I chanted as I decided that the fish could live another day, and that I was perfectly fine with just two, as I made my way back towards the fire. Rubbing my arms didn't really do much, but at least it did something as I neared the fire.

* * *

Later on, I was still walking through the forest, but this time I decided to follow the river in hope of finding people. The youkai still followed me, and I would glance at it's direction from time to time, but they never came out. I took note of every plant and bush I passed, some of it looked familiar from books that I've read, others seemed like the things that grandfather would use in his rituals. I would talk to the youkai following me some times when I was bored, never answers back, but it was comforting that there was something/someone there with me as I traveled. It never had a hostile aura, except when I poked fun at it, but other then that it was calm and didn't seem to want to hurt me. I tried to ask if it would help me find a city or town, but it just seemed confused as to what I was talking about.

"Well, do you at least know if we are anywhere near Tokyo?" I questioned as I yet again tried to get it to talk, that way I know if it's a he or she. I stopped under a tree where I felt it was waiting for me to pass, looking up. I saw white and I think golden eyes staring down at me.

"...'To-kee-oh'?" he- it sure sounds male- questioned with a smooth voice.

"Y...You've never heard of Tokyo...?" I questioned a little a little nervously, everyone knew where Tokyo was. But this man seems to never have heard of it. I saw the eyes narrow. "Tokyo, Japan?...in the Pacific ocean?"

"No." he said bluntly. I gulped, maybe because he was a demon? But I know we're in japan, he's speaking Japanese for kami-sake! But if thats so then HOW DOES HE NOT KNOW TOKYO?!

_Come to think of it, that ogre was also speaking Japanese as well, huh?_ I thought, looking back on it. Taking a deep breath, and calming down my heart, I decided that this could be dealt with later. First and foremost, getting to civilization and finding my way to Tokyo.

But...i have the strangest feeling I wont find it.


	3. Oh, hey It's not burned to the ground

FEW! Heres the next chapter~!

* * *

Because...It's a village...?

I was fairly sure it's been a week...or two...I'm not really sure, but I know it's been more then a week, since I've woken up in that field with youkai-san stalking me every step of the way.

Whats that you say? Shouldn't I have found a village or at least people by now?

Yeah, well, I found _a_ village some time ago.

A _village_ that was _burned to the ground_ and had _slaughtered_ body's _everywhere_. Was it a youkai? Nope. By what I could tell- with the distinct _lack_ of _youkai_ anywhere and that this was fairly recent- it was bandits. I was was horrified and shocked by what I found as I had walked through the village. My companion- who _refuses_ to let me _see_ him- stayed in the forest, he said he had no interest nor care about the slaughtered villagers. So, I had gone in alone, and the sight...

Was not _as_ disturbing as I thought. I had not really _felt_ anything. That thought had made me pause in my walking, because I felt that my lack of concern or care should be worrying, especially for a miko. But then, I remembered something.

I had done _far_ worse then what the bandits had when I was _younger_. The bandits _only_ cut their heads off, or sliced through their guts, and I knew _what_ had befallen some of the naked women I saw. But, again,_ I've done worse in general_. Most of their deaths were clean and swift, they didn't suffer _too_ much.

Me, I had practically _tortured_ the people who laid their _eye's_\- or god forbid _hands_\- onto my younger siblings. I had broken arm's that wandered _too close to __**my**__ mother,_ I had damaged internal functions of teenagers who _disrespected_ and _taunted_ _**my**_ _grandfather_. I had also mentally scarred a few women in the park who _dared_ to _shun_ and _scorn_ my family because _**my**__ mother _was a widow and raising us on_ her own_, who talked about how _disgraceful_ she was.

One of them had, _unfortunately_, died _**unexpectedly**_.

I had taken the time to at least bury them, it was the least I could do and not let their corpse get eaten by crows, or demons. It took two day's to complete, I had to pause in my work sometimes whenever I came across a child's body, then there was also the fact that the village itself had me shocked. These were old style houses that are no longer in use in japan, at least in Tokyo or near it, not for a while. Then there was the fact that I could see Mt. Fuji in the same direction that I usually see it from my home.

I was in _Japan_.

Just not in _my_ time period. The youkai was at least considerate enough to tell me the date. The fucking _Feudal era_ of all time periods?

_ Really?_

Well, after I was done with giving them all a prayer, I continued on my way to find a different village. I had no idea how I was suppose to get home, and I guess that realization brought me into a depression. I was aware that he was watching, I didn't really _care_. I would never see my family again.

Never hear grandfathers tell us a story about every little thing we had. Or hear mothers voice, trying to wake me up to get to school or go to grandfathers lessons. Souta's insistence on me playing soccer with him, or getting him a toy he saw on tv, or begging me to show him my naginata. Kagome telling me about what she's done in school, or her newest crush was, or asking me about how she looked. I'll even miss her complaining about her homework and tests.

It wasn't until early yesterday that I decided to not wallow in grief, I was going to try and find a way back home.

I couldn't _bare_ the _thought_ of some _unruly_ disgusting _**boy**_ tainting my _sweet_ sister, or some _bitch_ of a girl wrapping Souta around her_** disgusting finger**_. Or worst yet, a _man_ trying to take _advantage_ of _mother_ and _grandfather_, to try and grab the shrine or the _**clan fortune for themselves!**_

Sadly, I had to first find a place to stay until I have _some_ sort of clue as to how to get back to my time period. I _know_ there's a way, if I ended up here then surely there's a way _back_.

Which, had brought me to today.

It was currently night, and I had set up camp in a small clearing with a fire a few feet away from myself. Youkai-san was lounging in a few tree's from the one I was laying under. _Well, at least he hadn't left._ But that just brought up questions, why in the world was he even following me? He doesn't seem to care for humans.

I mean, he kinda stated that when we reached that village and all...

Sooo...Yeah? Why is he following me?

_He must be bored_. I concluded because face it, a demon who's lived kami knows how long? Yeah, I would probably be bored enough to stalk a human as well.

"youkai-san," I called out as I watched the flames, I felt his eyes on me. "should you not be home right now? With your clan? Or family?"

Silence, before he spoke. "I could say the same about you, onna."

_He avoided the question._ I noted with an eye roll. "Heh, I would be glad to be back home to be with my clan," I stated as I smiled slightly at the memory of Kagome and Souta smiling at me. "But, it seems that I will not be able to." I muttered, but I'm sure he heard me. "That is, unless of course, you know of a way to travel through time?" I asked a little hopeful, if anyone knew of such a means to get home then a demons who's lived for hundreds of years should, shouldn't they?

"Hn."

_Was that a yes or a no? _I thought in amusement, it was kinda hard getting this demon to talk, let alone hold up a conversation when all his answers comes in 'hm's, 'hn's, and 'Onna' in varying degrees of annoyance of boredom.

"..." I glanced over to the tree he sat in, "Tell me, youkai-san, why you don't show yourself to me?" Because he has been adamant in only allowing me colorful glimpses of himself. "Are you grotesque? Disfigured?" No answer but I felt his annoyance flare up in his youkai, "No? Are you ashamed, then, of having eye's laid on you? Maybe you're shy?" I scoffed, "What am I saying? You sound fairly confident to be shy of all things."

"_Onna_, I should warn you to stop meddling in things that do _not_ concern you." he warned in that smooth silky voice. I raised a brow in his direction, only seeing his amber eyes reflecting the fires light.

"I should think it does since you, for reason's that eludes me, seem to be following me." I pointed out, only to see his eyes narrow in warning. _He avoided the question again. Maybe he just doesn't think it's worth the effort to show himself to me?...But it takes a lot more effort for him to stay hidden from my sight...I think._

"I am merely seeing how long you will survive." he stated with a small growl in his voice, "It is obvious you do not know how to fend for yourself seeing as you barely caught fish to eat. It is a wonder that you survived the ogre."

….

….

"Does that mean that you _saw_ me in my _undergarments_ and practically _nude_?" I asked in shock, also kinda surprised that he watched that whole thing.

_Embarrassment_ you say? Why in the _world_ would I be _embarrassed_ by _my_ body? Sure, I _may_ have a few _scars_ littering my body, and sure I may have more _muscle_ on me then an _average_ fifteen year old girl should, thus not having a _smooth flat stomach_ that most males are _attracted_ to. But I'm _proud_ of how my body looks.

And I'm fairly certain that the _long lived youkai_ I am currently talking to has _seen_ naked woman before, and he's _obviously_ not attracted to me, so no worry's.

He didn't bother to answer me anymore that night. No matter, I won't push.

I can wait.

* * *

_**-Skipuuu~!-**_

* * *

It was the next day when we- or more over '_I'_ I guess- found a village. One that was _intact_, it was small but it was better then nothing. It was hidden in the forest, and near where the river flows, the first thing I noticed about the place was that there was a shrine on a highly elevated hill near the edge of the village boarder, that was snuggled by trees, looking over the rest of the village. It seemed to be a farming village, enough of the trees were cut down and removed to allow a fair amount of room for fields along with areas for livestock to roam. Tilting my head I looked up to the tree that my companion was in. "I assume that you will not come into the village with me then?" I stated more then asked.

"Hn."

with a shrug I started to walk into the village, as I did I noticed that there were smaller amounts of youkai in the forest, they seemed to be fixed onto the village. As I arrived at the edge of the village, I noticed a couple of _talismans_ on a few of the trees, weak spiritual power radiated off of them. _Hn? They seem to be connected... I_ observed, seeing a faint shimmer in the air. I tilted my head in curiosity as I saw that they did in fact connect to one another. The whole thing seem to create a dome around the village, _A barrier perhaps?_ I thought, then shrugged and walked past it and straight into the village itself. I glanced from the corner of my eyes at the villagers who had stopped what they were doing when they saw me, whispering and staring at my naginata and clothing. I hummed in thought as I saw a child look in wonder as he stared at me.

It wasn't until an elderly man walked up to me did everyone completely stopped what they were doing and started to slightly crowed around me. The old man was slightly hunched over, a wooden cane in hand, he seemed a bit older then my grandfather. He wore a plain blue kimono, his hair was grey and the top of his head was balding, what hair he had left was pulled into a small pony tail at the base of his neck. His eyes looked like dots, but I think it only looked like that because he was squinting.

"Hello, my lady miko, what brings you to our humble village?" the elder man said, a bit of a wheeze in his breath. The villagers seemed to have taken a step closer at this, probably wondering the same thing.

"Hn, well, I have been a bit lost as of late and was looking for a village to see if I could gain directions back to my family..." I drawled as I looked at each villager before looking back at the man. I'm assuming he is the leader of this village. "But, it has come to my attention that I may never get back to my family, for I did wake up in the forest when I was suppose to have been with grandfather." I stated, a bit of a lie. "I had hoped to find a village day's ago that I could stay in for a bit until I figured out what to do." I said with a small shrug.

The villagers started to whisper again before the man talked. "How unfortunate, my condolences lady miko." he said with a small bow, to which I quirked a brow at. "Ah, forgive me, I have not introduced myself, I am Kensuke, the leader of this small village."

_Ah, I was right then._ I thought as I bowed my head to him. "Hello, I am Kaname." I introduced myself, I stared at kensuke as he seemed to hesitate in what he wanted to say next. After a few moments of him not saying anything, I tilted my head to the side. "Yes? Do you have something to say, Kensuke-san?" I asked.

"Well...I do, It is that, we would be happy to accommodate you here in the village, but we have a problem."

"And what is that?"

"There has been a demon that has been plaguing the village's in the area for the past few months, my lady." he said as his eye's went to the floor, at this the villagers seemed to have wilted and seemed very depressed. "It comes every few moons and terrorizes us, eating the woman and children of the village. Our last miko had tried to stop the beast, but she was defeated and devoured before our very eyes." He said regretfully, this statement had some of the remaining women in tears. _They must have been very close to their last miko._ I noted before humming as I looked back at him. "I fear, that if the ogre is not slain then we will all perish by the next moon cycle. The other villages have already fallen to the beast, some eaten to the last child, while others abandoned from fear."

"Then why do you not abandon this place as well?" I questioned curiously. He seemed to have deflated at that, he seemed very pained at the thought of leaving. _Was it because his ancestors reside here?_ I wondered.

"We cannot abandon our home, where would we go? The nearest village that still has life is a months walk from here, and even if we did try then it would be for not. The forest is thick, once it protected us from bandits because of the demons residing in it, and the demons had never bothered us for long because of our last miko's protective barrier that surrounded the village. Sadly, the barrier was weakened by the ogre, letting the demons into the village. The forest is no longer safe for us."

I furrowed my brows at this, _how sad_. I thought as I looked towards the forest surrounding the village. _The forest that protected them will also be their demise._ Pity.

…..

….

_….Wait a minute...'Ogre'? _I thought. No, it's just a coincidence. What are the chances of it being the same one I fought a few weeks ago? "Excuse me kensuke, but this ogre, did it have blue-green skin, black claws, red eyes, and wearing a tiger loincloth?" I questioned to which he nodded. I stared at him for a moment. _Huh, I accidentally saved a village from extinction._ I thought, _it seems that the chances of that were very high._ "I see, well then it seems to have to worry no more for I have already slain that ogre some time past." I stated.

The gasps that answered me were all I had as a warning before they started to cheer and thank me profoundly. Dear, even the children ran out form behind their mothers and ran at me, hugging my legs and crying in relief, or staring in awe at me.

This was uncomfortable.

Celebrating.

They were celebrating that the demon is gone. Sake was going around, children playing games and happily eating the sweets made by some of the older generation, the women were dancing with their loved ones. They pt tables and lanterns out, food that could be spared- because of the decrees of population they had more food then usual- along with some meat that should be considered a luxury. _They should really preserve what little food they have left._ I was at a table with kensuke and some of the men who were curious on how I beat the youkai. Some of the women left a little earlier then the rest, when I inquired as to why the elder told me that they had volunteered to clean out and refurbish a room from the temple. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to sleep in the temple of the old miko, but I was assured that it was the least they could do.

So, with a shrug of my shoulders I thanked him and retired to the shrine. Once I got there I was surprised on how small it was, not that it wasn't big or anything, just...it was smaller then my family's shrine. _Actually it seems about the same size._ I noted while walking along the outside towards where I suspected my room would be, I only found it when I heard the chattering of women setting it up for me.

* * *

"Huh? Ame-nee-chan, whats this?" a five year old Kagome asked, her small ponytail fluttering lightly in the wind. Her eye's peered down at the silver ring with words carved around it. Adjusting her pale blue summer dress as she shifted in the grass.

"It's a ring." Kaname answered with a giggle, she grinned at the pout she received. "It's a ring, that I made you. Grandfather and father were teaching me incantation's today, so I thought I would carve one of them into a ring and give it to you, for protection." She explained, her hair in a bun, and a bow set to the side. She was taking a break from training, and seeing as their birthday was in a few day's, she decided to just give Kagome her present early. "It's so that you will always have a piece of me with you, no matter where you go."

Kagome looked back down at the ring her dear older sister gave her, she smiled widely while putting it on her thumb. She frowned when the ring was too big to fit on any of her fingers, this just made Kaname laugh.

"Here, just go ask mother for a piece of string or something, then you can wear it around your neck until it fits on your finger." Kaname giggled.

"Ame-kun!" a male voice called as the door to the backyard opened. Kagome jumped up from her spot and launched herself at the males leg, wrapping her arms around it and giggled. "Ah! Kagome, what are you doing?" he said amused, leaning down and patting her head. "nani? What has my little princess in a good mood?"

"She got her present early, Fa-"

* * *

"-ther..." I mumbled, my eyes drifting open to see an unfamiliar ceiling above me. "...Eh?" I blinked a few times, then it came back to me. "Oh...The shrine..." I mumbled, then looked towards the rice doors, blinking when I saw that it was opened._ I don't remember opening that. _I then slowly got up, stretching as I did, because sleeping in a futon is so much more nicer then on the ground in the woods. I paused at the familiar youkai that seemed close, it seemed to be coming from outside of my room. Wondering what he was doing so near a human village, I crawled towards the door, opening it wider and looking up at the tree he seemed to have settled into. Glowing amber eye's were very noticeable compared to the dark night. Even if there's a full moon.

"Oh, youkai-san, I'm surprised that you willingly came into a human village." I stated. I then tilted my head to the side, letting my long hair somewhat cover my face and some of my body. I saw his eyes flicker over my person before meeting my gaze. "Hm? What is it?"

"Have you no shame?" he questioned, and little scorn could be heard from his voice, probably from my lack of clothing since I was sleeping in just my underwear.

"Of my body? No." I answered with a small shrug, deciding to lean against the door frame, arms crossed and looking in his general area. He just seemed to glare at me._ Hn, don't see why he's annoyed and frustrated._ I thought, I just chalked it off as a moral thing that was common in this time period. (Well, and modern as well, but I never really followed those either.) Then it was silent, seeing as I really didn't have much to say, and he didn't seem to care since his eyes moved towards the moon. It was fairly comfortable silence, just the sounds of insects and the few wild life that were near the river, along with the rustles of the trees. "Tell me, youkai-san," he didn't look away from the moon, but I knew he was listening. "What is your name?"

He glanced at me for a moment before going back. "Why."

"Because, I doubt you want to be referred as 'youkai-san' forever. I know that I do not want to be call 'Onna' any longer." I reasoned, looking up at the stars and recognizing a few constellations. I was pretty sure that I saw the big dipper...Or was it the little one? "Higurashi, Kaname." I said. He stared at me this time, "My name."

…

…

"Sesshomaru." he grunted before going back to staring at the night sky. I felt my mouth quirk into a small smile.

* * *

I only intended to stay in that village for a few day's, a week at most, and I was surprised that Lord Sesshomaru (He had informed me that he ruled the western part of japan) had decided to stay as well. He mostly only visits in the afternoon when I'm tending the temple garden or fixing up the temple itself, or at night, always when it is just the two of us and he sits in the same tree. He once asked me if I was planning to leave anytime soon, if I was going to stay in this village. At first, I had said 'No', that I would leave in a few moons and was only fixing the temple up for their next miko, and I had asked why he seemed to have brought it up.

He answered with: 'Because you seemed to not have noticed that you have been here more then a few moon's already'...

And he was right, I was staying far beyond what I had decided, and I should probably leave before I got too comfortable. Afterall, I was on a mission to figure out a way home. Back to my mother, grandfather, and my adorable otouto and imouto. My mind was set that I would leave at sunset the net day, giving me time to get what I needed to travel...

But...

Demons that were strong enough to pass the damaged barrier had come and terrorized the village one morning. I could hear the screaming of the women as these specific demons targeted children, I was practicing my archery at the time, grandfather had taken the time to train me in the art, and I didn't want to give it up since it's one of the only things I have left from my family.

A young man had ran up to the temple yard, heaving and looking terrified. He had been frantic and begged me for help. I didn't waste much time as I gathered up all the arrows I could and ran towards the front of the temple. Once I saw a little girl, a girl that was souta's age, being chased by what seemed like a spider demon I quickly drew my bow and took aim. There was no way I would have been fast enough to get to her on time with my naginata, so I embedded my arrow with some of my power to make my shot more accurate, and aim for the body. I was a lousy shot with the bow, so aiming for the head and or heart was out of the question, and I would more likely miss then hit anything. Just as he lunged at her I let go, the boy next to me was in awe when he saw the arrow light up and hit the target. I didn't bother with watching the demon disappear, I loaded up the next one, aim, and fired.

Once the demons were eradicated, I decided to go and see if anyone was harmed. There were a few medical herbs left in the temple garden, and I read about how they were used in this era at some point on break from masters training.

After that, I decided to fix the barrier with replacing the talisman with my own, embedding it with my stronger miko energy, creating a more stable barrier that will obliterate any demon that could not handle my power once they touch it. Lord Sesshomaru was annoyed with it tho, he could have broken it, but then I would have had to fix it and he would just break it again. I had to create a special talisman just for him to enter and exit the village as he wished.

Then the women had asked me to teach them on how to apply the medical herbs to wounds, and had requested me to look over some of the sick, or help them wash.

The men had asked me to help with some hunts, to protect them from some of the stronger demons they couldn't handle.

To help with the food.

Birthing.

Marriage.

Festivals.

Demons.

Blessings.

Exorcisms.

Purification's.

Etc.

Day's. Week's. _Month's_.

They had passed without my notice, and I became _comfortable_ with my surroundings, the villagers loved _me_ and I loved _them_. Lord Sesshomaru had continued his visits, but not _once_ have I been able _see_ what he _looks_ like. He does not talk much, but it's fine, because he let's me talk and he listens. I mostly talk about my family, and sometimes he would question me on certain things, like what a 'car' was and the purpose of it, or a 'plane'. He seemed to not have believed me when I told him how humans have gone to space, he accuse me of lying and scoffed: 'As if mere mortals could do such a thing.'

_Thankfully_ that did not put him off of conversation's and visits.

He had occasionally mentioned an imp- Jaken I believe- that travels with him, along with a two headed dragon that he himself had raised since it was a hatchling, and how much the imp seems to _irritate_ him. But he did _admit_ to finding amusement in _tormenting_ the poor thing. I asked why he never brings Jaken or the dragon with him for a visit.

All I received for my troubles was a _deadpan_ and the cold shoulder for an _hour_ or _two_, before he asked me a question concerning what I was currently planting in my herb garden.

Next I knew, two years had past since I had woken up in that crater.


	4. An apple a day

Wao, this story is actually getting somewhat popular. I'm surprised people like Kaname so far.

Speaking of the priestess, I wanted to clarify something with a few readers- because i know some of them may not exactly like kaname- about her. As you can see, she's kinda psychotic when it come's to those who are dear to her, especially when it comes to her dear siblings and immediate family. Why did i make her like this? Because, in the story's that does have Oc's that are the older/twin/younger sister/(very rare) brother to Kagome, they are protective, yes, but the farthest they have ever gone to hurt someone was to beat them up and or punch the perpetrator(s). Sure, they have complexes, but they never seem to go too far in what they would do for their family, even the more severe complex ones don't do much. Yeah, they think about it, and they say they would do anything for their family, but they don't do it!

Now, that may be because their normal. But then that's when i see/read some of the oc's past's, and honestly i think about how they aren't even a bit psychotic at this point? Or how they don't seem much affected by the event's, ok, well that's a lie they are kinda affected. but it's more over the whole: 'I don't trust anyone any more, only my sister/mom until i met the one person i love and start to open up again' or even 'I act happy and fine, but i'm actually really hurt inside before the love interest come's and starts to slowly heal me'. There's more, but those two are the ones i see most. So, i decided to make Kaname a miko who is overprotective of her family/loved ones to the point where she had killed to keep them safe, and she doesn't regret it because she saw nothing wrong with it, even though she know's it's wrong by human standards. which was why she acted differently in front of said family.

Was is something traumatic that made her like this? no. She's always thought like this. Even after her father died she didn't change her mindset much (It's more over it became worse).

Basically, I wanted to make an Inuyasha story with an Oc who isn't absolutely good, one that has done something horrible before going to the feudal era, unlike most that i find who war over themselves about killing someone. Well, that and i also wanted to take a crack at writing a character like her.

Hn. anyway, onward to the story.

* * *

Because...Why not?

"LADY KANAME! PLEASE, TAKE ME IN AS YOUR APPRENTICE!"

This was _not_ how I expected my afternoon to start out as I tended to my herb garden. Because, right in front of me, was a girl who looked to be about eleven, on her hands and knees. For the last two years, ever since I decided to stay, the village has prospered thanks to my barrier and eliminating the demons around the area. People who had fled the surrounding area had come and _commissioned_ me for work to help reclaim their own villages, my reward was trading contracts for the village. Others who had heard of my protection of the village had flocked over to live here, after all, what place was _safer_ then an area being protected by a powerful _miko_? Due to that, the village had to expand, thus making me move the barriers _further_ out and _strengthening_ them again since the amount of humans in one area was _very_ tempting to most demons. Not to mention my being here let women who are pregnant deliver their child without worry, and are guaranteed that they will live past their first three to four months with my remedies brought form the future.

Talk about baby boom.

What was I saying? Oh, _right_, the little girl who was on the floor.

"...My...Apprentice...?" I said slowly, my eye's flickering over towards where Lord Sesshomaru was sitting, observing, obviously enjoying how _uncomfortable_ I am. I snapped my eyes back to where the girl was, she sat up straight, a determined expression was set on her face as she stared at me. She had doe like brown eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair with a small bit of it in a side tail, dirt was on her cheeks and arms, she wore an old blue and grey kimono that had patches in some places. Her hands had some calluses from field work, she was a little thin.

But what got my attention was that she _wasn't_ from the _village_. And I should know, I knew everyone in the village. _I wonder how she survived the demons in the forest?_ I thought. _Unless she took the main road, then that would explain it._

"YES!" She yelled, making me narrow my eyes, she was _loud_. I could just feel Lord Sesshomaru's irritation from here. "You are very well known throughout the whole region, for both your power and beauty-" _People think I'm beautiful?_ I thought in shock, as she continued, not at all noticing my bewilderment. "The tale of you slaying the ogre and freeing this village has also reached to the ears of my own village leader. As such, I was sent out on a quest to become _your_ apprentice and learn your ways so I may be able to protect my own village!" she declared, a fist clenched in determination, "My village is being plagued by a clan of lizard demon's who has been taking villagers in the dead of night, the victims always appear a few day's later, but with half of their body's gone, along with their internal organs. So, as _decreed_ by my village leader, I was sent out on this long journey to seek you out and gain the same power you have, to slay the demons. As your apprentice I promise to be the best-"

"**Not interested.**" I interrupted holding my hand up in a 'stop' motion. She gaped at me, as if not _believing_ that I was turning her down. I just raised an eyebrow at her, I didn't _ask_ her for her life story, nor did I even accept her as my so called 'apprentice'. I'm not even thinking about teaching anyone, because I will _only_ teach others who are in _my clan_, or my _children_. As if I'd let the secrets of my clan go out into a strangers hands, child or no. Not that i have anything against children, I kinda like them with their innocent and untainted spirits, but sometimes they could just be so much work to keep up with. I can't really be around them for long. Is it cruel that I'm denying her, even when her village is probably in mortal danger? Yes. Do I care? _No_. Not a bit.

"W-What?" she stuttered out as she looked honestly confused as to why I said 'no'. "B-B-But-! M-My mission! My village need's the power of a miko-!" She seemed to be getting frustrated.

"Then _I_ will get rid of the demons, for a price." I stated calmly as I went back to tend to my herbs.

"'_A price'_?! How could you say such a thing?! You're a _miko_! A miko has an _obligation_ to-" she started to yell at me, and I was _not_ appreciating it.

"I have no _obligation_ to do anything, **girl**." I stated with a scowl towards her, "Just because I am a miko, does _not_ mean I will go to any village or do anything because of some tragic story being told to me. Unless your village has something to offer that will help my own, then do not waste your breath. And do not bother trying to get the villagers on your side, for they- and those surrounding it- all know of how I am, surely you have been warned about my personality." and she _should_ have been warned, I've only ever asked for payment from the village on a couple of occasions since they had let me stay here, and I had stopped all together after the first year because I had come to consider them loved ones. Not enough for me to _teach_ them the Higurashi way's, but enough that I would gladly drop what I am doing for them. The other villages surrounding this one are lucky to get my service at all, thanks to the trading contracts that are keeping this village stable.

She was silent, she just stared at me like I was some kind of demon. I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and stood up.

I admit I was being cruel, but my loved ones come first before _anything_ else in the world. Frankly, the rest of the world could **_burn_ **for all I care. I also admit that some of my words were from irritation because the girl had interrupted my time with lord Sesshomaru. Especially since I was _so close_ to convincing him to show himself to me.

"I-It doesn't matter! I still need to become your apprentice!"

"No."

"But my village elder-!"

"Has nothing to do with _me_. Besides, you need to actually _have_ a _shred_ of spiritual power to even _consider_ being a miko."

I thought that was the end of that...I was wrong.

The girl was persistent in trying to get me to teach her. She followed me, asking and asking and _asking and ASKING_! The villagers obviously pitied her, since I saw them shake their heads at her. The women gossiped and talked to each other about her, some sending her disapproving looks for bothering me and not taking the hint, while others looked amused, some even took this as the perfect time to teach their children what an 'annoyance' looked like and pressured them _never_ to be the same. Some of the men had made a _bet_ about how long this would last. Some bet that she would crack first, others bet that I would get fed up and give in, while the rest bet that I would snap and _drug_ her before sending her back home (I had no idea how to feel about that last bet...).

* * *

The girl had followed me _all_ day, it was really annoying as I had to keep saying 'no' to her. I slammed the shrine doors shut behind me, right in the girls face, even she was not stupid enough to intrude into someone's home. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, _She can't seem to handle taking 'no' for an answer._ I thought before walking over towards my room, checking the talismans, sutras, trap seal's and other things I had spread around the house, just in case demons were able to break through my barrier and the villagers had somewhere to hide until I took care of the problem. But for that to work, we had to expand the shrine to fit the villagers inside (I wasn't complaining, I now had my own bathing area, along with a training room now). I had also constructed secret tunnels that ran through underground, leading to a safer area nearby in case the shrine fell. The only ones who knew of the tunnels were the village elder, his successor, the few men who helped build it, and myself. I had sworn them to secrecy, so the only time the tunnels are revealed are when they were needed by the villagers. Satisfied that everything was still working and nothing needed to be repaired today, I started to undress as I walked, having a bit of troubled with getting the hakama off while walking, and opened the door to my room.

"Hm, he'll be here soon." I muttered to myself while undoing binding around mt chest. I had outgrown my bra and underwear last year, they weren't comfortable anymore, so I had to replace them with wrapping and a loin-cloth. It was..._uncomfortable_ when I remembered that women didn't really _have_ underwear in this era, I was _not_ comfortable with not _having_ undergarments underneath my clothes. So, I had to make my own. "Ah~ Kagome would go nut's if she ever had to live in this time." I mumbled with a giggle, just imagining my _sister_ complaining about the lack of shampoo and deodorant, not to mention the lack of divers food she loves. I chuckled even more as I put on the sleeping kimono that lord Sesshomaru had thrown at me after that first night. He had said it was _shameful_ for me to be walking around in the 'nude', and promptly had gotten me the black kimono with red spider lily's embroidered into the hem and sleeves. _Speaking of Sesshomaru..._ I thought as I felt his youkai settled into the tree outside. I smiled while grabbing an apple and going towards the walkway. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru." I called out while tossing the apple towards him, an alabaster skin colored hand came out from the tree's to catch it. This was the most I could ever see of him, his clothing was defiantly made for a lord, it was white and red with diamond flower pattern's at the hem of the sleeve. He also had two purple strips on the side of his hand, it makes me wonder if he had anymore marks, he also had claws...

Very deadly looking claws, yet they also looked very feminine..._I wonder if he files them or do they naturally look like that?_ I thought as the cloth covered arm drew back into the tree's leaves.

But, I think what I find most surprising, is the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to _like_ apples...it's just, I thought him being a _lord_ and all, that he wouldn't really _care_ for the apple's I grew from the tree I had planted in the shrine courtyard. _Especially_ since I grew that tree by _accident_ with spiritual powers...You would think they would become _poisonous_ – or at least give them a headache or something- to demons because of that. But I guess not since it didn't _seem_ to do anything to Sesshomaru.

...Maybe he's just so _powerful_ that the small amount of power I used isn't very affective to him? Or maybe he got use to my power since he _has_ been spending time near me for two years. Either way, so far he hasn't rejected any of them that I have given him, so that's a plus.

"Hn." he responded.

"Hmmm..." I hummed out as I thought of what to talk about tonight. "Oh, lord Sesshomaru, did you know that there is a saying back in my time about apples?" I questioned, seeing as he was eating an apple and all. I saw his eye's flicker towards the apple in his hand before looking at me, his youkai was saying 'And what is the relevance of this information?'. "The saying goes, 'An apple a day, keeps the doctors away', it also has some variation's of the phrase such as 'Eat an apple on going to bed, and you'll keep the doctor from earning his bread', 'An apple a day, no doctor to pay', 'An apple a day sends the doctor away'. The first saying was very well known in my time, it means that if you ate an apple then you would become more healthy _because_ of how low in calories and sodium, and how high in fiber and Vitamin C it was." I paused when I felt the confusion from the terms I used. "...I'll explain the meanings and significant of those words at a later day, if I may."

"Hn."

"Thus, keeping you from having to go to a doctor- or healer- because you have nothing wrong with you. I read somewhere that the _saying_ was first used around the 1860's from Pembrokeshire, Wales. But that it was not the first time the _concept_ of eating an apple kept you healthy was used, and that it was even in use during Ancient Rome. It was also used for medical purposes in Asia a thousand years ago, specifically in china I think before it became somewhat popular to Europeans." I mused towards the end, trying to remember if I had read that right at the time. I shrugged it off and decided to continue before he got bored. "Even so, _just_ eating an apple doesn't _prevent_ you from getting sick- that would be ridiculous- but it _does_ prevent _some_ certain diseases, I do not recall on which specifically it stop's, but they were deadly back in the day which was why apples were considered a luxury item in some cultures." I finished. Why do I know about this? _Honestly_, I just stumbled upon it when reading a newspaper I got in America for vacation. My family decided to go to the famous amusement park in California. You would be amazed about what you could learn when you're waiting in line for a roller coaster.

Silence...

…

…

…

"'Ancient Rome'...?" he questioned, making me smile as I started to tell him what I knew about rome.

* * *

"Girl, if you _do not stop_ your _excessive nagging_ then I will bodily _throw_ you out into the woods so the demons may feast **on **_**your**_** flesh!**" I snapped. That shut her up, it also garnered the attention of the men who had bet I would snap and drug her.

_Really_? Are they _really_ trying to see if I would _drug_ her?

Sighing I rubbed my forehead, it had been a week. _A. __**Week**_. Since she had arrived. And since then, she had not stopped demanding that I teach her. I had also been getting complaints about her from the villagers, apparently she had been trying to get some of them on her side, and was hoping that with enough support I would cave in and teach her. Probably would have worked, if not for the villagers being loyal and indebted to me.

Not to mention she was a complete stranger. As _if_ the villager would take _her_ side over their own _miko_. It was a good shot though.

"...What is your name?" I asked while crossing my arms. She seemed to perk up at this, and dutifully straightened up before bowing in greeting.

"My name is Sayuri, Lady Kaname."

"Hn, well, sayuri, I do not know _what_ you thought you would accomplish by _pestering_ me _all week_, and not only me, but the villagers as well." I gave her a pointed look here, and she at least _had_ the decency to look ashamed by her actions and being a nuisance. "but I shall tell you _what_ you accomplished..." I said, letting what I said sink in before I delivered the final blow. She was still bent forward, I could feel the anticipation of my answer. _She probably thinks I'm going to give in._ I thought with an amused smirk. "You've accomplished being _nothing_ but an annoyance since you have arrived. As such, I am _telling_ you to leave the village by tomorrow evening, or I _will_ make do on throwing you into the woods." she froze at that. I shrugged off the small pang that went through my heart, and turned around to complete my rounds of the village before I helped the farmers. "I see no reason to even _consider_ taking on an apprentice if they don't even show me their _resolve_ and how far they will go to learn." And with that, I left her there alone.

"Lady Kaname, I see you are alone today!" Jiro, the blacksmith of the village, called out. Jiro had coal black hair tied into a high tail, he had slightly droopy eyes which made him look tired constantly, even though he was quite energetic, the less seen honey brown eyes that would sparkle, and was about 5' 6'' in height. He was only sixteen, but in this era he was considered a man by the age of fifteen, thus meaning he had already married last year to the daughter of a merchant after I had turned down his marriage proposal to me. Jiro was an oddity, unlike most of the village men, Jiro was constantly happy. Not to mention he gave his wife more free will then most men in this era, which I found pleasantly surprising when I had met him. He also wore less clothing then most did, just a pair of pants and sandals. I had asked once why he didn't cover his chest when in the forge, he responded that it was too hot to be wearing such a thing in an already hot environment.

He probably could have avoided a few treatments from me if he just _wore_ protective clothing when forging.

"Hello, Jiro. And yes, I am very much alone today, I think I have finally got it into the childs head that I will not teach her." I said while coming over, looking him over to see if he needed treatment for any new burning. "How is Kanna? Has she forgiven you for what yo have 'done' to her?" I questioned teasingly as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"...N-Not really..." he muttered as he looked towards the door that separated his home from the forge. I quirked a brow at him, he shrugged. "She has her hands full with Mai-chan, and on top of that she's been yelling and screaming at me for an hour, then she broke down crying and started to say something about her hair, she never knows what it is she want's to eat, and when I bring her what she wants she starts to yell and say thats _not_ what she said even though it _was_ what she said..." he trailed off with a sigh. "I don't _understand_! She wasn't like this when she was pregnant with Mai!"

I chuckled at him, before patting him on the shoulder. "Yes, but she was _only_ pregnant with Mai that time. _This_ time she is having _twins_. She has a right to be eccentric, you'll just have to wait it out four more month's."

"Lady Kaname! Please! _Please_ tell me you have something that will calm her down!" He begged. I stared at him, I did in fact have something that would calm down a pregnant woman, _Doesn't mean I'll let him get out of it easy, he needs to deal with this type of behavior if he wants more children._ I thought as I shook my head 'no', he groaned and flinched when he heard kanna yelling for him, along with the cry of a baby. I chuckled once more before leaving him to his doom.

There wasn't much to do today, the farmers seemed to have solved whatever problem they were having and decided to employ some help from other villages. No demons were attacking, no one seemed to need to give birth, the shops were fine, the hunters already went out and caught some deer's, and the fishermen that lived by the river caught a decent haul today.

All I did was go to a few of the pregnant woman's home's to check on their health.

So, with a sigh, I went back towards the shrine to tend to my garden and clean the floors. "Maybe lord Sesshomaru will be there for a talk?" I mused while climbing the slope, only to pause when I heard someone yelling for me. _Hm? What now?_ I thought, turning on my heel and waiting for who called me. Surprisingly it was a few of the hunters. "Yes? Is something wrong?" I questioned once they reached me, some of them- the newer hunters- catching their breaths.

"My lady! The girl that has been following you, she has gone into the woods, with only a knife! We tried to stop her, but she would not listen to reason, she said something about showing you her resolve so you will teach her!" he exclaimed.

….

I twitched, before I glared towards the forest. _That stupid girl-!_ I thought as I ran towards the forest. Was she trying to kill herself?! _What part of showing me her resolve said to go into the _demon_ infested wood's with a _knife_ of all things?!_ I thought angrily, avoiding people as I neared the border of the village. I jumped into the nearest tree and traveled that way, least chances of getting stopped by other demons and tripping on roots, not to mention I have a better view of everything.

"When I get my hands on that girl-" I muttered before being cut off by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

I clicked my tongue and sped up. It took a minute of running/jumping before I found her, she was running away from a bear of all things, she was lucky it wasn't a demon. I waited, and once she passed under my tree branch I leaped off, un-attatching my naginata from my new holster, and jammed it in-between the beasts shoulder blades. It gave of a screech and snarl of pain, before it got angry, shaking it's shoulders and ramming into tree's to try and dislodge me. I was not impressed, so I used a bit of my strength and pushed the blade until it went through the bears heart. It didn't seem to realized what happened for a moment, before it stilled and fell over. I landed and shook my head, _poor thing, it's life was ended because it was at the wrong place at the wrong time._ I thought before putting my foot on it and pulling my naginata out. I grimaced at the blood, I was going to have to clean that when I got back.

"LADY KANAME!" Ah, I had forgotten about her. "YOU SAVED ME! THANK Y-?!" she started before I grabbed her by the back of her clothes and made my way back to the village.

* * *

**-Later-**

* * *

Once we had arrived I threw her onto the ground, in the middle of the village so everyone could see, and stalked up to her. She seemed wary of me now, good. She should be.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" I yelled, stopping her as she was opening her mouth to make her situation worse then it was. "_WHAT_ THE _HELL_ WERE YOU _THINKING_ GOING OUT INTO THOSE WOODS WITH _ONLY A KNIFE_, OF ALL DAMN THINGS, TO _DEFEND_ YOURSELF?!" by now villagers were starting to form a circle to see what was going on. But I didn't care, she needed to learn what she did was a stupid, idiotic, foolish, dumbass decision! "A _DEMON_ INFESTED FOREST AT THAT! DID YOU THINK I WAS _**JOKING**_ WHEN I SAID SOMETHING ABOUT **DEMONS** BEING OUT THERE?! THAT IT WOULD BE _FINE_ BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T _SEEN_ ANY DEMONS ATTACK THE VILLAGE _**SO FAR?!**_ IF SO, IT'S NOT BECAUSE THERE ARE _NO_ DEMONS, BUT BECAUSE OF THE _**BARRIER**_ I PUT UP!" she flinched, because it seemed thats _exactly_ what she had thought, just making my temper rise. I saw some of the villagers shake their heads at this piece of news, they didn't think anyone would ignore a _miko's_ word about demons. "DID YOU NOT EVEN _THINK_ AS TO WHY IT WAS _ONLY_ THE HUNTER'S WHO WENT OUT INTO THE WOODS? OR EVEN THE FACT THAT THEY _DO NOT GO FAR_, WITHOUT _ME-_ **A MIKO**-THERE, FROM THE TREELINE ITSELF?"

"I-I...I just wanted t-to learn-" she said, curling in on herself, a small hiccup in her voice as tears started going down her cheeks.

_**"BY TRYING TO FIGHT A DEMON WITH NO TRAINING?!"**_ I shouted at her in agitation. I was going to say more, but I had to stop myself and calm down. She was trying to stifle her cry's, it wasn't working, and I could see her knuckles turning white by how hard she was gripping them. She reminded me of Kagome at this moment, when she had confronted a group of middle school boy's that had been picking on Souta. I had taken care of it as soon as I saw what was happening to my siblings, and had yelled at Kagome for an hour about how stupid she was, thinking she could take on boy's bigger then her. She was crying and sniffling, trying to hide how much the bruises and scrapes hurt to seem strong, and even as I yelled, I saw how terrified she was, but also how she didn't regret her decision. And right now, the girl-...no, sayuri was giving me that same look. So, pinching the bridge of my nose and counting to ten, I calmed down and looked at her. I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked over and knelt down in front of her. "You could have died, and you would have been dead if not for the hunters who had warned me about what you did." I stated. "It might not have been a demon, but a bear is still as _dangerous. _It would have slashed you with it's claws so you would go down, pin you to the floor, and bit into your stomach for a meal." Her face seemed to pale at each word, but I was not sugarcoating this, she _needed_ to get it through her thick head of what _would_ have happened to her because of her decision. "You would **not** have died instantly, you would have been in **agony** as it **ate you**. The bear does not have a mind like ours, so it would not have put you out of your pain even if you _**begged**_ the gods. It may even have left you still alive after it was finished. You would have been lying in that forest, _dying_ slowly and begging for it to _**end**_, with your innereds that were left and probably only the _upper_ _half of your body_ splayed out for all to see, because you _thought_ you could have taken a _demon_ by _yourself_ with a _**knife**_." I finished.

The hunters that were there all nodded their heads at this information, they knew the dangers of the woods, that was why they went in groups. To lessen casualty's. Some of the children who had bragged that they could handle a demon or a wolf or something by themselves, seemed to rethink their opinion's, after all if that was what a _bear_ could do. Then what could a _youkai_ do?

She seemed quite shaken up at the revelation of what could have happened to her. I hummed as I stood back up and headed towards the shrine. The villagers parted for me as I came up to them, I stopped a few paces behind a woman and looked back towards sayuri. "What are you doing still standing there?" I stated more then asked, making her jerk and look at me with confusion. I quirked a brow at her, when she didn't answer I decided I would clarify it for her. "Unbelievable, only a few seconds within your apprenticeship and you are already lost as to what to do." I said with a sigh. She stared a few more seconds at me, before realization crossed her features about what I said. Her eyes light up, a happy smile spread across her face, and color returned back to her cheeks. I turned away and started to walk again, I could hear her feat as she ran to catch up to me, leaving the villagers to murmur about my sudden declaration of me having an apprentice.

"R-REALLY?!" she yelled.

"Hn." I could just feel the question in the air. "If I do not, then you will do something foolish again-" she face planted at this statement, sweatdropping. "-and I do not want to put up with the hassle of saving you again. Now, understand this, sayuri, I will not teach you the Higurashi way. That is limited to my clan, and those to my clan only...But, I can teach you the basics of being a miko. I can also teach you basic archery to fight, or- if you do not want to learn archery- I can teach you Naginatajutsu or Battōjutsu." I started to explain as we neared the shrine, glancing down at her to see if she was listening. "If you choose the way of the sword, but do not want to learn Battōjutsu, the I can arrange one of the men in the village to teach you. After you are sufficient enough in your style of fighting I will teach you how to incorporate spiritual energy into your weapon."

She seemed very excited about what she would learn. I smirked down at her as we reached the shrine, letting her in first and leading her to the training room before having her sit down.

"Ah. Don't get _too_ excited, you will only be able to do half of that _if_ you have spiritual power." Her face fell at this, and I chuckled. "Of course, you could still _gain_ spiritual power, seeing as you are not from _my_ clan...and normaly that would set you back a _few years_ before you could even attempt anything spiritually inclined. But don't worry, I have a way to get you there faster then normal. If you do not have the natural talent, then I will _**work you into the ground**_ until you have sufficient enough energy gathered to _**satisfy me**_." I went into my sleeve and pulled out a paper doll, waving it ominously in front of her, she gulped. _Oh, this will be fun._ I thought as I sat down in front of her, opened her clammy palm, and put the shikigami on it. "Now then, let's see if you have _potential_."

I grinned sadistically.

She seemed to regret asking me to teach her now.

Oh _yes_, this will _defiantly_ be fun to do.


	5. You have a brother?

Hola~! How's everyone doing? Good? good. Thanks for the reviews guys~ glad you're liking the story, and I can see a lot of people don't seem to like Sayuri, which is good. Because I intended to have a difficult character brought in that Kaname has to deal with! (Gyahahahaha~! I'm so EVIL!) And yes, I know there is already a character known as Kanna/Kana in the Inuyasha univers, I appreciate you pointing it out, but Kanna/Kana can be someone else's name. It was one of the popular name's back in the day (...I Think), Just like how both Takeshi was also a common first name, and yamamoto a common surname.

Anyway~ This chapter is where the cannon begins, but kagome and kanames reunion wont be for a while... Probably...Not too sure when i'll put that in.

Meh.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Because...Falling light's in the sky?

Month's had passed since sayuri became my apprentice, it was now the middle of the winter month's. Luckily for her, she did have a tiny bit of spiritual power, so I didn't have to awaken it or shove some of mine into her so she could gather some of her own...

Unluckily for her, since it was a _tiny_ bit, I got to work her like a dog to get it to a decent level. There were also the weapon lessons she had to do as well- she chose archery- so, she had to build up muscle. And to build up muscle she had to work out so she could evade demons and have a better chance of _survival_. Then there was the meditating, _she kept falling asleep_ a few minutes into it, because of that she accumulated a few bruises from me waking her up. She fainted the first time she came with me to deliver a baby from another village, thankfully the mother didn't get offended by it- she found it _hilarious_ and that kept her calm through the whole thing- since she _was_ holding the hot water which spilled everywhere when she fell down, so we still got a small reward. She so far can hold off a bear with her arrows, and she can keep up with the hunters, but I decided not to let her take on any demons unless I approve of them. And during the times when bandits had actually dared to try and ransack the village, I put her on guard duty as the villagers made their way towards the shrine.

And god did the girl complain. She thought she could take on a few bandits, she could use her arrows, she could drive off the filthy bandits she said.

Cocky little shit. Even when she kept complaining, I didn't relent and left her there as I killed bandit after bandit. Their leader was a very large and fat man who wielded an ax, I was fascinated on how the horse didn't collapse under the sheer weight of the man. The poor thing looked so tired, so I decided to save him, I didn't even need to draw my weapon as I kicked the man off the horse. When he was down I had quickly went up to him and stomped my foot onto his throat, collapsing it and securing his death. I was about to kill one of the other men, when I had heard the unmistakable cry of my _stupid_ apprentice.

Sure enough, when I had looked, she had somehow gotten herself captured by one of the men. He held a dagger up to her throat, and started to threaten _me_, of all people, to not move or he would slit her throat open.

I had deadpan him.

Apparently, despite my orders, the little ungrateful shit had gone out and tried to prove herself..._again_. She was being stupid and didn't notice or _even_ keep an eye on her surroundings, thus leading her to get caught and to now. She was crying and hiccuping, a bruise on her face and blood seeping through her shoulder, obviously she was expecting me to save her. She was _wrong_ on that, I had informed the bandits that they were making a mistake, and that I would not _care_ if they killed _her_. Both them and her seemed shocked at that statement, she looked at me like I _betrayed_ her or something, making me stare at her coldly. So, I told her that she had disobeyed _me_ – **The fucking person who she has bothered and almost died to get as a teacher**\- and had gotten herself into this mess, if she wanted to live then she better figure out a way to save herself. Because I was going to attack _regardless_ of whether she was in the way or not, these fools decided to target my loved ones, and also decided to take the _wrong_ person hostage since I didn't necessarily think of her as a loved one.

I don't exactly remember how she had gotten free, I was focused on the sounds of the bandits pleading and agonizing yowls of pain, and making their last living moments hell on earth. After that I just dumped their bodies outside of the village, the demons could eat them instead of trying to get into the village this time.

Sayuri _never_ disobeyed me again, knowing that if she did, that I would leave her for _dead without a second thought._

* * *

At the moment it was night, sayuri was sleeping in her room, and lord Sesshomaru was visiting for once during winter. He wasn't in his usual tree, the leaves were dead and wouldn't be back until spring, so we moved our spot to the courtyard where the tree I had accidentally grew was located, the leaves never fell away because of the power coursing through it, because of that he had decided to take residents in it so I_ still couldn't see him_. The last two years he has _never_ tried to visit when it started to snow, it's not that it _bothered_ him or anything, but he just found it annoying to travel in. I was pleasantly surprised when he started to answer some of my questions about _him_, he didn't say much, but I'm happy with his short clipped answers. He had told me about his kingdom, how _different_ it was from human villages and culture. I had asked how old he was, and I found out he was _over_ 200 years old. I had questioned him about that, because he sounded _fairly_ young to be over 200 years old, but he said that demons age differently then humans. When I asked about family, he seemed to not want to talk about it, and I was about to ask something else before he answered. Sesshomaru did have _a_ sibling, but he didn't seem to _like_ his younger half-brother. I was told it was _because_ of his little brother that his father had _left_ his mother for _another_ woman, and his father had also _died_ for them.

"So, you are angry at him for taking your father away before you could defeat him?" I stated, just to make sure I had gotten all of that. He confirmed it with a hum, I didn't know how to feel about him wanting to defeat his father, _but maybe it's a right that male demons go through? _I thought with a pursed lip._ Or, maybe a way of bonding?_ I decided to shrug it off, I would probably offend him if I assumed anything. "My lord?"

"Hn."

"Is that the only reason you dislike your half-brother?" I questioned, because that can't be the only reason for him to hate him...could it? _Well, I could certainly hate any half sibling for causing my mother and father to split up, then also be the cause of my fathers death._ I thought with a tilt of my head. In fact, I was sure I would have _killed_ the other woman once I found out she had an interest in my father...not that father _would_ have _ever_ left my mother, but still, I'd have done it. He was quiet for a bit, I could see his eye's staring at the moon, deep in thought.

"Years ago, a Tribe of panther demon's and their leader tried to take over the west, my fathers domain, but failed and only had a decimated army, shattered pride and a slain king to show for it." He said, breaking the small silence, I could detect that small tone that said 'what else would have happened?' when he talked about their defeat. I notice his eye's harden slightly as he spoke, "About fifty years ago they had come back, replenished with soldiers, for revenge. Both for their leader and pride. They had gotten confident because of my fathers demise, believing that since he is no loner here, that they could take the western lands. I had waited for them at the border, some lower demons who had owed my father had also come to fight under me." he paused, irritation was radiating off of him, "Because this was a battle and an enemy of our father's, I had sent Jaken to go and fetch Inuyasha- the half-breed- since I had thought he had enough honor to fight for our sire...But, I had discovered that he had given his heart to a mortal woman, a miko, who had sealed him to a tree." he paused again as the memory seemed to replay in his mind, anger was radiating off of him before he calmed down. "I had taken care of the problem, the panthers were defeated again, and before I could slay them they ran away like cowards." he finished, his eyes were still glaring at the moon.

It was silent as I took in the information,. _So, he is angry at him because- not only did this Inuyasha cause his father's death- but because he was not there to defend his fathers lands from an old enemy._ I thought, but, I also caught the scorn in his voice when he mentioned him being a 'half-breed', along with being in a relationship/falling in love with a miko which caused him to be sealed. There was a pain in my heart when I thought about how he didn't seem to _approve_ of relations between demons and humans. I'm not going to delude myself into thinking I _don't_ know what that feeling was, that I don't know I what I feel _towards_ the demon lord.

It's fairly obvious that I have developed feelings for lord Sesshomaru. Well, it's not like I have experience in love before this, I was too occupied with my family and my studies to ever take interest in any male. I have never actually seen him fully- only his eyes and the one arm- but I'm fairly certain spending time and conversing with him for two years will lead somewhere eventually. For me, at least, since he is obvious about his stand about humans.

_Hm? _I thought as I replayed that statement in my mind, _Wait a minute? If he doesn't like humans, and seems to dislike the fact that inuyasha loved a miko, then why does he still come to speak to me each night?_ I wondered, glancing at him._ Maybe it's because I am not as annoying as most humans? _I reasoned, it..._would_ make some sense. Human being were pretty annoying.

"...What is it?" his voice pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked and looked up to where he was, I saw his eye's trained on me. "You are deep in thought about something." he stated, I stared back for a moment, silently debating if I should tell him what I was thinking.

"Just wondering when I will be able to see what you look like my lord." I replied smoothly, a small little smile making it's way on my face. It _was_ truthful, it was on my mind a few times throughout our time together, he kept staring at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. I shrugged my shoulder lightly, "Well, my lord, it has been two years since I have known you, and not once have I seen what you look like. The most I have seen was your arm and eye's, sometimes a glimpse of silver. Other then that, I have no idea as to what you look like...I believe we had a similar conversation a few nights after we had met." I pointed out, waiting for his response. I was expecting him to just avoid the question, or ignore it all together and ask about whatever had caught his attention from our last conversation.

So it was _understandable_ when, all of a sudden, a handsome demon was suddenly standing in front of me. He had long silver/white hair, his bangs parted in the middle showing an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, two maroon stripes upon smooth alabaster skin and under familiar sharp amber eyes. He wore armor, an off shoulder guard with spike on it, and a yellow with blue sash around his waist with a sword at his side, a fluffy thing was thrown over his right shoulder, fluffy looking pants with metal boots. I couldn't really take my eyes off of him, and that familiar aura told me it was, in fact, lord Sesshomaru that I was seeing. _Well then, he really was as attractive as he sounded. _I thought in amazement, he barely looked a day past nineteen.

"...You are more attractive then I first thought, my lord." I said, very impressed with what I saw. His response was a quirked slender brow. I chuckled up at his expression, "Oh, come now my lord, I am not going to lie about how attractive you are."

"I did not expect you to say it so bluntly." he responded, deciding to take a seat a few feet away from myself. I hummed, looking at him from the corner of my eye, and trying to stop the fast beating of my heart. Well, not stop it, but slow it down. "You are taking this rather calmly."

"Oh? How do others react to yourself?"

"Females- demon females at that- would usually throw themselves at me, hoping to have me take them as my mate." he stated, his nose scrunching up slightly at the memories. I could just imagine that, thousands of different kinds of demons women, literally _throwing_ themselves at him as he had to probably cut them down. "Human females-" he continued, cutting off my thoughts, "either become aroused, or fear me on instinct."

"...Oh...That seems to make sense, with your looks and all." I commented as I could see how that could happen most of the time. He was handsome- _beautiful_ really, but I don't think he wants to be called that-, but even so, he had that deadly aura about him that told you he could kill you without a second thought. His eye's were also sharp, and the glare he sent towards me chilled my spine sometimes (Whether that was from fear or from my attraction towards him, I do not know), and if that sent chills down _my_ spine, then what could it do to a _lesser_ woman?

After that, we sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the night and the half moon. Something was bothering me, like the fact that he had suddenly decided to let me see what he looks like after all this time of my requesting and trying to get a peek at him. He took the time so I could only ever see his eye's, and he had started to come over for our talks less and less. He rarely comes over for our mid-noon time together. He had even started to talk and answer my questions about himself when he hadn't before, it all started ever since sayuki had come to the village. _Why would he be doing this...? Oh..._ I thought with a mental sigh, I knew where this was going. This has happened once before, with a friend of mine who had done this exact same thing. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"You are leaving, are you not?" it was more of a statement then a question, his glance at me confirmed that he was. I sighed out loud this time, but what did I expect? He was a demon lord, he had a kingdom/domain to run, he had responsibility's that needed his attention. Kami-sama knows how much he has probably ignored when he was here most of the time. "Hn, I had wondered when this would happen."

"You expected this then?" he asked, he didn't really seem surprised that I had said this. He only kept staring until I nodded, "Hm."

"I guess, I should wish you a well journey then?" I mused as I yawned slightly. "But I don't think it is necessary, you seem to be able to hold your own. Then again, what else could you expect from the _great_ lord Sesshomaru? He defeated _the_ army of panther demons, so it's to be _expected_ that _nothing_ shall happen to our lord as he _travels_." I said in a teasing awed voice, dramatically putting my hand to my forehead in a fainting motion, he seemed to give me a _look_ before giving a small sigh. I smiled, I love it when I could get away with a small bit of teasing with my demon companion, _usually_ I would receive a glare for my effort's, but today he seemed quite accommodating.

"Onna..." he sighed out, one of his clawed hands twitching slightly, probably wanting to rub the bridge of his nose but was to proud to do it in front of me.

_That's actually kinda adorable._ I thought, "Kaname. I had thought I had requested to be called by my name, in exchange of me calling you by your rightful title." I corrected, watching as snow started to fall again and stick to the already snow covered ground. "Come now my lord, it is not a hard name."

"I do not appreciate being told what to do, onna." He said, not threatening, but more over repeating what he had said countless times before. "...'An elegant unknown summon'." he muttered, but I heard him and gave an impish grin. "Nani. It is what your name means, does it not?"

"Hm, yes, it does." I confirmed, "Ironic, is it not? Since I came out of nowhere into this time period as if I really _was_ summoned." I clarified to him when he silently asked. "And your name, It is 'Killing perfection' is it not?...It oddly suits you. Dangerous name, for a dangerous demon that could kill you like that." I emphasized with a snap of my finger.

"Hmp." he huffed, he then stood up and I knew this would probably be the last I saw of him for a long while. He took a few step's before stopping, he turned his head just so, "The target would have been slain long before they could even finish the gesture." He stated before he was engulfed in a bright orb and left.

…

…

…

"_Pfft_, he stopped because he wanted to _correct_ how _fast_ he could slay someone?" I questioned to no one, trying to smother my laughter on how ridiculous that was. _He's just so cute sometimes._

* * *

"MY LADY KANAME!" A woman from the village yelled out as I made sure sayuri didn't lose her stance. Just because it's snowing and she's only wearing her hakama, does not mean I'll let her slack off. She had to learn to get rid of her modesty around me very quickly, or suffer the humiliation of me undressing her myself. I gave her wrapping to cover her chest for some of the exercises, like my own, because it become fairly hot after a while.

"Hm? What is it, Ayumi?" I asked while striking sayuri's back with the sheathed katana that was gifted to me by Kana last month to straighten her up, earning a yelp. "Did something happen to little Toma-kun?"

"Ah, no, my son is just fine thanks to you." She responded with a small frown. "I-It's just...uhm...well look, you can see it from here, my lady." She responded, grabbing me by the arm and leading me towards the front of the shrine.

"Sayuri, come!"

"H-HAI, MASTER!" she yelped, stumbling to grab her top half and following after me while putting it on. We moved quickly, and once we arrived at the front, she pointed towards the center of the village, once I looked my brow furrowed in confusion and slight annoyance. You could see a giant obnoxious plaque, the glint of spears and armor shone brightly. Sayuri looked awed by what she was seeing, "Master, W-Whats the lord doing here?" She gasped. I smacked the back of her head so her mouth would close.

"Close your mouth." I stated before looking at Ayumi, a raised eyebrow. "What is that obnoxious thing doing in the middle of the village?"

"Obnoxious?!"

I ignored sayuris incredulous cry at what I said about the lords party.

"Well, They came in through the main path that you had cleared out and warded for us, and started to demand for our lady miko...F-For you, Lady Kaname." Ayumi trailed off as she looked to the floor. I pursed my lips at this, I really didn't want to go down there and deal with some snot nosed nobleman, but I should at least see what the pig wants.

"Hn...I see." I muttered while gesturing for them to follow as I walked down the hill towards the village. Sayuri was still not use to walking up and down the hill like the rest of the villagers, her village was all flat land, and no where near some of the mountains that surrounded the area. But then, her villagers didn't need to go out and scavenge some items, her had been demon free for some time, thus allowing trade routes to flourish unlike our own. But, because of that, the villager here had an advantage to most bandits that lived on flat land, or demons who could not keep up while climbing hill sides for they were not use to it. "Tell me, did the lord tell you as to why they need my presence?" I asked, Ayumi only shrugged her shoulders.

"No, he did not. All he said was that he needed the lady miko immediately or..." she said, not wanting to finish what she was saying. But I stopped, I _knew_ that tone of voice, my hands balled into fist's as a sneer made it's way onto my face as I whirled around to be face-to-face with her. She squeaked in fright and surprise.

"You did not tell me he had threaten the village!" I snapped, she bowed her head, ashamed for not telling me. I growled as I started to walk faster towards the center of the village, passing villagers who didn't deem it necessary to go and see the lord. They called out to me, but I ignored them, anger at this pompous ass who thought he could just walk into the village and _threaten_ them!

"M-Master!" Sayuri called as she ran to keep up with my strides. "Master, please, you must not do anything rash towards a Lord! If we just _cooperate_ then-"

"_Silence, Sayuri!_" I growled, seeing her flinch at my cold tone from the corner of my eye. "I do not care that he is a _lord_-" I spat out the title with distaste, seeing the crowd of villagers and the gleaming spears up ahead. "Anyone who threatens the safety of the village will be treated the same as no good scum. I will not hesitate to kill him and his men if he decides to try and harm anyone here." I stated just as I came to the edge of the crowd, stealing my face I took a small breath. "Please move aside, Shima." I told one of the local boy's.

"Ah, lady Kaname!" he said in relief before nodding and gesturing the people in front of him to make a path. "We are glad you are here, please send them away." he pleaded. I nodded my head as I made my way towards the center, it wasn't very surprising that the villager didn't like the local lord. After all, they had sought out the help of him and his army of men for aid, just like what was promised when they agreed to provide for his soldiers, when the ogre came. But, the lord had not helped them and when they had brought up their agreement the lord had play stupid and said that no such agreement was ever made. He had abandoned them to an ogre.

And now, here he was, the lord who had promised protection but didn't deliver, in the middle of the village with armed guards, threatening them if he didn't see me.

One of the many guards saw me approaching, looked at my clothing before resting his eyes to meet my own. I saw him shift uncomfortably, a common thing when people who first meet me and see my coal black eyes. _Weakling_. I thought with a small scoff as I stopped in front of him. "What is your business in this village?" I demanded. He bristled at my tone, to which I cocked a brow at.

"Watch your tone woman." He hissed as some of the other guards also frowned at me, I was unimpressed as he puffed out his chest and tried to threaten me with putting his hand on his katana. "Or you will find a blade in your gut."

I scoffed, "Your head would roll on the ground before you could even draw, now move aside weakling, so I may talk to your precious lord to see what he wants." I sneered and watched as the mans face started to turn an interesting shade of red. _Feh, men._ I thought as he grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"Why you wench-!" he started, making me shift my feet to lunge at him, before a voice stopped us.

"Sakuma! Stop!" the guards- who I now knew as Sakuma- froze up before whirling around along with the other guards and bowed in respect. I looked towards the plaque to find a man in fine robes, his mid-forty's with graying hair, old age spot dotting his face along with wrinkles, and finally the expression of a lecherous bug on his face. He looked at me, his eyes traveling along my body before landing on my face. If possible his face grew more lecherous then it already was, I scrunched up my nose. "Do pardon my men, Lady miko." he said, his voice was low and gravely, as he stepped out and walked confidently towards me. "I do not think they know what to do in the face of such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"What is your business here?" I stated, ignoring the hollow complement. He seemed amused by that, and also intrigued.

"I have come to make you an offer." He stated, making some of the villagers shift and eye him warily. "An offer so delectable, I know that you will thank me once you accept it." He said, as if I should be _grateful_ that he was even _talking_ to me. He waited for something, a reaction of awe and joy from me probably, but when I said nothing and stared at him he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, when I had heard you have taken on an apprentice, I knew that I would be able to come through the forest without worry of being attacked to see you. After all, if a little girl was able to make it here and survive, then surely I could as well. For the past two years I have heard the tale of your slaying the ogre demon, a marginal feat, along with many other of your accomplishments. I had to come and see you for myself, see the face of the woman that has done so much for this once dying village-" He gestured around him, ignoring the glares sent his way, never taking his eyes off of me. "and how you made it prosperous and grow. And I must say, the tale of your beauty does not do you justice, for you are far more beautiful then told-" he then had the _**gall**_ to cup my cheek, as if he had a _**right**_ to touch me.

Glaring, I smack his hand away from my face. "Tell me your _business_ then _leave_."

"Very well," he growled, narrowing his eyes down at me. He probably realized how difficult I would be for him, "I have come to make you the offer of being my wife, and bearing my children." he said so _proudly_, as if he had just offered me the thing I had wanted _most_. "I know it is a lot for you to take in, dear, but fear not. Once you are home I will make sure you are comfortable, and the ceremony is prepared for tomorrow, I will give you anything you desire-"

_**"Disgusting pig." **_I spat, shocking him and his guards. "What makes you _think_ I would be your _wife_?" he looked at me like I was stupid. "I have _no_ desire to bind myself to a _disgusting_ being who _abandoned_ a _village_ in need! Do you think me _daft_? That just because you are a lord I would fall over my feet and be _grateful_ that you want to marry _me_? That I would be so _**shallow**_, that I would abandon these people for _**coin**_?" I asked as I slid my katana out a bit, ready to decapitate this asshole.

He still seemed shocked that I said no to him, then as he came back from his still state, his face contorted in rage. His fists started to shake and he stared at me, "Y-YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR LORD AND FUTURE HUSBAND LIKE THAT!" he roared, signaling the guards to draw their weapons. The villagers who did not know how to fight left to get to the shrine, the hunters and village men who could wield a sword stayed behind and pointed them towards the lord and guards. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Hn. You seemed _surprised_ that the villager are pointing their weapons at you," I mocked as he turned his attention back towards me. "What did you expect? For them to still be _loyal_ to you when you had left this village- _along with those around it_\- for dead?"

"Pah! What could mere farmers possibly do?" one of the soldiers scoffed, not at all seeming threatened by the arrow leveled at his face. "Look, there are even women who need to be taught their places!"

"How idiotic to underestimate your foes. And you call yourself a warrior?" I questioned, not giving him the chance to speak up as I continued talking. "Do you think I was only training my apprentice all these months?" I asked with a crooked grin, the soldiers seemed confused at that, some of them got the message and seemed to now look at the village men and women who surrounded them. "I am not so foolish to think I could always protect everyone in this village, especially with the increase of bandit attacks lately, so I had started to train both the men and women to defend themselves. They may be few, but seeing as you are in our village, then we have the home advantage. I could also obliterate half of you within seconds, it would not take much to slay men who can't even fight a demon. The hunters-" I nodded my head to the hunters on the roof tops, their bows trained on the group, with a proud smile. "have fought forest demons daily for food. The fisher men have more developed arms for spears from having to wrestle fish- that had to survive a demon infested forest- into submission. The farmers are sturdy from laboring in the sun and plowing hard dirt, making their swing of the sword more powerful and the woman have enough stamina to outlast you from their daily chores of having to keep up with their husbands/fathers/brothers/children and the speed to hit a vital spot." I stated, the mens face's getting more nervous as I went, they started to inch away from the villagers. "All they needed was a little training from me, they had the natural builds and strength from generations of working to live, their body's are ideal for fighting. Yes, they may not survive an invasion, but they can hold off long enough for the rest of the villager to leave safely."

I looked around, and I smiled at the pride radiating off of the villagers who decided to take up my offer of training anyone to fight. They had wanted to not be a burden to me, they wanted to share in the weight of protecting their home after seeing how hurt I got at one of the raids protecting everyone. It took rigorous training and time to get them decent at fighting, and even more time to hold their own against lesser demons without me interfering. There wasn't much bandits that attacked during winter, it was harder to move in a forest, so they hadn't fought in a while. I was glad to see that they at least carried a weapon with them at all times, with a hum I turned back to the sweating lord. I pursed my lips in thought, I couldn't let him live, he seemed like the type who would just come back with his whole army and destroy the village. So, with a nod I made the decision.

"Everyone!" I got everyone's full attention, I quickly unsheathed my katana and in a split second, the lords head thudded to the snowy ground. I stood up straight, swinging my sword to get the blood off, "Kill the soldiers!" I ordered before the soldiers could get over the shock of their lord being decapitated.

A roar of agreement sounded from the villagers, Shima releasing an arrow into the nearest guards throat, as everyone else followed suit and killed a good majority of the soldiers before they retaliated. I joined in to make sure non of my people died, I spotted sayuri behind a building, a look of fear in her eyes as we slaughter the men. I ignored her, shoving my sword through one mans stomach before ripping it out and and slashing another.

* * *

**One year later**

* * *

"Put your back into it, sayuri!" I yelled over my shoulder at my now twelve year old apprentice, almost a year since I last saw lord Sesshomaru and currently we were helping the farmers with preparation for the rice season. It had also been three day's since I had turned eighteen, but I had been feeling weird since that day, it was sudden, but a strange power had appeared somewhere, but I am not sure where. I had put the thought aside, thinking I was just being paranoid, because after the slaying of the lord, even more men had come to ask for my hand in marriage. I had rejected every single one of the. It gets really annoying. But, today, I had a bad feeling about today for some odd reason, and I had no idea as to what it could be.

"Master! I'm done with over here!" Sayuri said as she scrambled over, a giant weaved basket on her back filled with ripe vegetables. I nodded, then turned to my other two apprentice's I had gained over the year both were children who had taken an interest in protecting the village but could not use spiritual powers. They were the twin's of Ayumi from the village, her son Toma and his elder sister Toka. Toma looked like his mother, with her round face and soft features, big round hazel eyes. Toka looked more like her deceased father, the strong nose, her jawline more squared, and the smile (So I have been told). But both, were half demons, Toma had his fathers forest green hair and vine like marking near his eyes while Toka had her mother lovely brown hair and fathers acidic green eyes, both had tanned skin and pointed ears and fangs. I was surprised when I had learned that Ayumi- sweet, kind, and timid Ayumi- had married a demon of the forest.

She was not originally from here, she had come with the other villager who had migrated here for safety during my first year. At first, the villagers did not want her and her children here, but she had begged them to let her and her children stay, for her husband had perished when he protected them from a monk that had come to try and kill Toma and Toka. It wasn't resolved until one of the hunters had come and fetched me to deal with it, when I had arrived, I looked at her and the half-breed's.

_'Hn. Here, put these on them so they may cross the barrier. Then follow me to the home you will be occupying.'_ I had stated, handing her two sutras that allowed demons to cross my barrier. Ayumi had broken down in tears of gratitude, for every village she had crossed had ran them out, and the twins seemed close to collapsing from hunger. The villagers had protested in my decision in letting demons live with them, _'If they mean harm, then I will get rid of them myself. If not, then they are free to live here as they wish.'_ I stated, after that I had given her the house closes to the shrine, fed her and helped her start a small garden. I didn't care if they were demons, they were only _five_ years old, and the fear they had in their eyes should _not_ have been there.

"Kaname-sama~!" Toma called out as he ran over with his sister, both wearing baskets on their back like me and sayuri. They were eight now, and both looked so happy to be training under me.

"Kaname-nee! Can we practice fighting today?" Toka asked as she and her brother both took one of my hands as we walked. I smiled down at them, making a show of thinking about it.

"Hmmmm..." I hummed aloud, closing my eye and tilting my head to the side. "Weeeell..." I cracked an eye open and looked down at them, they both looked up at me with eager eyes, making me chuckle and nod my head. "Well, Alright, lets see if Sayuri can beat at least _one_ of you today." I chuckled as I saw the pout from mentioned girl.

"Hmp! How am I suppose to beat them when they have the strength of a _demon_?!" She huffed out while kicking a rock.

"By training, Sayuri. And by that, I mean _actually_ training, not_ ogling the boys_." I stated, amused that her face started to flush red, "Thats right, I saw you when you _thought_ you were alone." she started to splutter out a denial about it, before Toma and Toka tugged my arms and pointed up at the sky.

"**KANAMAE-NEE! LOOK!**" they said in union, making me look up towards the sky and narrow my eyes at the lights falling across the sky. I admit that they were beautiful, but my foreboding feeling got stronger as a couple of these lights landed near the village.

Something urged me to go and collect those, quickly. So, I shrugged off my basket and started to make my way towards the nearest light, I order the children to finish the task and wait for me to come back. I took a few of the men and started to search for whatever those lights were about.

"...How strange..." I mumbled as I saw tiny glowing shards, despite how them being hidden in bushes and how dark the forest was, but shards of what? Glass? _I'm fairly sure glass wasn't imported over here yet, maybe a jewel?_ I thought as I flicked my eyes around, they were like beacons of light. "Hm..." I hummed as I picked one up and examined it, it really was a shard, and from the looks of it a shard of a jewel.

"Lady Kaname?" One of the men asked as they came up from behind me, I turned and showed them the shard.

"I need you to find these, they are radiating immense power from them, I think they may be dangerous if a demon gets their hands on it." I said as they all got a good look at what was in my hand. They all nodded, determined to protect the village and preventing _any_ demons in the immediate area from getting stronger. I pointed towards the areas I could see the glowing shards, since it seems that normal people couldn't see them. We walked around the whole village retrieving the shards that was near, and in the end we had gathered _six_ shards in all. As we made our way back into the village, I stared at the shards in my hand, a nagging thought was at the back of my head. Why did these seem to familiar to me? Like someone had told me about these things before?

_Well, whatever it was, it probably wasn't important. _So I wrapped up the shards in a piece of cloth and put it away inside my kimono. I had to calm down the villagers about what the hell just happened in the sky.


	6. Right, she has a sister

Another Chapter? So soon? Welp, I was in the zone for this...So...Hm.

This one mostly features on Kagome and Sesshomaru...Soooo...

...

Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaah...

* * *

Because...Sneezing keep's you up.

Kagome had to wonder what the _hell_ had happened to her over the last few days. She had turned fifteen and was going to be late for school, she and Souta had stayed at home for a bit to pay respect to the small shrine for their older sister- and father- Kaname since it was her birthday as well, and the day she had disappeared was the day after. Kagome had told Souta about their sister, he could barely remember her since he was only five at the time, as they stared at the picture. It was a picture of Kaname reading a book under their sacred tree, she was studying for a test and had looked up with an amused smile, wearing a red jacket and cargo shorts. Her sandals were next to her, on top of a stack of school books, and a box of pocky on her other side. Her long hair was let down, blowing in the breeze, and her black eyes sparkling in question as to what the person taking the photo was doing.

Souta had left first, Kagome sitting for just a few seconds more to comfort her mother, before she had also gotten up and headed out the door. Then, she had seen her brother hanging around the hidden well house, trying to get their cat Buyo out. She had decided to go get the cat, wanting to just go to school since Souta was taking _forever_, and just as she picked up the cat something busted through the boarded well and dragged her inside.

Things just got _weirder_ and **_weirder_ **after that. First, was finding herself in the Feudal Era if all things, then finding a boy pinned to a tree- which she then found out was a half-_demon_ named Inuyasha- before night fell and a centipede demon was after her. A freaking _jewel_\- the shikon jewel to be exact- had come out of_ her body_. Said jewel could transform a demon into a more powerful being, and or grant a wish, so that just made her even more confused as to _why_ it was in her body. After the demon was taken care of, Inuyasha- that she was able to free from the tree- tried to _kill_ her until Kaede did something with a necklace of beads that somehow subjugated Inuyasha to her will if she said 'sit'.

Once that night was done, Kagome had awoken the next day depressed and worried, it was her sisters death anniversary, and she _wasn't_ at home to comfort her mom and tell Souta about their older sister and dad. She was sure that her own disappearance had _devastated_ her mother, Kagome had remembered how her mother acted after Kaname was gone, and she didn't want to put her in that pain again. She decided to try and find a way back home, ignoring Inuyasha as he told her to hand over the jewel, and _somehow_ she ended up being kidnapped by bandits.

She had never thought she would regret _not_ taking up martial art's like her sister did as _much_ as she did right then.

Turned out, the leader had been long dead and a demon crow was using the corpse as a nest, and it was trying to get the jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha had chased the crow, Kagome had picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows and tried to shoot the thing down.

Kagome had also _now_ regretted never practicing/taking up Kyudo, like her sister had told her to, or doing any miko training...Like her sister.

She had found a way to get the bird...But that resulted in the jewel _breaking_ and _scattering all around japan itself_.

The day after _that_, a demon that came from a comb- Yura- had attacked her, she was pushed down the well and then, poof. She was home. Kagome couldn't believe she was, she had cried into her grandfathers arms and was so glad to be back. Her mother had broken down in happy tears, glad that her daughter had come back, she had thought she lost _another_ child, and was glad she was wrong. But sadly, Kagome wasn't safe as Inuyasha had _somehow_ gotten to her time period and so had yura of the hair, forcing Kagome to go back to finish off the demon. She had to protect her family. Once she reassured her mother that she would come back, Kagome went off with Inuyasha and together beaten the demon.

It was night, and Kagome was walking towards the tree that Inuyasha had occupied earlier. She sensed that she had somehow offended him when she asked about his mother, and Myoga had started to speak about her. As she walked, Kagome had to wonder what her sister would have said about all of this if she was still alive. _She probably would have **murdered** Inuyasha and those demons, before dragging me back to our house and destroying the well, and not even caring about the jewel shards or what they could do._ Kagome thought with a nod, knowing thats _exactly_ what her sister would do.

* * *

Kaname woke up with a sneeze. She frowned, furrowing her brows as she grumbled about something. She noticed that her door was opened_, did I leave it open?_ She thought, she was too tired to think about it and shut the door with a yawn and went back to sleep. If she was more awake, then she would have noticed the lingering traces of youkai that was on the tree outside.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the tree, and sure enough the half-demon was sitting there, looking up at the moon. A thought occurred to Kagome, _If his mother was human...Then..._ She furrowed her brows up at him._ Hanyou...Half-demon... Half...Human?_ She thought just as a shudder ran down her spine, making her freeze and widen her eyes. _Wha...What is this feeling? _She thought just as Inuyasha fell from the tree, grabbed her by the head, and slammed her to the floor.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled.

"..." She lifted up her head and glared at the boy, it wasn't as effective with _non-black _eyes, but she thought it could do the trick. "Inuyasha..."

He ignored her and still stared upwards, "Get it now? Theres a huge amount of youkai..." he trailed off as both of them saw something in the sky.

_A carriage? _She thought in confusion, it was close enough to see that there was someone in there, but not enough to see detail. _Ah, a woman._ She thought in surprise, Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha stood up. He seemed to have paled as he stared, "Ah?"

"M-Mo...ther?" he whispered, making Kagome stare at him in surprise. _Didn't he say his mother was dead?!_ She questioned mentally. Out of nowhere a giant hand came from the sky, grabbed the carriage and squeezed until it broke and all that's left was the woman. Kagome still didn't know what to say, even when Inuyasha jumped towards the demon to save his mother.

He was stopped short by a blast of fire, from- what Kagome could tell with her human eyes- a toad demon with a staff. Next to the toad was a seemingly handsome demon, he had long white hair, bangs parted in the middle showing off a crescent moon, fancy looking armor and clothing, a fluffy thing over his shoulder and an arm guard.

"Jaken-" The male said towards the toad, "We'll talk first. _Kill later_."

Even though he had a great voice, and only looked to be in his early twenty's late teens, Kagome knew he wasn't kidding when he said that. Jaken said something that Kagome couldn't hear, but she could tell it was a conformation on his orders. Inuyasha had landed near her and he looked pissed.

"YOU BASTARD SESSHOMARU!" he yelled, as the giant demon got close enough for Kagome to hear and see them clearly, making her wonder how they knew each other.

The other guy, Sesshomaru, looked amused by Inuyasha's anger. "Oh? Well done, it seems you've remembered the face of your elder _brother_." he said mockingly.

_These guy's are siblings?!_ Kagome thought. She didn't know _what_ to think, Inuyasha's elder brother just tried to _kill_ him, and seemed to plan it. Kagome honestly didn't think elder siblings could _do_ such a thing, her sister had been protective of her and Souta all her life. She would defend them to the point of getting hurt, there was nothing Kaname _wouldn't_ do to keep her safe-

(_**EventothepointwherSheKILLEDandTourTUredtheMeNWhotooKthemShewasjustLIkeaDemoN-)**_

So, she didn't understand why Sesshomaru didn't seem to have mind that his little _brother_ almost got _burned_.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru noticed her.

And. He._**stared**_.

She saw _something_ flash in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was, and that was unnerving that he seemed so _focused_ on her. He looked her up and down, and Kagome decided to inch her way behind Inuyasha, wanting Sesshomaru to just _stop_. He seemed to have finished what ever he was doing, because that arrogant smirk came back.

"Well, If it isn't a human girl."

"S-So what?!" Kagome retorted. She shivered when he _again_ stared, thankfully not that long though.

"Inuyasha, how fitting that one such as yourself would keep the company of _humans_..." Kagome swore she saw his lips twitch down for brief second, but he seemed the same. He then grabbed the chain around the woman's neck and pulled, forcing her to lift her head and look at Inuyasha and Kagome. "A hanyou whose mother is a vile creature like a...human..." He seemed to be rubbing it in Inuyasha's face, but seemed to slightly stall at the word 'human'. "You have brought shame upon our family."

That made Inuyasha growl and Kagome to confirmed her thoughts on Inuyasha's origins. "Sesshomaru, you bastard, did you just come all this fucking was to say that?" He growled, his claw's up threateningly as he cracked them.

All Inuyasha received for his efforts was a dainty eyebrow raised. His brother looked at him like he was an idiot for what he just said, "Moron, I do not have that much spare time." That just made Inuyasha get even more agitated, but Sesshomaru didn't even bother showing that he noticed. "I've come to ask for the location of Fathers tomb." he said, making Inuyasha furrow his brows at him. Kagome was interested in where this was going, she wouldn't have mind hearing more about Inuyasha's father.

"Ha? I DUNNO! I HAVE NO CLUE!" Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru stared at him, before a disapproving frown made it's way across his features. "Is that so? Well then, it can't be helped..." he said in false worry that even Kagome could hear, the demon he was sitting on took that as some type of cue to start crushing the woman in it's hold. "Your mother will just have to suffer."

"Ah!" Kagome gasped before turning to the hanyou. "I-Inuyasha!" she prompted, only for Inuyasha to sneer up at his brother and his mother.

"THINK I'M STUPID, YOU BASTARD!? MOTHERS BEEN DEAD FOR _YEARS_! YOU PHONY!"

The elder demon just seemed amused by that, "What a moron you are, when, especially for your sake, your mothers soul was brought back from the land of the dead. I even gave her a body." Sesshomaru stated, getting comfortable where he sat as he watched the shock of Inuyasha's face, along with observing Kagome again as he seemed to be debating something about her.

"Inu-Inuyasha...!" The woman gasped out, her hand that was free trying to reach out towards him. Sesshomaru briefly narrowed his eyes at Kagome, making said girl stiffen and really wishing that her sister was here to beat this demon up for staring at her.

* * *

"A-ACHOO!" Kaname sneezed again, waking up for a second time in the middle of the night, irritated. "Ugh, I should hope I'm not getting sick." She muttered, rubbing her forehead as she sat there. "I don't want another incident with leaving Sayuri on her own...She still hasn't paid off her debt to that merchant." she grumbled with a sigh. Her eye's caught the vibrant red of the apples that sat in her room, the same apples she use to give the demon lord when he visited, and wondered what he was doing at this moment. _I knew I should have at least tried to asked when and or if he would be back._ She thought before deciding to study the shards she had collected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had just freed his mother from the clutches of the giant demon, ordering Kagome to take her and run. The hanyou saw the demon making to crush both his mother and Kagome with his other hand, Sesshomaru and Jaken making a move to stop them, and used his own body to shield them.

Inuyasha's mother, seeing him hurt to protect them, held out her hands as if to reach for her child. A glowing orb appeared and expanded to engulf the two women and hanyou, when Sesshomaru looked they were gone. The demon didn't look to perturbed by this fact, if anything he seemed satisfied by what had happened, he then turned to Jaken. "If you should fail, then I will kill you." he informed before turning and leaving the frantic imp.

Sesshomaru needed some time to think about what he had just encountered. For years he had been trying to find his fathers tomb, along with his legacy, the Tetsusaiga. He had followed up every lead he could to find the sword, tortured and slaughtered anyone who didn't cooperate. Nothing could stop his search...

Until three years ago when he had seen something bright falling out of the sky.

It was the day he had met that woman, _Kaname_, the day where he ran out of hints and leads to his fathers sword. He had gone out of pure _boredom_ to inspect what had landed not too far from where he was resting, out of all the things he expected it to be, it certainly was _not_ a young girl. Well, by mortal standards she was a woman, be he was hard pressed to be able to see her as such.

He was going to leave her there alone, not caring if she got devoured by a passing demon, but the crater she was in piqued his interest. There was a barely visible red barrier around the crater, protecting her, and not even he could pass through it without his flesh starting to sear off. When she had woken up, he decided to observe her without having to go through the usual routine when a female saw him. The first thing he noticed was that the barrier disappeared as soon as she opened her eyes, which were the next things that held his amber eyes.

Onyx-black eyes.

He had never seen a human with those eyes before, the closes was a very dark brown that seemed black but was not. He noticed the naginata next, mentally cataloging that into his mind, watching as she mumbled to herself and climbed out of the crater. Her scent was also unusual, he smelt Lotus flowers and apples, along with a strange musky scent that made his nose scrunch up. She seemed to have noticed him, he was slightly impressed by that. He was masking the majority of his youkai.

He had watched as she faced the ogre, and wasn't surprised when she turned out to be a miko. Then again her shrine clothing was a dead give away. Sesshomaru had decided to follow her, it's not like he had much else to do with the dead end in his search, just so he wouldn't be bored.

He had concluded that Kaname was a strange mortal. She didn't appear to care about modesty, she had at one point informed him that if she could, then she would go around walking in the nude. She was from a different time period then his, from the future in fact. And despite this being the first time she ever met a demon, Kaname didn't seem to fear him, or try to purify/attempt to kill him like the other monk's and miko's he had met. So long as he did nothing to her, she left him alone. She had talked to him without a care in the world, but still addressed him with respect, she didn't try and get an answer from him like most females would. He was thankful for that, seeing as he really didn't know what she was talking about half the time. He had slightly enjoyed her company, she wasn't so needy of a response as others were, and she didn't annoy him- sometimes she did for fun- like Jaken did. That tree near the shrine was his haven of peace from the imp's squawking. Nor did she show any form of cockiness when he asked a question about things he did not know, she had just smiled at him and explained what she knew.

It was only last year when he had heard of a possible fruitful rumor about his fathers tomb. So, he had left after the night he showed her what he looked like, to see if this would lead him any closer towards his goal. That all lead to finding out that Inuyasha was unsealed, and Sesshomaru could just get the tombs location out of Inuyasha.

Thus, leading him to tonight's surprising events. Sesshomaru, making it a point to listen to Kaname's story's to learn some new things, knew _exactly_ who that girl that was with his brother was.

He knew that she was the sister that Kaname had often told him about, the one where she had admitted to killing a few men for. The girl resembled Kaname when she was fifteen, they have the same small nose, the fair skin, the hair that looked blue and soft in the moon light or any other certain lights. Their blood smelt similar as well. But, she didn't seem to have that air of maturity that Kaname had at the age, nor her glare that could send demons running. She didn't even look like she could fight, and could feel no power from her at all. She was scared from just _looking_ at him, opposed to the miko who had admitted that she found him attractive, this made him wonder how she could be related to Kaname.

His brother had confirmed her identity further by calling out her name, Kagome, as she had stood there petrified by the giant demons hand coming towards them.

Yes, Sesshomaru was _not_ impressed by Kaname's sister at all. His brother, while also not very impressive, at least could _fight_. He wondered what Kaname's brother was like, if he was just as pathetic as this Kagome was. _Suddenly, it makes sense on why the woman seems so mature at such an age._

He knew it may take a while for the MuOnna to do her task, so he played with the thought of going to check up on the miko. He had checked in on her a few days earlier when the lights in the sky started to head towards the village she resided in, he told himself that he was just making sure his safe haven from Jaken was fine and untouched, he was not concerned for her safety on any way. He was going to stick with that story. And right now, he was just going to go to that tree to relax from Jaken's infernal voice, along with his brothers and the headache known as Kagome.

Right, that's _all_ he was going for.

When he arrived a few minutes later, he was surprised to see Kaname awake, she hadn't stayed up after Sesshomaru had stopped coming (To her knowing anyway), there was no reason to when no one would keep her company. Kaname was staring at something that was in her hand. She didn't seem to pay any attention to her surroundings, so he went unnoticed for now, he made his way to her. As he got closer, he noticed how different she seemed then a year ago, he had been around her for two years since she had arrived, he had never bothered to take note of the changes from her fifteen year old self. Her hair had gotten longer, it now reached the back of her knees, her face had grown more define and lost the bit of roundness due to her time in this era. Her eye's were more narrow then they had been, she was now 5' 8'', growing three inches. She had also- not that Sesshomaru would admit it out loud- filled out quite nicely, her body lost the childish quality to it along with the baby fate that clung to her, it was obvious seeing as the top half of her sleeping kimono was shrugged off. The shimmer of scars littering her torso showed in the moon light, he had wondered what happened to get those, but decided not to ask.

He decided to settle in the tree to wait out the time it would take for the demon to finish her task. He watched Kaname for twenty minutes, figuring that she was too tired to notice his presence with two new apprentices- if the two new smells in the shrine were anything to go by- around to watch over along with the small child, sayuri.

He left after that, arriving at the swamp that the onna occupied. He arrived around the time that the MuOnna mentioned a black pearl. He watched, trying to figure out what the pearl meant to find the tomb of his Father. He pondered on this for a while, watching as Kaname's sister took the staff from Jaken, and seemed to figure out what to do so Inuyasha would be free. It was then that the lord understood what the pearl was, and where it was located. He hummed in an approving hum towards his deduction, stalking up to the two, "Inuyasha, I believe I now know where fathers tomb is located." he announced, grabbing his brother by the neck and lifting him up. He ignored Kagome, he didn't think about what should happen if Kaname found out about this, tilting his head to the side. "To think that it would be in such a fantastic place, that even I failed to perceive it." he said, a smirk towards his fathers ingeniousness about the whole thing. He started to squeeze.

"S-Sesshomaru...!" Inuyasha gasped out.

"Father certainly hid the tomb in a strange place..." he murmured, after all it did take years just to get this point. "The right black pearl..huh..." he mused aloud, not all concerned that there were other people there. "Perhaps to prevent his corps from being violated, Father packed and seal his tomb there."

"B-Bastard! What the hell are you babbling about!?

Sesshomaru stared at his half brother, honestly forgetting that the pup was there with him, before looking uninterested at his brother. "Was it entrusted to you without your knowledge then? Well, in that case..." he said casually, lifting his free arm and suddenly shoving it into his brothers eye. "Why don't we pay a visit to fathers grave together!?" he asked mockingly, ignoring the sudden cry from Kagome and surprisingly myoga the flea.

Tearing the pearl out with a satisfied smile, he dropped Inuyasha to the floor and observed the key to getting to the sword. "Hmp, No wonder I couldn't locate it no matter _how_ much I scoured the earth. There is only one clue to the tomb's whereabouts... 'A place one can see, but never seen. A place that the grave keeper can never look upon.'" he lifted up his bloody fingers, the pearl in between them. "So thats it, the black pearl was hidden in this bastards right eye."

"Just for that, you went so far to make that fake copy of my _mother_..." Inuyasha growled then charged at Sesshomaru in rage. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Sesshomaru just dodged it, flexing his fingers.

"I'm in a hurry, so if you get in my way, you'll have to die." sadly the MuOnna got in his way and stopped him from reaching his wretched half brother. Sesshomaru scowled and glared down at it, irritated that it had gotten in the way.

"The MuOnna...Protected Inuyasha...?" Kagome mumbled in confusion, seeing as that same demon tried to kill him earlier.

"The MuOnna is a youkai created of a mother's feelings towards her children," Myoga pipped up from Kagome's shoulder. "So protecting a child would also be in the MuOnna's nature." the revelation shocked both Kagome and Inuyasha, not at all considering that the youkai felt that way.

"My...B...oy-"

Sesshomaru stomped on the faceless head, not having any further use for the demon as it had served it's purpose. "Worthless thing." he huffed out.

"J-JUST A MINUTE YOU-!" Kagome cried out in rage at how Sesshomaru could treat the demon. Sesshomaru slightly scowled towards her, not appreciating his ears being blown out by her loud voice.

"WAH! KAGOME! DO NOT _OPPOSE_ HIM!...Or I'll be killed too!" Myoga said frantically.

"BUT-!" she was interrupted by the toad she had kicked earlier coming back.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, I have retrieved the staff of two heads!" he called out.

"Lose it again, and I'll kill you." was all Sesshomaru responded with, taking the staff and dropping the pearl to the ground. "Heh. I'd grown tired of waiting for this." he then raised the staff and hit the pearl with it. The old man's face laughed, Jaken saying something before a portal opened up. He smirked once more before stepping inside of it. When Sesshomaru reached the remains of his father, as he flew towards the inside, he thought of all he could do once he has obtained the sword.

Suddenly the image of Kaname sitting and tending her garden, a serene smile on her face as the sun shone down onto her, entered his mind. It startled him, since he didn't understand why that had come up out of no where. He frowned to himself, ignoring the small inquiry from Jaken, and walked towards the stage where the rusted looking sword was placed, ignoring the bones everywhere he stepped. "I've finally found you...Tetsusaiga." he muttered happily. _Finally, I can take my rightful inheritance. None will be able t-_

"_My lord Sesshomaru..."_

He paused when he had reached his hand out towards the sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" Jaken asked, looking up towards said lord. He glanced from the paused hand to his lords passive face.

"_Oh? Here again are you?" a giggle. "I meant no offense, Lord Sesshomaru, I was merely surprised."_

His eyes narrowed at Kaname's voice filtering through his head. His hands clenched, "I've finally arrived here..." He muttered, as if trying to _convince_ himself to just _reach_ out and _take_ it.

_"Those pesky bandits had tired to come again," a small impish smirk. "Such a shame they decided to make their camp under the tree that had a nest of demonic wasps, probably would have made it if not for that."_

"To the treasured sword kept within Father's corpse." he muttered wrapping his hand around the hilt. "A sword that can destroy a hundred youkai in one swing, the fang sword...Tetsusaiga..." he gripped it tightly, he was not going to let a mortal woman's voice distract him.

* * *

"**_SONNAVA_' BITCH!**" Kaname yelled out in frustration, waking up a third time that night from a _sneeze_. She was _really_ getting irritated by this, so she decided to fix the problem by storming over to her garden, plucking the leaves of a plant that had a sleeping quality to it, and made it into tea before downing the scalding drink.

The effects were immediate as she face planted her bed.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he stared at his burned flesh. "...Figures...Theres a barrier on it..." he muttered, watching his skin immediately fix itself. _Father and his paranoia..._ He thought as his ears picked up on some noise outside of the giant corpse.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The mentioned- yelled really- youkai sighed as he looked up to see his brother and Kagome coming down towards him. He sidestepped the claw aimed towards him, he glanced at the struggling girl trying to climb down the ribcage, marveling on_ how much_ trouble she was having doing something so simple, before looking back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...Did you come to dig your own grave?" he questioned, then tilted his head in thought, "Or could it be that...you came here for a chance at Fathers sword, Tetsusaiga?"

His brother didn't seem to have noticed the sword before, "Tetsusaiga?" Myoga took that opportunity to voice his own opinion's, trying to get Inuyasha to try and draw the sword.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It must be that...Y-YOU COULDN'T DRAW TETSUSAIGA, COULD YOU?!" Myoga questioned.

Sesshomaru stared at the flea, "...Are you suggesting that _Inuyasha_ can?" he questioned, he listened as myoga stated that he could since he was intrusted to their fathers tomb. That just made Sesshomaru glare at him some more, before Inuyasha declared that he wasn't interested in some 'worn-out old sword', and tried to his the demon lord. _Impudence pup._ The elder brother thought with a sneer at Inuyasha for _disrespecting_ their _fathers_ sword.

Then the next few minutes went on with Inuyasha trying to hit him, and Sesshomaru dodging with ease while mocking him. Myoga kept trying to get the hanyou to grab the sword, but Inuyasha did not listen. It wasn't _until_ Kaname's sister spoke out and prompted for Inuyasha to grab the sword, _encouraging_ Inuyasha to ruin Sesshomaru's _honor_.

The demon lord sent a chilling glare at the girl, mentally scoffing at the squeak she she provided.

Inuyasha seemed to decide to do it, leaving Sesshomaru to watch as the half-breed grabbed the hilt, without the barrier burning him, and started to tug. He narrowed his eyes as Tetsusaiga seemed to have jiggled a bit, but other then that it didn't move from it's embedded spot.

"..." Sesshomaru wanted to be done with the _stupidity_ of these people. So, he had tried to kill Inuyasha with his poisoned claws, missing Inuyasha's arm by a bit and hitting his fathers bones instead. He heard the small gasp from Kagome as she seemed to have seen the melting properties of his claws. Inuyasha was losing the battle, and it wasn't until Jaken yelled out something that Kagome interfered.

Mentioned girl had jumped on top of Jaken to stop him from interfering.

"You little monster!" she growled.

"D-Damn wench!" Jaken retorted, hit hat scrunched up from Kagome. He then threw her away, making her land near the sword. "This time I won't be defeated!"

Kagome winced as she started to get up, grabbing the sword for support, and when she saw Inuyasha about to be impaled by Sesshomaru's claws she quickly got up and tried to get to him. "Inuyasha-!" everyone jerked to a stop when_ the sword came out_, with her holding it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sorry..." she apologized when they stared at her. Kagome gulped, "It...slipped..." she trailed off, looking at the sword in her hands, surprised that it even came out.

That _look_ Sesshomaru was sending her made her skin crawl.


	7. what is it with Lords?

Honestly? I think I'm more in the mood to write and update this because I'm rewatching all of inuyasha.

FYI, this is going to be a mix of the manga and anime, so there will be some differences. Also, Kaname won't be meeting Kagome until WAAAAAAAAAY later, some time after Rin Joins the party (insert FF lvl up music right here). Thus, her not finding out about the well until WAAAAAAAAAAY later.

Speaking of FF, I've been playing the FF14 online game, made my character and guy's...

I. Am. So. FUCKING. KAWAII.

Nah, just kidding, I mean yeah characters so freaking adorable, but I have been saying that the whole time as i played in the living room. My brother was just SO done with me~! xD It was even more funny when I practically deadpaned the whole time i said it (Think fran from KHR).

* * *

Because...A journey, is it?

It had come to my attention that, ever since I had gotten these jewel shards into my possession, that both bandit and demon activity had increased three folds. Every three to five day's an attack would happen to the village. Now, usually I would have gotten rid of whatever seemed to have put the village in danger, but seeing as the shards seemed to give power to demons, and made mortal's slightly insane, I knew it was a bad idea to do such a thing.

"Toma, Toka, how are Fishermen holding up?" I questioned, purifying the last of the demons that tried to come in through the river with a sutra. My Naginata was left with Jiro to be sharpened since the blade started to get duller with the amount of fighting happening, I wasn't worried, sutras and fists seemed enough for most demons in the immediate area. The twins grinned, pointing at the resting and tired fishermen who fought off the demons. Luckily they were fairly low level demons, weakened by accidentally touching my barrier. Humming in approval at the medical treatment given to them, I decided to maybe strengthen the barrier, with all the attack's happening, it was weakening a bit. "Right then, I should also add the river to the barrier somehow," I mused, looking around and noticing something missing. "Hm? Toma, Toka, where is Sayuri?"

"She's taking care of some demons that sneaked into the horse pen." Toka answered, tilting her head towards the left.

"Oh? Is she?" I questioned skeptically, Toma nodded, I just sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Hn, I see." I then went over to make sure that the men were alright, once they assured me that they would be more careful I left with the twins. "Let's go and see if Sayuri still lives, shall we?"

"I bet you anything she's flirting with Kano." Toma said as we walked.

"Mhm~, I bet she just went to take care of the demon to impress him." Toka added.

I cocked my brow at the two. _Sayuri was trying to _impress_ Kano by killing __**demons**__?_ I thought, a little bewildered, since I specifically recall men of this era wanting a submissive, gentle and timid wife. "She is trying to impress kano...Of all men, _Kano_?" I asked.

**"Mhm~!"** They both confirmed.

"I don't understand, Why would she think _slaying_ a _demon_ would impress _him_?" I muttered, waving at a few of the villagers that we passed. Kano, he was fourteen, two years older then her, not to mention he seems to like the shy, weak, and timid style of girl.

**"Because Kano is in Love with Kaname-nee~!" **They answered.

I almost stopped my steps in surprised. _Almost_.

"...Oh?"

"She's trying to impress him with demon slaying by acting like you." Toma chimed.

"Because he likes watching you when you slay demons." Toka said with a small grin.

I decided to ignore that, the horse pen was near, and I could see the idiot girl as she stood next to Kano. A tall brown haired/eyed teenager, he had toned arms from working and tanned skin from the sun. Sayuri seemed to be trying her best to...for lack of better term...'_seduce_' him with her body language, she was twirling her hair with one finger, head tilted downward slightly and peering out at him from under her eye-lashes. Kano, on the other hand, seemed _absolutely_ uninterested, his arms crossed in front of him, leaning against the fence, his eye's weren't even _looking_ in her direction.

"Sayuri." I called out as we neared, Kano seemed to freeze at my voice, I observed how the boy snapped his attention to me. _….Poor boy. _I thought in amusement as his cheeks reddened, he tried to make himself presentable and straightened up his stance. I felt a bit bad for him, falling in love with me of all woman. But then, I discarded that small bit of guilt, replacing it with amusement at the situation and how he would react if I told him that my heart was already taken by another._ How tempting to crush his heart right now._ I thought as the three of us stopped in front of them. I glanced down at Sayuri, seeing her looking at Kano's face, then she glared at me. I chuckled lightly, deciding to have some fun with this.

"H-Hello, Lady Kaname." Kano greeted, blush still on his face, as he bowed.

"Good morning Kano." I greeted, "I heard that there were some Demons in the horse pen?" I asked, he was about to answer when Sayuri interrupted.

"Yes! _I_ took care of them, **Master**. Right, Kano?" She said, practically hissing out my title. She glanced at the boy, waning to see his reaction, only to be disappointed and more irritated when his full attention was on me. "Kano?"

"Huh?" he answered intelligently, snapping out that dreamy look, and saw me smirk at him. He flushed before clearing his throat. "Uh, right, yeah...It was just the one demon, nothing to worry over, Lady Kaname."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kaname-nee, Can we finish early today~?" Toma asked tugging my sleeved, breaking my stare down at Kano, and pouting up at me.

"Yeah, Mommy was going to make our favorite today for lunch." Toka chimed in.

"...Alright, Sayuri will just have to pick up the slack-"

"EH?!"

"- after all, It's not like she'll _complain_, or else she will have to go out into the _woods_ and repeat her last _survival_ lesson." I finished, smiling down at the terrified looking girl. "Kano..."

"Y-YES?!" he answered eagerly.

"I understand from your father that you would like to join in my training?" he nodded eagerly, and sayuri looked a thousand time better at hearing this. _Probably imagining him without a shirt._ I thought, "Do you know in what weapon do you plan on taking up?"

"T-The pole, Lady K-Kaname."

"I see, Pole arms are training at the shrine tomorrow morning, make sure you arrive before the sun is up. I will be teaching you the basics, such as stances, how to hold it, balance, and the weight training you need that you lack to use the weapon. I only know a bit in the art, the Naginata and spears are different in style, so Kensuke will be teaching you the rest, along with the other's."

He looked surprised and skeptical at who was going to teach him. "Kensuke...? But, what if he throws out his hip? Will I even get that much done-"

I glared down at him, showing him my disapproval in what he was saying about the elder. He immediately shut up, "Do not judge him by his appearance, Kano. My own master was sixty years old, and could beat me into the ground when I was training. Kensuke is a lot like my old master, he may appear to be old and frail, but he is a fierce warrior, the only reason he did not fight the ogre off was because he knew he wouldn't have been able to defeat it by himself. So he resorted to having the villagers hide." he looked to the ground in shame. "Kano, never underestimate your enemy, if you do then you will die. If you want to be able to go on hunts with the rest of the hunters and me, then make sure you work hard and take everything Kensuke say's to heart." I then pat his head, making him blush even more and look up at me, I think his heart stopped when I smile at him. "If you show promise and seem to get a good review from Kensuke, then maybe you can come over for dinner at some point so celebrate?"

He beamed at me, and as he opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"MASTER!" Sayuri again cut in, I rolled my eyes as she started to push me away from him. "TIME IS _WASTING_!" she sent a smile towards Kano, who didn't seem to appreciate being interrupted. "Bye-bye Kano~!"

Idiot.

As (I let) sayuri drag me back towards the shrine, I found myself thinking about Sesshomaru. I admit that the young lord was on my mind for quite some time now, I had a feeling of concern for him a few day's ago, and I have no idea as to why that would be. He was a powerful youaki, it's not like just anyone could defeat him or even harm him much, so that flash or worry didn't sit right with me.

Not to mention the bracelet that Kagome had made me seemed to get warmer and warmer every day.

I felt like _murdering_ someone.

Thankfully, the bandits and demons took care of that urge, but I was still _slightly_ irritated that something may have happened to my dear sister.

It was when we neared the shrine that a commotion was heard from the village, stopping I turned to see what the fuss was about, and stared.

There were men on horses with spears in the middle of the village. Furrowing my brows I shook of Sayuri's hand, "Sayuri, Go and see if Jiro has my naginata ready yet, if not then he should be done with Kichiko." I ordered as I started to head down towards the commotion. Kichiko was the named of the Katana Kana had given me, it was a beautiful blade despite it being made by an amateur like Jiro, The handle was wrapped in light blue, small carvings of chant were on the guard, and the sheath was as white as it could be. The blade itself had blessing carved into the back of the blade, which I could use when channeling power into it to kill demons. I don't use it much, there aren't any demons strong enough to actually take the brunt of spiritual power when combined with the katana, so I use my Naginata the most for fighting.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"How DARE you think you can _waltz_ into our village like that?!"

"GO BACK TO _YOUR_ LORD!"

I quirked a brow at this, didn't I kill the lord? But then, I remembered something,_ Didn't that disgusting thing have a son? _I thought as I tapped my chin, watching the villagers- mostly the men- make a wall between the soldiers and the village women. Humming I went towards the middle of the crowd, gaining everyone's attention.

"_What_ is going on here?" I asked, sizing up the man who was perched onto a horse.

"MY LADY! THESE MEN ARE TRYING TO _TAKE_ OUR WOMEN!" one of the men shouted. I looked at him, then at the rest of villager to make sure, they all nodded their head with scowls of disgust on their faces.

"**Oh**?" I said dangerously as anger started to rise, facing the fifteen invading men, they didn't seem _too_ bothered by my presence. Some made the mistake of looking at my eyes and freaking out. "And _what_ exactly do you think gives you the _right_ to come into our village and try to take our women?" I demanded.

"The lord has ordered all girls and women within his land will be presented to him without exception." the man on the horse stated arrogantly, a smirk working it's way onto his face. I stared at him, did these idiot's not hear about what we fucking_ did_ to their _last_ lord with his company when he came here? I fucking _sent_ them his _head_, I even scattered the _soldiers_ heads throughout the forest as a fucking _warning_. We even put up a damn _sign_. He then gestured to two of the men, they came on either side of me and clamped their filthy hands on my arms.

"_**GET YOU HANDS OFF OF LADY KANAME!**_" When the hell did Kano get here? I glanced over and saw him glaring at the men 'holding' me. His mother- Mai- and Father- Ginjiro- were also glaring at them.

The man just ignored him as he stared down at me, "When we said 'no exceptions' we meant it, you and the rest of the women will be escorted to the castle and _given_ to our lord."

The villagers started to ready their weapons, intent on fighting the men for my freedom. I scoffed at the mans face, making him frown down at me, gesturing the villagers to settle down a bit. "What _is_ it with you men and thinking I am _weak_?" I questioned aloud, before elbowing the one on my right in the jugular. Freeing me up as he fell, then quickly spun around and kneed the other man in the back, sending him to the ground. The first man was choking on his destroyed throat, dying on the floor, while I put my foot on the second. Sighing I looked around and was annoyed at how sayuri was not here yet. "Now then, seeing as your new _lord_ didn't take the hint when I sent you the _head_ of the last-"

"It was you?!"

I Ignored the sudden whispers and anger from the men, "- I will give you an option. You will either leave, on your _own_, alive and healthy..." I glared coldly at them, sending shivers down their spines. "Or, you can be as _foolish_ as the last lord, _try_ and force us to do your bidding, dying _because_ of your stupidity, and being sent back home as only a _head_ to your widowed wife." I said.

The men looked uncomfortable, some paling and looking at the man I had killed.

The villager readied their weapons, pointing them at the outsiders, making an imposing picture with me staring them down. I had crossed me arms, and leaned on one leg, waiting for their decision.

Their leader seemed hesitant in what to do, back down and be shamed from being defeated by a _woman_ and face their lords wrath? Or try and force his way through, possibly get _killed_ by said woman, and leave his family behind?

His hands tightened on his horses reins, I just tapped my foot.

* * *

Lucky for them they decided to have left. It was later that a passing traveler had informed me about the lord suddenly gathering women from across the country, and none of them have every returned. There was even a rumor that the lord was possessed and eating the girls, the traveler had asked if I was going to go and do something about it, but I told him that I didn't find a reason to since I drove the men out of the village and warned them to stay away from the surrounding villages, seeing as they were under my protection.

The look he sent me didn't affect me at all.

* * *

_"__**AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!**__"_

_ "Oh?" a fourteen year old Kaname mumbled, watching as one of the older girl who had laid their __**filthy**__ hands on her cute little sister screamed in agony. Kaname tilted her head to the side, as if she was observing an ant beneath her feet. "You know, you aren't that flexible, aren't whores who sleep around and sell their body's suppose to be?" she asked innocently, happily watching as the teenagers mascara ran down her bloodied face._

_ "P-Please s-s-stop!" She whimpered, briefly glancing at where her friends were, knocked out from the __**pain**__ their bodies couldn't handle, before looking back towards the younger girl. "__**Please**__! I-I'll do __**anything**__! I-I-I wont tell anyo-" She screamed in pain as Kaname broke her hand against the floor._

_ "'Stop'?" she questioned, a small cold smile on her face, before glaring down at her and muttering in a dangerous voice. "Did you '__**stop**__' when my sister begged you to? Did you '_**stop**_' after day's of _tormenting_ her? Did you '_**stop**_' when Kagome was almost sent to the _**hospital**_?!" she roared, reaching over and grabbing the girl by her blond dyed hair, she was certain that a chunk of hair was pulled out. But Kaname didn't care, they had _beaten_ up her sister, and made her mother _cry_._

_ She was going to make __**sure**__ they fucking _**suffered**_ for their insolence._

_ Kaname dropped her, standing up from her crouched position and heading over towards her bag, where she had stored some of her fathers tools, not even concerned about the girl trying to get away. She had, after all, broken the girls legs. Not only that, but they were in an abandoned room in an equally abandoned subway, no one would hear her anyway._

_ Oh, how fun this was going to be, having to teach these girls a lesson they will never forget even if they do live through this._

* * *

I was broken out of my musings by a familiar, and _very_ dearly missed, presence behind me. I was tending my garden, it had grown with new plants and herbs being added every month, and was reminiscing. I put down my shears and looked behind me to see none other then Sesshomaru.

"...Lord Sesshomaru..." I said, looking at him, he seemed...Different. And not just because he was out, in front of me, in broad _daylight_ either. He seemed, Irritated by something, and his youkai seemed slightly lower the what it use to be.

He didn't say anything, all he did was stare down at me. I started to grow _slightly_ worried at the lords silence, he usually would have at _least_ hummed in acknowledgment when I called out to him. "Sesshomaru?" I called again, standing up and walking over towards him, he was taller then me two inches, stopping a foot away from him. "Is something wrong?" I really didn't like how he was silent, but I waited, he didn't like being pressed for answers and would probably answer when he wanted to. If he did at all. _What could have put him in such a mo-_ My thoughts were interrupted when the wind blew, and revealed that his left sleeve was empty. _….Oh._ Was my thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru had no idea as to why he had the sudden _urge_ to go and see Kaname. He had been resting under a giant tree near the coast and a castle, healing the wounds Inuyasha had inflicted him. He was content there, musing what went wrong, and how Kaname's _sister_ was able to pull out Tetsusaiga without being rejected.

When his brother had lopped off his arm, and as he had fallen, the image of Kaname had again made its way into his head. He had thought over the occurrence, and figured that his mind had told him he should have brought the woman along with him. After all, if her _sister_ could take it out, then surely _she_ could have as well, better that a _competent_ mortal take it out then a girl who was scared at the _sight_ of him. But, then that did not answer why he had thought about Kaname as he rested under that tree. If it wasn't Inuyasha, that annoying girl, or his fathers sword then it was Kaname who made it into his thoughts.

He wondered what she would say to him if she saw him in this state. _Especially_ after the blatant respect she gave him for never being harmed by anyone before.

He also wondered if she would try to kill him once she learned that he had _almost_ killed her sister. He had tried not to, out of respect for the woman who had lost her family and had told him valuable information about the future and places he had never heard of. Sadly, the girl had just _irritated_ him. He guess it was a small blessing- very small in fact- that the girl had survived his fathers melted bones. Then again that was all because of Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru had heard a flute play near the spot he rested, breaking through the peace, and for reasons unbeknownst to him, found it slightly irritating. It confused him, he was usually a fan of peaceful music, but he didn't really want to hear the flute. He surmised that it wasn't the same as the tree he had taken residence in from that small village. Yes, there was wild life going about and making some noise. There was the sound of water near like the village. There was even a female presence near him that did not try and pry.

….But...

"_Oya? You seem in a pleasant mood today, My lord."_

Every day he was there.

"_Did you know, the villagers are having a festival tonight." her dark eyes peered up at where he sat from beneath her lashes, "You may attend if you wish. After all, you must be bored just sitting in that tree all the time."_

Her voice _always_ seemed to be on his mind.

"_Hm? My father you ask?" she seemed surprised that he had asked her such a question. A wistful smile adorned her face as she gazed up towards the blue sky. "My father...Died long ago, my lord."_

It _wasn't_ the _**same**_.

_He watched as she trained the girl, Sayuri, that had pestered her into apprenticeship. Watched the little smile every time that appeared when she hit her, to correct something sayuri did wrong._

That female playing the flute was _**not**_ the one he _tolerated_.

_Sesshomaru had no idea as to why she tolerated the hanyou twins. Usually mortals feared them because of their demon blood, but Kaname seemed to have a soft spot for them. He didn't know what to think when she played with them, along with the mortal children of the village. Did she not care about her reputation as a miko? The few miko's that he had heard about that were on friendly terms with a demon had all ended up dying. His hand had twitched at the thought of Kaname dying, it unsettled him, it also remember that Kaname was a mortal woman, that no matter how powerful and confident she was, that she could die from the simplest thing. Like a cold. She would die from just being around him, a demon, just as all those others died from their demon companion._

This was **not** the forest he had _**familiarized**_ himself with.

"_This years harvest seems to have boomed." she said, the sleeves of her kimono tied back, her dark hair in a tight bun, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was carrying a basket in one hand, it was filled with fruits and vegetables from the villagers. She picked up a peach that was traded earlier, then held it up to the tree. To him. "Here, they are ripped and I thought you would like one." Sesshomaru had stared at the offered fruit, before bending down slightly, letting his sleeved arm be viewed, and grasping it. He didn't want to acknowledge the tingling feeling he got when his fingers had brushed her calloused hand._

Nor was this the tree had sat in for _**two**_ years, to watch over the _**miko **_who had caught his interest.

_"Those rumors? Yes I have heard about them." She chuckled while shrugging, not at all concerned about how some people were spreading things about her. "I do not care how they see me. I will not change myself just to fit other people's image of a miko." she stated, run back and forth as she cleaned the floor with a rag, "If they want to come and believe that I am being 'possessed' by a demon because of my personality, then that is their problem. I'll just have to kill the monks and demon slayers they send my way." she said, not at all bother in confessing to him about what she would do, before pausing in her cleaning the shrine. "Why do you ask? Are you, Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the west, concerned about me? One **mere** mortal?" she questioned, the small upwards twitch of her lip betraying her stoic face. _

At one point he had been distracted enough that he didn't notice the army of men making their way towards him until they were in sight. They had started to order him away, but he didn't listen, they were mere mortals. He _knew_ they couldn't put a scratch on him. He wondered how idiotic humans could be when, what seemed like the lord of the castle, came forward and accused _him_ of _seducing_ his daughter. He recalled that the weapons the men had brought out were called guns, one of the many things Kaname had told him about when he had asked, but they didn't seem to fit the description she had given him. It's not like it mattered, the bullets didn't make it to him and he drove off that pathetic lord.

He decided that he had had enough of being there, and left with Jaken and A-Un to replace his damaged armor, along with his blood soaked kimono. That was when the urge to see Kaname had hit.

Thus, leading him to right now, waiting for Kaname to _say_ something. Sesshomaru watched as she stared at where his arm use to be, wondering if she would pity him, or needlessly worry like most women were prone to do. But when she finally looked away and up at him, all he saw was acceptance that he had lost his arm and there was nothing to do about it.

He _should_ have expected that from her.

"My lord, It's good to see you again." Kaname said, smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She then started walking past him, towards the shrine, acting like nothing had happened and treating him the same. "You know, I noticed that I have a lot of apples, ever since you had stopped visiting me I had more then I knew what to do with."

"...Hn." He answered, somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad that she didn't treat him differently. He followed as she sat down on the walkway, she didn't say anything as he sat down a few feet away from her, he had noticed that the barrier around the village had gotten significantly stronger now, and had extended towards the river as well.

"Oh." Kaname said softly, getting up and going inside of the shrine, "I shall be right back Lord Sesshomaru." and then she disappeared into the shrine.

Sesshomaru sat there, contemplating on telling Kaname that her sister was here, but then immediately decided not to. For one, he did not want to have to sit there and try and fend off Kaname's murderous intent, along with her strikes. He wasn't sure if she would kill him, but Sesshomaru knew a worthy opponent that could battle him to near death when he saw them, and Kaname was not one to be trifled with. _She had torn out a mans arm once for hitting her sister before, if that was for nothing but a measly hit, then I am curious to see what she would do to a being who actively tried to kill her sister._ He thought, an amused smile playing on his lips at the image of a eleven year old Kaname tearing a mans arm out of it's socket. Second, even if he did tell her, and she didn't get mad at him- very unlikely, but he thought she would at least give a small thought about it trying to against the demon lord- then she would leave and go find her sister. Then she would leave.

If her sister was here, and didn't seem at all perturbed about being 'stuck' here, then there must be a way back to their own time.

And as _loath_ as he was to admit it, he didn't like the _thought_ of Kaname being somewhere he didn't _know_ of. He figured the discomfort was because he technically saw Kaname as _his_, he had _found_ her, and spent two years around her. She slightly had his scent on her from being around him, which to the lord, meant she was technically apart of his small pack.

And he didn't _like_ it when something of _his_ could be taken from him, despite the small chance of it _not_ happening.

The finally reason was that he didn't _want_ to tell her about how he lost to his _half brother_. She knew better then to tease him about it, but it didn't stop him from thinking she would see him as being weak. His ear picked up her soft footsteps, so he decided to put the matter away for later, picking up the scent of apples. Not just any apples, the purified infested apples that she offered him every time he had come to speak to her. _That is another reason_, he thought to himself just as Kaname came back out and held the apple out to him with a happy smile._ I would lose one of the being's that actually has anything interesting to speak about, not to mention losing some valuable information._ He mused taking the apple, his hand again brushing hers and sending that infuriating but very intriguing tingle up his arm, from her and bit into it. He didn't need to eat, he could last weeks without eating anything and be fine, the apple- at first- seemed to stab at him because of the cleansing property's in it attacking at his youkai. Sesshomaru had only accepted it the first couple of times to humor her, he was going to inform her one the seventh day that he did not need to eat, but he had caught a glimps on how happy she was to know he was eating them. Apparently she use to have her own apple tree back in her time, she would give them to her family and enjoy their happy faces as they ate them, glad that her hard work in raising the tree had paid off.

He decided that he didn't need to tell her, he was sure she could figure it out on her own at some point.

"I am glad to be able to speak to you again, It has been quite dull around here." she stated, her lips pursing into a thoughtful frown, "Killing bandits and demons only get so amusing for as long as you can find out creative ways to kill them." she then tilted her head, a thought seeming to occur to her. "Maybe I could capture a few alive and work on my torturing skills? I haven't done any proper torturing in three years, I fear I am getting rather rusty." she mused aloud, not seeming disturbed by what she was saying at all. She sounded like she was talking about the weather.

Sesshomaru did not judge, after all, _he_ had done his fare share in torturing to get information, sometimes he did it to those who had just _irritated _him and he had nothing to do. But, he had found out the only reason _she_ did such a thing like torture was for '**Disciplining**' and '**Educating**' those who had wronged her family. Then either killing them if they were too much of a hassle and didn't seem to have learned their lesson, or released them knowing that they would not do such a thing again.

She had admitted to him that she sometimes did it just so they could suffer, 'But that is besides the point, and it rarely happens.' was what she said.

"Hn...I do not think you have much reason to keep such a skill for now." he commented before taking another bite of the apple.

Then it was silent as they sat there, both basking in the warm sun as the twitter of birds and soft noises from the village below flew over them. Sesshomaru glanced at the miko from the corner of his eye, observing how her hair seemed to shine a dark blue in the sunlight, compared to the faded blue in the moon light. She didn't look at all like how she acts, she didn't look like a person who had tortured and killed before, she didn't look like the person who didn't care about anyone else but those she liked. Her clothing had covered the toned muscle she had, making her look like a regular fragile miko, but her aura said different. Her stance, tone, and eyes told made it impossible to think she would crumble and back down form anything, her height didn't make her look as weak either.

"My lord, If I may ask, when do you plan on leaving again?" her voice asked, breaking the silence. Sesshomaru disposed of the apple core with his poison claws, wondering why she wanted to know.

"...Why do you ask?"

She turned her head towards him, staring at him, black met amber. Kaname seemed to be debating with herself, weighing if she should ask him or not, before nodding her head. "I am planning on leaving the village."

That surprised him.

"You see, about a week ago when lights shot out throughout all of japan, some of them landed near the village. I went to go scout out what they were, and I found these shards." she said, before reaching into her kimono and taking out a small silver bag, opening it and taking out a shard. Sesshomaru stared at it in interest, he could feel the power radiating off of the one small piece. He was certain that these were the Shikon Jewel shards he had been hearing about by passing demons, they were highly desired by the weaker ones, so he started to understand why she was talking about leaving. "I had gathered six of them, and ever since both demon and mortals alike have been attacking the village to get to them, but I cannot get rid of them for fear of the shards landing in the wrong hands." She then handed the shard over to Sesshomaru, knowing he wanted to take a closer look at it. "And seeing as I have six of them, I fear that the village will be overwhelmed by the attacks in the near future..." she said sadly, he eyes gazing towards the forest before sighing. She then looked back to the lord, holding her hand out when he was done, and put the shards away. "My lord, I would like to request in coming with you on your travels, I know you will not try and take the shards, it is against your honor to do so. I also wanted to travel with you so I will not get bored, and we have already traveled together before, but this time I will be able to see you."

Sesshomaru thought on this, it would be true that she would be more desirable company then Jaken is, and it would solidify his instincts that are already declaring her part of his pack. Not to mention this would let him keep an eye on her, so she doesn't accidentally meet with her sister or Inuyasha and leave. And her image wont randomly pop up in his mind and distract him.

"Hn." he hummed, standing up and heading towards the forest, "Do as you wish."

"Thank you, but I need to go down and announce it to the villagers. Please give me twenty minutes before we head out, I will meet you down the main road if you will." she said, standing up and making her way inside to pack what she needed. Sesshomaru just gave a nod and left into the forest, keeping at the treeline to see what she was doing and knowing when she would be done.

He watched as she came back out not five minutes later, a small satchel on her shoulder, and katana at her waist while dragging a complaining sayuri with her down towards the village. She seemed to have picked up her naginata on the way, and was now standing near the entrance of the village, everyone gathered as she broke the news to them. The villagers were in an uproar, not wanting her to go, but Kaname assured them that it was something she needed to do, and that she would come back and check on them when she could. Kaname told them that it was also part of sayuri's training, leaving her to manage the temple on her own like a miko should, and that she would know if sayuri would be sacking off or go into Kaname's room while she was gone.

She had made a very nervous sayuri with her threat.

Some of the villagers assured her that they would keep the village safe while she was away, and after some farewells and teary goodbye's, Kaname left the barrier and headed down the road. Sesshomaru appeared when the villagers were out of sight.

"I shall try and do my best to not be a burden, my Lord Sesshomaru."


	8. No one care's about your lovers spat

you know what sucks? When you're almost finished with a chapter, then out of nowhere your computer resets, thus erasing all of your hard work. Especially when you realize that you forgot to save the damn file, and it was such a good chapter too, forgetting what you fucking wrote/typed thus having to rewrite the whole thing again except for that one paragraph that was saved.

...

...Sob...

LUCKILY it was not this story, but it was both my KHR and Magi story...That pissed me off since i was so close to finishing Magus' chapter! And i finally made Len's chapter the way i liked it! AURGH!

ADJFKJSFGTH!$^UQWET$SUJYERHG?!

DOORG! -TABLE FLIP-

Stupid computer-

ALSO! Thanks for the support guys! I'm very pleased (Why do i find that really smug to say/type?) that people are liking Kaname, for a moment or two i thought people would hate her because of her...psychotic...tendencies, and how Antagonist she seems to be.

Anyway, again, thanks! On to the story.

* * *

Because...Soul.

"...I thought you said you traveled with an Imp, not a frog?" I said, looking down at the little green frog that was wearing clothing. It was staring at me, it's big yellow eyes looking from me to lord Sesshomaru, it had a beak like thing and was carrying a staff.

It gawked at me.

I slowly raised a brow at it.

"..." Sesshomaru just glanced at me, before moving forward, leaving the clearing that the frog and what seemed like a dragon waited in. "Hn, Jaken-" Oh, so it _was_ that Imp thing he told me about. Jaken seemed to have snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and looked towards Sesshomaru, "we are leaving."

"Ah, Y-Yes my lord!"

As the imp scurried over towards the dragon, I caught up with Sesshomaru and fell into step besides him. His eyes flickered towards me for a brief moment before looking ahead, I could hear the imp having trouble getting the dragon up and following behind us. "...I had thought you were _exaggerating_ about how irritating Jaken's voice was..." I commented, hearing the imp splutter- no doubt hearing me because of his demon senses- making me smirk, "But I now see you were not giving his voice enough credit in how _annoying_ it truly is."

"I had no reason to deceive you." he answered.

I chuckled lowly, glancing back to see Jaken had finally started to catch up to us. I wonder if he realizes how non-threatening he looks when glaring.

"Hmp, what are _you_ staring at girl?" he questioned sternly, only making me snicker at him. He looked bewildered as to why I was _laughing_ at him, "DO NOT _SNICKER_ AT ME MORTAL! I COULD FRY YOU TO A CRISP IF I WANTED TO!" He screeched, causing me to cringe- I think Sesshomaru was already annoyed again-, as he started to wave his weird looking staff around. "AND **WHAT** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE **DOING**?!"

I raised a brow down at him, "I am walking, Jaken." I answered.

"THAT'S JAKEN'_-SAMA_' TO YOU, STUPID GIRL!" he yelled, his face turning an interesting color. "AND I WAS SPEAKING OF WHY YOU ARE WALKING **NEXT** TO LORD SESSHOMARU!"

_….Was this thing serious?_ I stared down at him, he shuddered slightly but kept that...Glare?...on his face. _He is serious._ I thought before turning towards Sesshomaru. "Your _frog_-"

"I AM _**NOT**_ A FROG!"

"-seems to be underestimating me, My lord." I stated with surprise, Ignoring his little shout "I thought your vassal of all thing would be able to sense spiritual power." Unless he's surprisingly _stupid_, then that would explain a few things Sesshomaru had told me. I then tilted me head to the side in thought, "I had no idea that _walking_ next to you was such a big deal, but then this time period is weird when it comes to social rules..." He looked at me, his eyebrow slightly rising in question. "Well, In my time, there are no lords and nobility- unless you go to England then it is a different story- so it does not matter on who you walk next to." I said with a shrug, "I can step back if you'd like." I offered.

"...I don't care as to where you walk." he grunted, making me smile slightly and kept walking next to him. "I do not believe we have spoken about this...'England'..." he said slowly, not use to the foreign word on his tongue.

I blinked, "Really?" I questioned surprised, I fairly sure I have spoken about the UK to him before.

"You have mentioned it in passing."

"Oh...I had thought I did tell you..."

"Clearly you have _not_, if you did then my lord would not have said so!" Jaken stated haughtily from behind. I sighed, took a breath, then quickly turned threw a weak charged sutra at him. "Hm?" he blinked. It sparked, then he started to run around screaming as he seemed to have been set aflame. What a weak demon he is. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I giggled at the sight, turning back around to see Sesshomaru watching Jaken run back and forth, before he lifted his foot and stomped on the frog. He then bent over and tore off the sutra, looked it over and handed it to me with a _look_. I just smiled, "He was getting fairly annoying." I defended, he hummed- was that a smile I saw?- and kept walking. I decided to grab the dragons reins and catch up, stepping on the frog as I went, and enjoyed the cry of pain. "Now then, what country's have I told you about, my lord?"

"The empire of Rome, it's decedents Northern and southern Italy, America, Japan in your time, the Netherlands, The Baltics, France, Germany, and Egypt I believe." he answered.

"Oh, so that is why I thought I had mentioned the British empire," I mused aloud, wondering what his reaction will be when I tell him of the world wars. "Well, the British empire is actually consists of three other country's in it, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, It use to also have a colony, which was later declared an independent country and called America..."

* * *

_"...Demon...?" a seven year old Kaname questioned to herself, her hair pulled back into a braid, a cherry red summer dress with small black doll shoes. She was standing in the middle of the playground, her small fists were covered in dirt and blood, watching as the children who had been making fun of her, and a four year old Kagome, run away in fear. She blinked in thought, tilting her head to the side in wonder at what the other children had called her. "I'm not a demon...I'm Kaname." she mumbled in confusion. She shrugged her small shoulders and turned towards her baby sister, who was distractedly trying to reach a pretty butterfly, and walked over._

_ Just as she was about to pick her up, she paused, starring at her hands that were dirtied. "Ah...Mother will have a fit if I dirty your dress." Kaname said with a small frown, deciding that since her dress was red that the blood would not show as much as Kagome's blue. Satisfied that her hands were cleaner, she picked up her sister and started to head towards where her mother and father had sat._

_ when their father, Higurashi Takeshi, spotted them he gave a small affectionate smile. Takeshi had short messy black hair, sharp blue eyes, a strong jaw and straight nose, and was fairly fit for a monk. When standing he stood to be about 5'10'', a contrast to their mothers 5'5'' height. Kaname always heard her mother say that she had taken after him in more then looks. Personality wise they were the same._

_ "Father, Mother, we're back." Kaname said as she went over towards her mother and held out Kagome to her. Emiko smiled as she grabbed her youngest, cooing and sweet talking her, while Kaname went over to her father and lifted up her hands to be picked up. Once settled on his lap, Kaname looked up and noticed her father eying the stains on her dress. "They made her cry," she stated, gaining his attention. "They deserved it."_

_ "...Hn..." Takeshi hummed, his eyes glancing back down at the obvious blood stains, before looking his eldest in the eyes. "I understand." He then ran his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid, "You did good, Kaname. Our loved ones are above all else, never forget that it is the Higurashi way to eliminate the threat..." he stated, reminding her of one of their more darker codes that Emiko nor Kagome would ever know. "Even if we have to die to ensure it."_

_ "Yes, Father." She mumbled, resting her head over his heart._

_ "And Kaname," She hummed, "Next time, do not leave evidence of your deed, it will only cause your mother to worry." she looked down at her dress and hands, before looking at how her father was still clean and his hands only had small scars from past incidents when he had done so much for his wife. She resolved to get that good, for Kagome and any other siblings she may ever have._

* * *

Day's passed, much like the first.

It was fun, talking and being around Sesshomaru, we didn't do much but walk but it was fine. I never paid much attention to the time because of our conversations, most of it was about history- some was even about my clan- but sometimes we would have small talk about trivial things. I told him about my school days, he was surprised on how far women had gotten in the future, and told him about how education was one of the most sought out thing instead of swordplay. I had even had a conversation with him about food, telling him about imported food and what was in them (He didn't seem to understand some American foods, 'They eat canines?','No, they aren't actually dogs, they just named them Hot-dogs.' He actually looked confused).

I asked him after a few more day's about what we were looking for, because he kept sending Jaken out and reporting to him, to which he replied with trying to find a suitable arm to replace his lost one. So, because of that, we encountered a lot of demons- actually it was more like him sending Jaken out to find a suitable demon, then him going and killing it for it's arm. It was really enjoyable to watch, quick, but enjoyable. If the demon wasn't powerful enough, then the arm would start to rot away because of the natural poison he had inside of him. One time Jaken had _thought_ he found a suitable demon, but when it had gotten _near_ me to dodge an attack from Sesshomaru, it started to disintegrate from my spiritual power. Sesshomaru had stared at where the demons was, looked at me, then grabbed Jaken's staff and hit him with it.

"Find me an arm that will hold up against being _near_ her," He had demanded after giving Jaken a few more lumps to the head, tossing the staff at him one last time before we continued to walk. "I will not have an inferior arm that becomes useless from _standing_ in the presence of a miko."

The next few demons had been better, their arms had lasted longer, but they were not to his liking. I had once commented on how some of the arms didn't suit him, not at all complimenting his youkai and hindered it, he took my word on it when he himself felt off.

Thus, Jaken getting more lumps.

Speaking of the frog, he seems to have something against me, it was probably the fact that I was a mortal...But then it could also be the fact that I act 'too familiar' with Lord Sesshomaru. My tenancy in not caring if I showed skin or not didn't seem to help his opinion of me. Not like it mattered if he liked me or not, he couldn't do anything about it and even Sesshomaru got annoyed with his squawking about me.

Was it cruel that I took any chance I got to torment the frog? Yes.

Did I care? Nope.

Did I find it amusing? Yes, yes I did. And I am certain Sesshomaru did as well.

A-Un was good company when Sesshomaru wanted to just walk in quiet, the dragon was beautiful and gentle. I found it interesting that one head can spew Thunder/Lightning and the other fire, It made me curious in how that worked, sadly I knew Sesshomaru would not have appreciated me dissecting his dragon so I had to leave it alone.

_Alas_.

At the moment, I was riding on the dragon as we had to take flight, dozing off and enjoying the scenery. I was humming a song I faintly remembered my father singing to me when I was little, it was soothing and a way to remember him by, it brought back happy memories for me.

**Ba-dump.**

Startled, I brought my hand up over my heart, a slight pinprick of pain came out of no where. _I furrowed my brows, what the hell was that?_ I thought, pursing my lips. I shrugged and decided to think on it later, instead focusing on paying attention as to where we were going, I had to admit that seeing japan from up high was really something.

**CRACK.**

"Ah!" I gasped as I bent over, a bigger flare of pain went through me and I had no idea as to what that was. I felt like I was on fire, all I could hear was my blood pumping and my heart racing. It felt like something was cutting me up, healing quickly, then doing it over and over again then adding acid to the wounds. I felt my muscles start to spasm, and I think some were tearing at the fiber level. A-Un seemed to have picked up that something was wrong, because started to shift and buck a bit, gaining the others attentions. Gritting my teeth, I looked up when I saw Sesshomaru's attention was on me, his brows furrowed in confusion as to why I was bent over.

He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him, I wasn't focused enough to read his lips and one of the strings on Kagome's bracelet had snapped. _What the hell is happening?!_

* * *

**_A little earlier elsewhere..._**

* * *

Kagome's day had taken a turn for the _worst_, it was one thing in trying to find the witch that had stolen Kikyo's remains, it was another thing to get kidnapped by said witch who thought she was the reincarnation of said priestess. She was tied up and put into some herbal pool, taking glances at the body of the dead priestess that was just there.

It was _really_ fucking creepy.

"How many times do I have to say it for you to understand!? I'm not some reincarnation or whatever!" Kagome yelled out in frustration, a little miffed that she couldn't move and reach her sisters pocket knife she had decided to carry after that incident with the thunder brothers. "How are you going to take responsibility if you wrong, huh?!" she yelled out, scowling as the witch just stared down at her.

"Hn!?" The witch- Urusue- took a closer look at her, making Kagome scrunch up her nose. "This light is from a Shikon fragment you're carrying!?" she said in amazement, startling Kagome, before reaching out to get it. "What incredible Fortune! I will take it-"

Kagome freaked out slightly, scared about what would happen with both her soul _and_ the shard if witch got them. "N-NO! YOU MUSN'T!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. Only to open them back up when she heard an electrical charge and a yelp. Kagome was amazed in seeing a red dome around her, "H-Huh?"

"A barrier?!" Urusue hissed in confused anger. Her eyes narrowing down at Kagome and zooming in on a glowing ring and necklace, "From a ring and necklace?"

"H-Huh?" Kagome muttered, looking down at her hand that held the ring her sister had given her- Along with the talisman necklace- when she was little were glowing. She was surprised in how warm it was, a sensation of protection and love came around her.

"_Who_ are _you_?!"

Kagome looked back up at the exclamation, starring at the back of a young looking woman standing protectively in front of the casket. Kagome noticed that she could slightly see through her, and that...there was something familiar about her.

The woman didn't answer, only glared at the witch and preventing her from taking Kagome's soul. She did, however, turn her head in worry when Kagome started to feel pain as her soul leaked out, strengthening the barrier a bit to hold it inside.

When Kagome had peeked open her eye's, wanting to know why this spirit woman was helping her, she froze in shock.

Black eye's stared down at and met her brown, similar hair to her own framing the woman's face, and a familiar face had concern written on it.

_W-Who is this?_ Was all she could think. This woman looked like someone she knew, like her father, but her father was dead and wasn't a woman. Maybe it was an ancestor of theirs? It would explain why the woman had similar feature to her father.

"_It's a ring, that I made you."_

Kagome was startled at the sudden memory entering her mind.

"_Grandfather and Father were teaching me incantation's today, so I thought I would carve one of them into a ring and give it to you, for protection." Her sister smiled warmly down at her, hair in a bun and bow at her side, Kagome had always admired how beautiful her sister looked, even if her eye's freaked others out._

She remembered that day, glancing own at the ring on her finger, then to the woman.

_ "It's so that you will always have a piece of me with you, no matter where you go."_

Kagome didn't have much time to think on why the ring her sister gave her seemed important when the pain grew again, this time her soul was coming out of her body. And the only reason it was not in kikyo was because the spirit of this woman was keeping it in place.

Kagome thought she was going to throw up.

It was when Inuyasha had turned up that thing started to get out of hand.

A voice had appeared in Kagome's head, begging for her name not to be said, while at the same time the woman had seemed to tense and stare down at her, before turning to glare at the hanyou.

Inuyasha, not knowing what was happening, kept staring at kikyo. "...K...Kikyo..." he said.

Kagome's whole body froze up, she felt something crack her resolve to fight. The spirit gave a noiseless snarl as her barrier broke, turning murderous eyes towards the half-breed who just seemed to notice something was wrong with Kagome.

"OOOH~! The barrier has broken!?" Urusue said in satisfaction.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted out in concern, not knowing what was happening. He watched as orbs of light shot out of her body and into the sky, gathering into a giant sphere. "Wha-What's happening?!"

"It's the girl's soul," Urusue stated, making the boy look at her as she smirked. "It had summoned a being who erected a barrier to keep her soul in place, refusing to come out you see." she then pointed, making Inuyasha follow with his eyes and was surprised to see a young woman standing in front of Kagome. _She seems to have a slight resemblance to Kagome,_ Inuyasha noted in wonder, eye's looking over the priestess clothing. He gulped when he met eye's with the spirit, a little afraid of the **murderous** obsidian eyes glaring at him. "However, just as you called kikyo's name her feelings were confused, and her resolve wavered in her connection with the spirit enough for her soul to shatter the barrier...Which is quite convenient for me. That spirit must either be skilled or powerful enough to be able to hold in such a big soul." she then stepped towards kikyo's body, waving her scythe towards her to direct the soul.

The spirit seemed to have ignored everything that was happening, instead turning it's see-through body towards Kagome with conviction. Her hands raised over the body, making a faint red glow appear around them both just as a small fox child came over. She gave a quick glance at him before focusing back on the pale girl. Luckily the spirit had been able to stop a small amount of her soul from leaving, and was currently keeping it inside of Kagome. Sadly the spirit realized that it was not enough to save her, and that if she did not get kagome's soul back soon then she would _die_.

A cold glare made it's way onto the fair face at the thought, only to soften when she saw the fox child and an old woman take Kagome's body out of the casket and try to help her. She concluded that they were not a threat, thus having no reason to be hostile towards them.

"Who are ye?" the elder asked the spirit, who either did not bother to answer or was unable to. Kaede watched as the spirit looked to her, then to Kagome, before turning around and heading towards her sister and Inuyasha. To say she was just _glad_ that the spirit stopped _looking_ at her with those eyes was an understatement. Kaede wondered what it was _doing_ as it neared the two lovers, with Inuyasha holding kikyo's wrists up, who were seemingly arguing on _who_ betrayed who. It was just as the two seemed to be calming down when Kaede saw the spirit behind her sister, and _thrusting it's hand into kikyo's body._

"A-AAAAAAAAH!" Kikyo screamed out in pain.

"_**KIKYO!**_" Both Inuyasha and Kaede screamed out in worry. "YOU SONNAVA' BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled out in anger and took a swipe at the woman, only to be repelled by by a blast of spiritual energy from her hand. He was sent skidding across the floor, away from kikyo, and hit a boulder.

Kikyo, meanwhile was breathing heavily, struggling to get up from where she fell to the floor and looking behind her up at the woman who did this to her. She shuddered from those eyes that seemed to see _every_ dirty little secret she had ever had. Quicker then kikyo could see, the spirit had grabbed her by the throat and held her up, she struggled to get free, even going as far to try and use her power on the spirit. Yet, the spirit didn't move, resolve and determination along with _hate_ in her eyes as she just tightened her grip.

Unimaginable pain course through her, her mouth flying open as she screamed, the spirit's arm plunged back into her body before slowly taking it back out. Kikyo could see that the woman was taking out her soul. _My soul, it's being dragged out of me?! NO!_ She thought in alarm, "N-NO! I-I _WON'T_ ALLOW I-IT!" She yelled.

"LET GO OF HER!" Inuyasha yelled, distracting the spirit for a second. That was all kikyo needed to pulse out more of her power, successfully knocking the spirit away from her.

But it was too late.

The spirit had managed to get a part of kagome's soul out, causing the rest of the soul to follow the hole left behind and start to return to kagome's body. Kikyo panicked, she didn't want to go back into Kagome, she wanted her revenge! She saw the _sadistic_ smile that was on the spirits face, it seemed _satisfied_ with the pain that kikyo was going through.

She could see that the spirit was going to do _**so much worse**_ then she already has. Kikyo decided to get out of Kagome's, and especially the spirits, range to save what little soul she had left to keep on living.

Inuyasha had run after the dead priestess, and all that was left was the spirit, Kaede, the fox, and Kagome.

"Hn, _**Disgusting**_ **filth**."

Kaede was startled by the sudden female voice, she looked up to see that the spirit looking towards the direction kikyo and Inuyasha went. "I beg ye pardon?"

The woman just cast an uncaring glance at her, "That _priestess_ is long dead, clinging to a life that is _not_ her's, for something as trivial as this." She stated with a sneer. "She is lucky that the half-breed intervened, else I would have made her **suffer** for taking and refusing to let go of that which_** was not hers**_." she growled towards the end. Her face twisting into a cruel smile, "**I should have made her **_**scream**_**.**"

Kaede never felt such terror before from simple words, shippo had taken to hiding behind her, close to tears.

The spirit's face then softened as she looked down at Kagome, she knelt down and cupped the teens face gently. "Kagome, you have grown into such a _beautiful_ young woman, I cannot wait for the main body to see you." she said softly, a small smile on her face.

"...Main body?"

She looked towards Kaede, "I am a fragment of a soul, summoned from the main body when Kagome was distressed, and now I am to be put into this ring to protect her for when she is in endangered most." she explained, her body glowing a faint red and starting to vanish. "If you ever meet my main body, then I shall give you fair warning about her, old woman, that if something has happened to Kagome like today then she will **slaughter** you and everyone **associated**." Kaede's eyes widened in alarm, "Even if they did not _directly_ cause it, and tried to save her only to make it _worst_, then..." She leaned over, a dark aura radiating off of her. "_**They. Will. Perish.**_" She whispered sinisterly, "Be it man, woman, elderly, or child. _Any_ who hurts Kagome will _wish_ for the **sweet release of death**."

And with that, she was gone. Leaving a terrified elder and fox demon.

* * *

I'm not sure how long it was that I endured the pain, not knowing what was happening around me, before I got a bit of sense back. It was enough for me to reach into my bag and grab one of the medical plants I brought along, eating one raw that could act as a pain killer. Ten minutes later and the pain was practically gone, letting me sigh in relief and noticing that I was on the floor. We seemed to have stopped next to a large river, right next to the tree line of a forest, a little upwards in the river was a small waterfall, and to the side from the water fall looked like a natural onsen.

"I see you have come back to your senses." the low voice of Sesshomaru drawled, making me look over and see sitting against a tree. His amber eyes looked me over, no doubt trying to see any signs of whatever the hell that was coming back.

"...It...would seem so..." I stated softly, my throat raw and scratchy. I grimaced, _was I yelling?_ I thought as I got up into a sitting position. I noticed that he was still starring at me, obviously waiting for me to tell him why I suddenly seemed to have a heart attack out of no where. "I...Do not know what had just happened to me, my lord. This is the first time that has ever happened to me," I started explaining, pausing as I reached into my bag and taking out a flask of water and drinking. "and I know it was not a heart attack, it didn't feel like anything was wrong with my heart...but more over my soul...?" I mused, gaining a curious look from Sesshomaru.

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!" Jaken screamed, making me turn my head a bit to see him a few feet away from lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I had forgotten about the frog." I said, causing a vein to appear on the demons head.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, _**I AM NOT A FROG!**_" he yelled, stomping his little feet in a fit. It just made me laugh a bit. He growled before pointing his stubby finger at me, "AFTER YOU CAUSED SUCH AN INCONVENIENCE TO TO MY LORD, THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER?! OF ALL THE THINGS I HAVE EVER HEARD I-_**BWUAGH?!**_"

He was cut off when lord Sesshomaru threw a rock at him, knocking the frog out cold.

"Explain." was all he said. I rose my brows at that, he didn't even _look_ at Jaken when he threw that rock, _Impressive_. I thought with a smile.

"Well, It felt as if...a part of my soul was being torn out." I said, my hand coming to rest on top of my heart, scrunching up my face in thought. "In fact, I felt as if it had happened twice."

"Twice?" he asked, I nodded, before his face got that thoughtful look. "...Interesting..." he muttered as he got up from his sitting position and walked over. When he was beside me, he knelt and observed me. He seemed to have found something since his brows furrowed slightly, "...oh?"

"Hn? What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"You seem to be weaker." he stated, causing my eyes to widen in alarm. I frowned, closing my eyes and focusing on my spiritual energy to see what had been taken.

"...a sizable chunk of my spiritual power has been drained from me..." I said, before opening my eyes back up in worry. I was fully rested and had only been using a small bit of my power, mostly on Jaken, so it doesn't make sense when suddenly a portion of my energy was used up.

"Whatever did this, may have caused you pain by taking some of your energy." He stated, not at all pleased by the prospect of someone or something being able to do this without him detecting it. "Hmp. Make sure this does not happen again," he ordered while standing back up, deciding to do one of his vanishing acts he has done sometimes. "Stay and rest, I will not have a pack member travel in such conditions." I watched until he disappeared from sight into the trees.

"...Oya? I think this is his way of telling me he is worried." I mused with a giggle, deciding to not try my luck in teasing him and instead laid back down to rest.

…

…

…

…

"...Wait a minute...'Pack' member?" I questioned to no one.

* * *

Sesshomaru had gone and traced back to where she had suddenly screamed out in pain. He did not like that someone had hurt what was his without him being able to do anything about it, especially when he was right there in front of her.

He did not have experience when it came to tending someone, that was left to the servants at the castle, so he had ordered Jaken to. Nothing the imp did seemed to have worked, she was still clutching her chest and curled up, so Sesshomaru had to just sit and endure hearing her whimper in pain. It had occurred to him that he had never seen Kaname in such _pain_ before, seen her lose her composure like this. Sure, she had _hissed_ once when she got slashed by the ogre years ago, and he has seen her shed _small_ tears once when she realized that her family was gone, he had even seen her eyes water when she had _stubbed_ her _foot_ on a wooden box, then curse the high heavens as she decided to take out her pain by pushing sayuri beyond her limits.

But never had he seen her in such a _weak_ state before.

And it annoyed him to no end that he felt so...Helpless and worried in the situation. Why would he feel like that? He _knew_ Kaname was a strong mortal, she would pull through this and be _fine_, she had grown stronger since the ogre. He wouldn't have let her come if he didn't think she could handle such things, like pain.

And he was proven right when he had seen her reach into her bag and grab a herb for pain, she was fine within a short few minutes.

So _why_ the hell was he _worried_?

He glared at nothing in particular as he searched the area her pain had started at, for any signs of the cause. "...Hmp." he hummed, finding nothing that would cause Kaname to go into such a state. So, he decided to kill some time before he went back, he hadn't hunted anything decent for a while. Sesshomaru thought he would rectify that, thinking it would also serve to quell his frustration.

For now.


	9. Thats a sleazy looking baboon

Hey guys~! Thanks for the feedback last chapter! i see a lot of people really excited for Kaname's and Kagome's reunion, along with Kaname's reunion with the rest of the family.

But i never said anything about her being able to use the well. I haven't decided about that yet, Because most female Oc's are able to use it and i don't understand how they could since it clearly stated in the manga/anime that only Inuyasha and Kagome could use it.

But i think i found a loop hole to that.

Also, I forgot about the amount of cussing that was in the manga! Like, holy Jamallama, they cuss a lot. Even sesshomaru does, and it's weird to think of sesshomaru cussing...

Just...No...I can't...Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that he fucking Cusses?

Hm~? Hm~?

AND HOORAY! SAKURA-CON TOMORROW! WOOOOT! I CAN'T WAIT! GIHIHIHIHIHI! (GAJEEL?!)

Anyway, enough with the rambling, go and read!

* * *

Because...A Baboon?

"GIVE ME THE SACRED JE-_**GWUUUUUUUUAAAAAGH!**_"

I sighed as I stared down at the spot the spider looking demon had been, being dissolved by the small barrier I made, it's been stalking me as I bathed. I honesty didn't understand _why_ people and demons _shout_ before they attack. If they'd just shut up, then they'd be doing the sneak attack properly. _Idiot's_. I thought as I lowered my naginata and sunk back into the natural hot-spring we had found as we traveled, it felt good to soak all the rubbish away from my skin. I closed my eyes while laying against a heated bolder that felt really good, giving out a content sigh of bliss while running my fingers through my hair. The small red bag that held the jewels was hanging around my neck, so I would always have it near me so nothing could get to it easily.

Speaking of jewel, I finally remembered where it was that I had heard of it before, It was from grandfather and Father. I remember them telling me and Kagome, who didn't bother to listen at the time, all about the jewel of four souls. How a powerful priestess called Midoriko had fought a thousand or so demons, and at one point had been cornered by them when they combined their power. In response to this the priestess combined both their souls into herself before ejecting it out in the form of a beautiful jewel. The jewel was so powerful that it could grant wishes and power to those who possessed it, thus, resulting in both demons and mortals fighting over it. It had gotten so bad that innocent villagers and settlements had gotten caught in the cross fire. For generations the jewel was protected by a village of demon slayers, knowing the consequences of what would happen should the jewel fall into the wrong hands. But it started to become too much, the demons were growing more and more, as were bandit attacks and lords who sought out the jewel. So, the village leader at the time decided that they could no longer protect the jewel, sacrificing generations of their own.

The solution? The jewel was handed over to a young priestess, who was also powerful in her own right, to guard it. She had defeated all who had come for the jewel, both demon and mortal, and kept it pure.

Until one demon had tricked the priestess into a lull of comfort by pretending to be a friend. The demon struck when the priestess's guard was down, slashing open her shoulder and taking the jewel. Before the demon could escape, the priestess followed it and pinned the demon to a tree with a sacred arrow. She had sealed him for all eternity to the tree and prevented the demon from reeking havoc, her final wish was to have the jewel burned with her body before she died from the wounds the demon had given her.

"...Thus the Shikon no Tama was lost to all who sought it, and some peace returned to Japan." I muttered, resting my head on one of my arms as I examined the fragment from the fabled 'Lost' Shikon no Tama. I hummed as I watched it shine, before narrowing my eyes at it, "**What a load of bullshit that was**, **It's _still_ here...**" I snorted, making me purse my lips in thought. "...If it was 'lost', then _how_ is it still here?" I questioned to myself, trying to figure out how the jewel was still here. I shrugged, putting away the shard, before standing up and getting dressed. _I think I had spent quite some time in the hot-spring._ I thought, amused at how Jaken was sure to squawk about it. "Maybe I can burn it again?" I mused, thinking of a way I could get rid of the jewel. "But first...I would have to collect all the shard, it together, keep it away from mortals and demons long enough then somehow burn a jewel."

…

…

Yeah, I think that's _too_ much of a hassle to do. _Then again, why should I care? It's not like the jewel effects me in anyway._ I decided as I walked out into the meadow Sesshomaru was waiting in along with the frog. _It's not like it endangers my family in anyway._

* * *

Kagome sneezed as she followed the wealthy man towards the room she and the rest would be using.

"Hm? You okay kagome?" shippo asked as kagome frowned.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." she replied with a smile before stepping into the room.

* * *

Sota sneezed, making him hit his head on his desk as he did his homework. "Hm? Wonder if I'm getting sick?" he muttered. His mind then wandered to the time Inuyasha had come over from the well, Souta really wanted to see what the other side was like. _Ah, but what if they have more scary demons like that mask over there?_ he wondered.

Maybe he was just find where he was at the moment.

* * *

"I am sorry for the wait, my lord." I called out, getting his attention for a brief moment before he hummed and started to walk again. It was his sign that we were leaving, and that Jaken had better hurry up and get A-Un up. I smiled, passing the frog that was trying to get A-Un up, and went towards the dragon. Un lifted his head up, giving a small noise of content as I scratched his scales, before slapping Jaken away with his tail. "Oh Jaken, when will you learn that A-Un does not appreciate being yelled at by a frog?"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?!" He yelled in response, getting up with a red mark on his face from the hit, "_**I AM NOT A FROG!**_" he insisted while waving his staff around.

"As long as you look like one." I responded with a smirk, putting my foot into the stirrup, and swinging my leg over before getting comfortable. "Come, A-Un, Lord Sesshomaru is being kind enough to wait for us to catch up." I said, pulling the reins slightly to get the dragon up. He grunted a bit, but got up and started to walk towards Sesshomaru, who had waited a bit before moving again.

"W-WAIT FOR ME MY LOOOOORD~!"

I rolled my eyes at the toad. _Oh Jaken, if you talked less and worked more, maybe Sesshomaru will notice you_. I thought, before a saying from the future came into my head. I contemplated if I should say it. _Since It's the past, wouldn't that mean I would be the inventor to the joke?_ I mused before grinning as I looked towards Jaken. "Jaken." I called, gaining the frog's gaze.

"What?" he answered with a grumble and a glare in my direction.

I stared at him, "**Senpai will never notice you.**" I deadpaned, trying to resist the urge to laugh at the bewildered face he was making. I urged A-Un forward, mentally laughing as I came up besides Sesshomaru. He gave me a curious look, no doubt wondering what that saying meant. "...It is a joke from the future." I explained. He still looked like he didn't get it, but decided not to question me.

* * *

It was a few day's later that I found myself examining Sesshomaru's new arm, Jaken had found a blue demon that was able to withstand my presence near it. Sadly the things arm didn't really compliment Sesshomaru's figure nor aura, it was a great contrast of skin texture. Not to mention it looked out of place with him.

"Hmm..." I hummed, holding the three digit hand in my own, observing how he stretched and curled the fingers and letting me see how much he could _use_ this arm. "...It seems good enough until we find an arm that is more powerful." I decided.

He hummed in response, his own amber eye's studying the appendage. "You do not think it will last then?"

"Well, I am not sure if it can withstand your poison yet." I commented, taking a step forward as I looked for permission to undo some of his kimono so I could check on where the arm attached. He gave a nod, thus allowing me to slip it down until I saw where the blue arm connected with his fair skin. I ignored the defined chest, not that I _wasn't_ interested, but I did not think Sesshomaru would appreciate it. "It seems to still be intact, your blood hasn't corroded the bond yet." I noted, since it _has_ happened before with some of the arm's. With Sesshomaru's acidic blood he had to be conscious and careful about their melting property, he _could_ control it of course, but he's never _had to_ have done so before now. So he grew frustrated and annoyed when his blood would practically _burn_ the wound completely _closed_, thus forcing him to reopen it himself so it could properly bond. He had to let the arm sit for a certain amount of time- that time depending on the arm- for it to bond with him before he could _attempt_ to push his poison through it. Thus, the reason he had to be careful, or the arm is a lost cause before he could even test it out.

"Hn." he lifted his arm somewhat to see the bond itself, bending his arm at the elbow to test it. "Then all that is left is to test it."

"mhm, it seems stable enough to do so." I said with a nod while stepping back, not before fixing his kimono, and crossing my arms. "Now, all we need is to find something to test it out on." I decided, only turn my head when I heard the stamped of horse's. "Oh, what luck, there are a group of mortals heading our way."

He spared them a glance, only turning around when the now identified bandits pulled out their swords and started to yell. Sesshomaru did not look impressed, in fact he looked a little _peeved_ at what ever it was that the bandit's shouted, instead he turned around and raised his new arm, cracking it lightly and sending his poison through it's veins. Faster then the mortals could see, Sesshomaru had launched himself at them, decapitating both the men and horses, before landing.

"Oh," I muttered, picking my way through the gore left behind, pausing at one of the still alive bandits that seemed to be in agony. "I guess that arm wasn't up to par after all."

"P-Please...L-Lady priestess..." The male gasped, one of his arms were torn off and his horse had fallen on his legs, his only arm reaching out towards me. "H-Help me!...Please...B-Before the demon c-comes back!" he begged, looking pathetic as he laid in the pool of blood.

I stared at him for a moment, stepping back from his reaching hand before he dirtied my hakama, and looked towards lord Sesshomaru who had thrown his _already_ rotting arm at Jaken. "My lord Sesshomaru-" I could see the bandit's eye's widen at my address towards Sesshomaru, he must have realized that I was _with_ the demon he feared. "It seems you have missed one. I guess you could not fully use the arm." and without hesitation, I grabbed one of the katanas that stuck from the ground and embedded it into the bandits head.

"Hn...Jaken."

"Y-Yes my lord?"

"Go and look for a youkai with a stronger arm. Otherwise, I will have to kill you." he ordered as he started to walk back towards me, his nose scrunching up at the blood from the filthy bandits, before he looked at me. "Kaname, step out of their before their stench clings to you. I will not tolerate you _smelling_ of filth."

I raised a brow at what he said, but complied non the less. I glanced up at the setting sun, marveling at the colors of the sky, "...It's beautiful." I mumbled, causing Sesshomaru to stop walking and look at me. "The sky, it's beautiful, is it not? How the colors change and compliment each other." I explained. He stared a bit more, then looked at the setting sun himself.

Something seeming to flash through his eyes. "I do not see what has you so entranced."

"...it's simple beauty." Responded softly, knowing he heard me. "I like simple things, the occasional extravagant thing once in a while, but others seem to find me weird for it." I said with a small shrug, "Why? Do you find it weird as well?"

"It is simply not what _I_ would consider beautiful."

"Oh? Then what _would_ you consider beautiful? If I may be so bold that is." I asked. My only response was Sesshomaru's gaze on me, his eyes seeming to hone in on me. I was suddenly _very_ aware of how close we were standing next to each other, making my cheeks heat up slightly.

It was silent for after that, the two of us going back to watching the sun, before a different voice piped in.

"You seem to be in a bit of a fix." a deep smooth voice said, making Sesshomaru and I turn to face the speaker. We were met with a demon wearing a white baboon pelt kneeling in the foliage near us. Jaken scurried behind Sesshomaru, wary of the new male, while I simply cocked a brow at the demon. "Elder brother of that accursed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama, are you not?" the baboon questioned.

Sesshomaru just regarded him with disinterest. "What do you want?"

"I am, like yourself, one who hates Inuyasha." the baboon simply replied, making me narrow my eyes at it. There was something about the baboon I did not like. He then held out an arm towards Sesshomaru, a human arm..._a human arm that has a shard in it_. "This arm, please make use of it."

"Hnn?! Cut the jokes, Asshole! Isn't that a human arm!?" Jaken yelled, offended by the _idea_ of Sesshomaru using such a thing.

"Baboon," I called cutting of what was going to be said next. "Is that not a Shikon fragment embedded in it?"

"A shikon fragment you say?" Jaken asked, as Sesshomaru looked slightly interested in where this was going.

The baboon seemed to stare at me, before nodding his head. "You are correct lady miko, it is a fragment of the famed shikon no tama. If you use a human arm, you'll even be able to use the demon blade Tetsusaiga that Inuyasha carries." he explained, looking from me to Sesshomaru.

I looked at Sesshomaru to see his expression turned surprised, before a thoughtful look came across his features. The baboon had certainly caught his attention, and now I know how Sesshomaru had lost that arm.

"I have heard of the Tetsusaiga, the 'sword which protects humans'. Normally, it is a sword that a perfect youkai like you wouldn't be able to handle..." he trailed off, hinting that the arm would allow Sesshomaru to wield the sword he wanted.

"Heh, bastard...you said that you hate Inuyasha didn't you." he mused, "For the sake of killing Inuyasha, you're saying you'll make use of me?" he stated more then asked. I was intrigued by this statement, wondering if the baboon will try and make an excuse or not.

"Quite right."

Jaken spluttered at the demons bluntness. Sesshomaru just seemed _amused_ at the answer.

"Interesting...Then I'll make use of this arm." Sesshomaru agreed as I stepped up and took the arm from the demon, pulsing some of my power through the arm to shock him as he still had hold of it. He let go quickly, his hands steaming, as I stepped back with a glare.

"...And another thing..." he then rummaged through his pelt, before presenting us with a round looking hive. "This nest should prove helpful to you. There is a troublsome companion that travels with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru took it, pocketing it.

"Will you give me your name?"

"Naraku...Is what I'm called."

"Naraku, you have yourself a deal."

And with that, the baboon vanished from our sight.

* * *

"Kaname, stay here with A-Un." Sesshomaru said when we had arrived at the campsite we had left the dragon. I stared at him questionably, I had just helped him attach the arm and was surprised by the speed the bond took to hold. It was probably because of the fragment.

"...May I asked as to why I shall be staying here?" I said when he just stared at me.

"This fight is between demons, I do not want you possibly hindering me when Inuyasha has had the possibility of unlocking Tetsusaiga's power." was what he said. I hummed, accepting that answer, and sighed in disappointment at being left behind with naught to do.

I didn't even have sayuri here to torture.

_Alas_.

"Hm, alright, if I cannot be there physically, then I shall be there figuratively." I said with a nod, reaching up and taking off the pouch from around my neck and holding it up to Sesshomaru. "If I may, I would like for you to wear this so I may be there in a spiritual sense. And, maybe, it could help." I said, only to giggle at the narrow eyes pointed at me. "No, no, no. it's not that I do not have faith in you Sesshomaru, because I do, I just thought that maybe having so many shards near one another could strengthen them. Maybe my shards will resonate with the shard in the arm, strengthening the arm enough for you to use your poison? It may help you in your battle."

He seemed to think on this for a moment, before giving me a small nod. "Very well." he then tilted his head down, and I slipped the small bag around his neck, running my hands through his hair so the string was underneath it. He then tucked it into his kimono and stood up straight.

"Sesshomaru," I called as he started to walk away, he paused and looked at me. I bit my bottom lip, "I_ do not trust_ that baboon, please be cautious about that arm." and with one final nod he left, leaving me and A-Un to entertain ourselves.

* * *

Sesshomaru was fiddling with the necklace that held the fragment as he waited for the ogre to arrive at their destination. The reason he didn't want Kaname to come, was the fact that her sister was most likely going to be there with his half brother again, and if she was there then Kagome would more then likely try and _interfere_ again. Which, would lead to Sesshomaru himself almost killing her _again_, and he didn't want Kaname to be there to witness that. "Hopefully she doesn't do anything _foolish_ this time." he muttered at the thought of Kagome butting in.

"My lord Sesshomaru, we're almost there!" Jaken said, pointing with his staff at the small village they had found out Inuyasha was staying at. Sesshomaru hummed in acknowledgment, putting away the necklace and propping his new arm on his knee, right under his chin. The ogre had destroyed a tall building, but he didn't care for the mortals that were just killed inside. no. what he cared for was the Tetsusaiga that he could see from Inuyasha's waist.

"Sesshomaru...!" Inuyasha exclaimed, apparently surprised to see him. The elder brother only raised a brow, actually wondering if Inuyasha _seriously_ thought he could kill him off so _easily_.

_Foolish pup._ He thought as he stood up, and leap down and landed a few inches from Inuyasha. His eyes roamed over Inuyasha's newest additions to the small pack. A monk and a small fox child were now around the two. He was slightly peeved at the fact that Kagome was, in fact, still here. _Again she runs from the mere **sight** of me._ He noted with slight scorn, how on earth was she Kaname's sister? "Hmp. Your moves are as slow as ever, Inuyasha." he drawled.

Inuyasha scowled at him, "Sesshomaru! What the fuck are you here for!?" he snarled.

"Enough with the pathetic questions. My business is with the Tetsusaiga you carry." he sighed, because _honestly_, why _else_ would he even be here? He thought his brother would have been _smarter_ then that at least. _I guess not._ He thought.

"Tch, bastard, still haven't learned your lesson huh?"

Sesshomaru did not look amused at Inuyasha's taunt. "Draw, Inuyasha. I'll allow you, at least, a mockery of resistance."

"BULLSHIT!" Inuyasha retorted, darting to run at Sesshomaru while drawing the Tetsusaiga, "THIS TIME YOU'LL GET MORE THAN JUST YOUR ARM LOPPED OFF!" he then swung, but Sesshomaru only needed to take a step aside for him to avoid the sword. And seeing the lack of anything else happen, made some of Sesshomaru's thoughts earlier be confirmed.

"Hmp. As I thought, Inuyasha you haven't mastered the Tetsusaiga, have you?" now he just felt somewhat a little more foolish for thinking that Inuyasha- of all people- could have even _unlocked_ Tetsusaiga's power, let alone master it. _So I do not have to worry if the oaf will accidentally send an attack her way then._ He thought, a little satisfied by this turn of events.

Not that he was worried or anything...

Inuyasha looked even more angry then usual, "WHA..?! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sesshomaru was considering that his brother had somehow gone deaf. "DON'T MOCK ME, BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, again charging at Sesshomaru with no skill.

_Had he not even bothered to take up swordsmanship after he had obtained the Tetsusaiga?_ Sesshomaru wonder as he caught Inuyasha's wrist with his right hand, stopping it fairly easily. _Truly a disappointment to fathers blood._ Sesshomaru mentally sighed. And he had thought only _Kaname_ had an idiotic sibling when it came to logic. He observed Inuyasha's surprised face, Sesshomaru had to wonder if Inuyasha actually thought _any_ of this through.

"Ugh...!" Inuyasha grunted, trying to move his arm.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, merely cocked an eyebrow at his brothers stupidity. His brother had _another arm,_ right there, _not in use,_ so why didn't he use it?

Why the hell did he have to have such a **_stupid_ **little brother when it came to fighting?

"your sword form is completely open, the sword is throwing you around..." Sesshomaru drawled in distaste, clenching his hand around Inuyasha's wrist and hearing the crunch of bones. He then dug his poisonous claws into the hanyou's flesh, watching it start to rot and melt away.

"H-His arm is being dissolved!?" the new male said from next to Kagome.

"It's his poison claw." Kagome informed the male.

"If you don't release the sword, I'll melt your arm off." Sesshomaru pointed out, only to be slightly amazed that his brother had figured out to _use_ his other hand and start to pushed the sword.

"Before that happens..." Inuyasha grunted, then pushed his weight forward to push Sesshomaru back. "I'LL SLICE YOU IN TWO!"

Sesshomaru huffed, "Annoying..." he then just jumped back a bit away, but as he was in the air Sesshomaru used his Mokomoko to dislodged Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's grip. He appeared right where the sword had landed, cutting Inuyasha from being able to get it himself, before grabbing it with his new arm. He smirked when the barrier _didn't_ act up and allowed him to lift up the sword. The jewel in his arm felt warm, and he could feel the same feeling around his neck, where the pouch was located.

"_It may help you in your battle." Kaname said, a small smile playing at her lips as she waited for his answer._

He hummed in thought, _Maybe they did help..._ he thought as he glanced down at where the bag was located, the warm hum of the fragments energy seeping through the bag into him. Sesshomaru then swung the sword at Inuyasha, releasing some of it's power at the pup. "Let me show you, Inuyasha, the true power of the Tetsusaiga." he then turned his head and called up to Jaken, "Jaken!"

"Certainly, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called back tapping the oger's shoulder and directing it towards the mountain. "In a moment, a mountain of youkai spirits will be driven out." the oger then lifted it's giant hand, and slammed it into the mountain side.

It was silent for a moment, before hundreds of demons flew out of the forest, seeking shelter elsewhere.

"Look now, Inuyasha. One swing..." Sesshomaru said, gaining the hanyous attention. He then swung the sword, releasing three long rows of demonic energy, "Destroying a hundred youkai in one swing!"

They all watched as the demons were ripped to shreds. But it did not stop there as the mountain side was also destroyed.

Sesshomaru was satisfied at this outcome, he had finally gotten what was rightfully his, and all he had to do was plunder the arm of a mortal and use a shard to do it.

* * *

Kaname sighed, resting her head against A-Un, the latter of the two (Three?) was grazing. Kaname didn't have much to do, Sesshomaru was gone to probably destroy his brother so she had no one to talk to, and he had taken the frog with him so she couldn't torture anyone in her boredom.

"...Oh A-Un, how do you stand having to wait?" she asked the dragon, to which it replied with a snort. She huffed, "Well, at least you can eat and sleep with no problem. I, on the other hand, feel like I'm going to go mad with nothing to do." she replied. A-Un only shook his head, telling her he could do nothing about it, only serving to make Kaname purse her lips in thought.

…

…

…

"Well, I could catch up on my torturing skills..." she mused after a few minutes of nothing coming to mind. Yes, Sesshomaru _did_ say that she probably didn't _need_ the skill so much right _now_, but it was a handy thing to have. Just in case. So, with a nod to her head, Kaname stood up and dusted herself off. "Right then. A-Un, will you help me in finding some demon so I can practice on? You may eat it afterward if you like." she bribed. The dragon looked at her, looking a bit cuter without it's muzzles on, then at each other seeming to discuss something. Both head's looked at her and nodded, making Kaname grin. "Excellent! I'll just leave a quick message to Sesshomaru in case he comes back earlier then expected," she said, digging into her bag and writing her quick note. "The barrier will let me find this place since you probably cannot smell anything because of said barrier." she explained to the dragons look.

Once mounted, A-Un took to the sky.

"Now then, who will be the _lucky_ demon or mortal that will be the one to help me in my skill~?" she hummed with a sadistic grin.


	10. What an annoyance

Haha! Thank's for the reviews guys~! Here's the next chapter~!

* * *

Because...certain skills

Sesshomaru really had to wonder what the _hell_ Kaname's sister was thinking, because she obviously wasn't since the girl decided to put herself between two demons fighting.

"STOP THIS!"

Did she _really_ think he would if she shouted that?

"Wha-?! Kagome!" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl, apparently she did think he would stop since she was _still_ standing there with her arms thrown out._ …. Kaname, your sister is irrational._ He thought, because honestly! What did she think throwing her arms out would do? Did she not just see him kill hundreds of demons with one swipe of the sword?

"You're that girl from last time." he stated, looking from his brother to her a few times before something clicked, making really wonder about this girls mental state. "You want to _die_ together? Isn't that lovely?" he mocked, to which Kagome jerked at.

"EH." she squeaked just as Inuyasha stood back up and pushed her behind himself.

"Get back Kagome, Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate before killing a girl." Inuyasha stated, making Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitch. Did his brother not see how he _paused_ when it came to Kagome? He was a demon of morals, even if Kagome wasn't Kaname's beloved little sister, then he would still give thought about killing a female. It was then that the monk stepped in front of the two.

"I cannot keep silent any longer."

_Hn? That houshi..._ he thought as the small hive in his pocket came to mind. He watched disinterested as Inuyasha had a small spat with the monk. He wondered what Kaname was doing back at the campsite.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kaname groaned, the sneezed had made her miss her target. She had found a weird looking moth demon, along with some other demons, and had it pinned to the ground back at the campsite. She frowned, looking down at the exposed bone she was carving into. Tch'ing when she saw the mistake she made in one of the characters she was writing when she sneezed. "Oh dear, it looks like I will have to start over on the other arm." she sighed, making the demon squirm. She raised a brow down at it, "These sticks have my power in them, so I don;t understand why you keep struggling." she huffed out while scooting over to the demons other arm. She took out a knife from her satchel and started to slowly peels the skin off, ignoring the bloodcurdling screams from the demon.

She had wanted to test out a thought that had made her curious as she was looking for a demon to work on. She wondered what would happen to a demon if she carved one a prayer into their bones and then armed said prayer.

_Will they disintegrate? Explode? Maybe they'll be in agony as their purified!_ She thought excitedly at the possibility's. "Maybe I can even make these prayers into a type of collars to control them? Or make them obey?" she said with a grin. The unlucky demons cowered, regretting ever going after the human female.

Kaname was having such fun, that she didn't seem to notice a pair of red watching her work just outside of her barrier. The demons was in wonder at this strange miko, he had sensed the jewel shards she had possessed, and they weren't tainted, which just fascinated him even more. The woman had and clear still is seemingly dark herself. She had obviously tortured someone before, going by how at ease she was at the moment, and how she seemed to have had practice in drowning out screams. He was very surprised when he first saw her, he wasn't a fool, he could feel the power in her, and he knew she would use it without hesitation on him if he did something wrong.

She was...Odd. He knew of a few monks and priestess's who were dark, who had immense power themselves, but he could practically taste their tainted souls. Yet she barely had anything dark coming off of her. Don't get him wrong, he could still feel _her_ taint...but...her's was more malicious and possessive then the others?

He didn't know how to describe her taint, all he knew that it reeked of danger, and that if you had gotten her ire, then she would destroy her target no matter the cost.

So, naturally the demon decided to be wary around the priestess, at least until he had more jewel shards. Once he had a stronger body, then he would confront her for her jewel's, and maybe even try and get her as one of his allies.

"Oh, I wonder what would happen if I put a different prayer on you?" her voice brought him out of his musings, watching as she tapped her chin in thought as she started down at a snake demon. His eye's flickered to the demon from earlier and observed how it screamed, smoke was coming out of it's now mangled arm, and there were blisters and puss already coming out of the torn out muscle. When he looked back at the woman, he studied how her face was _fascinated_ by what she was seeing, a small sadistic smile pulling at her lips, as she lifted a finger and started _jam_ it into the wound. "Interesting, very interesting."

The other demons were starting to grow frantic in their escape.

She sighed as she lifted her hand back up, staring at the blood that stained her hand, before releasing the small demon. "you wont survive another one of my experiments. And I don't need a dead demon who can't let me see what happens to them as their alive." she said, deciding to ignore the demon in favor of a fresher one. The demon took no time in hesitating, it bolted away from her towards the edge of the campsite. "after all, I did promise A-Un he could eat all of you when I was finished," she called out as the two headed dragon lunged at the small demon.

It shrieked in terror, knowing it couldn't fight off the healthy dragon in the state it was in.

Kaname gave no glance towards the sounds of ripping flesh and the crunch of bones, she focused on her next volunteer. "now then, I wonder if placing a sutra on your heart will do anything, maybe I can keep it beating and see how much torture you can take without it?"

Yes, the demon would wait until it had more jewel shards.

* * *

_At least I know she is not stupid enough to get into trouble._ Sesshomaru thought.

"This Jaken will deal with the rest!" Jaken called out from his position on the ogre. Sesshomaru looked up towards him, showing he was listening. "Sesshomaru-sama shouldn't have to trouble himself."

"...Perhaps so." Sesshomaru sighed, might as well see what was so dangerous about this houshi. "Let's see what happens."

Next thing Sesshomaru knew, the monk had thrust out his hand and a giant wind was trying to suck him inside. He stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the ground to stop himself from being pulled into the vortex. He specifically remember Kaname explaining what a black hole was to him before when it came up in one of their talks, and he did not appreciate this monk trying to crush him with gravity. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out the small round nest, _Hmp...this was all planned so meticulously._ He thought before throwing the hive at the houshi. He watched as giant demonic bee's appeared from the small nest, then started to swarm into the monks hand.

He could tell this the monk didn't know why the insect were flying towards him,_ this must be the first time he's encountered them then._ He thought.

"S-Somehow it seems those insect...they aren't being sucked in, but are flying in on their own!?" Kagome pointed out, seeming to trying to figure out why they were doing this. It wasn't until the monk pulled back with sweat dripping from his forehead that Sesshomaru knew what was going on.

"...That was quite an interesting show." Sesshomaru commented after watching Kaname's sister leave to get some of the futuristic medicine. He wondered briefly if Kagome could make her own remedy's like Kaname could, and if the practice ran in the family. He decided to dismiss the though, lifting up the Tetsusaiga to attack. A smirk crossed his face, "Enough of this, die."

Inuyasha scowled towards him, gripping his bleeding arm before quickly throwing said blood at his brother. "Blades of blood!" this caused Sesshomaru to be distracted for a moment, letting Inuyasha lift the monk. "Miroku, you bastard, how long are you gonna sit there shaking in fear?!" he yelled out.

Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance, avoiding the blood- as he did not want any of it on his clothing- before watching his brother scurry off with the monk named Miroku, and the small fox child, behind the dead ogre. "It's useless, even if you hide." Sesshomaru yelled out, swinging the Tetsusaiga, unleashing it's power. As the light disappeared, he observed where his brother and his annoying companion's had been. "Hmp..." he hummed, seeing nothing of his brother, "Blown away huh?"

Only to be proven wrong when said brother jumped out of the remaining carcass of the ogre.

"I WON'T DIE THAT EASILY!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, "You fool! Especially to jump out like that!" he yelled in annoyance at his brothers logic. Swinging the sword down, but was surprised to be stopped Tetsusaiga's sheath. _He stopped Tetsusaiga by using it's scabbard. _He thought, mildly impressed, "...So you _really_ think a _scabbard_ can be a match for a sword, Inuyasha?" he drawled.

"Heh, this isn't just any old scabbard!" Inuyasha taunted, then pushed Sesshomaru back, "It's more than capable of smashing your head into pieces!"

A scoff. "Interesting, let's see you try it!" the elder retorted, flinging Inuyasha away from his person. He lifted the sword once more, seeing as Inuyasha didn't have any protection this time, "Of course, you'll have disappeared before you can."

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru's eye's quickly flickered towards Kagome, only to go back to the sword in his hand when Kagome released an arrow towards him. A purifying arrow at that. It his Tetsusaiga, and made the transformation undone. He stared at the Tetsusaiga, analyzing on how some spiritual power was still lingering on it. _It's pathetic compared to her sister's._ Was his first thought, _she's becoming a nuisance. _He concluded, his sharp eye's going towards the teen who was knocking another arrow.

"SESSHOMARU! NEXT TIME, IT'LL BE YOUR BODY!" she yelled out, aiming it at him. "INUYASHA! GET OUT OF THERE!" when no one moved, she seemed to get frustrated. Her eyes went to the elder brother, when said demon turned his body towards her. "Sesshomaru! This time, I'll pierce your left arm!"

That got the lord attention. "What?" he said dangerously, _can she see the shards?_ He wondered, did Kaname's sister have the ability to see them as well? He heard her mutter on how she could see the shikon fragment, causing him to scowl at her. He dodged the arrow directed towards him with a measly step. She was making it very hard on his oath to not kill her.

Seeing as she missed, she loaded another arrow. "T-This time...!" she said nervously.

_...Is horrible aim a trait in her family?_ Sesshomaru wondered as Inuyasha told her to stop.

"NO! There's a shikon fragment in his left arm! And six more around his neck!" she declared, making Inuyasha blink up at her before swirling around to stare at Sesshomaru. Said demon decided that knocking her out with a few bruises was not a contradiction of killing the girl. "I know I can get them!"

"You are making it fairly difficult to not kill you, girl." Sesshomaru informed Kagome, a scowl in place, as she seemed bewildered that he wasn't actively not trying to kill her. "Inuyasha, make her stop. This is a fight between demons, even if you are a hanyou, a mortal has no place in interfering." he warned his little brother, who was glancing between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Kagome! DROP THE BOW AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha yelled up at her. He was wondering why Sesshomaru was giving him this chance, and why the demon wasn't trying to kill her like he did with most humans that annoyed him. When Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha felt frustrated at her stubbornness. _This girl!_ He thought, peeking at how his brother was starting to gather poison around his fingers, glaring at Kagome.

"NO!" she yelled, "He even said he wasn't going to kill me!"

Sesshomaru felt the urge to rub his forehead, "That is not what I said." at her frown and accusing look, he decided to explain. "I never said that I would not kill you, I haven't so far because of an oath I had made with someone." he clarified.

"Eh?" only to stumble back when Sesshomaru appeared right in front of her, and before she could do much, Sesshomaru had grabbed her bow and used his acidic poison to melt the thing. Rendering it useless, and Kagome defenseless. She stared up at him, the fear plain for anyone to see, but her fist's clenched. "W-Who doesn't want me t-to d-d-die?"

_Hn_, he had to give her points for standing her ground. After a few moment's of debating in his head, Sesshomaru decided to mess with her a bit, maybe if he told her about Kaname, then surely the girl would stop interfering with his plans, in favor of wanting to live to find her sister. _Not that I'll let have the chance to take away whats mine_. He thought. "A woman that shares the same blood as you," he saw her furrow her brows. "How sad, you seemed to have forgotten her, and yet she hasn't seemed to have forgotten you..." he leaned in, his nose scrunching up at her scent. It wasn't as appealing as Kaname's, "poor Kaname, her little sister all but forgot about her."

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching the absolute shock Kagome's face morphed into.

"H...How do...y-you know m-my Onee-sama...?" she stuttered out in a whisper.

"YOUR OPPONENT IS ME, YOU BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru had to dodge the claws of Inuyasha, his face being nicked and starting to bleed a bit.

"Shit, he fucking avoided it, huh." Inuyasha grumbled as Sesshomaru landed a bit away.

"...N-Nee-san..." Kagome muttered, her eye's zeroed in on Sesshomaru's face. How does he know her sister's name? How? They were hundred's of years in the past! He couldn't possibly know about her sister, not unless she-

…

…

_Not unless she was __**sent**__ back into the past like __**me**__!_ Kagome thought in realization, ignoring the conversation that was going on around her. _And if she __**is**__ here...and he knows her name.. _she thought slowly, piecing things together. _T-Then he __**knows where she is**__!_ Alarmed by this, she shot up on her feet and stared determinedly down at the youkai.

"Wha-? Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired, surprised by the look in her eye's as she stared down his brother.

"M-My sister," she started, her hands clenching at her side, as he gazed back up at her disinterested. "Is my Onee-sama...Really here?!"

"huh?" Inuyasha said, his eye's widening in shock. This was the first time he's ever heard about Kagome having an older sister. "Your sister?!"

Sesshomaru's only answer was a hum in confirmation. Causing the hanyou to whirl his head towards his brother. Why the hell did Sesshomaru know the location of a human? Of Kagome's apparent elder sister at that?! He saw Kagome's hands tighten even further, to the point where her knuckles were white and her nails were drawing blood.

"Where is she?!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her, making her realize he won't tell her anything.

"Thats enough, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, startling the girl, "Just get out of here!"

"B-But he know's-" she started to protest, because her sister was alive! She want's to see her! But Inuyasha didn't budge, using Miroku to guilt her into leaving the two brother's alone. "...F-Fine..." she muttered, turning around and starting to head towards her friend.

Sesshomaru looked pleased that she was leaving, "Hn. Good." he said, adjusting his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha- after making sure that Kagome actually left- turned back towards the elder demon. "A youkai like you shouldn't be able to hold the Tetsusaiga. But, you're holding it now..." he said, glancing down at said arm as Sesshomaru waited to see what his brother was saying. "That left arm, it's a human arm, isn't it!? That arm is bonded with a shikon fragment." he concluded.

Sesshomaru deadpaned him. He was slightly wondering how Inuyasha didn't notice before that it wasn't his arm. It had the scent of a human on it, and it was a different skin tone then his. _Father, I do not see how your blood run's through his veins._ He thought as Inuyasha continued to talk about ripping off the arm. He didn't really care for the arm, he could always get another human arm, and use one of Kaname's own shikon fragments to attach it.

But when he heard Inuyasha saying that he was going to take the fragment's around his neck, then Sesshomaru got irritated. He would not let Inuyasha touch Kaname's shikon fragment's that she intrusted to him. "That's only if you can touch my left arm." Sesshomaru retorted as Inuyasha rushed him. He dodged his brothers attack, and retaliated by punching him across the face, sending him to the ground. He made sure to push a little poison into that punch, if he had to deal with Kaname's staring at his now wounded face, then Inuyasha will have to put up with Kagome's. "Hmp. That is your punishment for wounding my face."

Was it a little petty that Sesshomaru did that? Yes, yes it was.

But, he had told Kaname that no one- besides his father- had ever wounded his face before, be it training or a real fight to the death. Not that Kaname would say anything about it, but he hated appearing weak in front of the mortal woman.

That would now happen because of Inuyasha being able to scratch his face.

* * *

Kaname sighed, she had experimented on all the demons she had caught, and wasn't able to convince A-Un to let her get more. Currently she was laying against said dragon, bored out of her mind with nothing to do.

"...Hm..." she hummed out, starring up at the night sky. It was then that her stomach growled, making her blink and A-Un to look at her. "Ah...I haven't eaten today, have I?" she questioned herself. Kaname then dug into her bag for something to eat, all she had was some bread and spices, making her frown since she wanted some meat. "...A-Un?"

The dragon opened it's eyes, lifting their head to look at her.

She smiled, "Those measly demons weren't enough to fill you, right?" she questioned, taking his silence as a 'yes'. "Then what do you say we hunt some boar? I saw some a while back when we were picking out demons. And I am sure Sesshomaru would appreciate having something to eat as well, I don't think I saw him eat anything to day." she suggested.

A-Un stared at her for a good while. Debating on letting Kaname out of the safe zone his master had deemed for them, he knew he really shouldn't let her wander out of the barrier so much without Sesshomaru being here, but his stomach grumbled at the prospect of eating boar. So, the dragon agreed, letting Kaname climb onto his back, before flying out of the barrier to get some boar.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing at the moment." Kaname mused, resting her head against A-Un's neck, "Is he torturing his brother? Oh, if only I could have gone with him, I would love to see how long a hanyou could last." she muttered, before her senses picked up a few boar. "Oh! There! Down there A-Un, there are a couple of boars sleeping." she leaned over, "They look plump as well."

* * *

Sesshomaru was bored with dodging Inuyasha's pathetic excuse for attacks.

"You won't get away, bastard!"

Really, because he hadn't been able to touch him as of yet. _Does he know no other word's besides 'Bastard'? _He thought as he scoffed, holding up his clawed hand. "Right, I'm getting tired of toying with you." he concentrated his poison, then thrust his hand forward, nicking Inuyasha's cheek. His smirk was wiped away when, out of no where, a holy arrow was shot at him and shattered his armor.

"AMAZING KAGOME!" the fox child yelled out, making both brother's look towards where the girl was. Sesshomaru was annoyed that, apparently, Kagome had another bow with her all this time. "You broke his armor!"

Kagome knocked another arrow, aiming it at him, "I was going for his left arm though!"

_….Kaname, your sister is annoying._ Was all Sesshomaru thought as he seriously though about killing the girl. He was distracted enough that Inuyasha took this opportunity to pierce him with his claws. "What a pain." he muttered in agitation, his hand shot forward and gripped Inuyasha by the throat, hearing the sizzling of flesh. "Together with that girl..." he snarled. Sesshomaru then threw the hanyou towards Kagome. He was satisfied that it knocked her down, and even more so when it was apparent that she was knocked unconscious by that. He felt a pulse, Sesshomaru looked down and was happy to see that the Tetsusaiga was back to normal. "This, is as far as you go. Hurry and go to hell." _Hopefully away from the girl's body. _He added as he glanced down at Kagome's unconscious form.

"Sesshomaru you bastard, how dare you do this to Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled, making Sesshomaru sigh. After all, the girl wasn't dead or anything. Both brothers then moved their eyes to the monk that decided to drag himself in between them, which was unwise since he was obviously still weak. "Miroku..."

"...The houshi..." Sesshomaru muttered, looking him over. "So, you didn't die from the insects' poison, huh." That was fairly impressive. _Or would have been if he had overcome the poison himself, the scent of Kagome's remedy is all over him._ He thought as the houshi started to undo his beads.

"I have just enough power remaining to suck you up with my wind tunnel." Miroku threatened.

Sesshomaru deadpaned him, "Try it and see." he said dryly, he could hear the demonic insects still buzzing around. He was proven right when Inuyasha threw a rock at the ogre carcass, causing the insects to buzz and reveal themselves. He waited for them to finish talking on what to do, watching Inuyasha command them to run with Kaname's sister. _But, then again she will awaken and try and find Kaname._ He thought, remembering that defiant gleam in the girls eye's as she demanded the whereabouts of her sister.

….Maybe he shouldn't have told her that her sister was still alive.

_Hn, I must rectify this._ He decided, lifting the Tetsusaiga and swinging the blade. Only to remember a moment later that Kagome was in the line of fire. And before he could stop his swing. As the stream f power reached the three, Sesshomaru saw something interesting happen.

He saw Kaname erecting a barrier around the three. But, it was weird, because she seemed to be transparent. Kaname's black eyes met his own amber ones, she seemed to have glared at him, but it wasn't hate. No, it was more over...disappointment?

_What is this?_ He thought, starring at the being that looked exactly like Kaname. And when he blinked, she was gone and Inuyasha had grabbed onto his arm, stopping the motion.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't seem to notice that Sesshomaru was even trying to fight him at the moment.

Inuyasha may have helped Sesshomaru stop the swing, but that didn't mean he appreciated the hanyou's closeness to him, nor the foolish thing he had just did. So, with a stretched of his right hand, "Fool..." Sesshomaru plunged it through Inuyasha's middle. "Exposing your back to an enemy!"

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the voice, frustrated that Kagome had already woken up and was trying to make her way over to the two. Luckily the monk stopped her.

"...It brings tears to the eye-" Because Sesshomaru realized that both he and Kaname had sibling's that have no common sense when it came to dangerous situations. "you intended to buy some time to rescue your companions." And possibly got himself killed because of that.

How disappointing.

"What's this Sesshomaru, you haven't...N-Noticed, have you?" Inuyasha stated, an arrogant tone coming from him. Making Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Before realization dawned on him, making him glare down at the hanyou.

"You bastard!" Sesshomaru snarled, just as Inuyasha ripped off his arm before Sesshomaru could do anything. But it wasn't the arm he was angry about, it was a borrowed arm after all so who cared? No, what he was angry about was that Inuyasha tried to also take the bag of jewel shards Kaname had entrusted him with. He crushed Inuyasha's wrist, making the hanyou let go, and promply kicked him away. _How dare he!_ He thought as Inuyasha skid to a stop.

"Tch! Damn, I was so close." Inuyasha huffed, before grabbing at the severed arm that was still gripping the Tetsusaiga, and flinging it off. "Oh well, I'll just get it off of your corpse, because the Tetsusaiga is mine again!" he roared.

Sesshomaru was about to go over and kill Inuyasha for daring to try and take Kaname's shards, but then the hanyou fell to his knees, digging the tip of the Tetsusaiga into the floor to keep him up. Nh? Sesshomaru thought as he noticed something.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that damn Inuyasha is losing consciousness..." Jaken informed as he walked over to his lord, then started to head close to the weakened demon.

"Don't come any closer." Sesshomaru warned, stopping the imp from getting killed. Inuyasha had sent out a small portion of power, enough to kill,

"H-How? He d-didn't even s-swing his sword!"

Sesshomaru, observed his brother, concluding that if he got any closer, the Inuyasha would cut him down. Seeing as he didn't want to let him get any more point's on hurting him, Sesshomaru decided enough was enough. _Besides_, he thought while looking towards the sky. _It is almost morning, I can't leave my pack alone fr too long_. He concluded.

"We're leaving, Jaken." he said, turning around and walking away. "As I can't touch the Tetsusaiga any longer, it's pointless to stay. And who knows if Kaname is doing something foolish." he concluded, gathering up his youkai to take off. Jaken quickly ran over and latched onto his mokomoko.

He was still pondering on how Kaname was there, and hoe he seemed to be the only one to see her. It was then that he noticed that the insects were still following him, he looked down at the now useless arm. "...They are waiting for the shikon fragment, fused in this arm, to be thrown away." So, with that, he slipped off the sleeves of his kimono, and scowled at what was happening. "Hmp. I'll be devoured by the arm at this rate." he huffed, before ripping the rest off and casting it aside. Following the insect who caught it so he could teach that baboon a lesson.

It seems Kaname was right to be wary of the baboon and arm.

* * *

Said girl's sister was freaking out. She was just shoved down the well by Inuyasha, after the ass had taken her jewel shards! And now she couldn't go back!

_….I'm going to murder him when I get back!_ She promised, channeling her inner Kaname. But, before that, she had to go and tell her family that Kaname was still alive. So, quickly she climbed out of the well, and ran towards the house. "MAMA! MAMA!" she yelled out, slamming the front door open.

"Kagome?" her mother called out in alarm, she walked out into the hallway in concern. Only to have to take a few steps back from Kagome hugging her. She blinked in surprise, hearing the door open again and looking up to see her father-in-law.

"Hm? Kagome? What are you doing back so early?" he questioned before looking at Emiko. "Emiko, my dear, what's happening?"

"I-I don't know, grandpa." she answered bewildered. "Kagome?"

"IT'S KANAME!" Kagome shouted, startling the two. "K-KANAME-NEECHAN IS STILL ALIVE!"

…

…

"Oh, Kagome..." Emiko sighed, petting her daughters hair. "I know you miss your sister, we all do, but I thought we finally got past this stage-"

Kagome frown, interrupting her mother since she just believed that Kagome was sad that her sister was dead. "No! Mama, you don't understand! Kaname-nee is still alive! She's on the other side of the well!"

"E-EH?!" both Emiko and her grandfather said in union.


	11. No, really, no one cares about your spat

Hey guy's! FYI, theres a small crossover omake at the bottom.

Just thought you'd like to know.

ALSO! Thanks for the support so far~, i really appreciate it.

This chapter was rather...Long...And more Higurashi History! I feel like i should Put an AU in the summary, because i just know this is somehow going to deviate from the original story at some points.

* * *

Because...The story of Higurashi Akane

"..."

"..."

"...Welcome back, my lord." was all I said the next morning. Seeing as he didn't have anything new, and that mortal arm was missing along with it's jewel, I can only conclude that Sesshomaru did not manage to get the Tetsusaiga. In fact, he came back with his armor shattered, a bleeding wound on his face, and small traces of spiritual power on him. Who could have done this? After all, Sesshomaru had hundreds of years of fighting experience, not to mention his heightened senses would have alerted him of any near by miko's. So why didn't he eliminate the miko first? Even if she wasn't that powerful, doesn't mean she wouldn't be a hindrance when he fought- what with her trying to kill him.

But, he was hit. Thus, he didn't go for the miko first, and judging by how lively this spiritual power still is, the miko is still alive.

How curious.

"Oh? Did your brother have a miko with him?" I questioned, analyzing the residue on him. Now, him being a demon lord and living hundreds of years already, he was most likely very good at hiding his expressions when he wanted to be. But even if he could hide his expressions, he couldn't hide that small flare in his youkai at my question.

Very curious indeed.

"...Nh, he did in fact have a miko with him." he stated after a bit. His eye's trailing over the edge of the campsite, most likely scanning for idiotic demons that got close. His nose scrunched up when he sniffed the air, probably smelling my small pack of demons that I was working with.

And I was right when he stared at me expectantly, wanting me to explain exactly why he was smelling other demons in here.

My answer was a small shrug. "You left me here with nothing to do, so I had to go and find my own entertainment."

He hummed in answer. He then reached inside of his kimono and pulled out my small pouch of shards. Smiling, I stepped closer and slipped the necklace from around his neck, and onto my own. Blinking as they were a bit tainted from being around a demon for so long, bringing my hand up to it and purifying out the taint. "Now where do we go, my lord?" I questioned. He seemed to think for a moment, eyes briefly flickering towards his ruined armor in thought.

"You shall see." was all he said before turning to leave.

Tilting my head to the side, I wondered where we could be going. _Maybe to fix his armor? _I thought, walking over to A-Un- while taking down my barrier- and getting on. "Hurry Jaken." I commented when the imp didn't seem to have noticed us leaving, he seemed preoccupied with a small mound of flesh that was left over from one of the demons.

"Hm? AH! W-WAIT FOR ME MY LORD!"

Such a strange frog.

* * *

Day's passed by after that, I was a little concerned about what happened the night Sesshomaru left to face his brother. At some point during the night, my power was draining from me, and I have no idea as to why that was. It was almost like that time when I collapsed, but this time it didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable.

I didn't like it.

Not to mention Sesshomaru was sending me strange looks every now and then. I thought about asking him, but decided against it. He would tell me if I was somehow bothering him in any way, and I wasn't going to pry it out of him, I wasn't that curious.

During one of those day's, he left me with Jaken and A-Un for company. I think I had more fun napping with the dragon, then I did watching Jaken try and find something to eat. Although, it was funny when the imp tried to get his staff back from me, he was held off by my foot as he tried to reach for his staff. He gave up rather quickly and sulked.

What a child.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru came back earlier than expected. Thus, we were on the road again, and I had asked if he was still looking for an arm, he responded with a small yes. But, he decided on not using a mortal one again, he didn't say why, but I think it had something to do with that baboon.

"...My lord?" I asked as flew today.

"Hn?"

"Do you want me to take care of that thing?" I asked, pointing to the demon that had been following us for some time now. He looked behind us, an annoyed air about him, before looking forwards again. "I shall take that as a 'yes'." I stated, turning on the saddle so I was facing backwards, grabbing the bow and arrow that Sesshomaru had acquired for me at some point in time. Knocking the arrow, I channeled some power into it and aimed. I am proud to say that my aim has gotten better over the years, but I still couldn't hit the mark.

I was close though, so ha!

Letting loose the arrow, I watched as it soared through the air, bursting with power halfway, before lodging into the demons eye. Said demon let out a ungodly screech of pain, flailing before falling to the ground. It dissolved not even a foot into falling.

"...I was aiming for it's forehead." I muttered in irritation. Sighing, I turned back to face the front, and noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at me._ What is he starring for?_ I thought, tilting my head to the side in question. "My lord? Is something the matter?"

He didn't answer right away, he instead stared at my bow and arrow, thinking.

"Does anyone else in your family practice Kyudo?" he questioned, disregarding my own.

He's actually asking me about my family for once? I thought in surprise, my eyebrows shooting up before answering. "Ah, uh, yes. My grandfather and late father practiced it, but Kyudo was mostly for the Miko's in our family. It was so miko's would be safer when it came to combat, they would have a chance to get away when the adversary is charging at them."

He cocked a brow at this.

"Miko's are rare in my family- the Higurashi- line." I explained, noticing that I had apparently never told him about this. "Father and grandfather told me that our family was cursed long ago by a powerful spirit. In fact, I was told that these black eyes are a product of said curse." I said, pointing to my eyes. I usually tell people that they were rare genes in the family, which is somewhat true, but they were pretty much cursed eyes. Why do I say this you ask? Well, who the hell say's: 'Oh my eye's? yeah their the product of some ancient curse from a long time ago. cool, right?'. yeah, no. saying it's a gene thing is much easier to explain. Sesshomaru seemed interested in this story, and seeing as we had nothing to do as we flew, I decided to tell him the tale. "Father said that once, hundreds of years ago when mortals were few and demons plenty, that our family use to have a healthy amount of miko's and monk's, and each one was powerful in their own right in some way or another. Be it barrier's, spiritual power, fighting, or exorcism.

My ancestor, named Akane, was one of the most talented miko's in our family ever to exist even if she was only sixteen at the time. She could do it all, and was a master at weaponry. No demon or bandit could beat her. She was kind, gentle, and willing to give second chances. She was also very strange, her behavior was said to be very inappropriate for that time..." I trailed off, thinking on how my father said the girl didn't like being looked down upon by anyone. Shrugging, I continued, "Despite that everyone loved her.

One day, Akane had taken the task of clearing out a demon nest. But not just any demon nest, it was a dragons nest. Yes, she had gotten out alive, and yes, she managed to beat the dragons even when odds were not in her favor, but she was mortally wounded. Dragging herself to shelter, she refused to die, determined to not leave her family, but she could not stop the bleeding. She laid there, her blue eye's hard and unwavering in accepting that she would die by such a thing so early in her life. It was then that a great dog demon came across her. Even mortally wounded, Akane did not back down from the demon, instead she picked up her sword and pointed it at him, if she was going to hell then she would take the beast with her.

But the demon did not attack her.

Instead, the dog demon was engulfed in light and when Akane again opened her eye's, she was met with a young demon lord. The young lord seemed no older then nineteen years, he had tanned skin with blue stripes under amber eye's, and long flowing white hair. He wore a fine kimono, sturdy looking armor, and a pelt of fur with a sword strapped to his side. Now, we do not know why this next part happened, and it seemed Akane herself never knew why, but the young lord had helped her.

For day's the demon would come back to where Akane had made shelter, bringing food for her to eat, tending to her wounds, and making sure she still lived. The two became acquainted and did not seem to care that one was human and one was a demon.

Day's turned to week's, and week's to months, and during that time Akane had fallen in love with the demon. Sadly, she never told the demon of her feelings, she was a miko after all, she was sworn to eliminate demons for the good of the people, not fall in love with them. She decided that she could no longer see the demon, and so, she left when she felt able enough.

She never returned to that place. Day's later, it was sworn that the villagers heard a howl through the night.

Years passed before Akane had again seen the demon, and by this time she was eighteen and married to a branch leader, having twin boys.

She had been commissioned to help a small farming village to protect them from a demon that had been terrorizing them for some time now. They were easy enough for her, and it stayed like that for a few night's, until one particular full moon night she heard the sounds of a battle. She was not worried, for she felt it was far from the village, and that there was a massive amount of spiritual energy fighting off the seemingly powerful youkai.

That was, until she seemed to recognize that youkai signature.

She ran towards the two, not believing in that it could be him. But it was, because when she arrived, there he was, the young lord that had helped her when she was at deaths door. He looked the same as the day she last saw him, but this time it seemed that the demon was now close to deaths door, for he was facing a holy being. A young, but beautiful goddess. It was when she saw the young lord stumble a bit, and the goddess sending a killing blow towards him, that Akane acted. She ran in front of the demon, throwing up her most powerful barrier, and shielded them from the blast.

Akane would not stand to see the one she loves die right in front of her when she could save him, even if she was married it was to a man she did not love. Not like she did the young lord.

The goddess was enraged that a mortal- a miko at that- had sided with a demon, thus she attacked the two of them. But it was not to be as she was defeated by the two, and as her life dwindled she put a curse into Akane for the sacrilege she made. Akane's eyes had started to leak blood, her beautiful blue eyes transforming into a sinister black as proof of her betrayal.

**'With the last of my dying breath, I curse you miko, with eyes that will tell all of what you have done! I curse your bloodline and all of it's descendents, stripping your once proud clan of it's miko's and their powers, to bring out the blood lust of the demons you chose! For your females and their children, and their childrens childrens, to forever be brought misfortune until the last of your accursed blood dies!'**

And with that, the goddess shot one last attack and hit the exhausted Akane in the chest before disappearing.

The wound was fatal, and not even the demon lord could do anything to prevent her from dying this time. And as she laid there, in the arms of the young demon, she had but one regret.

The regret of not telling the youkai who was holding her, on how she felt. So with the last of her strength, she told the demon how she had fallen in love with him. How she still loved him, even if she was bonded with another, and that she would find him again in the next life, and if not that then in hell.

And with that, Akane had closed her eye's one last time, never to awaken again.

The goddess' curse spoke true, for generations after that night, the Miko's in the Higurashi clan started to dwindle down, made by the fact that birthing females were starting to become nonexistent. If females were birthed, then they would live up until they were thirty years of age before they died, either of sudden disease or an accident. Some are actually lucky enough to die of old age, but those are rare and in between, you have a better chance at wishing for immortality then dying of old age. If the female had spiritual power's, then they would die within the time span between fifteen to twenty-four. And only powerful priestess's who were said to have inherited her powers would be burdened with the cursed eyes...you are more likely to die even younger if you have the cursed eyes.

Thus to prevent our women from dying too early, they are trained in Kyudo so much that they have it down to an art. You have less of a chance dying if your farther away from your targets range." I said, finishing the story. We had landed halfway through the story, deciding to let A-Un walk so he doesn't get too tired by using so much of his youkai. I found it strange when I saw Sesshomaru's eye's widen when I mentioned the young demon lord, _maybe it was because it was a dog demon?_ I thought, thinking thats probably why he reacted. "You know, there was a rumor in my clan that Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama, was apart of my clan. It wasn't only because she died young and was a powerful priestess that we though that, but it was also because she had a mark."

"A mark?" he questioned curiously.

"Yes, a mark, Higurashi priestess's have marks on their foreheads to show they have spiritual power." I said, bringing my hand up and pulling my bangs back to show him my own mark. My mark looked like a blood red compass, with the inside of the circle hollow. I waited a few seconds for Sesshomaru to finish studying it before dropping my hand. "Each priestess has their own unique mark, Midoriko had a flower mark on her forehead, Akane was said to have a diamond, and rumors has it that the priestess that protected the Shikon no Tama also had a mark on her forehead, but no one knew if it was true or not. So, she could have been from my clan, she did die fairly young after all, and she was a powerful priestess who specialized in Kyudo..." I said trailing off, wondering if she was apart of my clan or not. Before continuing my explanation, "It use to be that _every_ Higurashi born female had a mark on their forehead, as visible as the next, but somewhere down the line the mark only shows on those who have power. And even then you could only see it so clearly depending on how strong you are." I sighed. It was a pity that my clan had to put up with so much misfortune, and all because of an idiotic girls heart. Because of her, Kagome might die early.

Ah, how I wish I could go back in time and kill Akane before she even goes against the goddess.

"The woman still have them even if they don't have power, but you have to get really close to be able to see it since it's practically invisible. It's a bit darker on a normal priestess, but still very hard to notice unless your actively looking for it."

"Interesting, so the women in your clan are already marked from birth to show what clan they are from." he muttered, his lips pursed slightly in thought about what I've told him so far. I huffed in amusement, gaining his attention. He quirk at brow at me, silently asking me what was funny.

"The males are also marked, my lord, just not on their foreheads." I informed him, I then moved my hand over my heart. "They are marked over their hearts, and act no different then the woman's marks. My little brother, Souta, has a faint spider lily mark on his chest, but it was visible enough to see he had a good amount of power in him. Grandfather had been trying to get Souta into being a monk ever since he saw it, but Souta just doesn't seem interested. My father had a crescent moon with a star in it, and my grand father has a sun, but it's barely visible since he doesn't really have...spiritual power."

"Hn." he hummed, thinking on this for a moment and probably filtering out what he doesn't need when he heard this story. His brows then furrowed in confusion as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "The curse, what did she mean by the blood lust?"

"Oh, that? Well you know how I am, no?" I asked, gaining a nod from him. "Yes, well, very few people in my clan has gone through their life without having this trait. The blood lust talked about is exactly as it sounds, after that night, it is said that our clan became very blood thirsty, it drives us to do thing that mortals view as monstrous. It also lead to some very early deaths because it makes you want to destroy something or see blood, doesn't matter who or where it came from, as long as we see it. After the first few generations that had this, they found a way to control it better. We are now taught to direct the blood lust into drive for protecting the ones we love, and or do something mind numbing that will last until your blood lust is calmed down. It was dubbed the Higurashi 'code'." I said, snorting at the name, shrugging my shoulder's.

"you are born with this then?"

"Yes. But the blood lust doesn't actually wake up until our sixth year. Unluckily mine and my fathers hit earlier then it should have. His was at four, his parents were unprepared for it, thus he killed quite a few before grandfather found out and taught him the code. Thankfully because it happened early to my father, he knew what to do when I was four and it hit me, so I didn't kill _as_ much as my father did, but I did grasp the code a lot quicker then he did." I paused in thought, "That's actually where I learn how to torture, father taught me his 'Hobby', which was torture. He said that as long as we didn't kill too much, then we were fine, and that as I got older it would be easier to handle so I wouldn't feel the need to do so as much." He gave me a look, "It was never said that we couldn't torture to relieve the blood lust, and we had plenty of people to practice on thanks to a friend of my fathers." I pointed out.

"...I take it your sister doesn't have it then." he stated more then asked, making me look at him in wonder.

"No, she doesn't, she didn't show any of the signs." I said, blinking. "How did you know that?"

He looked at me, seeming to debate about something, before opening his mouth. "She did not sound like she had it, from your story's about her." oh, I forgot I told him about Kagome. Nodding I furrowed my brows in worry.

"I should hope that Souta doesn't have it..." I sighed, imagining what Souta would be like if he did have the curse.

* * *

Souta sneezed, spilling his food all over the table. "AW MAN!" he whined as Emiko giggled.

* * *

"...your family seems to have quite the burden." Sesshomaru commented. I chuckled lightly, knowing how true that statement was.

**Ba-Dump**

I frowned, as I felt something wrong happening to me again. Sesshomaru noticed right away, his eyes narrowing as we stopped.

"Kaname, your power is receding again." he stated.

I blinked, biting my lip at how un-comfortable it was to have your power being drained from you, not knowing as to why that was happening.

* * *

**Earlier elsewhere**

* * *

Kagome really had to wonder if this was karma for kicking Inuyasha in between his legs, then doing 'Sit' commands to Inuyasha as much as she could when she had come back from the other side of the well a few days ago. _The ass deserved it though._ She thought as she observed the eel like soul collectors bind her to the tree. She tested out what she could do and found that she couldn't move. _Oh, thats just great, why am I always getting captured? Onee-sama would be so disappointed if she saw me right now._ Kagome thought with a huff. She could actually reach her sisters knife this time, but it wouldn't do much to these spirit like things around her.

"You cannot move." Kagome lifted her head to stare at the woman who did this to her, kikyo just stared back at Kagome. "Even if you scream, you wont be heard." then, as an afterthought, she added, "You wont be visible to Inuyasha's eyes."

Why did she have to bring Inuyasha into this?

"I won't let you interfere."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "KIKYO DO YOU INTEND TO KILL INUYASHA!? DO YOU HATE HIM THAT MUCH!?" she yelled, angry at what the priestess was inferring. She saw the miko frown at her.

"Inuyasha...wants me to die..." she said slowly.

"YOU'RE WRONG! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DIE IF YOU'RE _ALREADY_ DEAD?!" she snapped at her, kikyo just frowned more at her, not seeming to like how Kagome pointed out how she was dead. "Besides! Inuyasha is still in love with you, so why would he want you to 'Die' again?!" she huffed, before thinking,_ Jeez, what am I doing, going to such lengths to explain this to her anyway?_ Honestly, how idiotic can she get if she can't see how the hanyou still love's her.

For a brief moment, Kagome felt her ring and necklace get warm, and a soft chuckle resound in her head. It was then that the two girls heard a sound, both turning to see that it was Inuyasha.

Kagome watched, seeing how Inuyasha's attention was on kikyo and didn't even bother to look in her direction. Either kikyo was telling the truth about Inuyasha not being able to see her, or Inuyasha was too focused on Kikyo.

Kagome deadpaned when she looked back at kikyo, because now the dead priestess had a look of innocence, as if she hadn't just insinuated that she was going to kill Inuyasha.

"OI!" Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha!" but the demon didn't seem to have heard her, _Damn, he really cant hear or see me._ She thought, clicking her tongue.

"S-So it really was you, huh." Inuyasha said softly, "The one collecting dead women's souls..." he said sadly, looking at the soul collectors floating around kikyo. Said girl stayed silent, glaring at him, Inuyasha took a step forward while kikyo took one back. "Why...?"

"This...imitation body made with bones and earth, cannot move well unless it is filled with souls." kikyo explained, before glaring at him even more. "Inuyasha, you find me repulsive don't you? My hatred for you drives me, and I continue to live in this world wearing the sous of the dead."

_...Wow...And onee-sama thought soap operas were the only place girls could be dramatic._ Kagome thought, feeling bad about how this was probably affecting Inuyasha.

"Y-You-! YOU DAMN FOOL! YOU MAY HATE ME, BUT...I...!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fists, before quickly marching up to her, Kagome had the urge to cover her ears. She didn't want to hear what he said next, but her arms were pinned. "THERE HASN'T BEEN A SINGLE DAY WHERE I'VE FORGOTTEN YOU!" he declared, clenching where his heart was as if it pained him that kikyo thought that.

Shock went through Kagome, and she didn't understand why. _I knew...that he still liked her...but actually hearing it... _she thought, a pang in her chest made itself known, and she didn't understand why. Her mind going back a few days ago, where Inuyasha had said he wanted her by his side. Kagome's fists clenched, biting her bottom lip, as frustration welled up inside of her. _Then what the fuck was that about?! What the hell did he mean, 'I want you by my side'?! _She mentally ranted, another painful throb beating in her chest before glaring at the hanyou.

"No matter what sort of appearance you have," Inuyasha continued, not knowing of the third person there. "I don't think I could ever hate you, of be repulsed by you."

"..." kikyo didn't have much to say to that, her eyes softening, "Do you...really mean that...?" Then the two got closer, kikyo reaching up to caress his face. "You don't find it dreadful? Even though, right now, I could kill you with this hand?"

Kagome's eyes widened at that, she could be mad at him later for being unclear, right now she had to save her friend! "INUYASHA! GET-...ha?" she said, starring. Apparently kikyo wasn't going to hurt him, instead she fucking kissed him. _…..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? _Kagome thought in bewilderment, this had to be the most bipolar woman she had ever met. She was worried for nothing.

Inuyasha looks shocked as well, but didn't seem to have minded the kiss. "Ah...uhm..."

"When I was alive, I had wanted to do this." kikyo explained.

Kagome zoned out, that pang in her heart seemed to have grown. _W-what the hell...?_ she thought, feeling her eyes starting to water, _they...really love each other_. She thought, wondering why she was even still there. Why had she gone after Inuyasha when it's clear that he loves kikyo, and that she honestly had no place there.

* * *

"_Kagome," an eleven year old Kaname said, gaining Kagome's attention. "Remember this, men- Besides out father, Souta and grandfather- are such horrible beings. I don't ever want you to fall in love with some boy just because you think he's your prince charming."_

_ "Eh~? Why?" Kagome said, pouting because she wanted to find true love, just like in the movies. Kaname just gave her a small smile._

"_Because, true love doesn't exist Kagome. No one is perfect, no one is without flaws,and since I know you will fall for someone one day, I am telling you this." Kaname then poked Kagome over her heart, "Never give them your heart, give them your affection, your attention if you like, but never your heart."_

_Kagome blinked up at her, frowning as she tilted her head down to look at her heart. "But...why? Mama said that if you love someone, then love them with all your heart." she countered, because her mother had loved their father with all her heart- despite the rest of the Higurashi's disapproval of her-and look at them now. They were married, happy, and had children._

_ "That's because Mama fell in love with father, who would never do anything to hurt her, because he gave his heart to her first, after making sure she was the one for him." Kaname explained. She then leaned down so the two sisters foreheads were touching, and looked into Kagome's eyes. "I don't want you to give your heart to a boy before you're sure he is the one, because if you do and he's not, then you'll experience the worst pain imaginable. And I don't want you or Souta to go through with."_

_Kagome bit her lip, "what pain?" she asked quietly, as if scared that mentioning it will make her feel it._

"_The pain of a broken heart, the pain of not being able to love someone else as much as you did to the one you gave your heart to. In time, you'll be able to get it back, but in that time, it will hurt so much. So please, Kagome, don't give your heart to someone that will hurt you. Let me meet them first, let me see if they will protect you. Because I will only approve of someone who will protect you with their very soul if they have to, making sure you are physically, mentally, and emotionally fine. Someone who will love you with all their heart, not daring to look at- let alone think of- another woman, someone who will make you happy."_

"_...I promise!" Kagome said, determined since she didn't want to see her sister sad. Kaname had looked so close to tears as she explained this to her, and this made Kagome determined to make sure she fell in love with the right person. "Neh, nee-chan?" Kagome said, making Kaname look at her. "Do you love Kuro with all your heart?"_

_Kaname just smiled, "No, I don't."_

"_Eeeeeh? But aren't you two going to get married?"_

_Kaname chuckled, "Kagome, it's an arranged marriage, I didn't choose Kuro, nor did he choose me." she explained, before a fond smile and a small blush spread across her face. "But, I think I am getting close to giving him my heart. I think...he may be my one...He had already declared that he loved me, and I know he meant it when he said he would hunt down other possible rivals and kill them if that's what it took to be with me." she giggled, remembering when he had declared such a thing, "I just want to make sure though."_

_Kagome just nodded, she never did understand her sister some times, but if Kuro would be willing to do such a thing for her sister, then Kagome approved._

_She never would have thought about how far Kuro would actually be willing to go for her sister._

* * *

Kagome remembered what her sister had told her so long ago, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She shook her head, wondering if that was the feeling her sister was talking about, before mentally scoffing. _Yeah right! T-Theres no way I gave Inuyasha my heart! I've only know him for a few months!_ She thought stubbornly, gulping when she saw Inuyasha and kikyo were hugging now. _I-It took Kaname-nee-chan a few years before she decided that she somewhat liked Kuro more than just friends! Nee-chan never even told Kuro either before she disappeared... _she thought, seeming to try and convince herself of something. _….Ah, jeez, I can't watch this anymore..._ she thought, turning her head. She only turned back when she noticed something was going on, blinking she yelped when the ground seemed to be sucking them in! "W-WHAT?! HEY! INUYASHA! DAMMIT DON'T YOU NOTICE WHAT HAPPENING UNDERNEATH YOU?! YOU'RE BEING DRAGGED INTO THE GROUND STUPID!"

But Inuyasha still couldn't hear her, so Kagome turned towards kikyo.

"STOP IT KIKYO!"

She was ignored.

Growling, Kagome thought of what to do, before an idea came to mind. "KIKYO! YOUR HATRED OF INUYASHA IS MISPLACED! FIFTY YEARS AGO, YOU FELL INTO A TRAP. THERES THIS GUY WHO MADE YOU HATE EACHOTHER!" that seemed to get her attention, "That guy is name Naraku! He's your real enemy! Therefore..." she trailed off when kikyo turned her head towards her. _Did she understand?_ Kagome thought, before kikyo lifted her hand and pointed at her.

"Shut up."

And then Kagome was slammed into the tree behind her with enough force that the wood splintered. To say Kagome was terrified was an understatement, she couldn't move, her powers didn't seem strong enough to work, Inuyasha was deaf to her, and kikyo seemed to have some type of grudge against her.

And just as that happened, the soul collectors around Kagome dissolved. Kikyo looked startled by this, before fear showed on her face as she looked next to Kagome. Said girl followed her line of sight, and gasped at seeing the woman from before standing next to her. Arms crossed, a glared being sent towards the dead priestess, and an air of murder around her.

**"Oh? If it isn't the filth from before."** the woman stated, tilting her head to the side as she looked kikyo up and down. "I see you still live, oh, but wait," she said, moving her hand up to her mouth as if in surprise. Mocking her. "you aren't alive, now are you? No, you're just the shell of a once powerful and respected miko, who isn't even that since that body of yours is made up of dirt and stolen grave soil." she mocked, taking slow deliberative steps towards her. "You aren't even 'Kikyo', now are you?"

"What are you talking about!" kikyo snapped, glaring at the woman, "I am ki-"

**"No. you aren't."** the spirit cut in, a dangerous edge to her voice that demanded for the priestess to shut up. "You are nothing but dirt and stolen bones, those priestess robes were another as 'kikyo's were burned long ago, the souls in you are stolen, the identity you have was stolen, the soul that give you power is stolen. A soul that was already reincarnated, so you have no right to have it even of you were kikyo." she continued, practically snarling at the end. She quickly moved and grabbed kikyo by the throat and squeezed. It was then that she noticed kikyo trying to run by going to hell, that earned a cruel smirk. "trying to run are we?" she said, a chuckle escaping her as she jerked kikyo up by her hair. "You can go back to being nothing once you give back what isn't yours." she stated, before pulsing energy through kikyo, cracking the hold she had on the souls.

"LET INUYASHA GO! HANDS OFF HIM!" Kagome shouted when she saw kikyo still had a hand on Inuyasha, especially since the purifying power traveled through the dead priestess and hit Inuyasha. At her yell, something seemed to break inside of kikyo, thus releasing the souls inside of her.

Kikyo, grew desperate, commanding some of the collectors to attack Kagome. This made the spirit let go and appear in front of the downed girl, killing the collectors.

"WENCH!" the woman snarled, as kikyo used this chance to speed up the process of dragging Inuyasha and herself to hell.

"WAKE UP INUYASHA/HALF-BREED!" they both yelled, one in annoyance that the hanyou wasn't fucking moving, while the other in terror that her friend was being dragged to hell. The spirit was just about to shock the hanyou, when said male looked up. His eyes cleared of the fog before he noticed that Kagome was endangered, not seeing the spirit protecting her, as he ran towards her while drawing out his sword.

The spirit had no shame as she reveled in the shocked heart broken expression kikyo gave at what Inuyasha did. "That-" she said, gaining kikyo's attention. "Is another thing that is not yours."

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Kagome up.

"What am _I_ doing?" she asked in bewilderment. The spirit just ignored them, deciding to check up on Kagome's back, using a bit of power to heal what she could. She honestly didn't care about all this teen drama, or she wouldn't have if it didn't involve Kagome.

Once the priestess was gone, Kagome started to angrily march away from Inuyasha, the spirit following to make sure she was alright.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha, instead focusing on the spirit beside her. She looked her up and down, having a clue as to who she was. So, ever so hesitantly, she spoke. "K-Kaname...-Nee-chan?" she asked slowly, her hope evident in her voice. After all, who else did she know who had black eyes?

The spirit- or Kaname- smiled, nodding her head and softly caressing Kagome's face, even if she couldn't feel the girl since she was but a soul, it was the thought that counted.

"N-Nee-chan!" Kagome stuttered, trying to hold back tears as she wanted have an answer to her next question. "W-Why are y-you see t-through? A-Are you dead?!"

Kaname chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I am not dead Kagome. I am but a shard of Kaname's soul, I cannot answer your questions, that privilege belongs to the main body. And seeing as you are in danger no more, I cannot stay." she said softly, seeing the distressed expression on Kagome, she sighed. "Don't worry, I'll always be with you, I did promise to protect you after all."

Then Kaname was gone. Leaving a very emotional Kagome behind, only for those emotions to worsen when Inuyasha tried to talk to her.

* * *

**crossover with Hoozuki no Reitetsu Omake:**

_**If Kaname went to hell.**_

"Bring in the next sinner!"

Grand red doors opened, and two ogres escorted a young woman in a white kimono towards the great king Enma. As he waited for the woman to arrive in front of him, he took a lance down at her file and balked. The amount of people she's killed and tortured easily broke the record of anyone else. And even more horrifying -then the ways listed on how she did it- was when she had started. _Four?! W-Who starts sinning at the age of four?!_ He thought, just as the ogres arrived. He noticed that they didn't shove her to her knees like they usually should have, instead the woman- girl really since she was only eighteen- neatly knelt down. A small smile on her lips, as she calmly observed everything.

King Enma has had Higurashi's here before, for hundreds of years they have all come down to hell because of that curse put on them. He was the one who had Judged Higurashi Akane after all, and had honestly thought her punishment was unjust. All her life she had done good, helping people and doing her priestess duty's, but when she had died protecting a demon, she had been sent to hell.

Luckily, a representative of heaven had come to take Akane to heaven before Enma had to decide where to put the poor girl. Thus she was whisked away to wait for reincarnation, but he remembered her parting words:

"Good bye, Lord Enma, Lord Hozuki, It was a pleasure to meet you. I should hope I am to be reincarnated and see my lord again."

And each and every Higurashi miko had gone through here was only because of that curse, and each one had tried to stop with the blood lust or keep it to a minimum. Other then that, they were fairly decent people, if you looked past the curse and possessiveness. So, he had always given them light judgments. Don't get him wrong, some of them deserved to be here, but most were fine.

In fact, it was almost about a decade ago where one Higurashi Takeshi had come through here after a fatal car crash killed him. The only reason he wasn't here being tortured was because Hozuki had recruited him since they had been under staff at the time in Avici hell, and he was more then qualified to work there.

He _still_ shivers every time he meet's the mans (now Demon) eyes.

Yet, here was _another_ Higurashi, that mans daughter who, by the looks of it, inherited the black eyes.

"Higurashi Kaname," he said, straightening up and staring down at the girl, only to get a disinterested look back. He gulped, the girl had the same nerve wreaking gaze as her father did, then pointed his mallet (Fan?) at her. "you are here for the crimes of the slaughter of over 120+ people, along with the torture of over 90 others in your eighteen years of life! You have found humor from others suffering, and knowingly killed innocents during your frenzy stage! How do you plea?!" he stated.

It was silent as Kaname studied him, tilting her head to the side a bit, before straightening up. "I did what had to be done." was her answer, shocking the king and everyone else. "The majority of those people had wrong my family in one form or another. I had to teach them a lesson, they had to be eliminated if they didn't. They would have endangered my cute little imouto, along with the rest of my family. I couldn't have that, now could I? Especially since Kagome doesn't have the blood lust." her smile was still in place, not at all bothered by the things she has done. "And those bandits, they were trying to hurt my village, they have heard of what happens to those who have tried, so they brought it upon themselves. The lord abandoned the village and left them for dead, and only came back to try to take me as an unwilling bride, and embellish money from the villages. That was self defense. And later, the new lord sent lackey's to take innocent women from their home, I gave a warning, they did not heed. Also self defense." she paused, her mouth quirking upwards. "Unless you wanted me to be defiled."

They flinched at that.

She chuckled, "I know what I have done, I understood what I just did when I first killed when I was four." she said casually, "Thus I knew I would be ending up in hell. I will not deny that my way of..." she trailed off, thinking of a word. "Educating...people is scorned upon. But I do not regret it." she finished.

There was silence. The ogres next to her gulped, looking up at their king, then to Hoozuki who was starring at Kaname.

Enma cleared his throat, "Very well, Higurashi Kaname, for your crimes I sentences you t-BWURGH?!" he started, only to be interrupted by a giant metal club hitting him square in the face, knocking him out of his chair and face planting the floor.

Three sets of eyes looked towards the assistant, Hoozuki, who had thrown it.

"H-Hoozuki-sama?" the demon on the left asked nervously, wanting to know why his superior just did that.

Said man ignored the demon, walking up to Kaname and knelt down in front of her. "Higurashi-san, I would like to offer you an alternative to your punishment."

"...Oh?" she hummed, starring the demon straight in the eyes. "What kind of offer...?"

"Hoozuki, Hoozuki Katsuo." he introduced before continuing. "We are currently understaffed, thanks to a few ogres leaving without notice to find their calling," he said, annoyance written all over him. "Thus, a few positions are opened. I have seen your file myself and seen that your talents would have gone to waste if you were sent to one of the hell's, not to mention I find it hard to believe that you would let others torture you, resulting in harmed staff. Am I correct?" he questioned, to which she nodded at. Kaname would have fought tooth and nail, probably killed a few as well. He hummed, nodding his head, "I thought so. Thus, to avoid such paperwork and casualty's ("WHY ARE THE CASUALTY'S SECOND PRIORITY?!","he's more worried about the paperwork..."), I offer you a position as a torture demon. You are more then qualified, and I know you will be able to fill in the lost positions since your father has done the same, and your spiritual power will be useful when we must 'motivate' the lazier employees."

She blinked, "My father works as a demon?"

He nodded, "He is quite talented."

She thought on it, before smiling and nodding. "I accept. This seems like an enjoyable thing to do, it will be a pleasure working with you, Hoozuki-sama." she said, standing up and bowing respectfully.

Thus, the start of Kaname's demonic life.


	12. How does accident's like that even?

Look at that! An update~! And thanks for the feedback on last chapter guy's! I'm happy that you guy's liked the small crossover at the ending.

**ERROR:** WAH! SUCH A LONG REVIEW! AND YES! IT IS I! THE AUTHOR OF CRIMSON LOVE! BWUUUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA- And don't worry about not noticing that quickly, It took me forever to figure out that a whole bunch of stories i follow were made by the same author. and i honestly feel like blushing when you compliment my Oc's (Is this what a proud parent feels like?) along with the thanks for updating. Eheheheh~ *Rubs back of head sheepishly* Seeing such a long review made me really giddy and prompted me to finish this chapter up, so, ah, thanks.

About this chapter, i know it's short, but i thought The things in here were necessary for future plot points.

And there is some Sesshomaru x Kaname Fluff (?) in here...I'm not sure if it counts as fluff, but it's definitely as fluff as it can get when it comes to Sesshomaru.

Enough of my rambling! Go! READ MY READER'S, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAD!

* * *

Because...A Rumor.

_"...Fiance?" a seven year old Kaname said questionably towards her father as he drove them to where ever she was being taken today. She had no idea why both her mother and father seemed to have fussed about what she wore today, it wasn't her birthday, and nothing special had happened so far as Kaname was concerned. So she didn't understand why she dressed in her blood red formal kimono today, don't get her wrong, she loved this kimono with the spider lily's stitched into it, along with the golden phoenix on her back. She also had her hair styled, half her hair up into a bun with beautifully crafted hair pins, the front bunch of her bangs pinned back, and the rest of her hair fell loosely around her._

_ "Yes, Fiance." Takeshi said in amusement, the left side of his hair was pinned back, while the rest of his unruly black hair was tamed (curtsey of his fussing wife). He was wearing a dark gray suite, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie that accented his blue eyes. He briefly flickered his eyes towards his unamused seven year-old. "...**Your** fiance to be exact."_

_ "...You mean I have to marry some boy that I don't even know?" she stated dryly, before pursing her lips. "Can I kill him if I don't think Kagome will like him?" she questioned curiously._

_ "No." Takeshi deadpan, making Kaname frown. He sighed, his daughter really did take after him **too** much. "It was agreed between me and a very good friend of mine that, when we had children and If they were near the same age that they would marry each other." he explained as they pulled up and parked near a fairly big traditional mansion. "His son's name is Kuro, and he is the heir to the Honda fortune."_

_ They then both got out of the car, Kaname automatically going to her fathers side and holding his hand. Kaname stared up at her father in surprise, she knew that name from somewhere, she just couldn't put her finger on it._

_ Then it clicked._

_ "I'm marrying the heir into the **yakuza**?" she more stated then questioned, "And not just any old Yakuza group, but the most **influential** and **powerful** one in Japan?" Takeshi just nodded. She blinked, "Oh, this just got interesting..." she said to herself as they reached the door._

_ They were greeted by a servant and lead towards the room Kaname would meet her future husband. As they walked, Kaname took in her surroundings, all the expensive paintings and artifacts, along with the occasional yakuza member glancing at them. Most of them seemed to instinctively know that Takeshi was a dangerous man to not be messed with, thus making them try and leave quickly. The others were at ease when they saw Kaname, that is, until they saw her eye's and became unnerved._

_ Kaname thought that was pretty pathetic, to be scared by a child, and if she was going to be married into this, then she would make sure none of the men cowered from something like a child of all things._

_ After all, if they were scared by such things, then how would they protect her dear little sister and mother? She would have to dispose of the weak willed men first._

_ "Ah, Takeshi, it's good to see you doing well." a young sounding voice greeted, tearing Kaname out of her musings and looking to see a handsome young looking man. He had chin length messy black hair, fair skin, heart shaped face, sharp red/brown eyes, and wearing a black suit with a red tie. Takeshi lead his daughter to the floor table, before nodding in greeting._

_ "It has been a while, Shinji. You also seem to be doing well."_

_ The man only smirked at him, his eyes flashing towards Kaname, curious as to what type of daughter-in-law he will have in the future. He didn't seem at all surprised by how much Kaname resembled Takeshi, nor did he back down from her eyes._

_ "I had to admit, Takeshi, that I thought our agreement would have been void when **I** had a son. Especially after you explained to me how...**rare**...girls were born into your family." Shinji commented, picking up the tea he was sipping before they came in. He frowned at how cold it was already getting, and decided to leave it be until he could get freshly made tea. "But you have surprised me again my friend, with not only having **a** girl, but having **two** girls so far. That's a record in your family history, isn't it?"_

_ Takeshi cracked a small smirk, "It is. And I am very glad that I have both Kaname and Kagome, and it's all thanks to Emiko." he said while patting Kaname's shoulder. Said girl would have beamed at the praise, but she was in front of someone outside her family and had to make a good impression for her father. So, she decided on a small grin._

_ "...She seems to have inherited those eyes." Shinji commented._

_ "Hn, it is not all she had inherited."_

_ At this Shinji looked at Takeshi in shock, knowing exactly what the male had meant, before looking back at Kaname in fascination._

_ "She has spiritual power?" Shinji stated more then asked, a smiled working it's way up on his face. He was liking Kaname more and more already, she seemed good for the family so far, now all he needed was to see if her personality matched her father's, then she'd be **perfect** for his son. "What about your other one? Kagome, is it? Does she have the power as well?"_

_ Kaname's eyes sharpened at the mention of her sister's name, glaring at the yakuza boss. "No, grandfather nor father have sensed any from kago-chan." she stated, a warning seeming to be in her voice. This was not lost on either of the men, "Why do **you** want to know?"_

_ Takeshi sighed, but smiled at his daughters protective nature._

_ Shinji stared at her a bit more, before he right out laughed. "She's just like you!"_

_ "Hn. There's nothing wrong with that, and I don't see what's so funny." Takeshi huffed out as he glared at his laughing friend, before facing his still glaring daughter. "Kaname, I have some things to discuss with Katsuo, so why don't you take this time and get to know your fiance."_

_ "Gufu~ K-Kuro-chan is i-in the garden~" Shinji snorted, composing himself as he tried to muffle his laughter down since Takeshi was sending him that look. "it's straight down the hall, you can't miss it..." he snorted and started to giggle again when **both** of his guest's sent him that same damn look._

_ Kaname hummed and nodded, getting up and deciding that she should see who it is that she would marry in the future. She was hoping that this Kuro wasn't weak, she refused to listen to a man who couldn't stand up to her, or even fight for that matter._

_ "She's going to be quite the looker when she get's older, gonna have to kill a lot of boy's when they try and get near her." was what she heard as she closed the door._

How rude_, she thought while walking down the hall. _I can dispose of them myself.

_ "Hm? Are you my so called 'Fiance'?" a voice pipped in from behind her, making Kaname stop in her tracks and look back. She blinked, finding a chibi version of Katsuo a little way from her holding a box of pokey. The boy had black hair that was chin length and neatly cut, his bangs stopping just beneath his eyebrows, red sharp eyes, fair skin and wearing a dark blue formal kimono. He looked her up and down, then tilted his head to the side as he ate another of the pastry treats. "you have to be, you're the only girl around my age."_

_ "Then you must be Kuro, the man I'm marrying in the future." she said, the boy nodding in confirmation. "Hn. My name is Higurashi, Kaname..." she bowed slightly, "future wife of yours, but know if you do anything to my sister then I wont hesitated to kill you." she informed him, deciding that he should know what he's getting into._

_ Kuro only raised a brow, before narrowing his eyes at her._

_ …_

_ "Have you killed before?" he questioned._

_ "Yes. But I don't exactly remember how many, but I know around the number of people I've tortured. And only then it was because it was needed to educate the trouble makers, father taught me not to kill without reason." she answered easily with a small shrug, "Have you?"_

_ He snorted, "I'm the heir to the family business, It'd be pretty stupid if I hadn't already. Are we going to talk to each other in such fucking formal ways? Or are you too damn lady like to cuss?" he questioned with an eye roll as he started to walk back towards the garden._

_ Kaname smirked, following him, "Mother get's distressed when I cuss, and it sets a bad example for Kagome..." she answered, gaining a frown from the boy. "But mother and Kagome aren't here, so stop making that goddamn face at me and fucking deal with it. I don't want a husband who will start bitching over something as small as me not cussing." she stated, amused at his gaping mouth. "But, don't expect more then that, I really don't like cussing much, makes me sound like an uneducated little shit."_

_ "...I think I like you already," Kuro answered as he laughed slightly. "Now then, all I need to do is ask you something, and that'll determine if we're going to get along together while we're married." he stated seriously as he stopped both of them, he stared into her eyes. "Do you like Manga or Anime?"_

_ "..."_

_ "..."_

_ "In my free time, or whenever I get the time to watch anything." she answered while opening the door leading to the garden. "I like gore manga, they have very interesting way's when it come to torture. And it's hilarious how some people die." she giggled._

_ Kuro grinned at her, "You, Kaname, are going to be the best fucking wife ever." he decided._

_ "Hn, as long as you help hunt down those who hurt my family, then you'll be 'the best husband'." she responded with a smile._

_-Later-_

_ "Heh? So we're going to the same middle school then?" Kuro asked as they laid in the grass. They had been discussing anything and everything, from who they killed and the reason, to what manga's they had read so far and which they should read next. They had gotten to the topics of school when Kuro mentioned he was going to go to a middle school that had a manga club. When he had said the school name, Kaname was pleasantly surprised that it was the school she was going to as well._

_ "It would seem so." she answered with a small smile, lazily watching a cloud overhead pass them by. "...You do realize that I wont take any shit from you once we're married, right?"_

_ "Like I want a pushover wife?" he scoffed, grabbing another one of his treats and nibbling on it. "I'm glad I'm apparently marrying you, you weren't what I was expecting at all. And thats a good thing."_

_ "Oya? And what were you expecting?" she questioned curiously._

_ "A delicate little spoiled brat, who's submissive and can't fight. A girl doesn't speak unless spoken to, who just stays at home and cooks and get's 'concerned' about my hobbies. Someone who can't stand the sight of blood and would probably faint." he answered with a scowl. He glanced over and saw a thoughtful Kaname staring down at him. "...Nani?"_

_ "Hm, well, isn't that suppose to be the ideal wife?" she questioned, rubbing her chin._

_ "Well, yeah to others, but not to me." Kuro answered as he sat up. "I don't want a wife that could easily be taken hostage if shit hits the fan. I want someone who will pull their fucking weight around here and help out with interrogations, who'd make an example out of people, who can do shit." he then looked over at Kaname, who had also gotten up from her laid position and was smiling._

_ "So, someone like me?" she giggled._

_ "Yeah, someone like you." he confirmed, "It also doesn't hurt that your really fucking pretty and have long hair to boot. Can't wait to see what you look like when your older." he said with a wink, causing Kaname to snort._

_ "I'm marrying a pervert, aren't I?"_

_ "Nope. You're marrying an outaku."_

_ "yeah, a perverted outaku."_

_ "I'm not a pervert!"_

_ "I bet you have hentai in your room."_

_ "...fuck, you win."_

_ "Always do."_

* * *

"My lord, May I go into the next village we come near?" I questioned as we traveled. It had been a few weeks since Sesshomaru had come back from his fight with Inuyasha, he had gotten his armor fix fairly quickly. He apparently did it when I was asleep, because one day, his armor is destroyed and cracked with filth, the next morning it's as good as new.

Not even a speck of dirt on it.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, a thin silver eyebrow raised up in question at my request.

"I am running out of supplies, some of the herbs I carry can only be bought in town, and seeing as we move so much I do not have the time to go and fetch some myself." I stated, "And the a village is an excellent source of information. It may give us a lead on a powerful demon that you could take the arm of and use." I paused, then tilted my head tot he side an smiled teasingly up at him. "Not to mention you seem to have hit a snag in your search for the baboon."

He glared at me, it wasn't with any malice or hate, just irritation and a slight warning about even _daring_ to hint that he had no idea where to go and kill naraku.

"Kaname..." he sighed.

I giggled, giving a small apology, before looking forward. "Oh, come now my lord, you must admit that it may help you in locating the hanyou faster, no matter how small the chance." he grudgingly agreed with me.

And thus, my current browsing through herbs from a vendor that was staring at me in amazement for some odd reason. I ignored him as I inspected the herbs, half of my attention on the surrounding new's and rumors.

"Did you hear? That village of demon hunters was overrun and destroyed!"

"Oh, thats terrible! How on earth did that happen?"

"I did not think that such a village could be felled by the demons they hunted, especially with all their talented warriors."

"Apparently they were away on a mission commissioned by the lord, but rumor has it that one of the slayers were possessed and killed all of his kin!"

"Oh, how dreadful!"

"I also heard that a demon had possessed the lord as well, but the young lord had figured it out and slew the demon before anything could happen."

"Do you think it was also a demon who made the castle disappear?"

_Oh?_ I thought, purchasing what I needed and looked at the group of villagers who were huddled together. _A disappearing castle?_ I mused, that could be interesting to investigate.

"No one is sure." The man who spoke said, he cocked his head to the side in thought. "But I heard that there was a group looking for our lord."

"Oh, do you mean the one that has the miko who came from the bone eaters well?"

_What? _I thought in shock, quickly walking over towards the group. "Excuse me! Whats this about a well that I hear?" I questioned, because could it possibly be the well from home? _I know it was an old well, but I didn't expect it to be __**that**__ old._ I thought as they gave me their attention.

"Oh, hello lady priestess." The man greeted, "You have a question about the well?"

"Yes. What is this about a miko appearing from the well?"

"Oh, well you see my lady, rumor has it that the a Miko in strange clothing climbed out of the well near Inuyasha's forest. She spoke of strange things and was surprisingly ill mannered, the priestess of the village thought she was a demon for she was not from the village, and there is nothing but demon corpses at the bottom of that well, not to mention she was found near a sealed demon. Dangerously close to freeing it I hear." he explained, a frown on his face and he crossed his arms.

A young looking girl piped in, adjusting the child she carried, "I hear she is very beautiful, and without a husband as well when she is already fifteen-years of age!" she said, a scandalized tone in her voice as she spoke. The others shook their heads slightly and tittered.

"I hear her the kimono she wears shows the skin of her leg's."

My eyebrows shot up as the woman of the group looked mortified. _How strange._ I thought at what I was hearing. _No mortal woman of this era would **dare** to show any skin from their leg's, it would shame them and have the risk of them being thrown out of their family for such a scandal tainting their name. _I didn't think 'female' because female demoness's have no such qualms about using their body as a weapon.

They are rather shameless.

…

_Then again, so am I._ I thought as I remembered all the times I pranced around the shrine in the nude.

"Is she not also the reincarnation of the priestess who guarded the shikon no tama?"

Oh?

"Yes, but is she not also the same one who shattered the Jewel with an arrow?"

…

…

What.

…

…

"She shattered the Jewel?" I asked in bewilderment. Why would she do that? What possible _reason_ would one have to shatter the Shikon no Tama?

"It was not intentional, she was apparently trying to retrieve it, but instead of hitting the demon she accidentally hit the Jewel."

….

….

WHAT.

_What kind of __**idiot**__ manages to __**accidentally**__ shatter the __**Shikon no Tama**__?_ I thought in irritation.

* * *

-Elsewhere at the same time-

* * *

Kagome felt a cold chill run up her spine all of a sudden, a sense of dread and surprisingly shame overcame her. Pausing her steps, wondering where in the world that came from, she furrowed her brows in though as the rest of the group also paused to stare at her in question.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Kagome? What is it?" Miroku asked as the teenager stared off into the distance.

Inuyasha stared at her, "What is it? Do you sense a shard?"

"...Ah...uh...No..." She said slowly as she snapped out of it. The others blinked, waiting for her to answer as to why she stopped if it wasn't for a jewel shard. "I...feel like I did something...incredibly stupid that my sister would be ashamed of." she answered as an image of her sister came to mind, her black eyes staring down at Kagome in disappointment, shame, and- dare she think it- a little bit of annoyance. It made her gulp.

Her sister rarely got made at her or Souta, no matter what they did. Kagome would really have to work at it if she wanted to anger her sister. And honestly she would never want to.

Her glare was scary.

Her glare reminded her of their dad's.

She had dad's glare.

She now felt like she had disappointed both her sister _and_ dad.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as Kagome suddenly became depressed, crouching down and drawing circles in the dirt. "Kagome, what the fuck are you doing? Get up!" she mumbled something and continued what she was doing, irritating the hanyou as he marched over and glared. "What? Kagome, come on! We don't have time for this shit! What the hell got you so depressed anyway?!"

"I don't want to disappoint Ame-nee-chan or daddy..." She mumbled, small tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"What the hell does your sister have anything to do with this?!" he raged, only to pause as he saw something shiny and wet roll down Kagome's cheeks.

As Inuyasha froze- not knowing what to do with the suddenly emotional girl in front of him- Sango, Miroku, Kirara and shippo stared at the two.

"...Kagome has an older sister?" sango questioned in surprise, she knew she had a younger brother and a mother, but she's never heard anything about a sister before.

Miroku rubbed his chin in thought, "This is a first I am hearing of it." he said, before a gleam entered his eyes "An elder sister is it? I wonder if she is as attractive as Kagome is?"

Shippo deadpanned him.

* * *

I asked a few more questions about the well before leaving the village, and heading back to Sesshomaru. All the while, I was thinking about that well, along with the strange miko who came out of it. Theory's about the miko played through my mind, _the miko was found in the forest of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother._ I thought as signatures pinged my senses. They were human so I ignored it. _And Sesshomaru __**did**__ say that Inuyasha had a miko with him, is it the same miko? And what was she doing with the bone eaters well? If so, then maybe I should go with lord Sesshomaru next time when he confronts his brother so I can question the girl myself._ I decided when a group of bandits that were waiting out side the village emerged and surrounded me.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here boys." a filthy man, who I assumed was the leader of this...ambush...said as he ran his eyes up and down my body. "Whats a lovely little thing like you doing traveling all alone? Thats dangerous it is." he grinned while the other men chuckled.

I gave a slow blink at him.

"Yeah, didn't you know bandits and demons could get ya?" another said from behind me.

"Be ashamed if something happened to that face of yours."

I sighed, silently debating if it was worth my time to eliminate them or not. The leader stepped closer, the men following him as they drew out their swords and pointed them at me. I cocked a brow at this, _is this suppose to be intimidating?_ I mused, examining the rusted, chipped, and poorly cared for katanas. These men do not deserve to handle such noble weapons. My attention was drawn from the poor swords, back to the leader who stood confidently in front of me, causing me to scrunch up my nose at how foul he smelt. _Nothing at all like Lord Sesshomaru. _I thought in distaste towards the men.

"Don't worry, My men and I will make sure your protected and-" he lifted his hand and gripped my chin. "Make sure your bed is nice and warm for a long time."

The little shit had the actual nerve to touch me, I quickly grasped his wrist and squeezed, causing the man to wince and let go of me. I looked past him, down the path with interest, before effortlessly snapping his wrist. His agonizing scream was music to my ears. The men looked surprised at what just happened, while their leader stumbled back a few steps, clutching his arm to himself. He looked furious, but I paid him no mind, watching the figure that was coming closer and closer.

**"YOU _BITCH_!"**

"I am no female dog." I replied without missing a beat. "But, it seems an uneducated low-life such as yourself couldn't possibly know that, now could you?"

And just as he was about to retort, that smooth velvety voice froze them in their tracks.

"**Vermin**." and suddenly the leaders body fell to the ground in pieces. The bandits around me panicked, quickly adjusting their stances to face the new threat. Said threat didn't even glance at them,"Kaname, you are late."

I chuckled, "My apologies, lord Sesshomaru." I said, observing how his amber eye's roamed over the men with disinterest. "I had found some..._Interesting_ news down in the village. I was also preoccupied by these _things_ getting in my way, and was debating if I should test one of my experiments onto them."

"Hn." he hummed before quickly turning on his heel and making his way back towards where he left Jaken and A-Un. "Come, we have wasted enough time here." I didn't bother resisting, and walked alongside him. I could hear the relieved sighs from the bandits, and it seemed Sesshomaru could as well since he thrust his arm out, summoning his poison whip, and slaughtered the remaining bandits. "Hmp, they should have though twice before trying to take what's mine." he muttered, causing me to look at him questionably.

"...'What is yours' my lord?" I asked, because was that irritation I sensed in his youkai? Why would he be irritated?

He seemed to debate with himself, probably wondering if he should lie or not, before answering "You are pack, _**my**_ pack specifically, thus making you _**mine**_." he stated simply. "And you will continue to be until I say otherwise," he stopped, two clawed fingers grasping a lock of my hair and fiddled with it. His amber eyes staring into my own black. "And I have no intention of doing so." he finished, something flashed through those eye's and his youkai became...possessive.

I was, truthfully, trying to calm down my heart beat and tame the heat that flushed my face. He was surprisingly close. _I am reading too much into it, I am reading too much into it, I am reading too much into it-_ I chanted in my mind when the though of the gesture meaning so much more then it did popped into my mind. Understandable since he was acting strange.

And just like that, he let go of my hair and returned to normal.

Like he _didn't_ just do something that made me question his preference in a mate.

As he walked ahead, I stared at him for a moment, before letting out a sigh and tilting my head to the side. "Oh dear, what a troublesome youkai to make my heart beat like that..." I followed after him. "...How am I suppose to rid myself of these feelings if he does things like that?"


	13. Sesshomaru cussed! WTF?

Uwaaa~ hey guy's! some of you guy's took guess's about the story of Akane, and one of you got it HALF right. so, here's a half cookie for you.

Again, when i re-read the manga i am absolutely astonished on how much they curse, why don't i remember them cursing so much?! I dunno, maybe i did notice and i just chose to ignore it or something...Meh. And did i mention how, all of a sudden, i became obsess with Pokemon? Specifically Pokemon Red and White. I found my Old gameboy the other day with Pokemon red inside and decided, "Why the hell not?"

And guy's. So. Much. RAAAAAAAAAAGE! STAY AND FIGHT ME ABRA! LET ME FREAKIN CATCH YOU! ADJFK-!

At least my Charmeleon Evolved into a Charzard. W00t! (I chose charmander as my starter)

Gotta say, I love Red (all versions of him) and White so far (N's there as well, but I'm pretty sure a lot of people like him).

Oh! And ERROR, Thanks for the review(s)~! they really make me bashful when i read them (Ah, so much praise~ so much Praise~), and who cares if you put in a lot of "!"! ENTHUSIASM MAKES MY BRAIN GO FASTER! And for my FF7 story, I am thinking about continuing it, (infact I'm writing the chapter right now) i just needed to watch Advant children to get motivated again. I'm trying to plan it out so i don't rush the story, and build up the development between characters...

Well, that and trying to figure out who exactly i'll make Kaworu his love interest...Leaning towards Vincent or cloud...hrmmm...

AND YES! IT WAS 2P!JAPAN! Why? because I Like 2P!Japan (Although 2P!Canada and 2P!America are my number 1's), and i thought it would be fun to have that little easter-egg in there. The bandit's? well, she is a woman...sooo...hrmmrgmrm...*Coughs* and i have no problem with you calling Kaname a "Badass-bitch", i actually found it funny. you're not the only one into Dominant guy's. Yes, Inuyasha would be six feet under the ground if she was there (More like purified to death, but whatever).

Miroku-Yup...Wouldn't be miroku if he didn't.

AND THANK YOU!

Lady Mirwen: Uwaaaaa~ thank you~! here's the update~!

ToyToya: Oh! Happy (Belated) Birthday~! I'd sing you the song, but I'm a horrible singer...So...yeah.

And seeing as i am falling asleep, I am sorry for not responding to most of my reviewer's!

Love you guy's. So does Kaname...P-Probably...

AND NOW! THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE REUNION OF THE SISTERS!

I am sorry if it is not to your expectations, But there will be more emotion in future chapters.

* * *

Because...Kago..me...?

"...Is that so..." Sesshomaru questioned blandly as he stared down at a groveling Jaken. "Toutousai ran off, huh." I quirked a brow at how blasé he sounded, as if he expected this to happen. He gave a little sighed as he glanced towards the volcano where the demon Sesshomaru was looking for had resided.

"I have no excuses, sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said, pressing his face into the ground.

A few day's ago Sesshomaru had brought us to this volcano so he could commission a sword that could best Tetsusaiga. Apparently this same demon was a long time acquaintance of his late father, and was also the one who made Tetsusaiga. "...I am not sure what to think about this demon." I said while scratching A-Un's chin. "For such an amazing demon to make such amazing swords, he is a coward...He is also surprisingly stupid for trying to outrun a demon that could track his scent." I paused in my scratching, "were his talents the only reason your father associated with him?"

"Hn." he grunted. I wasn't sure if that was a confirmation or an 'I-Don't-know' grunt.

Jaken fidgeted, seeming to want to say something. We gave him our attention, "A-As a...sword-smith Toutousai is awfully picky..." he glanced up before quickly averting his gaze. "Unless he's pleased with someone, I heard he won't make a sword."

"..." Sesshomaru actually looked a bit amused by this. "Humph, in other words, he doesn't feel like making an appropriate sword for I, huh."

"What is he? A child?" I questioned at the reason._ But then again,_ I thought, _I guess if he really is that good then he can get away with such thought's._

"...I do not know how to put this, but..." he sighed before looking up at his lord. "I guess he hates you after all." he stated bluntly, causing me to chuckle and Sesshomaru to stomp on him. It was a childish thing to do, but I found it adorable for such a being like Sesshomaru to do.

Sesshomaru huffed and made his way over towards A-Un and I. "Are you going to track him down, my lord?"

"Hn."

"And, I am assuming, that I am not going with you this time either?" I asked, to which I got a look. I sighed, "Hm, well, seeing as I am to be left here with that thing-" I pointed to Jaken, who look offended that I called him a 'thing', "Then here you go." I finished while taking off my bag of jewel shards, and holding it out to him. He stared for a moment, before lowering his head for me to put it on. Now, I admit that I took the chance to run my hand through his hair when I was setting the bag around his neck. It was soft to the touch and looked very silky.

Once it was set, I found myself a little reluctant to move my hands away from his collar bone was located, let alone his person. Ever since he declared I was part of his 'pack', I found it harder and harder to keep my thoughts off of the demon lord in front of me._ Oh dear,_ I mentally sighed while glancing up. My heart beat picked up when I found him staring at me with those amber eye's. _I'm becoming one of those idiotic bumbling love sick girls I've seen on tv and in the village._

Oh lord, I was becoming Sayuri wasn't I?

"You may not need them," I started quietly, feeling my face heat up a bit the longer he stared at me. "And it is probably silly and a foolish notion, but I would feel better to know that you would have them with you. And it would guarantee that you will come back to me." I said shooting a small grin at him.

He cocked his head to the right slightly, "Oh?" his lip's twitched into a smile.

I nodded, "Hm, after all, I doubt you want to come back to Jakens infuriating nagging. Unless you secretively like the sound of his voice grating on your ears?" I teased. He narrowed his eye's down at me, causing me to giggle. "You know I only tease my lord, only his mother can stand his voice, and maybe that is even impossible."

He seemed to want to roll his eye's at me, but he was too proud to do that, so instead he reached his hand up and wrapped it around mine. He held it for a few seconds, before letting them drop, I took that as my cue to step back slightly. He got up on A-Un and grasped the reins in his hand, "Kaname, make sure to put up a barrier, and this time do not leave it. If you need something, then get Jaken to do it." he ordered before urging A-Un to move.

"Come back safely my lord." I called out just before A-Un sped up and they were nothing but a dot in the sky.

After a few more seconds of staring at the sky, I sighed and turned around. "well then..." I muttered, sliding out some sutras from my sleeve and fanning them out. "Let's secure the area." and with that I flung the sutras until they created a wide circle, poured a bit of my spiritual energy into it and watched the dome form around the two of us.

* * *

Sesshomaru was thankful that Kaname was not a demon, or even half demon, because if she was then she would have been able to smell her sister. Because once he found the old demon, he found him with Inuyasha, which meant that Kagome wasn't far behind. _In fact, there she is._ He thought while looking over towards the girl, who was trying to hide behind Toutousai. He vaguely noted the new addition to Inuyasha's pack.

That was, until she seemed to grow a back bone and stepped up a few feet towards him. Sesshomaru was interested in this, this was the first time the girl had actually seemed to face him.

"S-SESSHOMARU!" she called out, getting everyone's attention. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?!"

_Ah, is she still going on about that?_ He thought, "..."

"Well?" she asked impatiently. "And those shards!" she pointed towards his chest, where said bag of shards were located. "Where did you get six jewel shards?!"

"That..." he started as he glared, he didn't like the attention she was bringing towards Kaname's shards. "Is of no concern to you." he stated, disregarding her angered expression. _Kaname has a more menacing smile._ He thought, not at all affected by the glare sent his way.

"WHY YOU-!" she started to march forward, only to be held back by Inuyasha.

"KAGOME CALM DOWN!" he said, struggling to hold the miko back. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, WOMAN?! YOU CAN'T FIGHT SESSHOMARU! HE'LL SLAUGHTER YOU WITHOUT A THOUGHT!"

"If provoked I will." Sesshomaru said.

"SEE? ONLY IF HE'S PROVOKED! SLAPPING HIM ISN'T PROVOKING HIM!"

"KAGOME THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER!"

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE IN KEEPING ME FROM FINDING KANAME-NEE-CHAN!"

"WELL YA AIN'T GONNA' FIND HER IF YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Inuyasha, why are you with Toutousai." he asked irritated, cutting off their screaming match and saving his sensitive ears, the hanyou already has Tetsusaiga so why did he need Toutousai? The two stopped and looked at him, with Inuyasha shoving Kagome behind him and facing him.

Said demon came out from behind Inuyasha, "It's simple! He's here to punish you, arsehole!"

Sesshomaru stared at him. "Uh-huh, very well..." he started cracking his hand in preparation to kill the old fool for his insolence. "You seem to be in a rush to die."

"Er-! I-I guess I _could_ make you a new sword...if you beat Inuyasha..." Toutousai stuttered while sweating. This made Sesshomaru pause, thinking about the offer.

"HEY!" Kagome shouted at the smith. "Isn't that different to what you said earlier!?"

"You reckon so?" Toutousai said, acting stupid.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Toutousai, don't forget what you just said." and with that, he quickly rushed at Inuyasha and swung his claws. Luckily Inuyasha dodged just in time to live. "As you heard, you must die Inuyasha."

"BAH! I'LL BEAT YA AGAIN!" the hanyou retorted.

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha still hadn't picked up swordsmanship, and was swinging around the Tetsusaiga like a club. _Father, what were you thinking of leaving such a powerful sword to such a fool._ He thought while dodging another strike, before ramming his fist into Inuyasha's face. "What is it, Inuyasha? Aren't you going to punish you brother as Toutousai requested, huh?" Sesshomaru taunted. He sent more attacks towards him, sneering at how sloppily the hanyou's foot work was. "Same basic moves as ever."

"YOU BASTARD!" another swing of the sword, and another easy dodge.

"Hmp, can't even scratch me."

"-sides, every time, AT THE LAST SESSHOMARU WILL DEFINITELY GET WHACKED!"

Sesshomaru paused at what he heard Kagome say. He looked over towards her, sending a glare for her comment.

"OH SHIT!" she said, "Did he hear me?!"

_Of course I heard you, you yelled it._ He thought in exasperation. He then looked at Toutousai with a pointed look. "Well, Toutousai, don't you think it's a pity for Tetsusaiga? All Inuyasha can do it wave about a sword with all his strength. It's the same whether it's a famous sword, or a log." this gained him a nod of agreement.

"OI! What are you nodding for?!" Kagome asked.

"We-e-ll, it's a fair opinion." Toutousai said with a shrug.

To say Inuyasha was irritated by the old mans agreement was an understatement. So with a scoff he glared at the elder, "Don't get weak-kneed on me, Jijii! The battle is just beginning!" he then turned towards Sesshomaru, lifting the Tetsusaiga until it was overhead and rushed at him. "SAY YOUR FUCKING PRAYERS!"

"The same thing every time." Sesshomaru grunted, quickly grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's wrist and using his poison claw. He then glanced over his shoulder to the smith, "Well then, Toutousai, do you still not feel like making a sword for me?"

Toutousai started to sweat again, staring from Sesshomaru to an obviously losing Inuyasha. "...uuuuummm..." then his cheeks bloated, "NO CHANCE." he jumped and spewed fire at the two, surprising them.

Sesshomaru quickly let Inuyasha go and dodged, "Damn." he clucked. He heard a fist connecting to skin.

"WHADA FUCK'RE DOING BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed from almost being burned, even though he knew he wouldn't with his clothing, but still.

"Still stubbornly refusing me, huh." the elder brother growled lowly.

"SHUT IT!" Toutousai yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at him. "IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU ALREADY HAVE BEEN GIVEN A WONDERFUL SWORD, HAVEN'T YOU!" at the groups confused looks, Toutousai continued. "Tenseiga, which is at you hip! That is also a sword forged from your fathers tusk, you miserable shit! It's a renowned blade that neither surpasses nor is inferior to Tetsusaiga! Tenseiga is to be given to the elder brother, Tetsusaiga to the younger, that was your father's will!"

Sesshomaru scowled, "Fuck you Toutousai." **(A/N: This is literally what he said in the manga, I am not Joking. I LAUGHED when I saw this because it was so...un-sesshomaru like...Don't believe me? Here, look at Chapter 126, page 10.) **he snarled, his youkai flaring in annoyance and anger. "This blunt sword is not suitable for me."

"...He's pissed." Toutousai stated matter of fact, "I'm outta here." and with that, he jumped, swung his hammer into the earth and summoned a lake of lava.

When Sesshomaru again looked, he found that they had escaped. "Tch, escaped huh?" seeing as they were no longer there, he decided to go back and get Kaname and Jaken before the group got too far ahead.

* * *

_**"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAA~! FIRE! I'M ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!"**_ Jaken yelled as he ran around the camp site. I giggled as I watched him run and try to put the fire out, but it won't happen until he takes off the sutra I stuck onto his back. _**"PUTITOUTPUTITOUTPUTITOUTPUTITOUTPU-!"**_ he chanted before the familiar call of A-Un was heard, making me perk up.

Lifting my head to the sky, I saw Sesshomaru was back. "Oh!" I stood up and waited until A-Un landed and he got off to greet him. "Welcome back my lord, I see it did not go well?" I questioned when I saw no new sword at his hip. He narrowed his eye's at me, causing me to bow my head a bit. "It was just an observation, no need to get mad."

"Hn." he hummed, before his eye's trailed behind me towards still flaming Jaken. He raised his eyebrow before looking at me.

"...I was bored, and he was annoying." I explained with a small shrug.

_**"L-LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUU! PLEASE SAVE MY MY L-BURGH!"**_ Jaken yelled as he started to run over towards us, only to get a foot in his face, curtsy of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bent over and quickly ripped off the sutra, making me pout slightly. He saw and gave me a pointed look, "He is still useful"_'despite how annoying he is'_ went unsaid. I nodded, going to tend to A-Un as Sesshomaru went to go sit on a boulder.

"Hello A-Un, how was your trip?" I questioned the two headed dragon. They cooed and nuzzled me. I got the message, so I started to shower them with my attention, scratching under their chins, petting them, plucking a few loose and irritating scales, etc.

"-first I have heard of it though." I heard Jaken say. "That the sword at your side is a memento of your father." that got my attention as I stopped petting the dragon and looked over at the two. "What kind of devil-blade is it?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Jaken, seeming to contemplate something, before coming to a decision. "...You want to know, Jaken?"

And in a blink, Sesshomaru had struck Jaken with his blade. My brows shot up in surprise, before frowning. _Didn't he just stop me from torturing him? And yet he struck him with his sword. _How unfair. I got up and walked over as Jaken fell to the floor with his mouth wide open.

"..."

"..."

"Your frog is surprisingly stupid, isn't he?" I commented as Jaken laid there. His youkai is still there, so he's still alive.

Sesshomaru sighed, nodding in agreement, "Are you a fool, worm? Wake up." he ordered. Jaken blinked, once, twice, before sitting upright and examining himself.

"E-Eh? I...wasn't cut?" he questioned, standing up and looking for any signs of laceration. "how?! I am sure I was cut..."

"How disappointing." I stated, before coming to stand next to Sesshomaru to look at the blade. "Beautiful workmanship."

He glanced at me, before looking down at his sword with the smallest of frowns. "Tenseiga, is a sword that can't kill."

"Can't Kill?" I questioned bewildered, "How can it not Kill? There is a blade there is there not?"

"Hn, indeed, but it is a blade of healing."

I stared at him, then down at the blade, wondering why he would have a blade like that. Don't get me wrong, a blade that can heal seems useful, but it just doesn't seem like a blade Sesshomaru would have. Looking away from the blade, I saw that Sesshomaru seemed to be getting irritated. _Probably from not gaining a sword that served his purpose. _I thought, pursing my lips. I needed to get him to calm down, or he might do something rash. "My lord, you seem irritated, might I suggest an activity to take your anger away?"

He sheathed his sword, staring at me in thought. "And what might this activity be?"

"Hm, well, you can kill some mortals. There must be some thieves or the like around here somewhere."

He thought about it, then nodded before reaching into his kimono and taking off the pouch of jewels shards and handing it to me.

By the time afternoon rolled around, I found myself standing among corpses. Sesshomaru had indeed found a group of thieves squatting in an abandoned shrine.

Watching him slaughter them was beautiful, I stepped around the body's and stood next to a now calmer demon.

"Sheesh, whats foolish thieves." Jaken commented as he nudged the head of one of them. "They're 100 years too early to even try and attack Sesshomaru-sama."

"I am sure most ningen's are." I scoffed. I then noticed that while Sesshomaru was thinking, he brought his bloody hand up to his mouth in thought. I frowned, digging into my sleeve and taking out a napkin I use from time to time, before turning to him. "My lord, you shouldn't do that, who knows what kind of disease these filthy things have in their blood." He was oddly compliant when I grabbed his hand and started to clean the blood off of it.

"Human ailment do not affect me."

I smiled, "Even so, it's still filthy blood from filthy thieves." I stated, and electrifying feeling going up my arm at the skin to skin contact. I must admit that the feeling is...pleasant...even if it is a strange sensation. Thankfully Jaken was too busy prodding the dead men to shout at how I am touching Sesshomaru. Even when I was done, I didn't bother to let go. Now it may be rude to do so...

But he didn't try to pull his hand away from my own.

_They feel rough. _I thought while examining his hand, my eyes trailing the two marks on the side of his hand, down to his inner wrist. After a bit, I finally let go, tossing the napkin to the side as it was dirtied and couldn't be saved. I still had two more I embroidered myself, so I had no problem disposing of it.

* * *

"No." Sesshomaru said bluntly the next morning. I cocked my brow up at him challengingly. I had requested to come with him this time, seeing as I had nothing to do and torturing Jaken is only fun for a bit. The only exciting thing I had done today was help attach an arm of a dragon to him, I even used one of my shards to help the process go faster.

"My lord, there is no reason for me not to go."

"This is between demons."

"I am not going to fight, I am going to watch."

"You may be hit by a stray attack."

"Then I will dodge it or put up a shield."

"There serves no purpose in you going."

"And, again, there is no reason for me not to go."

Silence.

We stared each other down, willing the other to back down, but neither relented. After a bit, Sesshomaru narrowed his eye's and sighed.

"Hn...Fine, but you must not do anything foolish. You are there to observe, and that is all, is that understood?" he ordered.

"I vow on my spiritual powers that I will only observe and not, in anyway, interfere with you fight." I said. He looked at me for a few moments before his eye's lost that annoyed edge. He seemed fine with that answer, so he stepped up to me and wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me flush to him. "Jaken!" he called out.

"Y-Yes, my lord?"

"Stay here with A-Un." was all he said before he gathered his youkai underneath us before we were off.

"Hm, tell me, my lord, what does this Inuyasha look like?" I questioned. He spared me a glance before looking back in front, no doubt searching for Inuyasha and his group that held the smith.

"You will see him soon enough." was all he said, "It has been some time since we've had our talks, and I have been curious about these World wars you spoke of last." smiling I started telling him about how WWI started, who won and who lost, along with the repercussions and how the treaty of versallies played a major part. This then lead up to me telling him of WWII, the horrors of Nazis and concentration camps, how the Germans started to kill off their own people. I was at the part about the bombing of Hiroshima when Sesshomaru spotted an old man riding a three eyed ox.

"...Thats the demon who made Tetsusaiga?" I questioned.

"Indeed," he confirmed, picking up the pace when the old man spotted Sesshomaru and did a 180 and ran. "Kaname." that was all he needed to say as I wrapped my arms around his neck, freeing up his arm to attack. He sent wave after wave at the old man, surprisingly missing as he went, when I spotted a group of people up ahead. Sesshomaru sent one more attack, and this time it was close enough to send the smith and his ox flying. "Hmp." we landed, his arm steadying me, as he stared at a young looking boy with white hair, dog ears, and wearing red clothing. "Toutousai, I thought you might run back to Inuyasha."

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled out.

I let go of him, stepping to the side so I would not get in the way, and as Sesshomaru talked to the old man and Inuyasha I observed the rest of the group. There were three other's there (Four if you counted that child), two girls and what appeared to be a monk. The monk had short black hair tied into a small tail at the base of his neck, brown eye's, wearing the standard monk robes and had a staff. Further observation showed a cloth on his right arm with prayer beads around it, I could sense something demonic underneath. _Interesting._

Next was a girl with long browns hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pink and white kimono. She had a giant boomerang on her back and a small feline youkai on her shoulder, underneath her clothse seemed to be a one piece. Was she a demon slayer? Why was she traveling with demons, not that I could talk. _I thought they all had perished._ Just goes to show that rumors aren't all true.

Seeming to be hiding behind her leg was a small child with orange hair tied into a tail. He had blue eye's and pointed ears, he wore fur over his clothing and had a fluffy fox tail.

And lastly was a...

…

_She's wearing my school uniform._ I thought in shock, I was only semi aware that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had started to fight. I looked to what she was holding and was surprised to see a pink bike in her hands, I hadn't seen one of those in three years. _She must be the miko in his group, the one from the well_. I ran my eyes over her and was surprised to see her staring at me with teary eye's. The other members noticed and tried to see what was wrong.

"Eh? Why are you crying, Kagome?" the other girl asked.

…

….

…

_**Eh?**_

….

…

….

…

I froze at what I heard, my eye's widening and my heart thumping loudly in my chest. I really looked at her, the doe like brown eye's, the dark hair with a blue tint to it, the pale skin, her nose.

"K..." I stuttered, not able to even breath at what I was seeing. _No,_ this couldn't be Kagome. I thought frantically, _Kagome couldn't be here!_ Not where demons lived. Where bandits and Thieves and RAPISTS LIVED. It was when I spotted a familiar ring on her finger, the same ring I had carved a chant into when I was young, that I opened my mouth again. "K...Kago...-chan...?" I questioned.

Tears started flowing freely down her cheeks, she dropped the bike, ignored the shouts of her friends as she shoved past them and ran towards me. She held out her arms, and I automatically opened mine, not even budging when she all but rammed into me.

"NEE-CHAN!" She bawled, burying her face into my clothes and clutching to me like a life line.I felt tears gathering in my eye's, I hugged her back just as fiercely. Kagome, my sweet little sister was here. We fell to our knees, not even caring that we were getting dirty.

"K-Kago-chan. Oh god Kagome, I missed you so much..." I choked. I pulled her back, shit just look at her. She grew so goddamn much. I kissed her cheeks, her forehead, nose, and eyes before hugging her again. Rocking her back and forth until she was calm enough to speak without it sounding like gibberish.

"Nee-chan! I-I missed you s-so much!" she hiccuped, tears and snot running, making me laugh slightly. "Y-You disappear! W-We searched for y-you for so l-long! B-But the p-police gave u-up! A-And everyone kept s-saying you w-were dead, and that I had t-to accept it! ButI knewyouweren'tdeadbecausehereyouarenow!" she started to tear up again.

"Kagome, breath, calm down." I mumbled, getting out my other napkin and started to wipe her face. "deep breaths..." I soothed. Once done I got a good long look at her face, then put our foreheads together. "Look at you, you've become so pretty Kagome. A little short, but then what can you do?" I joked, trying to cheer her up. It worked when she let out a watery laugh, and lightly smacked my arm.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!** WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!** _THATS_ YOUR SISTER?!"

We blinked, before both of us lifted our head and looked to the side at Inuyasha. Said hanyou was staring at me with conflict, I narrowed my eyes at him for interrupting my reunion with my sister.

"Clearly that is what she said, is it not? Or are you just too stupid to know what that word means?" I spat.

"A-Ah, N-Nee-chan..." Kagome muttered in worry.

The hanyou looked annoyed, then pointed one of his clawed fingers at me. "Then what the fuck were ya doin' with Sesshomaru?!"

"Hmp. Pay attention or lose your head!" Sesshomaru yelled before I could say anything, making Inuyasha try and dodge. I huffed, thinking this was a good a time as any to stand back up, I glanced at the rest of the group walking over towards Kagome and I. They were just in time to see Sesshomaru use his newly acquired arm.

"Ah!" Kagome gasped, seeing it.

"W-What is that arm!?" the small fox child asked.

"Inuyasha had cut off Sesshomaru's left arm..." I heard Kagome mutter in shock, "H-he brought another replacement with him again, along with a jewel shard!" she gasped.

"Kagome, you can see jewel shards?" I questioned surprised. She startled, then looked up at me in surprise along with her...companions.

"Nee-chan, you can see them as well?!" she then looked towards my chest, or more specifically, where my shards were. "Y-You have sacred jewel shards!"

"Well of course I can, what kind of older sister can't do that? And yes, I do. I found them a while back when some idiot broke the sacred jewel." I scoffed at the last part, "can you believe someone managed to break the jewel of four souls on accident?" I stated, hugging her to my side. She seemed to have paled and got a little depressed for some odd reason. _I wonder why?_ The crackle of the dragons arms meeting the Tetsusaiga's barrier rang out, prompting me to look at the two brothers fighting.

"Did you forget, Sesshomaru?! You're rejected by Tetsusaiga's barrier!" Inuyasha yelled over the noise.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't look bothered by this one bit, "Humph...don't worry about it." he said, swiping his claws at Inuyasha and catching him on the face. "This replacement arm catches a barrier, acting as a shield."

"...That...Is a dragon's arm." The demons slayer said, staring at Sesshomaru's arm. "It's a lot more durable than an everyday youkai's arm though..."

I chuckled, gaining their attention as I watched the two brother's. "Of course it is, we wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting one if it wasn't!" I felt eye's on me, I saw Inuyasha looking at me with anger, then I looked towards the other who were looking shocked and wary, and finally at me sister. Why did she look betrayed? "Hm? What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"You said 'we'..." the monk stated, inching away from me slightly, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Hn? Well, it was more over Lord Sesshomaru who battled the dragon and cut the arm off, All I did was put one of my jewel shards in it and attach it." I informed with a shrug.

"N-Nee-chan!" Kagome yelled in shock, startling me a bit. I furrowed my brows down at her as she shook off my arm and backed away. "Why-?!" she stopped when Inuyasha was sent to the ground, and when he got up it revealed that he was bleeding. A lot. "Shit, INUYASHA!"

"Did you just **curse**?" I asked dangerously, where did she learn that word? She stiffened and gave me a nervous laugh.

"SESSHOMARU, YOU-!" Toutousai yelled, getting said demons attention. "Are you able to read the wind scar?!"

"..." Sesshomaru stared for a moment, "Of course. I can read it without any trouble." he stated, this made the old demon sweat a bit. Sesshomaru then looked at me, something flashed through his eyes when he looked from me to Kagome and back. Making me confused. Why was he looking at Kagome?

…

Wait a minute. Sesshomaru...Had encountered Inuyasha and Kagome once before, when he used that human arm and came back with shattered armor and spiritual power still clinging to him.

_In fact, he came back with his armor shattered, a bleeding wound on his face, and small traces of spiritual power on him. Who could have done this? After all, Sesshomaru had hundreds of years of fighting experience, not to mention his heightened senses would have alerted him of any near by miko's. So why didn't he eliminate the miko first? Even if she wasn't that powerful, doesn't mean she wouldn't be a hindrance when he fought- what with her trying to kill him._

He...Didn't kill the miko...

_But, he was hit. Thus, he didn't go for the miko first, and judging by how lively this spiritual power still is, the miko is still alive._

Because...

"_Oh? Did your brother have a miko with him?" I questioned, analyzing the residue on him. Now, him being a demon lord and living hundreds of years already, he was most likely very good at hiding his expressions when he wanted to be. But even if he could hide his expressions, he couldn't hide that small flare in his youkai at my question._

He knew **who** she was.

"_...Nh, he did in fact have a miko with him." he stated after a bit._

**AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME.**

_Why didn't he tell me that Kagome was here?_ I thought while staring at Sesshomaru's back. My mind went blank, I...I honestly didn't know what to think. On one hand, I was angry. No, I was livid with him for not telling me about my sister being here! He knew, HE KNEW HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS TO ME! But, on the other hand...

_**the miko is still alive.**_

He didn't go after her. Was it because he didn't want to bother with a human when he had to fight his brother? Or did he deliberately not go after her?

"I CAN'T WATCH ANYMORE!" the slayer yelled, lifting up her weapon.

"Sango!" the monk warned her as she threw it towards Sesshomaru.

…

I...Don't know how to feel about him at the moment...

But...I have known him for two years, _I owe him a debt for saving me that day with the ogre. And as such-_

"Tch." I clicked my tongue, unlatching my naginata and knocked the weapon from it's path, sending it spiraling to the ground. "I'll listen to him, let him explain himself, before passing judgment." I muttered.

"Ah! Kaname-nee?!" Kagome yelped.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Sango. "With Tetsusaiga, I will slice up Sesshomaru!" he declared.

"...Pfft." I chuckled, as if he could defeat Sesshomaru.

"You refused to be saved...You'll regret that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru mused with a taunting grin. And then Inuyasha rushed in.

_He certainly has a temper._ I thought, ignoring the others talking. _He can't even wield the sword properly._ I noticed, that poor blade.

"To the likes of you, I..." Inuyasha then latched onto the dragon arm, and with a firm hold slashed the Tetsusaiga through the arm. "WILL NOT LOSE!"

"Ah!" Kagome gasped.

"He cut off the dragon arm!" sango said in amazement.

I blinked, "Shit, there goes the jewel shard." I muttered as the mention shard fell out of the arm. He may not have looked it, but I could tell Sesshomaru was annoyed at the lost of the arm, he proved it by striking Inuyasha with his poison claws. It seems to have done something since Inuyasha didn't dodge the punch aimed his way. On a closer look, Inuyasha's eyes seemed a bit murky.

"I-Inuyasha's eye's..." the fox stuttered.

"He can't see?!" the monk gasped.

It was then that Sesshomaru's youkai grew, his eye's bleeding red and his markings becoming more jagged.

"YOU FILTHY DAMN HANYOU!" he snarled as he rushed at him. _Oh,_ I thought, _he is...surprisingly attractive like this as well._ For some odd reason, that sent shivers down my spine on how feral he looked._ Ah, no, I am suppose to be angry at him._ I reminded myself, pushing down the heat spreading to my face, before peeking up at him again. I have never seen Sesshomaru like this before, and I have never seen his full transformation either. I am curious as to what it looks like.

A jolt of panic went through me when Inuyasha moved again. I had no idea as to why that was, there was something off about the youkai in the air. Something dangerous was going to happen. I shifted nervously, looking from Inuyasha's blade to Sesshomaru. _He's not thinking straight._ I thought, _he's not aware of his surroundings!_

I was right to panic when I saw the start of destructive energy being made from the blade.

_**"SESSHOMARU!"**_ I yelled, sprinting towards him, pushing my power into my naginata.

"NEE-CHAN!"

I didn't hear the calls towards me, I didn't care, I ran as fast as I could.

_"Kaname," My father said, gaining my attention from the picture book._

"_Yes, father?"_

I was in front of him...

"_There will come a day when you find someone who you will protect and follow till your dying breath. like I did, and your grandfather did and his grandfather and so forth." he said softly, his big hands running through my hair. "And when you do, you'll find them to be one of the most important beings in your life."_

I lifted my naginata as a shield and pushed...

"_You may find yourself in a situation where you have to choose between that person, and something else you love. And will most likely choose that person."_

_I scrunched my eyebrows, "But I won't if it's a choice between Kagome and that person. Because Kagome is the most important person in the world to me!" I said confidently. My father just laughed softly._

I panicked too much, I didn't focus, so...

"_Hn, even then, you will probably choose this person."_

_ "Eh? Why would I do that?" I asked, bewildered at the concept of not choosing Kagome._

My weapon shattered into pieces, and the wave of demonic power reached me...

"_Because..."_

"Kaname?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"_Because...?" I asked. He chuckled, resting his forehead on mine._

**PAIN! SUCH ****_UNBEARABLE_ PAIN!**

An enraged roar as warm arms wrapped around me.

"_Because that person will be your one. The one who you will love with all your heart and being, the one who you would do anything for, who you will start a family of your own with. Even go against your brother's, sister's, and parent if that's what it took to be with them." he mumbled._

"_Would you go against Grandfather for mother?" I whispered._

"_If it meant being with your mother, then I would gladly fight your grandfather and the rest of the clan. For both your mother, you and any of my children." He said, a loving look overtaking his eyes when he looked up. I followed his gaze and saw my mother standing in the doorway, her hand cradling her bloated stomach that held my future sibling in it, after she had put Kagome to bed._

_ "Takeshi, I thought you were putting Kaname to bed?" she questioned with a teasing smile. I watched as my father set me down and walked over to my mother, he kissed her nose, making her giggle. He then rested his hands on her stomach protectively, giving her another quick kiss filled with love._

_They look so happy..._

_I wonder if I'll ever find my one?_

_Father...Do you think...I found my one?_

The last thing I heard was a horrified and heart-breaking scream of my name, then the world went black.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON BECAUSE KARMA: **Sesshomaru P.O.V., along with our lovable little girl, Rin~!


	14. Fuck wolves

Is it bad that i was cackling the whole time i read your guy's Reviews? Because i was...

...

No regrets. And I have decided on making another SI story! It's between Black Butler, Pokemon, Harry potter, Noblesse or Beelzebub. Ciel's older brother, Red's childhood friend, Harry's older twin brother, Rai's younger twin sister, or Oga's childhood friend (If you haven't noticed I like twins...Their fun.)

Also, thanks for the reviews guy's, really made me laugh...Is that mean?

GUEST! DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT WEIRD! THIS STORY SEEMS TO HAVE THAT EFFECT ON PEOPLE!

Now then, time for Rin~! (Thatlittlebundleofcuteness!)

* * *

Because...cute little Rin.

When he had woken up, the first thing he noticed was he couldn't breath properly. The second thing was the body of the woman he had gotten use to over the three years he had known her. Kaname was laying face down on his chest, her head laying on his chest. He could see that her hair was out of it's usual ribbon, splayed over them both, shining in the afternoon light.

It was when he smelt the scent of her blood that he focused his senses onto her. If he listened carefully, he could hear the faint beating of her heart, the sound of her damaged lungs as she strained to breath, and by how strong the scent of her blood was she was loosing too much for a human. He grunted, trying to move, but found pain shoot through him at the effort. _I...Can't...move..._ he thought, taking in heavy wet sounding breaths. He tried once more, this time letting out a pained grunt.

Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere with his effort's, and that his body had taken significant damage from the windscar, he decided to lay still to let his body heal. As he laid there, his eye's straying towards the unconscious female on him, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards them. He narrowed his eye's, feeling them bleed red again as he sniffed the air. _….The scent of a human..._ he thought. A low growl left his throat as he moved his arm enough to encircle her protectively. He already failed to protect what was his once, he refused to fail further.

He didn't want to hear that nightmarish scream from her again.

He tensed when the step's came closer, once close enough he pulled Kaname to his chest and snarled at whoever it was. He may be weak at the moment, but he was confident that he had enough strength to transform if needed.

…

Only to be faced with a small child. A little girl with long dark brown hair with some of it pulled into a side tail, doe brown eyes, and a filthy kimono.

_A...Child? _He thought in surprise. Even if she was a child, he was still wary. He didn't relent his hold on Kaname, watching as the girl gulped before making her way towards them, then dumped water onto him. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out what she was doing. _She...Intends to rescue me?_ He thought as he calmed down. Seeing as there was no threat, his adrenalin diminished to nothing, causing him to become even more tired then he was before. He watched her like a hawk as she moved about, examining him and seemingly worried about his health. When she moved to check over Kaname, a protective feeling coursing through him, he was sure it was because she was apart of his pack. And seeing as he was the alpha, with an injured pack member- female at that- to the point of being vulnerable, he let out a small warning growl towards her. Yes, she was a child and probably couldn't do anything without a weapon, she was probably the best chance to make sure Kaname survived as he couldn't do anything, but he just couldn't help the growl from escaping his lips.

And yet, for some reason, he knew that her being pack wasn't the actual reason of his sudden protectiveness. He had a theory, but he did not know on how to react to it if it proved true. So for now, he would ignore it.

The girl had paused when she reached her hand out towards the miko, hesitating, before continuing when Sesshomaru didn't do anything more then watch her hand. The most she did was move Kaname's hair from her face, revealing blood splatter on her cheek along with some bruising, along with a steady stream of blood coming out of her mouth. The girl looked concerned, she bit her bottom lip, before using the last of the water she had and splashed it over Kaname's face, getting rid of the blood that did not crust yet.

Anger was what he felt when he saw her face._** Inuyasha.**_ He thought, mentally scorning the hanyou, promising to kill him for what the idiot did to his pack member.

It was when it was close to night that the girl left, and once gone Sesshomaru relaxed slightly. _Foolish girl._ He thought, closing his eye's for a second.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

He could still hear her agonizing scream as the windscar tore into her. He was able to wrap his arm around her and shift their position slightly so he could shield her from the rest of the attack. He had heard the cry of her sister calling out to her, along with all the other ningen's, but he ignored them to focus on the miko in front of him.

The cracking of her Naginata, watching it shatter and pieces piercing her chest.

Saw as her expression, it's usual peaceful smile, contort in pain.

His heart throbbed at the memory. Kaname trying to protect him was the first time he has ever seen her do something irrational, surely she should have known that she couldn't block off the Tetsusaiga's power. Even if it wasn't full power it was still from the fang of his father. _I told you not to interfere...stubborn woman... _Was his final though as he went into a light sleep.

* * *

The next day he awoke to the change of Kaname's breathing pattern, signaling that she was coming to.

"Ngh..." she twitched, giving a small whimper of pain as she tired to move. "...S...sessho...ma...ru...?" she whispered lowly as she moved her arm painfully slow in front of her. After a few more seconds struggling, she was able to hold herself up by her elbows. She grunted, her breath hitching as Sesshomaru felt blood splattering onto him. She had opened up her wound more.

"...Are you trying to die?" he murmured, gaining her attention as he stared into her eye's. "Lay back down, you are only aggravating your wounds." he stated. His tone of voice was all she needed to inform her of his displeasure towards what she was stupidly doing.

She gave a weak chuckle, her arms giving out and fell back onto his chest with another grunt. "...A...Are you w-worried...about m...me...?" she questioned.

"You are not allowed to die," he said looking ahead of him as he heard those tiny foot steps from the girl. "I will not allow it."

It was then that the girl emerged from the bushes, carrying a jug of water with her. She paused when she saw Kaname awake, gulping a bit at having to interact with another being, before rushing over. Sesshomaru took his eye's off of the girl, instead he watched as Kaname examine the child with a surprised expression.

"...W...Who...is this?" Kaname questioned as she stared at the child. Said child jolted in surprise at the voice, turning from offering Sesshomaru some water towards her. Kaname turned her eye's to Sesshomaru when the girl said nothing, "...My lord?"

"Hn, this child seems to want to help us." he answered.

"Oh?" Kaname hummed out thoughtfully, lifting up her right arm and pushing it against Sesshomaru's chest, making her flip over onto his mokomoko and laying right next to him. Sesshomaru now had a good look at the damage she sustained, and he didn't like what he saw one bit. The front part of her kimono was all but gone, and what part was left was dyed red from her blood. Her chest had long jagged gashes, some only tearing off the skin and exposing the muscle underneath, while others should have killed her. Chunks of her naginata were sticking out, one was dangerously close to her heart and if she had more a little more to the right it would have pierced her heart.

That was when he saw something gleam. He narrowed his eye's and focused on it, and was surprised to see that the sacred jewel shards she carried were also embedded into her chest. But where the shards where seemed to be healing, resowing skins and muscle tissue together then vanishing underneath the newly repaired part, as if it was never there. The only proof were the small shard shaped scars. The other wounds seemed to be healing as well, at a much slower rate but faster then a humans healing time. He could already see the small pieces of her naginata being pushed out. _Interesting._ He thought while observing it happen.

"...What is your name, little one?" Kaname asked, breaking Sesshomaru from observing her wounds. He looked towards the girl, who was now sitting next to Kaname and trying to treat her wounds, and waited.

The girl only looked nervously at her, fidgeting where she sat before she lowered her head.

"Can you not speak?" she questioned. The girl only shrugged, leading Sesshomaru to believe that either she has never tried before, she was mute, or she for some odd reason could no longer speak. Kaname hummed, tilting her head to the side- wincing slightly at the movement- before raising her hand out to the girl. "Can you write it?" the girl looked questionably at her, before slowly nodding. "Then will you write your name onto my hand with your finger?" she received a blink. Kaname only smiled softly at her, encouraging her to do it. And after a bit of starting between the two, the girl took her hand and slowly spelled out her name. "..." Kaname had closed her eye's to have an easier time in focusing on the characters written on her open-palm. "...Rin, is it." the miko mumbled, looking to the girl for confirmation. The girl nodded, making Kaname smiled slightly, "Rin.." she mumbled again, testing it out on her tongue. A full on smile made itself known as she looked at the girl, "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Rin blushed, seeming happy for the compliment, her hands covering he cheeks as if it would hide her red face.

Sesshomaru observed how Kaname would have a fond and wistful look as she talked to her. _She has mention her soft spot for children_, he thought. _Add to the fact that the girl should be around the age of her younger brother should be now..._ he trailed off. He just hopes that this would distract her enough from the pain she was trying to mask.

"You have...come to help us, yes?" Kaname asked to make conversation.

Rin nodded.

"Well, I thank you young...Rin. Oh, I...haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Kaname...Higurashi, Kaname. It...is nice to meet you." She struggled to say.

* * *

For day's Rin came to take care of the daiyoukai and the miko she found, bringing them water and food, and gathering the herbs that Kaname had described to her. Kaname would explain what to do with them, how to grind them, boil them, and to mix them for ointments. Rin seemed to enjoy being able to help the miko, she especially enjoyed the miko complimented her, told her story's, and taught her things. She would sit and play small games that the woman would teach her, like the game of tick-tack-toe with circles and x's.

The daiyoukai wouldn't do much, he would stare at her and and track her movements but that was it. He didn't eat much of the food she brought him, but whenever she would come back the next day, the food would be gone and the leaf would be near an amused Kaname. The youkai- who's name was lord Sesshomaru- would wave off her attempts of trying to help him, and instead direct her back towards the miko next to him. Although, sometimes he would speak to her with prompting from Kaname. It would be small things, like 'was she putting the things Kaname taught her to good use?', 'should she not be asleep by now?', and 'Hn.'

…

…

She wasn't sure that the last one counted as conversation, but Kaname seemed to understand what he was saying.

It was on one early morning, when Rin haden't shown up yet, that Kaname spoke up.

"Why did you not tell me that my sister was here?"

Sesshomaru closed his eye's and gave a long deep sigh. He had really hoped that Kagome had kept her mouth shut and not given Kaname any clues about their meetings. _Damnable girl._ He thought as he reopened his eye's and moved his head to face her. He briefly wondered if he could lie to her, _yet she seems to have an uncanny ability to know when I am._ He thought with a small bit of annoyance. There was that and he figured that if he did lie, and she did buy it, and she figured it out then she would just be even more infuriated then before. "...It was not a priority at the time." he answered after a long moment.

A dainty brow rising was his response to his answer. "...'not a priority at the time'..." she stated, a hard glint going through her black orbs. "you know how important my family is to me." she stated quietly, anger evident in her tone and Sesshomaru wished he had not given in to letting her come along. He wouldn't be having this problem if he had just told her- even forced her if necessary- to stay behind. "You knew she was here, you knew that- more then anything- I wanted to see even a glimpse of my family!" she snarled.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Because she was right, he knew exactly how much her family meant to her, what she would be willing to do to go back to them. He knew it would make her happy, her one wish coming true.

But Sesshomaru was greedy when it came to the raven haired female.

As such, if it wasn't for the vow to not actively harm her sister, then he would have killed Kagome the second time he had seen her. To prevent the two sisters from meeting, which would lead to Kaname leaving back to her own time.

Which meant leaving him.

It was when he heard Kaname sigh that he broke out of his musings. He glanced over to find her staring at the sky. She was still angry, but she seemed to be waring against herself about something. He had to admit, he would have thought she be up and trying to kill him by now, regardless of wounds. So, he was a little confused- and dare he say it relieved- when all she did was sit there._ I would think she would have been more furious at my almost killing her sister once before... _he thought.

"...did you..." she started, hesitating. "...when last you met her, when you tried to get Tetsusaiga, did you actively...not try and harm her?"

"...Hn..." He hummed after a moment, did she not know about the incident then? _Maybe she can keep her mouth shut._ He thought.

Kaname let out a sigh, her shoulders relaxing as the tension left her. "...alright."

And it was alright, as long as she knew that he wouldn't intentionally harm her sister, then her relationship with Sesshomaru was fine. He could kill all the others, she didn't care, but as long as her sister was safe, then everything was fine.

...For now.

Oh yes, she was still going to get him later on for not telling her about her sister, but she couldn't do anything in the condition she was in. But she will get her revenge.

She would make sure of that.

Thankfully Rin had come back, thus bringing up Kaname's mood immensely at seeing the young girl. She first brought food over towards Kaname, beaming at the praise she received for her efforts. Sadly, when she brought food to the lord, he rejected it. He was already in a foul mood because of Kaname being angry at him, he didn't want to have to pretend that he needed human food to survive.

"Mind your own business, I don't like human food." was all he said, dismissing her. It brought down her mood somewhat, but Rin was determined to help the two.

To help the lady who was kind to her, who taught her things and reminded her a bit of her late mother when she smiled.

And to help the demon lord, who didn't say much, but his presence reminded her of her stoic father. Sure, he didn't smile like Kaname did to her, or really try to talk to her like the miko did, but he never did anything violent towards her.

* * *

The next morning was silent between me and Sesshomaru. I had nothing to say to the demon, and he didn't seem to want to talk about it.

It was so boring.

_Oh_, I thought when I heard the bushes rustle, signaling that Rin was here. "Good morning Ri-" I froze when I saw her. Her face was swelled and bruised, one of her eyes was swollen shut and she had a black eye. The rage boiling inside of me wasn't even the beginning of it. They looked worse the closer she got to me, she knelt down and placed the food on my lap, squirming under my gaze. _Who did this to her?_ I thought angrily, _who would do such a thing to a sweet little girl?!_

Rin quickly got up and went over towards Sesshomaru's side, knelt down and offered something to him. He stared at it for a second, before turning his head away. "Don't bother." Rin looked dejected and gave a long sigh. I sighed as well at how antisocial he was, _at least he didn't knock it out of her hands_. "What happened to your face?" he asked after a moment. "...You don't have to say if you don't want to." he added when all she did was stare.

The joy filled smile that Rin gave him at the question was almost too much to handle. The fact that I didn't have to nudge him to even say anything to her made me oddly happy. _I guess I could lessen the violence of my revenge for that._ I decided. "Rin," I called. Once I had her attention I waved her over. As she sat down beside me I grabbed the left over paste we made yesterday, wetting it with a bit of water, and then started to apply it to her face. "...Who did this to you?" I questioned. She frowned, looking down and shrugged her shoulders. "Rin, please don't lie to me." she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. I pursed my lips, "...Alright then...I'll just hunt them down once I am better."

The look on her face made me retract that statement out loud.

…

…

But I was going to hunt those fuckers down and make them suffer. Just have to make sure Rin doesn't know.

A few hours later Rin had left back home, leaving me and Sesshomaru alone.

"I have been wondering this for some time now," his voice broke the silence. I shifted my gaze from the sky towards him, cocking a brow in question. "The scars on your body...How did you get them?"

I blinked._ He was looking at my body?_ I thought, bewildered at when this could have happened. But then remembered that first night he came back to the village, and I was pretty much naked when I talked to him. _Oh, must have been then._ "...I have told you about car's, have I not?" I asked, to which he nodded. I hummed, "Well, as convenient as they are, they are also very dangerous. It was two day's after Kagome's and mine's birthday, my father decided that the whole family were going out to celebrate at the theme park since he wasn't busy and we had the money...Kagome was so excited because they had a new attraction opened, and I was going to spend the day with my father. Sadly grandfather couldn't come because he was busy arranging the shrine shed, I guess it was for the best." I sighed, remembering how bright and sunny that day was, bringing a small smile to my face. Then it vanished as I remembered what happened, "We were close, just one more intersection and we would be there. I was able to see it from where we were, the Ferris wheel was like a beacon calling out to me, making promises of a fun joyful day out. But, as we were going across the road, another car was going above the speed limit. The driver was texting- not paying attention to the road- and so didn't see the light turn red for him. My father heard it coming, and tried to get us out of the way but wasn't fast enough. The last thing I remember was grabbing a screaming Kagome and seeing my father throw himself over my mother to protect her." I stated darkly, clenching my fists. "Next I know, I am waking up in a hospital with a broken arm, punctured lung, four broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured hip with a doctor informing me that my father was dead."

That had not been a pleasant day. I could hear the sobs of my mother two doors down, along with Kagome's bawling for our father. He had died from a giant sheet of metal piercing him through his spine and heart, it would have gotten my mother if not for him shielding her. The worst Kagome had gotten was a dislocated shoulder and broken arm along with some cuts. Mother only got a gash on her forehead that needed stitching and some bruising, that was also when we found out she was pregnant with Souta. When grandfather had found out what had happened, he had a heart attack, not being able to handle that his son had died.

Worst of all was the man responsible for this had lived. All he got was a fractured collar, and worst yet he had tried to sue my family for the damage to himself and his car. He didn't win of course, with the state I was in, and the fact that my mother was pregnant and all he had was a fucking fracture, the jury made the obvious choice and ruled in our favor. In fact, he had to pay us for what happened. Even so, that bastard had gotten off free for killing my father. He should have rotted in jail for what he did.

He had probably bribed his way out of jail.

So, I went to Shinji to help get revenge for my father. He agreed the moment I walked through the door. He took my father away from me, made my mother cry, sent my grandfather to the hospital, put Kagome into depression, and deprived my future sibling of knowing my father. He stole what was dear to me...

So I stole what was dear to him.

I killed his family. One. By. One.

First went his daughter, a popular teenager because of her money and willingness to spread her legs for any male. It was easy to get her alone, all you had to do was say that you were a scouter from the music industry's and she was eating out of the palm of your hands.

She was found gutted and hung from a tree in the park a week later.

Second, was his son. A handsome male that was seemingly well respected...If respected meant a spoiled brat running a company. It wasn't hard to get into his office, knock him out, and bring him back to shinji's home. Kuro took great pleasure in breaking every bone in his body with a hammer and nail.

He was found crucified in his house, with his eyes gouged out and a missing tongue.

Lastly was his wife. She was the ideal woman, stayed at home, cooked, cleaned, and did anything her husband asked of her and was very beautiful. She was generally kind woman, she really was worried when I showed up at her door and told her I was lost and if I could use her phone. It was a shame she was married to such a piece of shit.

She was found nailed to the wall of their living room, her gut cut open and organs falling out, her severed head laying at her feet with a missing jaw.

I let him wallow in anguish for a month before I had shinji threatened the company he worked at to fire the man. Being the future bride to the heir of the most powerful yakuza group- along with having a father who was the currents heads best friend- really helped in getting the asshole fired.

I made his life a living hell. Shinji spread the mans face and name to each and every shop in tokyo, and threatened to obliterate them if they ever hired him. His sons company went bankrupt a few day's after his death, and he couldn't leave the city since we had also threatened all of the transpiration agencies. His car was taken by loan sharks, and his friends suddenly went missing.

The day I had finally confronted him he looked exactly like he should have. A disgusting pile of shit. It took him far too long to figure out that I was the one who did this to him, and when he did, he tried to kill me. I responded by jabbing a jagged and rusted knife into his knee, making him fall and howl in pain. I had made sure that his torture was slow and painful, shinji made sure he lived for a few day's, enjoying the mans screaming and pleading for me to stop. He begged for my forgiveness, promised that he wouldn't tell anyone and that he would be a saint if he was set free. I told him that I would let him go, if he could do just one thing for me. He agreed eagerly and said he'd do anything.

"_Give me back my father."_

He had paled, then screamed bloody murder when I dug my finger's into his eye, tearing it out.

He was found hours later mutilated beyond recognition on the very road he had killed my father.

"Kaname?" Sesshomaru asked, bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked back up to him. He seemed to be observing me with...concern? It could have been, it was really hard to tell with this demon.

I shook my head from those thoughts, "I got my revenge on the man later on." I finished. "death was too kind for him now that I think about it..." I muttered with furrowed brows.

"Hn." he agreed just as we heard a noise from our left.

By the deadpan look Sesshomaru was sending that way, I could only conclude that it was Jaken. And I was proven right when said frog stumbled out of the bushes. He took one look at us- him- then bawled as he ran towards us. "I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" he yelled out happily. He took in Sesshomaru appearance and dabbed at his tears with his sleeve. "It's terrible to see you in such a state!"

We had similar looks of distaste towards the imp's yelling. Sesshomaru narrowed his eye's, then started to move, determined to get up.

"AAH! PLEASE DON'T FORCE YOURSELF!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru just ignored him and continued. "...I'm going back, Jaken." he informed him. He then turned towards me, bending over and gathering me into his arm. I gasped, not expecting that, then looked at him questionably. "You are in no condition to move, let alone walk." he informed me, seeming to dare me to argue with him.

Well, he was right...I couldn't really walk at the moment. If I moved wrong then my wounds would re-open and start bleeding all over again.

But, when he started to walk, he stopped as he sniffed the air. Instead he turned his head towards the opposite direction and furrowed his brows. After seeming to debate with himself, he started moving in that direction quickly, ignoring Jaken's shouts of where he was going. "My lord?" I questioned, he glanced down at me, but otherwise focused on whatever caught his attention._ I will know soon enough._ I thought.

I wish I didn't.

When we had arrived to his destination all I had seen so far was a few wolves eating something. I had no idea why Sesshomaru seemed concerned about wolves. It was when I saw that tiny hand, with that familiar sleeve, that I understood.

"...Rin..." I whispered, my eyes wide as I stared down at the lifeless brown eyes that were so full of joy mere hours ago. There was blood everywhere. Parts of her were missing-

God she was being eaten by wolves!

Sesshomaru got rid of the wolves, at the same time I struggled out of his grasp and stumbled towards the girl who had tended to me. "Oh...Oh god Rin...!" I gasped, kneeling down next to her corpse. For once, I didn't know what to do. My hands fluttered uselessly over her. I ignored Jaken as he came over and examined her, ignored whatever Sesshomaru said, ignored the ache of my wounds from moving wrong. All I could focus on was the sweet innocent girl I had taken a liking to.

Who had radiated such joy when I taught her something.

Who was so flustered when she was complimented.

Who tried so hard to get Sesshomaru to speak a word to her.

Who was only eight years old.

My vision blurred, and faintly I realized I had tears running down my cheeks. _Rin...Rin you did not deserve such a fate... _I thought, closing my eyes as I dug my fingers into the ground. I became aware of my surroundings when Sesshomaru stepped up nest to me, pulling out his Tenseiga and seemed to be watching something. I furrowed my brows up at him, what the hell could he be doing with that sword?

I watched as he took one look at me then swung his sword at something, then as he knelt down and lifted Rin's body to him. He was waiting for something to happen.

And it did.

Rin's eye's were no longer void of life, instead they blinked slowly with life. Her body seemed healed from her fatal wounds, and she took a deep breath of air. I grinned, quickly sliding in front of Sesshomaru and looked her over.

"Rin!" I laughed, relieved that she was alright. She tore her eye's away from Sesshomaru and looked towards me, her face breaking out into a large smile.

"EH?! SHE REVIVED!?" Jaken yelled in disbelief, staring at Rin in Sesshomaru's arm. "Er, but, sesshomaru-sama. You saved that girl with Tenseiga...!?" he questioned shocked.

I quickly grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as I could at the imp.

Once Sesshomaru put her down, I reached over and pulled her into a hug. I rested my head onto her's, just relieved that she was alive. "I'm so glad you're okay." I mumbled with a small tear going down my cheek, feeling her hug me back a burying her face into my neck.

"Kaname." Sesshomaru called. I lifted my head from Rin's and stared, he walked over and lifted me back into his arm. I frowned as this resulted in him separating me from Rin, but he ignored my look and started walking again. "...you have no more reason to cry now that the girl is fine." he said softly as he walked.

I stared at him. _Did...Did he revive her...for me? _I wondered, my heart fluttering. "Sesshomaru..." I mumbled, a warm feeling spreading through my body at the thought.

"Hn, I owed her a debt..." he said, looking off to the side towards Rin who had decided to follow us. "Jaken! Get A-Un!" he ordered, the imp scrambling to do as he said. It would have been believable...

If his youkai didn't flare, indicating that he wasn't necessarily tell the truth.

_...The things you do to make my heart warm._ I thought, feeling my cheeks heat up again while gazing up at him fondly._ You are making me fall for you even more, my lord._ He locked gazes with me for what felt like years, before looking back ahead. He held onto me tighter and pressed me closer, I rested my head on his furred shoulder, just under his chin, and closed my eye's. _And you're not even trying._

* * *

GOODNIGHT/MORNING! (Because it's 2:14AM over here...)


	15. The hell you mean, 'claim!

Omg, guy's I just finished reading Tokyo Ghoul...

And JEZUZFUCKIN'CRISEMOTHERFUCKIN'UTAANDKANEKI!

WHAT IS EVEN?! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Now i wanna do a Tokyo Ghoul stooooooooory~!

GAH! I WANNA HIT SOMEONE!

Sorry, had to get that out. Anyway, thank's for the support and Reviews~! Here's the next chapter~

FYI, theres a little Omake at the end to satisfy my Uta need.

...

...

God he's so freakin' pretty...(Well, to me). And it seems I am making Kagome deviate from her original personality, but then again, she never had an older sibling in the original story who influenced her, and souta was only in danger the one time in the series...so...please forgive me about kagome.

* * *

Because...Disgusting wolf.

_It happened again._ Kagome thought as she sat in the wolf den._ What is this bullshit? Why the fuck is it always me?_ She thought irritably, looking around the den at all the wolf demons.

A day earlier Kagome and the rest had come across a village that was ransacked by wolves, everyone was dead. They fought a few wolves and before she knew it, a wolf demon named Kouga had appeared and demanded why they were attacking his wolves. Somehow this lead to Inuyasha- that fucking bastard- and Kouga into yelling insults at one another, not letting Kagome get a word in about the three jewel shards that Kouga had in his Right arm and both of his leg's. Every time she tried one of them would yell at the other, drowning out her voice, thus not getting her noticed.

Kagome was not in the mood for this.

So, she had threw her pocket knife at Inuyasha, getting him in the arm and yelling at him about the jewel shards. She noticed that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had taken a few steps away from her, a little afraid of what she would do, but she didn't care.

She was in a foul mood ever since Inuyasha may or may not have_ killed her older sister._

'Sit' commands were not enough to get her rage under control. Oh no, not by a long shot. Miroku and Sango had to hold her back or Kagome would have murdered Inuyasha! It was fairly possible since she had unconsciously started to channel her miko powers into both her fists and her pocket knife that day. The mutt was lucky that all she could do was yell out sit commands with enough force for him to make a large crater into the ground.

Anyway, after that whole fiasco with Kouga, the group had moved on. Inuyasha stood well away from her, and instead decided to focus on trying to sniff out Kouga. He said he wasn't a damn 'mutt', but him sniffing the ground on all fours really wasn't helping his case.

And then boom!

Wolves.

And motherfuckin' Kouga came out of nowhere, grabbed Kagome, jumped off the side of a cliff onto the other side of the cavern, ran up said cliff, and sprinted away. All the while blabbering something about her being his jewel detector.

She was so going to kick his ass when she saw the opportunity.

"Tch." she clicked her tongue, throwing her knife at the wall next to her, unintentionally channeling her power through the knife, thus the knife embedding itself up to the hilt in the wall. This unnerved the wolves and demons who were keeping an eye on her, and when she focused an annoyed glare at them they quickly turned away. She also felt shippo shudder lightly as he sat on her lap, but she didn't care as she saw Kouga walk into the cave, towards her, with a boar slung over his shoulder. He looked pleased with his catch, making Kagome a little more irritated for some odd reason.

Kouga either didn't notice her foul mood, or chose to ignore it since he kept smiling. "As the day ends, we'll be leaving." he announced. He then put the boar down in front of her, "Have some food."

Kagome blinked, momentarily forgetting that the wolf demon was going to use her for his fight against some bird demons, and instead focused on how Kouga had actually gone out to get food for her. _Oh?_ She thought in surprise. She stared down at the boar, then back up at the expecting wolf-demon starring her down. She _was_ a bit hungry at the moment, and her sister did say to never waste food. _Does this count?_ She thought as she looked the boar over, before shrugging. _Probably_. "Ah...Thanks...I guess." she said.

Kouga grinned, "You're welcome."

Kagome ignored the winning smile he sent towards her, instead she looked around for some way to cook the meat. She could probably to a horrid job of skinning it with her knife after she tugged it out of the wall. She knew how to survive in the wold, believe it or not, because her father had offered both her and her elder sister on how to do such thing's. Kaname had declined, not seeing the point in having the skill when they lived in the city, Kagome on the other hand had watched a post-apocalyptic movie the night before and wanted to be ready for anything. _Wow, who knew the skill would come in handy?_ She thought with a fond smile that quickly disappeared when she found no signs of firewood of any kind to cook the boar. "Kouga? Do you have anything I could use to cook this?" she said, pointing at the boar.

"Huh? Why?" he asked a little confused.

_ ...He can't be serious._ She thought as she deadpaned him. "...Kouga."

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" he said, wondering why she wasn't digging in.

"It still has it's fur..." she hinted.

She received a blink. "uh-huh."

"..." she narrowed her eye's at him. "It's _raw_."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow, not getting getting what she was saying. "...So?"

_Kami-sama above, he really is serious about me eating this raw._ She thought while pinching the bridge of her nose. "...Kouga...I can't eat raw meat." she stated dryly.

"Haaah?" he said bewildered. "What do you mean you can't eat raw meat? Of course you can! All you gotta do is take a bite out of it!" he stated.

Kagome was not amused.

"Kouga, thats not the point I'm making. I am human, and humans generally cook their food because raw meet can be pretty harmful to our body's, not to mention all the bacteria inside of it that could weaken my immune system. I could even get a nasty virus..." she explained, only to trail off at the blank look sent her way. She sighed, hating how no one In this age- sans her sister- understood modern knowledge. "You know what, never mind. I'm not even hungry anymore, sorry you got the boar for nothing. Although I do appreciate the sentiment of the action." she said, throwing up her hands in defeat.

Kouga cocked his head to the side, before shrugging his shoulder's and tossed the boar to his packmates. He then proceeded- much to Kagome's annoyance- to lean into the miko and examine her. "Hmmmmm..."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "...Yes?"

"Kagome...you said your name was..." he stated more then asked, a smirk working it's way onto his face. "Now that I take a good look at you, you've got a cute face."

…

…

…

"haah?" he said in surprise, feeling her cheeks heat up. Now, don't get her wrong, she has been called cute before by some boy's, but she will never get use to it. It also didn't help that Kagome found Kouga a little attractive.

"Okay then." he said, nodding his head as if he decided something. "You'll be my woman."

"...AAAAAH?" Kagome said in irritation at someone just claiming her out of nowhere. "Ex-fucking-'cuse me?!" she yelled.

"K-Kouga?" one of the demons asked, shuffling closer. "You aren't going to eat her when you've finished with her?" he asked confused.

Another demon with a thing scythe resting against his shoulder also stepped up. "In the first place, that's a human girl you got there." he stated pointedly.

"Moron, this girl can see shikon fragments. She's farm more useful than a female youkai." Kouga stated as he pointed towards the irritated woman.

"O-Oh, then you're going to collect the jewel shards?!" one asked from the converting demons.

"You bet." Kouga said, "When that happens our group will be invincible." he stated proudly. He then turned towards Kagome, ignoring her scathing look, and pulled her up towards himself. "So, there you have it. You understand, right?" he said casually, as if Kagome was okay with this.

She was, in fact, not okay with this.

Not one fucking bit.

"...'So, there you have it.'?" she growled, glaring up at him. "THE FUCK I UNDERSTAND YOU ASSHOLE!" and without warning Kagome pulled back her arm and right-hooked him. The resounding sound of a fist meeting flesh echoed through the cave, stunning the demons into shocked silence. It was enough shock for Kouga to let Kagome go and stagger back a bit. She shook her hand out from the pain, but otherwise she stared Kouga down. Not at all regretting the punch as she watched the wolf-demon rub at his cheek.

"S-She hit Kouga."

"That girl's gonna die."

"I can't believe she did that!"

Kagome huffed at the comments floating around, she didn't know why they seemed surprised. Of course she could throw a punch. She had picked up a book about self-defense when she had gone back home to pick up some stuff for her journey, she was just mimicking what she read. "Sides," she started, putting her weight on one leg and cocking her hip. "It's not like we could be together, even if I liked you and had no problem with you claiming me like some kind of fucking animal...which I do have a problem with by the way."

Kouga blinked, crossing his arms and raising a brow. "Why not? Is it because of that Dog-turd?" he questioned, remembering the mutt she was traveling with.

"...If you mean Inuyasha, then no. That bastard has no say in my love life what-so-ever." she stated with an eye-roll. "No, I'm talking about my elder sister's approval."

His eyebrows shot up. "Your _sister_?!"

"Yeah, my _sister_. I won't date anyone- let alone be claimed by anyone- who my sister doesn't approve. If she likes you, then alright I'll give you a chance. But, if she doesn't like you, then- regardless of our history together- I'll break it off like that." She snapped her fingers to show how fast it would end. "We could still be friends and/or acquaintances after that if I like you enough." she stated with a careless shrug.

"Hmmm~?" Kouga hummed out in thought about this new information. "Heh! This'll be fun. So, as long as I get your sisters approval, then you won't complain if I claim you?" he asked.

Kagome scoffed, "Even with my sisters approval- which I doubt you'll get- you still have to get me to like you."

"I see, I see." he said, already formulating a plan to fins this sister of her's and get that approval. "So, does this mean that you and that mutt aren't together?"

Kagome thought back to how Inuyasha asked for her to stay by his side, and then to the memory of him kissing kikyo. She never did get an answer from him about that, and seeing as he's always distracted when he catches even a slight whiff of the dead priestess- along with the fact he doesn't seem to care that said dead miko_ still has some of her soul_\- she could probably safely say that, no, they were not together._ Kaname-nee was right_, she thought with a scowl._ Men outside of the Higurashi family are disgusting pigs._ "No, we aren't together." she answered. If Inuyasha had any romantic interest's in her, then he better damn well show it, because Kagome refused to have her heart played with by and indecisive jerk. She knows for a fact that she didn't giver her heart to Inuyasha yet, it was plain to see when she had tried to kill him for what he did to her sister.

After that, Kagome sat back down with shippo, quickly pulling her knife out from the wall, and waited for them to leave.

* * *

"...How the hell did they not notice us nearing them yet?" Kagome mumbled to herself as they neared the nesting place of the demon birds. Just as she said that, a few of the demons noticed their group. "Oop's, jinxed it."

"So the fucking Gokurakuchou have noticed us." Kouga hummed out in amusement next to Kagome.

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure anyone would notice this giant pack of wolves in one spot." she commented. She received a look from Kouga, Kagome only sent a cheeky one back, making the demon shrug as he turned towards his pack.

"You lot can take care of the small-fry." he ordered.

"Sure." they all answered with eager grins.

Suddenly, the birds started to swoop down, ready to claw, rip, and tear at them.

"ALLL-RIGHTY!" Kouga announced, "LET'S GO KAGOME!" he felt Kagome get upon his back then jumped skyward towards the nest. Along the way he tore through any birds that got near them with his shikon infused arm.

Kagome had borrowed a bow and a quiver of arrows that the demons had lying around from one of their meals. She may not necessarily like the situation she found herself in, but she would be damned if she just sat around and did nothing like some weak willed girl. _I have to get stronger_, she thought as she pulled off the the bow and knocked an arrow. _And to do that I have to fight!_ She aimed and poured her energy into the arrow. _I'm going to make sure I can protect Onee-sama!_ She thought determinedly as she let go. The arrow shimmered in bright light as it soared through the air, cutting through and purifying the birds as it went.

"...Whoa." Kouga mumbled out, impressed by what the girl on his back could do.

"Hmp. Thats nothing, my onee-sama could probably do a lot better then me." she commented as she knocked another arrow and fired, tightening her legs around Kouga as they had to jerk to the side to avoid one of the falling birds. "after all, I haven't even trained in the art of being a miko. Kaname-nee-chan has been since she could walk. She could probably obliterate this whole nest with a wave of her hand if she wanted to." Kagome bragged, loving the admiring hum she got from Kouga. _Be in awe of my amazing sister_. She thought giddily as she fired another arrow at a group of birds coming at them.

"Right, as much as I would love to hear about this sister of yours, you've got work to do. We'll reach the boss's nest shorty!" he called over the wind.

Kagome frowned as she felt the shard. She quickly looked to where it was coming from and cursed. "RIGHT IN FRONT! ITS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" she yelled in time for Kouga to jump away as a giant bird crashed through the mountain side. "Holy shit!" she yelped, getting a good hold onto Kouga. Once they were safe, Kagome looked towards the demonic bird that had the jewel, and gaped on how large it was. "That is one huge bird..." she mumbled as Kouga set her down behind himself on the small ledge they landed on.

Kouga had to agree with her on that.

"Kukukuku, I've been waiting for you, brat from the youkai-wolf-tribe..." one of the demons sticking out of the bird said.

"...You've been waiting?!" Kouga questioned, tensing.

"Kukukuku, you've inserted shikon fragment into your body, we bro-" the demon didn't get to finish what it was saying as it's head suddenly went missing from a sacred arrow hitting it. The other demon screeched at the lost of it's twin, while Kouga whirled around to see Kagome lowering her bow.

"What?" she asked when Kouga was staring at her like she grew a second head. "He let his guard down while talking, it was the perfect opportunity." she defended herself. She distinctively remembered Kaname complaining about villains telling the hero's about their plan. Saying how it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of them, yet no one ever took the chance to be rid of them. She had then made Kagome promise, that if she was ever in trouble and her opponent decided to monolog, that she would take the opportunity presented to her and strike._ I can't believe that they actually let their guard down to talk. _She thought.

She really should have done this earlier in the journey. It would have saved them a lot of trouble.

"...Nothing." Kouga said after a bit, deciding that finding where the jewel shard was located was first priority. "Right, quickly, where is the shikon shard?"

"Hmmm..." She squinted, "It's inside it's mouth." she said with a nod.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"YOU BITCH!" The remaining demon wailed, charging at Kagome and Kouga. "HOW DARE YOU, A FILTHY LITTLE NINGEN, KILL MY BROTHER?!" it screeched. It missed as Kouga quickly picked Kagome up and dodged. He kept going until he landed near his brethren, setting Kagome down.

"Kouga!" A demon with white with a tuff of black hair exclaimed in surprise.

"You lot protect Kagome!" Kouga ordered.

"Ah..um..but..." one of them stuttered as he looked towards the sky where the giant demon was located.

"Unless you finish it off quickly..." the other demon, who had a white mohawk, chimed in, trailing off as he didn't want to say how they would die if the bird wasn't taken down.

"I KNOW!" Kouga yelled as he charged at it, grabbing a spear along the way, "I'LL DIG THE SHIKON FRAGMENT OUT OF IT'S MOUTH!" he snarled.

"You're attacking it alone?!" Kagome called out, miffed that she was being left behind.

"OF COURSE! ONLY I CAN DEFEAT IT!" Kouga yelled back.

Kagome felt a tick appear, "DID YOU NOT SEE HOW I KILLED HIS BROTHER?! ALONG WITH ALL THOSE OTHER DEMONS?!" she yelled. Kouga seemed to ignore her as he kept running, making Kagome narrow her eyes at him. "Oh, he is so dead when he gets back." she mumbled darkly.

"Nee-san, wheres a safe place to go?" the demon on her left asked.

Kagome stared at him, "...'Nee-san'..." she deadpaned.

"Well, yeah." the one on her right answered. "You're the boss's woman after all..." he trailed off at the glare sent his way.

"I didn't agree to this, and he doesn't have Onee-sama's approval." she stated, "Your arguments are in-valid!"

A screech made the three quickly turn to see one of the youkais charging after them.

"YOU BASTARD!" the demon with the spear yelled, stabbing the demon's feathered body. Sadly that gave the youkai the opportunity to grab him by the arm and start flying away. "UWAH! S-SAVE ME!" he yelled out as he tried to get free.

"Shit!" Kagome cursed, she was so glad that her sister wasn't here to hear all of the cursing she's done.

* * *

**-With a certain miko-**

* * *

"Mama?" Rin questioned, pausing in her attempt to make a flower crown like Kaname's, when a dark look passed over the miko's features. "Whats wrong?" she asked, tilting her head as to why Kaname was suddenly irritated.

"Nh?" Kaname said, snapping out of it and looking down at Rin. "Oh, it's nothing Rin, I just had a bad feeling about my imouto is all. I'm sure it's nothing." she reassured her, resuming in making a crown for rin.

"Oh, okay!" she chirped, holding out her half done crown, "How is it?" she asked excitedly.

Kaname made a show of looking it over, before saying that it was coming along very well, but made a few pointers at parts she should be careful at when weaving. Rin cheered and continued to eagerly make the crown, she couldn't wait until it was finished and see her new mother wearing it. Maybe she could make one for lord Sesshomaru as well? As she pondered this, she missed the dark look coming back to Kaname, along with the questioning one sent towards her from the daiyoukai standing a few feet from where she sat. The miko only waved it off, not wanting to bother the demon with such a silly thing.

* * *

"HA! I GOTCHA'!" Kagome yelled out as the bird disintegrated, dropping the demon in it's claws. She quickly went over to check on him, slightly cursing Kouga for not letting her grab her bag with her fist-aid kit inside of it. "thank, goodness! Are you alright?" she questioned.

"T-Thank you..." was his reply, in awe of what she did.

"That was really somethin'!" the other said.

Sadly, more of the demons were targeting them, and as Kagome got up to kill them she realized she was out of arrows. "Oh come on!" she groaned.

"KAGOME!"

Next she knew, Inuyasha was there, slashing through the demonic birds. Kagome decided that she could forgive him a bit for saving her hide.

But only a bit. She was still pretty pissed off at the hanyou.

"...Oh, hey Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in relief.

"Yeah, thats my name." she said with a raised brow. "Anyway, thanks for the save! I ran out of arrows, I can't believe I actually used them all up!" she said as Inuyasha walked up to her and started to check her.

"You're not hurt are you?!" he questioned, getting into her personal space.

Kagome just decided to let it happen, since he was obviously worried about her safety. "Ah, I'm fine. Kouga made sure of that."

"DOG-TURD," Kouga yelled out from where he was standing on the mountain side. "AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M BUSY AT THE MOMENT! UNTIL I'VE FINISHED OFF THE MONSTER-BIRD, YOU FUCKING WAIT DOWN THERE." he stated, "THAT IS, IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH GUT'S TO FIGHT ME OF COURSE!" he challenged.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha retorted. "THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE RUNNING OFF WITH HIS TAIL BETWEEN HIS LEGS, IS YOU!" He then started running up the mountain side. "DON'T MOVE FROM THERE! I'LL WASTE YOU!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out, annoyed at the turn of events. This really wasn't the time for their testosterone fueled fight. But Inuyasha seemed to have ignored her, that just made him also on her list of people to fucking smack when this was over.

Right along with Kouga.

"Nee-san, this way!"

"Hanging around here means we'll fall prey to the gokurakuchou."

When Kagome was about t respond, she saw the giant boomerang of sangos tear through a few demons. She turned and saw both Miroku and sango making their way over on kilala. "Miroku! Sango!" she said cheerily. She decided to explain to them what was happening when she saw the confusion on their face's.

Not surprisingly, it was fairly easy to clean up the birds with Miroku's wind tunnel.

She was a little worried when Kouga was smashed into the side of the mountain, but was relieved when he stood up.

"OF COURSE! KAGOME IS MY WOMAN NOW! I WON'T LET ANYONE HAVE HER!"

That relief was instantly gone when Kouga said that. She saw the shock on Inuyasha's face, along with feeling the stares of everyone on her. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she could feel an oncoming headache. "DAMMIT KOUGA!" she yelled, gaining the males attention. "WHAT PART OF MY SISTERS APPROVAL DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"Don't worry!" he said, giving a wolfish smirk to her. "I'm sure your sister will approve." he stated confidently.

* * *

_**SNAP**_.

"Ah! Mama, you broke your stick!" Rin said in surprise. She then paused in drawing in the dirt with her own stick, marveling at the murderous aura leaking from Kaname.

Jaken flinched, scurrying behind A-Un for protection, he did not want to be the one she took her frustrations out on.

Sesshomaru, stared at the miko, wondering what could have made her mood so foul today. "Kaname." he said, the silent question going unsaid.

Kaname took a moment to compose herself, before smiling down at Rin. "Rin, how about you take Jaken and go collect something to eat for dinner?" she asked. The girl easily nodded and got up, rushing past Jaken and into the forest. "**Jaken**." Kaname called out, making the imp pause in his running and gulp. "You better make sure Rin does not have one scratch on her person, otherwise, I will have to test a new method of torture on a certain green toad." she informed him. Jaken squeaked and made a mad dash to go after Rin.

Once gone, Kaname stood up and made her way towards the daiyoukai. "I am suddenly having the urge to kill someone." she explained when she met eyes with Sesshomaru. "It may have something to do with either the village, my family, of sister..." she said in thought as the blood-thurst in her started to act up. "Oh dear, I think I need to kill something, I am sorry for my unsightly behavior my lord.." she said

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed, observing her. He honestly didn't mind how she was acting. For one, it was literally in her blood, so she could not control it without an outlet. And for another...

Well, Sesshomaru actually found her anger and blood-lust a bit- if he may be so bold- attractive. The cold gleam in her eye's, the way her body tensed and screamed authority and respect, yet held that elegance of a lady.

He actually found amusement when she did her torture- excuse him, he meant when she did her 'Experiments', so with that in mind, he decided to assist her in her little urges. "...There are some demons that are foolish enough to cross over he boundary I set forty paces east of here." he informed. He received a coy smile in return for the information. "Do not take long."

Kaname only chuckled lightly as headed towards the direction the demons were located, and as she past she decided to do something a little bold.

She lightly ran her fingers across his chest.

The touch sent those strange electrical shocks through both the miko's and the demon's body. Yet, before Sesshomaru could respond, Kaname was already gone.

He was sure he saw he face flame red.

* * *

"Y-You jerk! Of all the irresponsible things..." Inuyasha ground out towards the wolf demon.

Kouga scoffed at him, "You got a problem, eh?! I'M IN LOVE WITH KAGOME!" he declared, making Inuyasha growl at him.

"Y-You bastard!"

"She's able to see the shikon no tama, has gut's, amazing power, and can fight." he said, listing the things he liked about her. "And she's a fine woman too." he said with a grin.

Kagome stared up at him. She heard what he said, and honestly she was really fucking flattered. No one has said that about her before, especially not Inuyasha. Just hearing someone, a boy no less, actually compliment her about something other then her looks made her heart skip a beat and a blush flush her face. "...Yeah, I can totally forgive him now." she decided, much to the confusion of her companions. "KOUGA!" She called up towards him, "I FORGIVE YOU FOR KIDNAPPING ME! AND I'M TAKING YOU OFF OF MY SHIT LIST!"

Compliments from a physically-fit handsome demon were surprisingly effective.

Don't look at her like that! She was a hormonal fifteen-year-old girl, who got a good feel of an attractive males muscles! An attractive male who was attracted to _her_!

At this Kouga looked pretty damn smug, while Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief.

"You bastard," Kouga started, cracking his knuckles. "I'll fix it so you won't be able to wander after Kagome ever again."

"Heh. THATS MY LINE!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome felt like she should try and stop them, but then she really didn't care anymore. So, she decided to just ignore them and sit down on one of the boulders. Oh, if only she had her homework with her so she would have had something to do._ ...Damn, I have a math test coming up._ She thought with a groan.

* * *

**Omake**:

**Tokyo Ghoul Crossover – The mask shop:** HySy.

Kaname had been wandering around the place known as the fourth ward, marveling on how much the world changed since she had been gone. Yes, she was aware of the being's called 'Ghoul's even before she disappeared, they were all over the news and had a special channel dedicated to learning about them when she was a child.

It was just her family never encountered them, so she never found the need to kill one. And seeing as she will never have one of them sneak upon them, ever, she left them alone. She could now- after months of having to retrain her senses to this time period- tell the difference between demon's, human, spirit, divine being, and ghoul since they all felt different.

The point is, it seems that the ghouls have gotten bolder since she had left.

As such, she had decided to go on a walk, she was bored and she could use the challenge of fighting a ghoul to alleviate her boredom. Sadly, she hasn't run into any, which was strange since she was in _the_ fourth ward where a lot of people usually get attacked by a ghoul or two. _Hm...Maybe my clothing is the problem?_ She thought as she went down a set of stairs. She was wearing a long sleeved pull over sweater that stopped a bit under her chest, it was black and had a crimson skeleton dragon coiled around her right arm, its head resting where her heart was. Baggy tan cargo pants hanging on her hips, held up by a crimson weaved belt, Black combat boots, and finally she carried her the sword her grandfather had gotten from the family shrine to give to her. She had her hair pulled up in a neat high pony-tail, showing off her pierced ears that matched the one piercing in her belly button.

"...Hmmm...That can't be it. I don't even look that intimidating." she mumbled.

She had no idea it was because of the aura that she emitted that kept the weaker ghouls in the area away from her. It was as she was passing a building that she came out of her musings, the mark next to the door caught her attention. She doubled back and read the store name. "HySy ArtMask Studio." she cocked her head to the side. _This person must be pretty ballsy if they opened up a mask shop of all things._ She thought, wondering if she should go in and check it out. _Well, it's not like I have anything else to do. _She decided with a shrug and opened the door to the shop.

She was amazed by all the masks she found on the wall. Quite a few caught her attention before she stepped more inside, scanning the room for the owner or even a worker.

Seeing as she didn't see anyone, and that the door was open which meant the shop was still opened, Kaname looked around. She first went to the display-case, studying the more well made masks then the ones on the walls. The first mask she saw was an angry red and looked like a tengu, it's eyes looked sown shut, the right half of it's face looked burned, the left had a few scar riddling it. It mouth was twisted into an angry snarl with a blue substance dripping from it's lips. All in all, it looked very vengeful.

The next one was of a grinning cat, it was purple with black stripes. One ear was missing with the other filled with holes, there were stitches near the ends of the mouth where it looked like it lower jaw was torn off, twisting and forcing it to smile. The eye holes were slanted to make a lazy look, and what looked to be veins were branching out from them. Small red tear marks ran down its face, making the cat look in agony.

Kaname lightly touched the glass, "how memorizing..." she mumbled as she went down the row of masks. Some were simple, some extravagant, twisted, cruel, happy, sad, etc. etc. but they were all very well crafted.

"Really?" a low monotone voice stated from behind her. Kaname didn't even jolt, she had felt that someone had been in the shop, and she was curious as to why they didn't reveal themselves until now?

"Ah." she said in confirmation, still looking at the masks, "They are finely crafted." she commented, looking down at what looked like a rotting bunny. "did you make them? All of them?"

It was quest as the man behind her seemed to observed her for a moment or two, "Yes."

Kaname hummed in amazement. "You are talented." she complimented. She tore her eyes away from the mask's and finally turned to see the maker of the masks. She was met with a man with black hair, the left side of his head was shaven with the rest pulled up into a pony tail, he wore black sunglasses which hid his eyes from her, a dark gray tank top with a loose black jacket draped over it. Black baggy pants tucked into combat boot. She studied the tattoo's on his exposed arms and hands, vaguely wondering how long it took to ink them. He had a woven necklace, and above that was a tattoo which she guess was in Latin around his neck. He also had a few piercings in his ears, another near his brow, and one on his bottom lip. He was also quite a bit taller then herself.

He was attractive in that bad-boy kind of way.

But what stood out, was the aura he was emitting, causing her lip to twitch just the slightest. Seeing as the man was also observing her as well, she could tell he caught it.

_Interesting_. She thought before shifting her feet. "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself have I?" Kaname said with a small smile, "I am Higurahi, Kaname. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Higurashi-san, My name is Uta." Uta responded with a small bow of his head. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" he questioned, his head tilting to the side a bit.

"Oh, no not really." she answered with a shrug, a mask with no face on it caught her interest. "I was actually just wandering around the fourth ward to see if something exciting could happen to cure me of my boredom." Kaname informed him as she walked towards the strange mask. Once she reached it, she leaned forward to get a better look at it. There were two x stitched where the eyes should be, but other then that it had no distinctive facial feature. It resembled a voodoo doll.

"Thats pretty dangerous, isn't it?" Uta said, going over towards his stool and sitting down. His eye's never left Kaname's figure as she studied the mask that usually unnerved people. He was interested in this girl slightly, she seemed like most of the humans that would wander into his shop from time to time, but she radiated a strange aura. She was defiantly human, there was no way he could mistaken the scent, but there was a sweet and sinful smell there as well. "After all, you could have been attacked by a ghoul." he wondered what she tasted like.

"I was actually hoping to be attacked by a ghoul." she chuckled out, "It would have seemed thrilling to fight one, and it would have given me the chance to see a real Kagune. I heard they were suppose to be terrifying, with the red iris's staring into your soul, with the black promising death." she snorted. What is it with people and exaggerating things?

That piqued Uta's interest. "you want to confront a ghoul to see their Kagune?" he asked, a little amused by what she was saying. "you will probably die then," he commented, continuing when Kaname turned to face him with a small sly smile. "because, what I have heard, is that nothing but those weapons that those CCG agents carry can harm a ghoul. That sword," he pointed to said sword she rested against her right shoulder. "will probably do you no good." although he was interested in the darkness it seemed to be leaking, it felt evil and uncontrollable. It was long and sleek, almost as tall as the girl herself, and had a giant jewel embedded into the end of the pommel.

She smirked at him knowingly, shifting her sword and leaning against the glass show case. "Oh? You think so?" she questioned in amusement, cocking her head to the side. Her right eye being covered by her dark hair, the visible coal eye staring into his own inhuman eye's. "I think Sō'unga would be more then enough to protect me." she said, and to Uta's ever growing curiosity, the sword seemed to pulsate as a response to it's owners words. Her eyes drifted back to the mask from earlier, he didn't know why she seemed fascinated by his mask, but he did know she would probably be disappointed that it wasn't for sale. The silence was interrupted when the theme for a leveling up pokemon rang. Kaname blinked, shifting her sword to her left hand and dug into her pocket, she pulled out a sleek white, with turquoise and golden accents on it, phone. "Oh." she mumbled, sliding her finger across the screen and answering it. "Hello mother, is something wrong?" she questioned, listening as Uta could hear the faint voice of a woman on the other side of the phone. "I am browsing through a shop at the moment...oya, oya, and who is looking for me?" a raised brow. Her face scrunched up, along with furrowing her brows in confusion. "The CCG?"

Uta blinked. _What could the CCG want with her?_

She pursed her lips as the woman kept on talking, rolling her shoulders to loosen them up. "they want to recruit me? And why would they want to do that?" she scoffed. She suddenly glared at the wall, "...Who is this?" she questioned, her voice darkening when a male voice replaced the female one. The temperature seemed to have dropped in his shop. _I had no idea that could happen outside of novel's. _Uta thought in wonder at the sudden coldness in his shop. "Amon-san, I don't necessarily care about your reasons of searching me out, I do not want nor do I care about being a CCG agent. My family is perfectly fine with my protection-..." she was cut off by the agent,_ probably trying to get her to agree to become an agent._ Uta thought. Kaname didn't even look like she was listening. "...I would advise you not to cut someone off mid sentence. That will not get you anything but ire...Not interested...I have no use for such things...no...I do not care in the slightest." she yawned and pointed to the stool next to him in question. Uta shrugged, making Kaname take that as permission to sit down. "I am all caught up in schooling...I already finished university...are you accusing me of lying? You may check if you'd like, but I assure you I did, in fact, finish with a masters degree..." she smirked as she sat down, "Maybe the people you know are just too stupid then? Look, you may stay at the house until I get there, and you can try to push your drivel onto me, but my answer will be the same. No." and with that she hung up.

"Very persistent, aren't they?" Uta commented as she shoved her phone into her pocket. She snorted, her eye's connecting with his.

"Nh." she hummed, before sighing and getting up. "Well then, it seems I must be getting home to teach those agents who dared to step into my territory a lesson. The mask's you make are interesting, so do not be surprised if I come back again, Uta-san."

He gave a small smile to that, "Ah, and I would be glad to have you, Higurashi-san."

"Kaname." she said as she paused in opening the door. "I would rather you call me Kaname."

"Then, Kaname-san, until next time."

"Hn." she hummed and left the shop. Once she was gone, Uta took off his sunglasses, revealing his kagune, and thought about the strange human that was in here.

At the same time, Kaname was thinking about the ghoul she had just spoken with.

_Interesting_. They both thought with a devious smirk.


	16. Rin, you can't just say that

Hello~, I kinda had writers block on this chapter, so I am sorry if it is not up to standards for you guys.

It seems I'm getting a lot of request's to continue my Tokyo Ghoul and Because Karma, Thats Why crossover. I guess I could do a separate story for it, But it would have to be AU since kaname would be in it. Hmmm...

And I am ALL CAUGHT UP IN TOKYO GHOUL: RE~!

Uta is giving me conflicting feelings again (MY HEART!)... And for those of you wondering about My FF7 story, yes I am working on the next chapter, I am just trying to fine tune the Timeline of it. ALSO, My KHR story is not abandoned! I just have a hard time trying to write len's part involving the ring's...And Crimson Love's chapter may not be finished for a while since it's not coming out like I hope...

Also, Kouen seems to be winning when it come's to being Asura's love interest (Huh, who woulda' thought).

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THANK YOU GUY'S FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS! As a treat for the encouraging words, there is another Omake crossover involving Fairy Tail at the bottom.

ON TO READING~!

* * *

Because...troubling thought's

"I'd like to go and investigate the well that my imouto came from."

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped in his tracks when he heard this coming from Kaname's mouth. He heard everyone else stop in their step's as well, making the sounds of birds tweeting and the rustles of the leaves be heard. The demon closed his eye's, taking a deep breath and letting out a low sigh, before turning his head to the female next to him.

Kaname was staring him straight in the eye's, unwavering determination in them. She was not going to let this go.

It had been a few day's since he had saved Rin from deaths grasps, and since Kaname saw fit to adopt the orphan. It turns out, Rin could in fact talk, she had just chosen not to. 'selective mutism' is what Kaname had told him, explaining that it was a type of anxiety disorder- what ever that was- that developed when something traumatic happens to the subject. To his understanding, it basically disables the user's vocal cords from working in certain situations or to certain people. Whatever had traumatized the child had been big enough to make the girl's vocal cord not function at all. But, it seems that Rin's interaction with himself and Kaname had work as some kind of therapy for the girl to slowly regain her voice, the final straw of that seemed to be when Sesshomaru had saved her by giving her life again. Along with Kaname bringing her along, integrating her into his pack, with them onto this journey.

Before he knew it, Rin had started speaking to them.

The first word out of her mouth had surprised him.

_"Mama, Rin loves you so very much!"_

It was that sentence that had frozen Kaname on the spot for a few moments, before a warm motherly smile graced her features. It was what promoted her to adopt the girl in the first place.

…

He could admit that he had never though Kaname to ever be a mother. She herself had once informed him that she would love to have children, but would probably never have them. When he had questioned as to why that was, she gave him a sad expression.

"_I may not live to do so, and even if I do, I would not wish to burden them with the Higurashi curse. I do not think I would be able to handle watching my children slowly sink into insanity, nor have to worry if my daughter will live to the next day." she sighed, running her hand through her hair, sweeping her bangs back reveling her mark, before they settled again. "Kagome and Souta may have a better chance. Kagome was not born with the blood lust, and Souta didn't show any signs of it when I last saw him, so it is likely their children will be born without it as well. Those without it usually live longer lives then the rest of us."_

And yet, she had adopted Rin as her own.

He allowed himself to admit, when he saw that smile on her face, that he had a brief image of Kaname with that same smile, dressed in finely made kimono's fit for a noble that enhanced her dark features came to mind. She was sitting on the grass in a grand garden, that suspiciously looked like his private one, surrounded by children- that were also dressed in fine clothing- with silver and raven hair with either amber or blue eye's. The gentle way she looked at them, as if they were the most important thing in life...

He made a silent vow that day; he would try and find a way to get rid of this curse of hers so she would have the family she dreamed of.

And he was in the process of thinking on where to start with the curse, when she stated- because he knew that tone of her voice.- that she was going to that infuriating well he had hoped she forgotten about.

"I thought I would inform you first, before I leave to do it." she continued.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "I do not remember giving my consent for you to leave at any given time." he stated, a threat clearly in his message about her doing things he did not approve of. She just smirked slightly, a hand on her hip as she stood with confidence. "Kaname." he growled lowly.

"My lord Sesshomaru," she started. "You have already kept me from my family once before, you have even gone as far as to keep Kagome's presence in this era a secret from me, deeming it not important for me to know. I have followed you faithfully so far, given you my trust and waited for your return when you disappear for day;s at a time...But," she glared at him here, her fist's slightly clenching at her sides. "I will not be kept from them any longer if this well can bring me back to them. I will not be denied this small sliver of a chance to see my mother and little brother."

Sesshomaru didn't like this. He didn't like that she seemed all too ready to leave his side, he didn't like his position as alpha of the pack being questioned or challenged in any shape or form. She gave him the option of fighting her on this topic, forcing them to clash, or give his consent and set a few condition's to make sure she came back. "You _will_ come back, or I will drag you back myself if need be and destroy that accursed well."

Kaname's eye's soften for a moment, "My lord, I am just checking up on them. I will be back in a few day's time. After all," she took a few steps closer to him so they were an inch from one another. "I don't think I could handle being away from Rin for too long..." she confessed towards the end, resting her left hand on his chest and placing her forehead on his collar in reassurance. "Nor would I be able to stay away from you." she murmured with her cheeks heating up slightly.

Sesshomaru slowly blinked, calming down a bit knowing that she would not leave his side so easily. He felt his heart beat pick up slightly, and warmth spread through his veins when she was practically hugging him. The theory he had about his feelings towards her were starting to be proven, piece by piece.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

The calm and warm atmosphere broke at Jaken's screaming.

"...Well, thats one way to ruin the moment..." He heard Kaname muttered irritably. And he admits, that he himself was enjoying the sensation of her being close to him. So when she had stepped back, Sesshomaru turned his head to glare at the little imp, causing Jaken to jerk in surprise. He would deal with the imp later. For now he had to control and suppress the warm feeling spreading in his body, he was a lord, he should not let emotion's run unchecked within himself.

But that did not stop him from flicking a rock at the imp's head.

Hard enough to send it flying a few feet back.

* * *

Sesshomaru had them travel at a leisurely pace, he was not in any hurry to get Kaname to Inuyasha's forest where the well was located. And the miko herself had no problem with the speed, so long as he actually lead her towards her destination, then they could go as slow as they wanted.

"And this one?" he heard Kaname question. She had decided to ride A-Un today with Rin, a parchment of paper and ink balanced on her knee. She was currently teaching Rin to read since she had found out that the girl could not read nor write. And in her eye's, that was unacceptable.

"_I do not see why only nobles of this time were the only one's educated." she huff's, a frown on her lip's as she glared at the sky. "They do not have to teach anything political or something, but at least have the decency to teach the common folk to read and write at least!"_

"Uhmmm..." Rin hummed, scrunching up her brows in thought.

"Come now, you were eating it yesterday." Kaname chuckled softly.

"Oh! Rin knows this! It's 'Fish' isn't it!?" she asked excitedly, then cheered when she got a confirmed hum. "And this one means river! So...It's...'The fish swam through the river, as hard as it's fin's could go'?"

"Very good, Rin." Kaname praised. Rin giggled in response. "Hn..." Kaname hummed in thought. She clicked her tongue, making Sesshomaru wonder what she was thinking. "My lord." she called out.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted out, showing her that he was listening as he walked.

"May we stop by a hotspring, or a river?"

Sesshomaru stopped, looking over his shoulder at her with a slightly raised brow. "hn?"

"Rin is filthy, she needs to bathe." she answered with pursed lips as she started putting away the ink and parchments. "It will also give me an opportunity to wash our clothing from all the filth it has accumulated. It is also not very healthy to be dirty for so long..." she glanced down at the child, said child looking sheepish. "Especially with how humans of this time don't see the value of bathing everyday."

Sesshomaru thought about it, he probably should give her a chance to bathe Rin from all the dirt and grime she had on her. He had a duty as the alpha to make sure his pack member's- especially the young- were comfortable and well looked after. Seeing as Kaname was pretty much the alpha female, he figured she knew what was best when it came to children. He himself didn't understand her need to bathe so much, noble youkai like himself rarely needed to bath since they barely got filthy or stank. Yes, pup's would get dirty from time to time, but the dirt barley stuck to their clothing. Then again, Rin was a mortal pup, and he didn't know much about how human pup's worked. Kaname on the other hand had, after all, taken care of her siblings before. Her human siblings, so he should probably trust her judgment when it came to things like this.

Then there was the state of their clothing, his was just fine since it was made of sturdy material. Jaken took care of his clothing religiously, so his were not the problem either. But the two females in his group defiantly needed new clothing. Rin's had patches, tears, dirt, blood, and sweat stains. It also seemed to be a bit small on her since he could see her whole wrist. Kaname's miko clothing were starting to show the three years of use, they were frayed at the ends, small tears could be seen as well as the places she had to sow tears up. Her kimono was no longer the pristine white It use to be, small pink splatters could be seen if looked close enough, no doubt from all the fighting she had done, and dirt from the field work she had done. Her hakame was in no better state...

It was decided. He would get them better clothing to travel in.

"Hn." he agreed, making a note to keep his ear's open for the sound of any running water as they traveled.

"Neh, mama?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"If you're my mama, then does that mean..." she trailed off.

"Nh? Nani? What is it Rin?" Kaname encouraged, amusement clear in her voice at Rin's shy nature. He heard Rin fidget where she sat.

"Does that mean lord Sesshomaru is my papa?"

Silence.

…

…

…

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Jaken yelped, seeming offended by what Rin had said. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU ASSUME LORD SESSHOMARU WOULD BE MATED TO A DISGUSTING HUMAN?! HAVE YOU GONE BLIND, YOU SILLY GIRL?! OF ALL THE- _why are you looking at me like that?_" he yelled, only to mutter in fear towards the end when a killing intent filled the area. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder towards Kaname, and was greeted with the sight of the miko giving Jaken her death stare. Her finger twitched, and a sutra flew out of her sleeve, attaching onto Jaken and activated. "**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" the imp screamed as he ran around like a madman.

Rin seemed interested in what was happening towards the imp. Kaname was watching the imp run around, a dark satisfied smirk on her lips. Sesshomaru felt his lip's twitch upwards slightly, it always amused him when Kaname tortured the imp.

When Jaken had run past the lord for the fifth time, he decided to do something since the yelling was starting to irritate his sensitive ears. When close enough, Sesshomaru rammed his foot into the imp's stomach, pressing him down into the earth before bending over and tearing off the sutra and tossing it back to Kaname. Jaken sighed in relief, mumbling his thanks to the lord before passing out.

"...now that that is over with, Explain." Kaname said at last as she turned her attention back to Rin, curious as to what she meant with Sesshomaru being her papa.

"Well, you and lord Sesshomaru are always together, and when you walk next to each other you both get _really_ close like Rin's mother and father did. You do a lot of things that Rin's mother did to Rin's father towards lord Sesshomaru." she said, smiling slightly as she has the attention of both adults on her. "Lord Sesshomaru glances at you from time to time when you're not looking, and his eye's search the area until their on your person. And when Rin first met you two, he was really protective of you, like when father was protective of mother when she was about to have Rin's little brother!" she chirped. "And then, theres the times when Rin sees you staring at lord Sesshomaru with that funny glint in your eye's, like when mother looked at father. And you always seem to smile when you're near him too! And your face gets a little red when you're _really_ close to him!" she explained with a giggle, not at all noticing how said two adults froze and stared at her. "You act just like Rin's mother and father!"

"..." Kaname stared at her long and hard. _…She is more observant then I had thought._ She mused, thinking on if she really did act like that around the lord. _Oh...? _she thought as she looked towards Sesshomaru, who was staring at her. _I wonder what he will say about this?_

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, never noticed that he had done such things when it came to Kaname. _How interesting._ He thought with a slow blink, as his theory had started to become blaring obvious. He turned and started to walk again, caught up in his thoughts about what Rin had pointed out to him. He remembered his father doing the same thing once, towards the mortal woman he took interest in. he had followed his father that day, keeping a good distance from him to stay unnoticed (Although, now he realizes that his father probably knew he was there all along and just did not bother to do anything about it.), he witnessed his father watching the woman as she lounged in her castle garden. His eyes never straying from her, keeping watch for anything dangerous. _...It seems...That I may harbor an infatuation towards Kaname._ He concluded.

And wasn't that ironic?

He remembered scorning his father for holding interest in Inuyasha's mortal mother. He had said it dozens of times, how he thought his father foolish for falling for a weak mortal that will die in the blink of an eye. He had loathed humans for as long as he could remember, he didn't like the way they smelled, the way they were so weak yet had arrogance to try and challenge him.

Yet, here he was, seeming to have taken an interest in a miko, of all things. How could he have become interested in a human female? Even if he had no problem with this what so ever (Which he didn't, not that he was ready to admit it yet), the councilmen and lords of other land would. The only reason his father got away with it was because he had married his mother, produced an heir, and counted Inuyasha's mother as a concubine or a mistress, he did not actually give her a position of power or influence that could tip the scales. Any hanyou she would produce would not be seen as eligible to the throne. He had fulfilled his duty, thus he was left alone when it came to his 'concubine'. He could do the same, marry some female noble youkai, produce an heir of pure blood, then take Kaname as his concubine.

But there was a problem with that plan. Several in fact.

First, he refuses to be mated to a female demon that would praise the ground he walked on. He did not want a mate that could not fight, could not hold an intelligent conversation with, would bother him for attention, could not bear strong heirs, and honestly was just a waste of space. Secondly, he was content with wandering around. There was no doubt in his mind that any noble he married would harpy him about not being in one place- her side- all the time. And lastly, he did not want a submissive wife. He knew from meeting a few noble females that they were trained to be submissive towards their mate, they didn't want to bother with war tactics, so long as the male takes care of it then they are content. They will not fight or even give an opinion if they don't agree, instead they shut their mouths and instead focus on their looks.

_Then, there is the fact that Kaname is not the type to be labeled as a 'concubine'. _He thought, glancing towards said woman who was teaching Rin a game with their hands. _She would probably kill me for doing such._ He also wouldn't degrade her like that, if anything the position as his mate sounded much better for a female such as her.

He gave a silent sigh. Politics... _What is it that she called this? _He thought, trying to remember that saying that Kaname had said before._ Ah, yes, this is the so called 'Karma', isn't it?_

His nose picked up the scent of water, interrupting his thought's, while his ears told him it was a river near by. He grunted, turning towards the river and leading them there. He could use the time they bath to go to a youkai village and by them new clothing.

"Oh, a river." Kaname said as they broke the tree line. She seemed satisfied by this, "Thank you, my lord. Come now Rin, we have to wash the filth off of you." she said, getting off of A-Un, picking Rin up as she went.

"Hn. Stay in the area, I will be back." he informed them, gathering his youkai to take flight. "Jaken, stay here with Kaname and Rin." with that last order, he took off into the sky.

"where is lord Sesshomaru going mama?" Rin asked as she watched Kaname undress, making Rin start to get undressed as well.

"I do not know Rin, but that is of no concern for us at the moment." she answered, taking her sutras and other things she used out of her kimono and placing them down neatly. She glanced down at Rin, who had already finished undressing and was waiting for her. Kaname chuckled, "Alright, lets get you cleaned." she hummed, getting some bathing oil's she brought from her pack.

"Whats that?" Rin asked as they made their way into the river. They stopped when it came up to Rin's waist, and up to just above Kaname's knees. Rin blinked, then looked up at Kaname with awe, "Mama is really tall."

"Hn, well yes, I am." she said, an amused smile on her lips as she sat down so the water was to her waist. "My father was fairly tall, he was as tall as lord Sesshomaru if I remember correctly...maybe a few inches shorter or taller, but around that height. So, since my father was tall, and I obviously take after him, I am fairly tall myself." she answered, opening the vials. "Now, these are bathing oil's Rin. They help us get cleaned." she said, "dunk your head in the water to get it wet then close your eye's. Don't open them until I say so." she received a nod, quickly taking a deep breath and dunking her head under the water. "Nufu, so dramatic children are." Kaname muttered as Rin burst back out with a gasp. "you did not have to be down there for so long."

"But Rin wanted to see how long she could hold her breath." Rin stated with a smile.

"you can do that after I clean you up."

And with that, Kaname started the long task of cleaning Rin from all the grim and dirt she had accumulated, untangling her hair, getting her to sit still, and telling her story's to pass the time. Once she was done with Rin, she let her play in the river as Kaname quickly washed herself before grabbing their clothing and started to wash them. There was a small incident of a kappa getting too close towards Rin for comfort, so she got rid of it, but other then that they had a peaceful time in the water.

* * *

It was afternoon when Sesshomaru had come back, Kaname and Rin were cooking fish and a pheasant that they had caught for dinner.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out when she spotted him, waving at him in greeting.

He glanced at her, before striding towards Kaname- who had stood up from her crouch to greet him- and held out a wrapped bundle towards her. He saw the questioning brow aimed towards him, but he said nothing. So, with curiosity, Kaname took the bundle from his hands and opened it.

"Oh..." Kaname gasped softly as a fine purple kimono was shown. She knelt down and put the bundle on the floor, before picking up the kimono to get a good look at it.

It was a dark purple Furisode type, with black skull's and white vines decorating the sleeves and hem of the kimono, the inside linen was a beautiful silver and matched the obi. There was another kimono underneath the purple, but it was smaller and obviously meant for a child. It was orange and cream checker pattern, with the occasional green circles here and there complimenting the green obi it came with. It was simple, but it seemed right for Rin.

"...Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kaname said at last. A small warm smile soften up her features as she picked up the clothing and ushered Rin towards a bush so they could change. She heard him grunt an answer for her thanks, trying to play it off as nothing, but it was obvious that he had put a lot of thought into picking them out._ After all, he could have just picked out some plain single colored ones._ She thought with a giggle.

Once dressed, she noticed that she could move fairly easily. _The bottom half seems to have been modified so I could still fight._ She thought in approval as she swung her leg out and met little to no resistance. _It seems he thought about the possible handicap._

"Mama, you look so pretty!" Rin exclaimed with sparkle in her eye's. She was enjoying her new clothes since they fit her better and were warmer then her last one.

"Thank you Rin, you look beautiful yourself." Kaname responded as she loosely braided her long hair over her left shoulder, in the mood for a different style. It gave her a more, homely look, then her usual ready for a fight. "It seems that the food is cooked," she commented, pointing towards the fire. "let's go and eat, neh?"

"Un!" Rin agreed, eagerly scurrying over towards the food with a giggle.

Kaname sensed him before she heard him. Looking over her shoulder, she was met with the amber eye's of the daiyoukai. They stared at one another for a bit, obsidian lost in gold, finding peace in each others presence before Rin called them both over. Kaname brushed her hand lightly over his while sending a quick flirtatious smile at the lord, before calmly walking away. She mentally chuckled when she felt Sesshomaru's aura spike a bit, before calming down.

* * *

**Omake**:

**Fairy Tail crossover – Purifying Death:** Zeref.

"Oya, Oya, Oya?" Kaname mutter as she observed the field she suddenly found herself in. she looked left, then right, not recognizing anything around her. The air seemed strange to her, there was something in it, and not just in the air. The ground, the sky, the tree's, the animal's. All around her a strange energy radiated. It was...different then the youkai she usually felt in the air. It felt more close to her spiritual power, but it wasn't that. Not by a long shot.

No, it felt exhilarating. _In fact_, she thought as she looked at her hand. _Whatever it is, is making me a lot stronger then I was before? No, that's not it...It's...combining with my power?_ She thought, fascinated by what was going on. "Hn...How interesting." she mumbled. "But...whatever did this could have chosen a better time." she sighed, looking down at her nude body that was only covered by a fluffy orange and white towel. She had just finished taking a shower when a white light surrounded her, luckily Kaname was quick enough to wrap a towel around her body and snatch Sō'unga before she disappeared. "Hmp, and mother said it was ridiculous to have my blade near me at all times. It is a good thing I did not listen to her when she said to leave you out of the bathroom, neh, Sō'unga?" she questioned the demonic blade that hummed in approval, a deep chuckle answering her in her mind.

_**What a strange place you have taken me, Kaname-sama.**_ Sō'unga responded.

"Strange indeed." she answered back, before she snapped her head towards the direction a dark presence was. "Hooh? That was close to a youkai aura." she hummed, trying to get a good grip of whatever it was she felt. "What do you think Sō'unga? Shall we go and investigate?"

_**We might as well. We may get some answers as to where we are, for it is obvious that this is not Japan. **_He reasoned.

Kaname hummed in agreement and started to walk in the direction where she felt the aura. "I do not think we are even on earth."

And so, the miko out of her time and space, walked. As she did, she observed the area, so far she could tell that this place resembled her home when it came to animals. But, then she saw some...strange, shall we say, animals that were defiantly not apart of her world.

Like the flying school of fish that swam (Flew?) over her head...

or the pig-bear thing that had crossed her path...

….even the beaver that seemed to be...using magic...?

Kaname had to stop when she saw that. Was that really a beaver using magic she just saw? Legitimately using magic?

"...what an odd place..." she mused softly, watching the beaver using some kind of spell or something to cut down the trees. Only...when it turned around, it revealed to be a short- very short- man in a beaver costume.

_**...**_ she could just _feel_ Sō'unga deadpan.

"...I...do not know what to...think about this place..." she said slowly as the man-beaver-person dragged the tree away. When Sō'unga did not respond, she decided that the sword had nothing to say about the strange place they had landed in, so with a shrug she went off again. She didn't encounter anything as weird as that anymore, so she had a fairly calm walk. Sure, it was a little drafty because she was only in a towel, but it was nice.

Then again, she didn't really care if she was walking nude or not. She was actually very tempted in shedding her towel to do just that, walk in the nude, but Sō'unga advised (yelled at her) against it.

Alas.

After a few more hours of walking, she blinked when she felt the aura from earlier getting closer. "Oya?" Kaname hummed as the aura seemed to be walking towards her. She felt excited to see what it was that had a slight resemblance to youkai._ Is it a monster? A human? A spirit? A god maybe? _She thought as possibility's ran through her head, spurring her to practically skip towards the thing. _Ooooh~ so many possibility's! Are you not excited by this, Sō'unga?!_ She received a chuckle in answer. _I wonder if they are powerful? Do you think it will scream if I incantations into it's flesh and activate it?!_ She was getting more excited as she went. It was so close!

A few more feet!

It started to move faster as she did.

Suddenly the presence disappeared, making the miko gap and speed up. She was not going to lose that aura! It was the only interesting/familiar thing around here, and she wanted to see if whatever it was knew how she had gotten here!

And just as she turned the tree...

"Ah!" a male voice gasped, running into her and knocking the miko down.

"Oh!" she gasped, landing on her back with a 'thump'. She blinked and focused in on the black head of hair that seemed to be planted between her breasts. She stared, by the groaning she could hear that it was a young man, probably around her age (Well, physically anyway), wearing a long black coat with gold trimmings and a white sash. "...A...Boy...?"

"Nnngh..." the boy grunted, placing his hand on the ground and pushing himself up. "Ow...nh?" he muttered, pausing as he stared at what he landed on.

Kaname raised a brow as the boy's face seemed to suddenly redden furiously. He yelped, quickly pushing himself off and falling on his behind while crawling away. One arm was lifted up, covering the bottom half of his face, while the other propped him up. She furrowed her brows at his behavior, wondering why he was acting like that. Shrugging, she instead decided to get back up, picking Sō'unga as she went, and looked around for the aura.

It was gone.

"Tch." she clicked her tongue in disappointment. "It seems it got away." she muttered with a sigh. Hearing shifting, she looked towards the boy who was also getting to his feet, his face still red as he avoided eye contact with her. _...The aura?_ She thought in shock when she felt that dark presence coming from the boy. _I really shouldn't be surprised, you can never judge a book by it's cover. _She mentally chastised herself. He said something, but she could not understand what it was head said. _Oh? And what language is this?_ She wondered. "...I do not understand what you are saying." she informed him. This was going to be a problem, how will she get her information if she couldn't understand the what the man was saying? Although, he looked as if he could understand her.

Now isn't that an interesting thing? Maybe she was still on earth, just a different country?

"I..said that...I..apologize for running into you..." he said, a smooth voice escaping his lips. He was surprisingly the same height as her. He had fair skin, a tuff of black hair sticking up, and most surprisingly black eye's (Eye's that she has never seen on anyone else but her own). He had felt something strange enter the world, and seeing as he was close by he had decided to see what it was. To determine if it needed to be eliminated or not. He was expecting a monster of some kind, or even a god or something...

But he wasn't expecting a teenager, wrapped in a bath towel, holding a sword that was oozing the aura he felt.

He really didn't know how to deal with this.

"Oh! So you _can_ understand me."

"Ah...I have never...spoken to someone who can..." he trailed off, his nose scrunching up as he tried to find the right word. "Speak?" he muttered, testing it out before nodding. "Yes, who can speak this language before."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, this is a dead language. It has been centuries since it was last spoken from what I read." he informed her.

"Centuries?" she mused softly to herself, shifting her feet,"This will make things a lot easier since we can communicate. My name is Kaname, hello, and I am a bit...lost..." she introduced herself, giving him a slight bow. "Tell me, do you know where we are at the moment? As in, what land am I in?"

The boy blinked, seeming surprised by her question. "...Hello, Kaname, My name is Zeref..." he paused, observing her as if waiting for a reaction of some kind. All he got was a raised brow for it, along with the disinterested aura radiating from her. "...And you are in the land of Fiore." he, Zeref, finished when Kaname gave no further reaction. He watched as Kaname cocked her head to the side, her lip's pursing slightly before a grin overtook her features.

"Oya, oya, oya~? So then, We really aren't back on Earth, or rather no longer the earth I knew of if Japanese is now an 'ancient' language. How..." she trailed off, the fingers of the hand holding the sword lightly tapping it. "_Interesting_." she purred. A glint that Zeref knew well shone in her black eye's (Eye's that were like his own), the glint that he knew meant she was thirsting for knowledge.

_A new land to explore._ She thought with anticipation. _A new world that I have no knowledge about! New animals to dissect, new people to observe and study, a new language to speak, write and decode!_ Her fingers were tapping faster. A history of who know what! Oh the possibility's of what I could learn here!

"Excuse me, Kaname." Zeref said, interrupting her mental rant. When he got her attention, he pointed to her body, a blush making itself known, "Is...there a reason why you are only clad in a bath towel? Or...?" he trailed off.

"Oh, this? I had just gotten out of the shower when I was taken, I was lucky to be able to get Sō'unga and a towel." she said with a shrug. "Sō'unga is my sword." she said when she received a questioning stare, pointing to said sword resting against her shoulder. Sō'unga pulsed, making Zeref tense and eye the sword.

"...It's sentient."

"Yes, he is."

Zeref stared at the sword a bit longer, before looking back to her. He glanced down at her body once move, before lifting his hand up and flickered his finger at her. Next she knew, Kaname had a coat similar to his but fashioned as a dress with a red sash. "Much better." he muttered.

"...That is impressive." was all she said, staring at her new clothing. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a mage, something like that is fairly easy to do for me." He then seemed to be debating something about her, ans Kaname wondered what he was thinking. Maybe he is just uncomfortable with a naked woman being so close to him? She thought.

_**Kaname-sama, you should stay with this one.**_ Sō'unga stated, making Kaname give him a look. _**This one...is not a normal mortal.**_ Was all he said before going quiet. This comment made her curiosity sore, after all, Sō'unga rarely said anything about mortals or demons unless they caught his interest.

Zeref seemed to have come to a decision as he gave a sharp nod to himself. "Kaname, would you...like to travel with me?" he questioned. "It seems you know nothing of this world, so you would get lost until you learned the language and the currency. I can teach you if you'd like, but the only way to do that is to travel with me as I do not like staying in one place for too long."

She smiled, "I think I will take that offer so long as you can help me, Zeref. I am in your care." she chuckled with a bow. _Magic is it? I wonder if I can learn it as well? I think I'm liking this world already._ She thought as she followed Zeref to where ever he was heading.


	17. I thought I said three day's

Hello~ Look at that! it's an update!

Now, some of you are wondering why i keep putting these Mini Crossover at the end of my Chapter's.

Well, It's simple really, I'm Giving you sneak-peaks at the possibility's of the Sequals once Because Karma, Thats Why is over. I want to show you all the possibility's once this story is over, and as such I will hold a Vote on which one you want me to do! They wont be exactly like the omake's, because I'll have more time to develop and stuff once it's turned into an actual story, so don't expect event's to be exactly how they played out in the omakes. I take suggestion's on crossover's as well, so if you want to see Kaname Interact with one of your favorite fandoms, then go ahead and type it down! if youhave a specific character, then please specify on who you want her to interact with.

I also seem to be obsessed with Inuyasha Crossover's as of late...Reading them non-stop...

AND OMG! SASAKI! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO GULLIBLE THAT YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED UTA WHEN HE SAID IT AS A **TATTOO**?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GHOUL INVESTIGATOR! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! (Christ, Uta was even eating a fucking eyeball right in front of him!)

...I worry about him...I really do.

ENOUGH OF MY CRABBY-PATTY-TALK! ONTO THE STORY! HIYA!

* * *

Because...Mama!

It was strange, seeing the bone-eaters well after all this time. It looked exactly as it did when I was fifteen, but...Newer...you could say. You could really tell the difference between centuries.

Leaning over the side of the well, I peered down into it, I could see some bones almost completely buried at the bottom. _That explains how it got it's name._ I thought, staring when I could feel a strange pull. _This feel's... _I blinked in surprise, why in the world was there a portal at the bottom of the well? "Oya, Oya, Oya~? Isn't that interesting?" I muttered. My ears picked up the sound of Sesshomaru coming over, along with the quick steps of Rin.

"What's in interesting mama?" Rin question, coming to my right and peering down into the well herself. She gave a gasp, "Oh wow! Lord Sesshomaru, look, there are bones down there!" she said in wonder.

"Careful Rin." I cautioned, giggling at the face she was making. "Don't want to accidentally fall in, now do we?"

"Nu-uh!"

Sesshomaru came to the left and observed it. "...This place is saturated with youkai." he stated, seeming a little interested in it.

"Ah." I agreed, "There is also a portal at the bottom of it, and if I am correct, then this should be how my adorable little sister travels from here to back home." I informed him, getting a grunt of curiousness from him.

"...Two day's." he finally said after some silence. I looked over at him, "I will give you two day's before I go in and retrieve you." he clarified, clearly challenging me argue with him since his eye's were burning a hole into my head. I just smirked in amusement at his behavior. He has been keeping an eye on me ever since I dug out the shards from my chest, he was not amused at re-opening my wounds to get them out. But it had to be done, if they stayed in there for much longer I would have grown dependent on their power, not to mention it was uncomfortable sensing the jewel's from my chest. Sadly the sixth shard was buried too deeply into my chest, and if I tried to get it out there would be the danger of accidentally killing myself since it was so close to my heart.

Sesshomaru had actually growled at me when I thought about taking the risk to get it out...

Speaking of jewel shards.

"As you wish, my lord." I responded, taking my small pouch of jewel shards out and putting it over his neck. "I have figured out a way to weave my power into the bag, that way the jewels will not start to taint for being near you, and they will stay clean and hidden without me there." I explained when his nose scrunched up a bit, most likely at the scent of purity radiating off of it. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment before I turned to Rin and knelt down. "Alright Rin, you will behave and do everything lord Sesshomaru say's, yes?"

She nodded happily, "Uh-huh! Rin will be a good girl for papa!" she declared proudly.

…

…

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, I cannot seem to get use to Rin referring to Sesshomaru that way.

I still have no idea how she got it in her head that Sesshomaru was her...'papa'...

_And yet,_ I thought glancing at Sesshomaru from the corner of my eye. His face was blank as he stared down at both of us, blinking slowly before looking ahead in disinterest. _He never corrected her or scolded her otherwise..._ "...Right. Be good for...papa..." I blushed, feeling his eye's back on me. His youkai flaring again in that strange way whenever I got close to him. What causes him to do that, exactly? "and if Jaken bothers you or is being mean, then use this sutra. It is already charged with my power, and all you need to do it place it on him for it to activate." I explained, putting the sutra into her hand. "It can be used multiple times until my power runs out...And it could take weeks, if not days for that to happen. So have fun." I said, shooting a pointed look towards the imp- that seemed to have paled- before standing up and facing the well. I lifted the hem of my kimono, jumped onto the ledge and peered downwards. "Well, off I go."

And with that, I jumped, with Rin's goodbyes being the last I heard before being engulfed into a colorful tunnel of magic.

* * *

"Hooh~?" I mused, looking around before I slowed down and landed on my feet. The first thing I noticed was the lack of light and vines. Next was the rope latter in front of me, making me tilt my head to the side. "So, she uses the well often enough to need a ladder?" I mused before stepping forwards and starting to climb. One I reached the top I took in my surroundings, a spark of warmth spreading through me as I remembered playing in this well-house when I was younger. With a soft chuckle I made my way towards the door, my heart pounding in my chest and my hands sweating a little in anticipation in being able to see my home again. "...Mother..." I whispered at the thought of seeing her face again. Of seeing how Souta has grown in these last three years, being able to hear grandfathers voice again as he tells his story's.

Paying proper respect towards my father and...

With a deep breath, I opened the door-

"Oh kami-sama what _stench_!" I gagged at the smell in the air reaches my nose. What the hell? Why did the air smell so foul?!_ Did the air here always smell like this?_ I wondered as I brought up my sleeves to filter the air. It wasn't as bad as smelling rotten flesh, or anything like that, but it just smelt...Unclean. _I guess I am too use to the clean air of the past, where no machines and pollutions really exist in mass quantity's. _With a grimace, I stepped out of the small building and closed the door behind me, then started to walk towards my home. As I went, I caught a glimps of the city from the torii gates, and I am not ashamed to say that I found the sight fascinating. After all, not a few minutes ago I saw hill's and trees from where I stood. Now there were building's that reached the sky taking it's place.

It was so different from five hundred years ago.

"Humans...really have prospered..." I muttered softly in thought. "...I wonder...If youkai are still around."

Was Sesshomaru still alive and well?

"Oh! Hello young lady, welcome to Higurashi shrine. Is there anything I could do for you, we don't get many young folk like yourself these day's." an elderly voice spoke from behind me. It made me freeze, I haven't heard that voice in three years, and by the sounds of his footstep's he still had that small back pain from when he fell off that ladder all those years ago. I smiled, he sounded a little tired, but healthy all the same. "Miss?"

"Ah...There is...something you could help me with..." I commented, before turning my body towards him. "you could give me the hug's and stories of yours that I have craved for, for the last three years since I have seen you..." a bright smile making itself known as I stared at the shocked elder who was trembling. "I've missed you, Grandfather." tears welled up in his eye's, he took a few hesitant step's towards me. The broom he was carrying with him dropped to the floor as he held his hands out towards me, he didn't seem to know what to do with them.

"K...Kaname...? I-Is that really y-you my dear girl?" he chocked out. I quickly stepped forward, bending down slightly to his height, and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Yes." I sniffed, and with that word grandfather hugged me back fiercely. I could feel his body tremble and hear the small sobs leave his mouth, and it just broke my heart having to hear him cry for anything.

"Oh Kaname, you really are alive..." he muttered as he pulled back and looked her over. "Come now, let me get a good look at how beautiful my granddaughter has gotten." he teased, a tear slipping down his cheek as a wavering smile was directed at me. His eye's roamed over my face, softening slightly in memory before he hugged me again. "You look just like Takeshi-kun..." he commented.

I chuckled, "Really?"

"Ah." he confirmed before finally letting me go so I could stand up straight. "Look at you, grown into such a fine young woman. Sprouting like a weed just as your father did." he huffed lightly with a fond look, wiping his eyes free from tears.

"Oya? Maybe you just became shorter, Grandfather?" I teased with a small grin. He scoffed in response, bending down and picking the broom back up, before shaking his head.

"Nonsense! I am just as tall as I was before hand," he chuckled. "I am just crouching to give you the illusion of growing, silly girl." he sniffed. I nodded, deciding to just agree with him as he lead me towards the house. "Kaname, my girl, where have you been? Kagome has told us that you were on the other side of the well, back in the warring states era like she was."

"That is correct. And I am sorry I have not come back sooner, but I just did not know how to come back...I didn't know about the bone-eaters well being a portal to this era." I apologized, frowning at how I could have missed the well being in that time period, or how it didn't even come to mind. I should have looked harder. He just shook his head, not seeming to understand that I couldn't have come back earlier then now. We walked at a steady pace, and before I knew it I was at the front door of my home. Grandfather opened the door and ushered me inside, he couldn't wait to show my mother I was back. _I haven't smelt that in years._ I thought as the scent of my mother's cooking floated my way. I could hear her moving around the kitchen, stirring the pot and chopping some vegetables.

"Emiko! Emiko you must see this!" grandfather called out as he quickly made his way into the kitchen. I went at a slower pace, giving him time to get her away from the counter so she wouldn't hurt herself when she saw me.

"Grandfather?" I heard my mother question. "What is it? Did you find something from the storage we haven't seen before?"

"I would be surprised if grandfather hasn't showed us everything in that storage yet." I spoke, coming out from behind the wall so I was in view of my mother. "After all, if I remember correctly, grandfather showing us things inside of the storage is his favorite pastime, no?" I teased with a small smile.

My mother had frozen when she saw me, her brown eyes going wide in shock as she seemed to not be able to hold herself upwards. She stumbled into a chair, her right hand clutching at her heart while her left over her mouth. I heard a whimper as tears gathered in her eye's, and she was obviously trying to hold in her sobs, but I could tell she wanted to cry as her shoulders shook. After a few more whimpers, a gut wrenching sob tore its way through her lip's as he breath hitched. Mother held out her right hand towards me, wanting to touch me to see if I was real, so I obliged, walked towards her and grabbed her shaking hand in my own.

"K...K-Kaname..." she croaked, her hand tightened around mine as the other rested against my cheek. The tears started to run down her face, and I am not ashamed to say that I also started to cry. "O-Oh...Oh g-god's my b-baby-...T-This...is real...?"

"A-Ah," I agreed closing my eyes and leaning into her hand. "I'm r-really here ...home...Mama" and with that she started to openly weep before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me close.

We cried for a good long while. With my mother pulling back every now and again to look me over, commenting on how much I looked like father and how beautiful I have grown. She apologized over and over for not being able to find me, and for giving up even when her gut said I was alive. It didn't matter to me, after all I had my mother back.

Once we were all cried out, the three of us sat at the table and I told them everything that had happened since I arrived in the feudal era. About how I woke up in the forest, fought an ogre- to which I remarked on how I won that bet of how demons were real to my grandfather-, was saved by a demon and found a village. Became the village miko and protected them, the friends I have made and how I taught them to fight. About my annoying apprentice sayuri and how it was that came to be- grandfather shook his head when he heard about the stupid girl and her idea to fight a demon off with a knife- along with how far she had gotten before I left.

And I told them about Sesshomaru.

My mother had a glint in her eye's as she listened as I talked about him. A small knowing smile directed towards me that left me flustered.

"Hmmm? You seem quite taken with this lord Sesshomaru." mother said with a teasing grin. I shifted in my seat, feeling my face heat up.

"...This lord of yours..." grandfather started, his eyes narrowing at me. "...Is he a demon?"

"...Yes." I answered after a moment of silence. My mother clapped her hands in excitement, while grandfather frown and muttered about making more sutras. "You will be able to meet him in a few day's time, for he said he would come get me."

"Oh! How exciting!" mother cheered with a giggle. "Being able to meet the man that my daughter is interested in!"

"M-MOTHER!" I yelped.

She waved her hand at me, "Oh, hush, Ame-kun." she chuckled. "You can't deny it, after all, from what I have heard from you he's the first male you have ever seem romantically interested in!"

I frowned, "I was interested in Kuro!" I countered, only to receive a dry look from both my mother and grandfather.

"Honey," she sighed. "you treated the poor boy more like a brother then anything."

Grandfather nodded his head sagely. "That boy was persistent, I will give him that."

"..." I had no argument for that. I slumped slightly in my seat, "So it is true...I truly have fallen in love with my lord." I sighed, I was hoping that it was just an infatuation with him. But no, sadly it seems I am very close to giving my heart to him. "This would not be a problem if he had no desire to be mated...Married, it is their term for marriage." I explained when I got raised brows for the term. My mother did an 'Ah-ha!' face before nodding her head. "He has seemed to have shown interest in me on some occasions...But..."

"But?" my mother insisted with a contemplating frown.

"I am not sure If this is a passing fancy for him or not. And either way it will not work out, even if we do share the same feelings for one another." I huffed, my finger tapping on the table top in thought. "He is a demon, he will live hundreds of years while I will be lucky to live past twenty. Then there is the fact that if we ever have children they will be hanyou...I doubt his kingdom will approve of half-breed heir's."

Stupid curse.

Grandfather looked at me in sympathy. He was one of the lucky Higurashi's that was able to live to old age and have a few children that lived into adult hood.

Mother looked worried, she knew all about the curse of the family, father had told her exactly what would happen if she married him. He had warned her of all the heartache she could possibly have when it came to their children and himself. She knew of the blood lust that flowed in our veins, but instead of being repulsed and wanting nothing to do with us, she mourned our fates and did everything in her power to help us get through it. She would pray for the our souls on a daily basis, hold a small service for the lives we took in our bloody haze, and comforted us when we were too overwhelmed. So, it was safe to say that she was already seeing the problem of what would happen if I were to have children with Sesshomaru, let alone anyone for that matter.

We sat in silence for a while, pondering on what I said, before I turned to my mother and asked how she had been for the last three years. She smiled and informed me of everything that I had missed, on how Souta was on the soccer team of his school, how Kagome went to the same middle school as myself, along with all their achievements in school. She asked if I knew Inuyasha, to which I responded that I had briefly met the hanyou before he tried to kill Sesshomaru. I then questioned on what they knew of Inuyasha.

Mother seems to adore his dog ear's. Grandfather seemed to have tried to purify him the moment he saw him, which I had to inform him not to do to Sesshomaru or who knows what the demon would do to him. Mother gave a pointed look towards grandfather when she said he would be on his best behavior.

It was when I went to the small shrine and payed my respects to father that the sound of the front door opening was heard along with the scuffle of shoes.

"I'm home!" a young voice called out.

Next I knew, I was launching myself towards the boy with doe brown eye's, short dark brow hair, and wearing a soccer uniform.

He squeaked in surprise.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Rin played and experimented with the herbs and pastes near the well. Kaname had found that she was naturally talented when it came to plant life and mixing them together to make certain remedy's. She had also found out that Rin had a considerable amount of spiritual power locked away withing herself for a girl her age, Rin had asked if she could heal like Kaname did at one point, and when she asked the miko to check if she could do the same Kaname had discovered a hidden talent within her. She theorized that because of her time with death, being a pure untainted soul that was brought back using a demonic blade, started to awaken the power hidden inside of her. Thus, she was slowly leaking out her power day to day so slow and in small amounts, that Kaname never noticed.

The result in this pushed Kaname into training Rin in the art of the miko and steadily unleash the rest of Rin's power. And it was not just any miko training, it was her own clan's- the Higurashi's- way of teaching their miko, secrets and all.

It made sense, she did- after all- adopt Rin as her own daughter, and she would be the only one who Kaname could pass down the secret art to.

"Master Jaken! Can you test this ointment out that Rin has made?" Rin called out, gaining Sesshomaru's attention as to what it was that Rin made this time.

"Hah? No! Test it on yourself you-" he started but quickly shut his beak when Sesshomaru stared at him. He wasn't glaring or anything, but the message was clear on his face as he narrowed his eye's slightly at him. 'let her test it out on you'. Jaken gulped, before reluctantly shuffling over towards a happy Rin.

"Thank you master Jaken!" Rin chirp, getting some of the ointment and rubbing it on Jaken's cheek. Once done, she sat and stared, and when Jaken opened his beak to say something a electric shock coarse through him.

"_AAAAAAAAH_!" Jaken yelled as his body jerked forward. Another shock came from his cheek and he started to frantically run around the area, as if hoping to outrun the pain on his face. "WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!?"

Rin giggled, holding up her creation proudly, "It's ointment that mama had taught Rin! You have to mix a few herb together in a s...s...specific...?" she muttered, testing out the word. "Right. In a specific order! And while mixing you have to put your own energy into it, and then whoosh! It becomes blessed to get rid of small amounts of curses and miasma!" she finished explaining, a cheerful expression on her face as she held her creation close to her.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! WHY WOULD YOU SMEAR SOMETHING BLESSED ONTO A DEMON?!" Jaken squawked in frustration, finally figuring out to rub his cheek against the grass to get rid of the ointment, wondering why she was doing this to him.

"Papa! Look, Look, Rin was able to make the ointment without mama's help!" Rin called out, running towards Sesshomaru and ignoring Jaken.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Alas, no one paid Jaken much attention.

Sesshomaru stared down at his current 'ward'- he refused to admit that he mentally called her his and Kaname's pup- and the concoction Kaname had taught her to make. "Hn..." he hummed out at Rin's happy face as she looked expectantly up at him. "...well done, Rin." he commented, ignoring the brightening of her face when the wind brought him a certain scent to his nose. He narrowed his eye's as he signaled for A-Un, and once the dragon was there he grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and put her onto A-Un's saddle. "Jaken!" he barked, gaining the toads attention. "Take Rin and A-Un with you to the small clearing south of here. _Now_." he ordered, not listening to Jaken or Rin's questions. "If I should find a scratch on her, know that you will suffer."

Once the his pack was gone, he strolled towards the well and waited. _Inuyasha... _he thought in distaste as he felt the hanyou coming closer to him. The urge to kill the half-demon for what he had done to Kaname boiled under his skin, the more feral side of him raging to tear that pathetic thing to pieces for almost killing his female! But Sesshomaru was taught better then that, he was a lord, and lords did not easily show what was on their minds. So, with a deep breath, and counting to ten, he fixed his icy mask as he waited for the pup to get here. For a brief moment, the thought of Kagome- the human that his female would do anything for- convincing Kaname to stay on the other side flashed through his mind.

But then he remembered how Kaname had told him that she couldn't stay away from them...

From him. Kaname never broke her word on anything, she would rather at like an idiot- one of the things she hated most in the world- then tarnish her honor. It would only be broken if it involved Kagome in danger, and that won't be happening around Kaname so long as she was around.

And that sent a wave of calm through him as he fiddled with the bag of jewel shards around his neck.

"_**SESSHOMARU**_!"

Mentioned demon twitched at the sound of Inuyasha's irritating voice. The urge to kill him came back with a vengeance, it seemed his grudge could not be easily subdued as he initially thought. He didn't bother to turn around to see him, he would rather stare down into the well to see if Kaname had returned yet. _...she should have investigated the time difference when going between era's._ He thought as the sound of the rest of Inuyasha's pack was heard. _We have no idea if a day there is the same as a day here._ He mused, for all he knew maybe only a minute passed on the other side, while it's been a month here.

That was not a pleasant thought since he would be breaking his part of the deal if he went to get her.

"Sesshomaru?!" the surprised and...hope filled sound of Kagome's voice reached his ears. That got his attention, why did the young miko seem hopeful when she called to him? He turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder at her, examining on how her eye's seemed to look around the area for something...Or...more like someone.

The slayer seemed to be readying her weapon, sliding near the girl in a protective stance. The monk was readying his beads, going to the other side of the miko, while the fox kit stood behind the group with the fire cat. Inuyasha had taken out Tetsusaiga and was ready to charge at him with no plan, as usual.

But Kagome had her full attention onto him, fidgeting in place.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Inuyasha questioned, taking a step forward. Sesshomaru cocked an uninterested brow at him, silently cracking his fingers under his sleeve in preparation to kill Inuyasha.

"I do not need to answer to the likes of you." Sesshomaru answered, glancing back down into the well before looking back.

A growl, "Why you sonnava' BI-"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, sending Inuyasha to the ground, creating a small crater. This made Sesshomaru blink in bewilderment, before his lips twitch in sadistic glee. Kagome was glaring down at Inuyasha with the fury of all hell behind her, "You will not get into a fight with Sesshomaru- SIT!- not when he's the only one who knows if my sister- **SIT**!- is still alive! **SIT**! And I am not letting you ruin this chance! Not to mention you might accidentally kill her if she is alive! _**SIT**_!" she yelled, sitting Inuyasha every time he tried to get up, each time the command becoming stronger at her growing ire.

Sesshomaru has never seen something so entertaining in his whole life.

Kagome huffed, before turning and walking towards Sesshomaru with a worried look. "S-Sesshomaru! Please, please tell me if my sister is still alive!" she pleaded. Because depending on his answer, it will decide Inuyasha's fate. The Higurashi way valued family above all, even above the person you love which won't be considered family until you marry them. It's not like Kagome will kill Inuyasha or anything, she could never do something so horrible, but she could ignored his whole existence and she would hate his entire being if he had actually killed her darling older sister.

"...Hn..." he hummed, contemplating if he should answer her. He decided he might as well, he didn't really have much against the miko in front of him since she has barley done anything to him. _Except for encouraging Inuyasha to wound my pride..._ he thought. "She has went back to your time to visit the ones who sired you." he explained.

Next he knew, the miko had squealed in delight, _hugged_ him, then jumped down the well and disappeared.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Did that just happen?" the woman, Sango if he remembered correctly, whispered towards the monk.

"Yes. Yes, it did." Miroku answered bewildered, before lowering his hand and taking a relaxing stance. "Well, at least we now know Inuyasha will live another day from Kagome-sama." he commented casually.

"...So...Does that mean...Sesshomaru isn't here to kill us?" the fox, Shippo, questioned cautiously. Sesshomaru quirked a brow at that, didn't they know he could hear them?

Sango shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eye's trained on Sesshomaru's figure. "Well...I guess not. All we can do now is wait and see."

Inuyasha groaned, struggling to lift up his head as he glared at Sesshomaru then at his pack mates. "You guy's can fucking help anytime now!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, he didn't want to be around these mortals, but he also didn't want to leave them here, near where Kaname would be coming out of.

He would not stand for them tainting her with their stupidity.

_I could go to the other side to keep an eye on her._ He thought, he wouldn't necessarily be picking her up, so it wouldn't be going back on his word. That and it would satisfy his curiosity on what her world was like. He glanced over towards Inuyasha, who was getting up from his crater and glaring at him, and then back at the well. The bag of jewel shards seemed to get warmer against his skin, causing him to take it out and stare at it with interest. A small glow at the bottom of the well caught his eyes, _Interesting. It seems to be reacting to it._ He noted.

"Sesshomaru~!" Inuyasha snarled out, stumbling as he used Tetsusaiga as a crutch.

"Hn." he made his decision as he tucked the bag away into his robes, before jumping into the well. It was an interesting experience, to say the least, as he traveled through a large amount of demonic, spiritual, holy energy along with a large quantity of magic. It looked like he was traveling through stars, or a galaxy as Kaname had once described to him. He noted that he didn't have to move a muscle, the portal did it for him. _It vaguely resembles the black pearl's passage to get to fathers tomb._ He thought just as he was set upon his feet at the bottom of the well.

His nose scrunched up at the horrid smell in the air.

Looking around he found that the well was no longer located outside, but inside of a small building. With one graceful jump, he landed outside of the well and took in his surroundings, finding that it was probably a small shrine. With a hum he quickly made his way to the door and opened it, his nose scrunching up even more in distaste. _The air is foul here._ He thought and searched with his nose, finding Kaname's scent and followed it towards the home a bit away from himself. As he walked he glanced over towards the tall structure far off in the distance, figuring those were the tall buildings he had learned about. "...Hn..." he grunted as he stopped in front of the door.

He only had a moment to ponder on what the purpose of that round thing on the door was, when it opened and he was greeted with amused black eyes.

"My lord, I do not believe it has been three day's?" she chuckled, cocking her head to the side.

"Indeed it has not." he answered back, a twitch of a smile on his stoic face. The raised brow aimed at him made him raise his own.

"Then what do I owe this..._pleasure_?" she purred, making Sesshomaru's hand twitch.

"I was curious as to the world you hailed from." he answered, looking beyond Kaname and spotting four other mortals. Kagome was wide eye's at him, slightly gaping, a boy stood next to her with the same eye's and a curious look to them, an old man behind them and staring intensely, finger twitching as if wanting to grab something, and finally a woman with brown eye's and the same gentle smile as Kaname stood there. "...The air is foul here."

"Ah, that it is." Kaname agreed, stepping back and aside to let him in. "Come, my lord, for I would like to properly introduce you to my family."

"HOW THE HELL DID HE CROSS THE WELL?!" Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru came inside.

The daiyoukai knew he was in for an...interesting, if not annoying, evening.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Harry potter crossover – Loving twin: **Garrett

"_**SLYTHERIN**_!"

Harry James Potter.

The younger of 'The-twins-who-lived', the elder brother being Garrett Kaname Potter.

Ever since he could remember his older brother, Garrett, had always been there for him. Since the day he could walk and talk Garrett has done everything and anything for Harry. He took the beating's from his uncle for him, gave up more then half of his food so Harry didn't go hungry, taught him how to read and write, helped him with his homework, and once...

He had even killed a man for him.

He had always wondered how Garrett knew these things that he taught him. How did he know Japanese if it was never shown in the house, let alone mentioned, yet he could talk and write it fluently? Where did he learn to fight? How did he know that it wasn't normal for two boy's to be shoved into a cupboard for most of their lives to live in?

How did he know exactly where to cut to cause massive pain, but not let the victim die?

The torture?

The strange glow he got when healing him?

The sword with a jewel at the end?

He had so many questions...Yet...he didn't really care. He didn't care how his brother knew all these things, he didn't care that his brother had tortured and killed the adult's and children that would harass him. He didn't care that Garrett had framed that fat-ass aunt they had with the pit bull for murder after she had let her dog chew through his calf muscle.

Because Garrett had taught him how 'Blood was thicker then water', that the only ones they could trust was each other. They didn't acknowledge his relatives as family, Harry knew that family shouldn't do things like that to each other.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his daze, looking over towards the professor, before walking up to the stool. He noticed how everyone that had been furiously whispering to each other, had quested after Garrett got sorted into Slytherin. Now they were intensely watching him.

He just cocked a brow as he sat. His eye's trailed towards the table his dear elder brother had sat at, next to a blond boy, and sent a quick smile towards him. It was easy to spot him, Garrett had such a pretty color of blood red hair that stood out from the rest. They had the same green eye's, but that was all they had in common when it came to being twins. Harry had taken after their father in look's (So he's told), while Garrett took after their Mother (Again he is told) but a male version of her. Although, Garrett's right eye was a more toxic green then his left, with black veins branching out from them. It was his souvenir from Voldemort, just like how Harry's lightning bolt scar was. Harry had shaggy hair and wore glasses, while Garrett's hair- sans his bangs- was short and had twenty-twenty vision.

When the hat was placed onto his head, he didn't know what to think about it being able to invade his mind and memories. It was only once he learned that the hat couldn't spill any secrets that he calmed down, he was glad to know that he wouldn't have to set it aflame to protect his brothers secrets. He ignored the hat for the most part, he had hope that he would be put in the same house as his brother, and although he was ambitious- wanting to prove that he could protect his brother- Harry knew he wasn't exactly cunning. He liked to read, he liked to learn, but if it didn't catch his interest then he wouldn't bother reading it. He was outspoken, and he was brave enough, but that was only directed towards Garrett. The hat said he could do wonder's in Slytherin for the ability both brothers had, but he found that his loyalty toward Garrett stood out more then anything. So, that left one place for him...

"_**HUFFLEPUFF**_!"

It went silent in the room, just as it did when his brother was sorted into Slytherin, before the table of yellow burst out into cheer just as the Slytherins did when they got his brother. So giving the hat back to a shocked Mcgonagall, he quickly went towards the Badgers and sat next to an older boy named Cedric Diggory.

He ignored the stares that the headmaster, Dumbldor-something-or-other, sent him. Instead he looked towards his brother, and was happy to see a smile sent his way, mouthing 'I'll see you later' before turning back towards the boy with slicked back blond hair. He himself decided to talk with Cedric, he seemed nice enough to talk to.

* * *

"Garrett Kaname Potter, heir to the ancient and noble house of potter." Garrett greeted the blond next to him as he sat down, extending out his hand, brushing off the horrified and betrayed looks the people at the red table were throwing at him. He knew exactly why they were bewildered, because according to the books about him and his little brother, the two of them were suppose to be the ideal Gryffindors, the twins of light that would go to the house of light just as their parent's did.

As if.

Although, he was highly amused by their looks as he walked towards the roaring green table.

The blond smiled, shaking hands. "A pleasure to meet you Garrett, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the ancient and noble house of Malfoy."

"_**HUFFLEPUFF**_!"

The two turned and watched as the youngest twin, Harry James Potter, walked towards the cheering Hufflepuff table. Garrett smiled, he wasn't surprised when Harry was sorted into that house, once he learned about each house and what they represented he knew harry would most likely be put in the house of the loyal. Once the headmaster stood up and said his little tidbit, they turned towards their plates and continued their talk.

"I have to say, it's a surprise to see a potter in Slytherin." a boy on the other side of the table said. "My father has told me that Potters are usually sorted into Gryffinor, on the odd occasion Ravenclaw, never in Slytherin where the 'Dark-wizard-to-be' are or the house of the 'left-over's." he continued as the boy next to him chuckled. He then held his hand out, "How rude of me, My names Theodore Nott."

"As you know, I am Garrett Potter."

The boy next to him also held out his hand, "Blaise Zabini. It'll be interesting to see a light noble house in Slytherin."

"Hn." The redhead glanced towards a pensive looking Headmaster staring at him, he gave a dark and feral grin towards him. Oh yes, he had a bone to pick with the headmaster, for when he threatened his aunt to take them to get their school supply's and they went to claim their inheritance, he found out that it was the great Dumbledore that put the twins in that hellhole. He had also found out that the man was taking money out from their account and giving it out to family's he didn't even know of. He had demanded that they get every sickle and copper of it back, along with banning Dumbledore from their account.

It also didn't help his opinion of the old man, when he figured he was the reason the child services never came back to get them out of there.

He made their life hell. Even if the man did do it 'for them' (Yeah fucking right), it still didn't excuse the shit they had to go through. He was going to make that mans life hell, and it was possible since he was from an ancient house, he could stop the man in every way but using his new position of influence.

"I look forward to getting to know you three." he finally answered. As they talked, Garrett constantly checked on his brother, people would say that he had a brother complex if they saw this. And they would be right in that. He was use to looking after younger sibling's, he had- after all- done it in his previous life as Kaname Higurashi. He was a little miffed that he was reincarnated into a male body, but he guess it was worth it since he was able to give his little sister, Kagome, a happy life at the cost of his own. He was in an entirely different continent since he hadn't sensed any demons, which meant they were either extincted, never existed, or are really good at hiding.

_A shame._ He would have liked to have a go at Sesshomaru in a male body. _Always wondered what it would feel like to have sex with a male body._ He thought while drinking his pumpkin juice.

Alas.

At least So'unga seemed to have followed him here. That was a pleasant Surprise, he was glad that the demonic blade had chosen him to forever serve him. And only him.

"...Word of warning to all of you." He said, gaining their attention, "Any of you do anything to my brother, _**anything at all**_, and I will make you wish for death. I don't care for what family you are from, or what you will tell your father or mother, I don't care if the dark lord does yadda-yadda-yadda, or that you're in his favor. The moment I hear that anyone Lay's a hand on _**my**_ Harry, makes _**my**_ brother cry, insults _**my**_ twin, then I'll fucking** kill **you in the most painful way possible by using muggle methods. A rusted knife that will give you deadly diseases should get the point across for a start." he informed calmly, sending a heavy murderous aura towards the whole slytherin table. A hiss was heard, and a long black demonic snake, with six milky eye's, and seemed to have hellish black mist coming off of it, slithered out from his robes and settled around his neck. "I may even send Dante after you while you sleep..." he said, fondly scratching the snakes head. "Who know's what kind of...Accident could happen in your sleep."

Everyone shivered.

Garrett just smiled at them, gave a quick glance to see Harry laughing with joy, and went back to eating as if he didn't just threaten his whole house. He could see some of the older year's sneering at him from down the table, and smirked. _Well, It seems I'll have to teach these filthy things a lesson after this meal. Can't have any possibility's of someone disobeying me, now can we?_

He couldn't wait.


	18. Yeah, the birds and the bees

Holy shit you guy's i am FREAKING THE FUCK OUT with that D. Gray-man update!

And not only because it UPDATED, but BECAUSE SHIT WAS HAPPENING AND SOMUCHPLOTTWISTWTF?!

THING'S, YOU GUYZ, THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS ARE HAPPENING! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDEL THIS INFORMATION ABOUT NEA AND THE EARL!

Right...Sorry for that but...Nh...

Hmmmm, what else, what else~? Oh! My friend got me a little addicted to Vampire Diary's...Well...Actually addicted to fucking Damon. Jezuz he's just so sassy, and Fucking Klaus...Urgh (Better then Twilight's vampire at least).

Thanks to all the reviewers~, I know this chapter took a bit longer to get out then the last one's, and i thank you for sticking out for this one! The things some of you said about Kaname and Sesshomaru's relationship was really encouraging! And I hope you like this chapter. Not much of Grnadpa's Reaction towards sesshomaru since he was warned by kaname and Emiko, But it's only been the first day, so you will see him acting like himself later on!

Also, Buyo will make an appearance for those of you wondering. Just not right now.

And Naruto Crossover at the bottom. Just a head's up. NOW ONWARD~!

* * *

Because...Approval?

Stale...

Or...Maybe...uncomfortable was the word for this situation?

The Higurashi family, the dog demon, and hanyou were currently sitting in the more formal conference room that belonged to Takeshi Higurashi for meetings. Inside was a simple room, ancient scrolls on the walls and a floor table big enough for all of them to sit comfortably.

Emiko was sitting in the middle on the side closes to the door, her father-in-law to her left (Who was glaring at the demon in his home), and Kagome to her right. On the right end of the table sat Inuyasha, who had barged into the home a few minutes after Sesshomaru had arrived, demanding what the lord was doing there in the first place (Kagome was quick to 'sit' him for his rude behavior, while Kaname had sent an approving smile towards her sister at being able to perform such an advance miko technique). On the left end sat Souta, that being the spot nearest to his elder sister who he had reunited with, and was staring at Sesshomaru in wonder. On the other side Kaname sat serenely, sipping tea her mother had made everyone, patiently waiting for her mother to start asking the questions she knew she was dying to ask. And finally, Lord Sesshomaru was sitting next to Kaname, ignoring the glares being sent his way by his half-brother, and was politely taking a sip of the strange tea Kaname's mother had brewed.

He figured there was no reason to be rude to Emiko. After all, the woman had been nothing but kind to him since he had arrived, and he was raised to be civil towards women, be they mortal or otherwise (Unless they had wronged him in some way. Courtesy be damn, he would put those annoying females in their place if he had to).

"...Souta, I have been hearing good things about you from mother, but I do not think she has told me everything." Kaname said after a few more seconds of silence when no one spoke. She turned to her shocked brother, a warm smile on her face. "Anything you would like to point out?"

Souta, seeing the opportunity to speak with his sister, nodded excitedly. "Yeah, sure! Did mom tell you that I got second place in the National Junior Kendo League?!" he said excitedly.

Kaname's eyebrow shot up in surprise at this information. "Oh? Kendo is it?" when he nodded, Kaname smiled proudly at him. "That is very impressive, Souta. When did you take interest in Kendo?"

"Well, mom was showing me a picture of dad from high school, with a kendo sword in his hands, and I asked if he was in the kendo club. Apparently he was, and that was actually how they met in the first place as kids, through kendo! Did you know _mom_ use to do kendo? Like. Whoa." he paused dramatically, wide eyed and staring at Kaname- who gave an amused chuckle at her brothers reaction- before continuing. "Well, anyway, Grandpa came in when I asked how good he was and showed me all of dad's awards in tournaments..." As the two siblings talked, with their mother commenting once in a while, the rest at the table seemed to observe one another. Kaname could see from the corner of her vision that Kagome was staring at Sesshomaru with what seemed like confusion.

"...Soooo..." Kagome started slowly, thinking on what she could talk to Sesshomaru about and not make it awkward. "...How exactly did you...you know...? get past the well...?" she questioned, receiving an uninterested stare from the demon.

"I did exactly as you did."  
"Really? Because no one but Inuyasha and myself has been able to actually cross it."

"Yet, I am here, right in front of you that it is not just you two who are able to cross."

She twitched. "A-Ah...Right. Just...didn't think it was possible before this is all..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn..." and with that, Sesshomaru lost interest in what Kagome had to say. Instead he went back to his tea and listening to Kaname speak.

Kagome twitched at the blatant disregard towards her person. How the hell could her sister deal with this man? She shifted in her seat, not knowing what to do since her sister and mother were talking to Souta, her grandpa glaring at Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha just seeming to be in a bad mood. _I could excuse myself and do my homework._ She thought as she sipped her tea. _But then, Inuyasha might do something stupid and provoke Sesshomaru, which would probably end up with our house destroyed._ Kagome sighed at the thought, he _would_ do that..._Or worse, My sister killing him._

"Ame-kun," her mother said, gaining her attention. "When will I be able to meet Rin-chan?" she questioned excitedly, her grandfather also seeming to perk up at the news of his great-granddaughter.

"Rin?" Souta questioned, wondering who his mother was talking about.

"Rin is your sister's daughter," Emiko informed him brightly. "Yours and Kagome's niece, Souta."

Kagome spat her tea out.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust at her manners, using the serving tray for the tea cup's as a shield so none of the filthy tea made it to his person. Once sure it was safe to put it down, he gave a murderous glare towards Kagome, making her sheepishly apologize.

"Excited are we?" Kaname questioned, amused at her mother's and grandfathers excitement, as they nodded eagerly. "I do not know when you shall meet Rin, at the moment she is busy with her miko training, but I will try and bring her to meet you soon. After all, I know better then any to get in the way of a grandmother meeting her grandchildren."

"YOU'VE HAVE A KID?!" Kagome yelled in disbelief that her sister, of all people, showed an interest in the opposite sex enough to reproduce. "HOW CAN _YOU_ HAVE A CHILD?! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID A CHILD COME FROM?!" Because, from last she remembered, he sister was pretty asexual.

Kaname blinked slowly, "Well...Kagome, when a woman has sexual urges, she goes and finds a willing male to mate with her. The bare basic is that when a male put's his-"

"OH DEAR GOD YOU ARE _NOT_ GIVING ME THE '**TALK**'!" Kagome screeched in embarrassment, her face flushing a dark red. All she received was a raised brow from her sister, "I REALLY DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN THE BIRDS AND THE BEES TO ME!"

"Well, apparently I do, dear sister." Kaname replied with concern. "You did not seem to know how children came to be. I would have thought that school would have covered the topic by now, unless they changed the curriculum because of ignorant parents." she mused, tapping her chin in thought.

"The children are taught about mating?" Sesshomaru questioned her, ignoring the looks he received from the question. He didn't care what the question or topic was about, if he was curious about something, then he will damn well ask all about it until he was satisfied. The concept of children being educated, in detail about mating and such was strange.

"Ah." Kaname confirmed, "It is a class to teach young sexually driven boy's and girl's about their body's. It explains to them on how their body's are changing and what is perfectly normal; i.e. the horrifyingly embarrassment of a pubescent boy waking up in the morning with an erection, and that no, nothing is wrong with them, and yes, it is perfectly normal." she explained with a shrug, slightly enjoying the spluttering from her sister at the topic. "It is also to teach how to properly mate, what is okay and what is not."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at this, "Is the concept of mating so foreign in this time that it must be explained on what to do?"

"No, It is because some people do the...strangest things, you could say, when they are exploring their partners body." she said with a shrug, ignoring the 'oh kami-sama, she's actually talking about this with Sesshomaru'. "I once was acquainted with a classmate of mine, a female named Hanna, who was explaining to her little pack of sheep- in great detail- on how she lost her virginity to her lover..." she scrunched up her nose in disgust, remembering how proud that girl was, and how she flaunted that she was no longer a virgin to the public for all to hear. She saw Sesshomaru giving her the same look, just not as obvious. "He had convinced her to use...what was it?...Ah yes, he had convinced her to use chocolate syrup- I believe- as a lubrication instead of the proper oil's specifically designed for that purpose. It wasn't long after that I learned she got a rather nasty infection down there from the whole ordeal. Needless to say, after the class found out, we never saw her again. Supposedly she changed schools or something." she said casually, not caring much for the girl she didn't even know.

"hn." Sesshomaru hummed out in thought, one of his brows slightly raised at the ridiculousness of the story.

"There are other things it teaches, like sexually transmitted diseases you could get and so forth. I remember them also talking about sex positions at one point when I was there...Kuro had one of the most perverted looks when they mentioned position 69." she chuckled, remembering her fiance's snickering at the horrified looks the rest of the class was giving the teacher at the time.

"...Positions..." Sesshomaru stated, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

As Kaname was going to explain it, Kagome quickly spoke up. "_NEE-CHAN! THIS ISN'T THE PLACE TO SPEAK ABOUT THIS!_" she yelled, quickly cutting off her sister from speaking. Kagome was mortified, even more so when she saw her mother laughing behind her hand, add to the fact that her sister was basically educating the demon lord on the advancements of sex...Well, she really wished that a hole could swallow her up right about now. "I-I know about S-S-Sex! I know _how_ children are born! What I meant was, 'Since _when_ did you have a child and _who_ is the father'?" she questioned, getting back onto topic.

At this, Kaname smiled, a mischievous glint going through her eye's as amusement settled in. "Rin came into my life not long after that fool tried to kill my lord." she said, glaring at Inuyasha who flinched away from her gaze. This made Kagome's heart stutter, was her sister pregnant when she last met her? No, no, she would have noticed...Right? _But, she was wearing miko garbs that could have hid her pregnancy._ She thought, and she was too focused on how her sister was alive and Sesshomaru fighting with Inuyasha to really take notice of anything else. _Oh god, Inuyasha almost killed Kaname's baby. _She thought in horror. She snapped out of her thoughts when Kaname spoke up again, "And the father?" she questioned, her lip's twitching as she glanced towards Sesshomaru- who's eyes narrowed the slightest of bits- before putting her attention back on Kagome. "Oh, well, you have already met the father."

"...Hah?" Kagome blinked.

"Hn." she agreed, then lifted up her hand and presented Sesshomaru. "My lord Sesshomaru is the 'father'." And technically she wasn't wrong. He was the alpha of the pack, thus automatically making Rin his pup, ergo he is the father.

Not to mention Rin has been calling him 'Papa' for a while now.

Kaname heard something crack in the air, and was curious as to what that was. She blinked slowly when she realized it came from her sister...Who seemed to have frozen and turned to stone? The sound of a katana dropping also penetrated the room, making everyone look towards a shocked Inuyasha.

"OH!" Emiko said with a giggle, looking between her eldest child and the handsome demon lord. "Oh my~, you didn't tell me that Lord _Sesshomaru_ was Rin-chan's father." Her daughter may not want to actually birth children- she understood not wanting to pass down the curse- but that didn't mean she didn't want them. By blood or not, Emiko was happy that Kaname was able to have a child, she already considered Rin apart of the family even if she haden't met the girl yet.

"Oh?" Kaname hummed, observing Kagome's frozen state as she answered her mother. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Hm, I approve." Emiko decided. She wondered how her husband would react to Kaname being with Sesshomaru._ He would have a heart attack._ She decided with a fond smile.

"Why, thank you mother." she said happily. Kaname's eye's sliding over, seeing her grandfather trembling from shock or something else she did not know. Cocking an eyebrow Kaname tilted her head slightly at him. "Grandfather? Are you alright?"

All she received was a strained grunt of 'I'm fine.', before he stood up and left the room.

"...How odd." she mused.

"Oh, don't worry about him Ame-kun! I think Grandpa is just tired is all." Emiko waved it off, already knowing that the elder was making an effort to not rant about Kaname having a child with a demon. Even if said child was not actually conceived between the two, she would have to speak to him later and make sure he did not do anything rash.

"Mother," Kaname said after a bit, "May you excuse us? I would like to speak to Kagome about some...interesting things I learned. It may help with her training in being a miko and improve her power's." she explained with a smile. "Of course, you may stay and listen if you wish my lord." She added, looking towards Sesshomaru. The demon lord hummed out an answer, seeming curious as to what she wanted to talk about.  
"Oh, of course Ame-kun!" Emiko giggled, standing up elegantly. "I didn't know Kagome was training to be a miko, but if that's what you want, then Souta, Grandpa, and I will be at the mall."

"Oh? What for?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Well, your old clothes wont be fitting you anymore," Emiko pointed out, specifically looking at the chest area. "So you will need something to wear for how ever long you plan to stay." and with that, she ushered Souta out of the room with her and gently closed the door.

…

…

…

"Nh..." Kaname hummed, playing with her empty tea cup, as she stared at her still frozen sister. She could see Sesshomaru slightly raise a brow at her from the corner of her eye. "Kagome?"

"..."

"...Alright then..." Kaname muttered when Kagome didn't do anything. "Kagome, why the fuck is more then 20% of your soul missing?" She asked, a sinister smile on her face as she stared down at her sister.

That snapped Kagome out of her shocked induced state, making her blink rapidly and focus on her sister. "E-Eh?" she squeaked.

"I said, 'Kagome, why the fuck is more then 20% of your soul missing?'" she said again, her smile disappearing as a stoic mask set into place. She saw Kagome gulp, quickly shifting her eye's to Inuyasha before putting them back onto Kaname. But the elder sister saw this, so she quickly turned towards the hanyou- who flinched at her gaze- and examined him. "Oya? Now...Why would you be looking at this _thing_ over here when I asked _you_ that?" she mused. The grip on her cup tightened, causing it to start to crack. "You have no reason to look at that _thing_...Unless...It somehow plays a part in your damaged soul?"

_**CRACK!**_

The cup in her hand shattered, shards of it embedding into her palm, ignoring the blood flowing out of it. She could just heal it later.

"Kaname." Sesshomaru commented, a slightly warning tone in his voice at her hurting herself. Kaname relaxed her grip, quickly picking out the shards and started to heal her hand. Sesshomaru kept an eye on the healing, making sure the cut's were sealed shut, before meeting her eye's. "Hn. She should be dead or have gone insane by now if she lost even a small bit of her soul." he pointed out, mildly curious on how Kagome was still sane with a damaged soul.

"Ah! W-WAIT, NEE-CHAN!" Kagome quickly stopped her sister from murdering Inuyasha. After all, her sister was already getting up, a piece of ceramic shard from her cup clutched in her hand like a knife. She was ready to slit his throat. "Inuyasha had nothing to do with that!" A lie. But she wasn't going to let her sister kill her...Friend (Or whatever the hell they are right now). When she received that look- and not only from Kaname, but from Sesshomaru as well (Wtf?!)- she started to explain what happened. She told her about how some witch came and stole the ashes of Kikyo to revive her as a puppet, how the witch had kidnapped her and used some kind of old herbal bathing spell to get her soul, seeing an image of her protecting her soul (Kagome swore that Sesshomaru's eye's widened for a moment), Inuyasha coming to save her, Kikyo reviving, her soul being stolen and finally Kikyo leaving.

She may or may not have left some parts out, like the fact that it was Inuyasha's fault that her soul escaped. Or that kikyo still had some of her soul, and that it didn't seem to have disappeared like she had suggested...Or even how it seemed Inuyasha was too busy having a lovers spat with kikyo then getting her soul back...

Yeah...

Her sister would fucking kill him and stop her from going back to the past if she found out.

Kaname looked challenging at her, as if knowing she didn't tell her everything that had happened. Black eye's flickered down wards for a moment, a look of realization hitting them, before meeting back to warm brown as she held out her hand towards the teen. "Kagome, let me see the ring I made you for a brief second, if you will?"

Kagome, bewildered at the sudden change of topic (Along with suspicion), took her ring off her finger and put it in her sisters hand. "You know, I've never actually taken that off my person since you gave it to me." she informed, curiously watching Sesshomaru's eye's glint in recognition as he stared at the ring. She wasn't sure what to think when a dark look crossed his features, sending a look to her sister, as Kaname sent a reassuring look his way.

Since when could Sesshomaru look _concerned_? Especially towards _anyone_?!

Well, then again, if he could have a child with her sister then it's possible...(and wasn't that a scarring thought? Imagine, her _sister_ actually having _sex_ with _Sesshomaru_...Oh dear lord she was going to hurl.)

"Oya? Really?" Kaname questioned calmly, only to grin when she got a nod. "That is wonderful then, because it seems that a part of my soul is in this ring...And as this is my soul-" she started, wrapping her fingers around the ring, closing her eye's as her hand started to glow. "-If done right, The I will be able to see everything this part of my soul has since it was awakened." her brows started to furrow the longer she held the ring. She didn't notice the straightening of Kagome's spine along with her worried expression, nor the patient look Sesshomaru was sending her. The longer she looked through her soul fragments memory's, the darker her aura was becoming and the more volatile her spiritual power was becoming.

_Shit_. Kagome thought when Kaname's eyes snapped open, the promise of death in her wake. _Shit, shit, shit, __**shit**__!_ She thought as Kaname turned her burning gaze to a startled Inuyasha. "W-Wait, Onee-chan I can-" she started, only to yelp when her sister's hand was suddenly wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck. "I-INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled in worry.

"So...You are the reason my sister's soul is the way it is?" she stated more then asked. Inuyasha choked out an answer, his claws coming up to try and pry her hand from his throat, but faltered when white hot pain shot through him as Kaname started to channel her power to her hand. "**Disgusting**." she snarled, squeezing tighter, "How dare something as _**filthy** _as you make such a promise to my sister, only to go around and run into the arms of **another**!" she spat as the sizzling of flesh being burned was heard.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, wasn't at all surprised that this had happened, he knew how overprotective Kaname was of her sister. He knew that the moment she actually met Inuyasha- and not just for a few seconds like last time- that she would disapprove of him and try to get rid of him. He knew for a fact that Inuyasha would most likely die when Kaname's aura turned dark.

He wondered what it was that she saw from that ring.

"STOP! KANAME-NEE-SAMA, PLEASE STOP!"

His golden eye's flickered over towards Kagome, who had quickly gotten up and was trying to pull her sister away from the hanyou. He watched, a slight smirk on his lips as he saw Inuyasha was losing conscious, along with his neck starting to bleed from being burned, meeting his younger brothers eye's for a second. "Hn, foolish." he muttered knowing that Inuyasha heard him, before looking back at the table where Kaname put the ring down. _Her soul..._ he mused, staring at the innocent ring. _How is she still functioning if her soul is damaged?_ He wondered, refilling his cup of tea as he ignored the shouting, sobbing, and pleading. How could a human function with a damaged soul? Maybe it had something to do with that shard still inside of her? But, from what he had seen, Kagome doesn't have a shard inside of her. His eye's flickered up towards the sister's in curiosity. _How are they still standing..._

"_**Enough**_!" Kaname snarled, not very loudly, but intimidating in it's own right with her power flowing freely around them, bringing Sesshomaru's attention towards the trio. He noted she looked beyond livid, glaring down at a curled up Inuyasha, Kagome by his side and tears streaming down her face. "_**I have said my decision, and I will not change my mind, Kagome!**_"

"But Kaname! You can't just do that! It's my responsibility to reassemble the jewel!" Kagome argued.

"Oh? And how is it your responsibility Kagome?" she questioned dangerously.

"Because **I'm** the one who broke it!"

Silence.

Honestly, Sesshomaru wasn't even that surprised that Kaname's sister was the one who managed to break the Shikon no Tama. _Admittedly, that is fairly impressive to be able to accidentally shatter one of the most sought out object's into millions of pieces across the land._ He mused,_ unbelievably stupid, yes, but impressive none the less._ He thought as watched Kaname, who was staring blankly down at her sister, with disbelief and annoyance clear in her eye's.

"...you broke...**The Shikon no Tama**..._Accidentally_..." Kaname stated slowly and stoically, as if testing the words out on her tongue and trying to comprehend that it was her sister- _Her_ sister- that broke _the_ Shikon no Tama. "The jewel that our family was in charge of for a time...That jewel that could grant _any_ wish, the jewel that could change the _**anatomy**_ of **anything**, the jewel that could bend the rules of **reality** and **change** it without much effort! You _**accidentally**_ broke **that** very same jewel into **million's of pieces**?!" When all Kagome did was look ashamedly at the floor, Kaname's eye twitched. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, then released. _It's alright, it was probably that hanyou's fault anyway..._ she thought calmly. "Hn. It matters not, you will _not_ being going back to the Feudal era." she stated. "My lord Sesshomaru," she said looking down at him with creased brows, "Forgive me for such unsightly behavior."

He gave a small, miniscule, nod. He wasn't very bothered by Kaname's behavior, but he was annoyed with Kagome's crying and his brothers coughing. "And what is it that you are going to do."

"I am sealing my sister from the well." She stated.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. She was ignored as her sister quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his clothes and dragged him out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he snarled struggling in her grip. "LET ME GO!"

"My lord, would you like to come and watch?" Kaname asked, ignoring the protest's of the teenager's. She saw the flicker of a smirk as he got up and followed, making Kaname's heart skip a beat. _Handsome_. She thought with her own smile. Not even listening to what her sister and the thing were yelling at her, Kaname made quick work of getting to the well house. She opened the door and dragged Inuyasha down the step's before throwing him down the well. "Hn." she hummed once she saw that he disappeared, she flicked a sutra out and slammed it on the railing of the well, pushed the right amount of power into it, then stepped aside as her sister jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru came over and looked inside, seeing that the girl was still here he figured that whatever Kaname had done worked. "I had no idea you had a sutra for this." he commented as he watched the younger of the two freak out over not being able to cross the well.

"I do not." Kaname said with a shrug, a satisfied expression on her face for being able to seal the well shut from her sister. "This sutra is just a seal I made for the sake of sealing something. I didn't just seal the well off from Kagome, but from us as well. It will only take a day and a half for me to make the appropriate sutra for it, but for now this will work."

"I see." he mumbled, he raised a brow when he started to hear sniffling.

"It is for her own good." Kaname said, looking down at her beloved sister. "She is foolishly risking her life when she does not need to, and I will not let her be strung around by your bastard of a brother." she spat out with a scowl. "Honestly, did you know your brother is pining after his past lover? Who is, might I point out, made of grave soil and stolen remains."

Sesshomaru's nose scrunched up in distaste at the news. "He seeks the hand of the dead woman who had sealed him to the tree?" when Kaname nodded Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. "Disgusting." he muttered. And to think, that same dead woman has some of Kagome's soul inside of her.

"Kagome, there is no need to cry over such filth. After all, all of your...Friends...are already long dead in this time period." Kaname called down. She frowned slightly when she was ignored, and with a small sigh she decided that Kagome just needed to come to terms with what happened. She turned towards Sesshomaru with a small smile, "Well then, she will come around and see what I did was for her was right, and if not then oh well." she said with a shrug, "My lord, It seems to have gotten late, let us go back inside shall we? Now that we are here, I can show and explain to you some of the thing's we have talked about more clearly." she offered. Seeing as they had nothing to do, Sesshomaru accepted and started to follow her out the door. "where should we start? Oh, I know, I can show you pictures of paintings from Ancient Rome. There are also picture of the other country's I have told you about, along with how they looked in other era's. Or first I could show you the world map, that might actually be a good start, but first I should explain to you about the general Idea on how a computer work's...I do not know how it works in detail, but i know the bare basics. Ah, but eletircity shoud be explained first...Or should Benjamin Franklin be the first...?" she sighed, "So much to do, so little time." she muttered.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit from Kaname's ideas, " We've three day's and two night's," he stated as they walked across the shrine grounds towards the house. "This map seems like an advantage to see. I may go to see these lands in a few decades." He muttered in thought, "...Tell me, Kaname, what is the most profitable type of vendor to date?" he questioned. He was a full fledged demon, he knew for a fact that he was going to live up to this era, and seeing as he hasn't seen or smelt any demons, he figured that most are in hiding or dead. He was going to need money for this time if Kaname was correct about lords no longer being important.

Kaname chuckled, already knowing why he was asking such a question. "I would recommend the technology advancement, my lord. Maybe even being an arm's deal company during the world wars."

She wished she could live to see Sesshomaru build such a company. _Oh well_, she thought. _As long as he is alright, then it is fine if I do not live to see him rise and prosper._

* * *

**Omake:**

**Naruto crossover - strange thought's: **Kakashi.

Kakashi had wondered what his first genin team would be like. He knew this was a long time coming, being forced to retire Anbu and teach he meant.

It made sense, since he had the sharingan and was the only one capable to teach the two Uchiha survivors. Add to the fact that he was also the student of the late fourth Hokage, was taught some Fūinjutsu by said master of the art, and that he was probably one of the only ones that could retrain the kyuubi if the seal on Naruto ever started to leak...

Well...

He wasn't surprise when the Sandaime put him in charge of the two Uchiha's and Jinchūriki.

When he had met them, he wasn't very impressed. Naruto had put a very obvious trap on the door that he walked into on purpose, just to see their reaction's, and was a little disappointed when all Naruto did was gloat and laugh. He at least thought the child would at least try to hide that it was him that did it, you couldn't give yourself away when you're a trap specialist. The elder Uchiha, Sasuke, just glared at him, seeming unimpressed by what he saw and automatically dismissed his person. You would think being jounin meant something to him.

Apparently not.

And then there was the girl, the younger of the Uchiha's, Mana. She hadn't said anything, didn't make any noise, she was just sitting there quietly next to her brother. She stared at him, taking everything in and committing it to memory. Kakashi didn't now how to feel when she had a flash of recognition when she saw him, or when she specifically stared at his covered sharingan like she knew exactly what was under there and where it came from. It was only more beleivable when rage overtook her face for a second, before the calm smile was back in place.

He decided to get to know his student's a little more, asking them to introduce themselves so he had a vague idea to see if they could fit together as a teen. Naruto, he was pretty much knew how the boy may have grown, A little surprised that there wasn't much bitterness towards the villagers, but happy that Naruto seemed at least a bit happy (He may not have been able to be publicly seen with Naruto, nor even be able to adopt him, but he was always there in the shadows to watch out for his beloved teachers son). Sasuke seemed to have taken a little turn for the worst, his hatred and need for revenge was unsettling to see in one so young. He had a plan to guide the boy away from that path before he did anything drastic. Other then that, he was a stoic anti-social boy who was talented, reminded Kakashi of himself when he was younger.

And then there was his younger twin sister...

"Hello, I am Uchiha Mana." the girl had the same eye's as her brother, the same tinted blue hair, facial features, etc. but hers were more feminine, hair long and slightly spiked, and- curiously- wearing an old styled black battle kimono with a high color from the warring states era. Unlike her brother, she smiled slightly most of the time. But the warmth never reached her eye's, she was always aware of her surroundings, always taking everything in and planning. "I **love** Itachi-nii-sama, and Sasuke-nii, reading, practicing my swordsmanship, and anyone I consider a loved one. I loath _anyone_ who get's too friendly with **my** brother's, hate most of the villagers if not the village itself, the council, Danzo can go die, pretty much every disgusting _**filth**_ that gets near my person, and anyone who is foolish enough to threaten anyone I like. My dreams for the future is finding and _marrying_ Itachi-nii-sama or Madara-nii and repopulating the Uchiha Clan. My hobbies are reading about methods of torture, both physical and mental, gardening, baking, and learning the vital pressure points on the human body for a quick and effective kill."

…

…

…

_….T&amp;I would snatch her up in a second if they could._ Kakashi noted, not really...He did not know...what to say about Uchiha Mana. He almost fell over the railing when she mentioned marrying her _brother_ (He was not even going to bother why Mana included Uchiha Madara who is dead, nor even comment why she added '-Nii' to his name). She said both of her brother's name's with such...reverence, as if they were everything to her, that he was a little uncomfortable.

He didn't miss the infuriated expression when Sasuke heard Itachi's name, he expected that. What he _didn't_ expect was the jealousy in the boy when Mana mentioned marrying their elder brother. _Oh boy..._ he thought tiredly.

* * *

As he watched his little genins wait for him from afar, he found out that the girl had a scary resemblance to the deceased twin of his old teammate, Obito. She even acted like Uchiha Setsuna when it came to their brother's. Both held their brothers hand when they could, glaring at anyone who tried to get near or touch them. Ignored everything until their sibling started to speak, then they would put all their attention onto them and committing everything they said to memory. They were nice enough until you do something to family, to them it was the graves sin to commit and the offender deserved every bit of punishment the sister would deal them.

Only, Setsuna was the elder twin, and Mana was the younger. And seeing as they were Uchiha, they both had a small resemblance to one another, but to Kakashi the difference was as clear as day. Setsuna never smiled, automatically hating both him and Rin when Obito introduced them to her. Setsuna seemed to loath Rin more then Kakashi, probably because her younger brother had a crush on the medic.

Mana smiled, a fake smile with no meaning but smiled non-the-less. She didn't really hate Naruto, nor did she like him, she tolerated him and didn't get violent or threatening when he got near Sasuke (But he did see the report of her sending a few girls to the hospital for getting close to her brother).

When he arrived to tell them about his test, only Naruto seemed irritated that he was late. The curious thing was, when he said his excuse to them, Mana seemed to have froze for a split second as sadness set into her. But it only lasted a second, as crippling insanity and fury took over.

And it was directed at him.

Thankfully Sasuke seemed to have sensed something was off about his sister and squeezed her hand. It was as if he had imagined the reaction, because Mana had gone back to her default setting like nothing had happened.

When the test started, the first thing Mana did was grab her brother's and Naruto's arm and disappeared.

After waiting for a good few minutes, they came back out and attacked.

_...She really is a prodigy._ Kakashi thought with a sigh as he dodged punches, fire ball's, trap's, and Genjutsu's. It wasn't that hard, mostly because no matter how much they planned, they were genin. Although Mana was making it difficult, he really should have remember what Itachi could do at that age. Along with what he could do at that age...

The only reason he lost the bell's was because of that damn sword that Mana had summoned (Along with how she summoned it).

Because that was the same evil chakra leaking sword that Setsuna had used during the war. That giant jewel at the end of the hilt, the color, the eerie glow, that dark chuckle he heard in his head when he got near it. It all screamed the uchiha heirloom, Sō'unga.

That definably explained Fugaku's over the moon attitude a few years back. The fact that not one, but two of his children were prodigy's was enough to make him fairly annoying when boasting about his clan. Now, add that to the fact that suddenly one of his children was deemed worthy enough by Sō'unga itself to wield the ancient blade, after not working for anyone (Not even Itachi) after Setsuna's death...

Well it was understandable why the clan leader suddenly became even more of a dotting parent towards their youngest.

Over the course of their month of D-ranks, Kakashi observed the three of them. Over all, they seemed like a good team, they coordinated well with one another, got missions done quickly and efficiently with planning. To others, It seemed that Sasuke was the Leader of this little pack, Naruto the Beta, and Kaname the support. But in reality, he Saw Sasuke as Beta, Naruto as support, And Kaname the Leader. He knew this because both of the boy's would glance towards her when they were about to start a mission, and she would subtly nod her head, then the boy's would do as they always did.

He wondered what the future will hold for this team.


	19. Mama is so freakin' cool

Guy's.

Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy's. I just started playing The Witcher and I AM OBSESSED WITH EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! IT'S EVERYTHING I LOVE ABOUT AN RPG AND FANTASY!

Then there fucking Vampire Diaries that my friend forced me to watch, Honestly ELENA FUCKING SUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! GOD I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! 'Oh, but it's love!' NO IT IS FUCKING NOT! YOU KNEW EACH OTHER FOR A DAY OR TWO! HE FUCKIN' STALKED YOU BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE KATHRINE. YOU LITERALLY HAD SEX AFTER TWO-THREE DAYS OF KNOWING ONE ANOTHER!

WHAT. IS. EVEN?!

THERE WASN'T EVEN ANY GODDAMN DEVELOPMENT BETWEEN THE TWO! ELENA IS A FUCKING SUE!

Honestly The only reason I Kept watching was to see Sassy-ass Damon, and then later for Klaus (Stupid sexy accent).

And at least they don't sparkle (Who would think someone who sparkles is a dangerous predator? Certainly not damon, thats for sure).

Also, a little background on Emiko, and yes, mama higurashi is different then cannon (Gonna have to be to be married to Takeshi and have Kaname as a daughter). Also, thank you guy's for the kind words! I know some of you want longer chapter's and I will try and do that bit by bit, This one is a little longer then the last (Sorry if it's not as long as you liked). Those of you who have sent me the Request of an Ushio No Tora crossover, it may take some time because I have only ever watched like one episode before (For some odd reason the hair really fucking annoyed me), so it will take some time until i have grasped the characters personality's.

I'm stuck between a Mass Effect crossover, or a bleach one (And now a goddamn Witcher one, cursed game!).

Probably get back into Feudal Era next chapter.

Lastley, Dragon Age 2 Crossover at the bottom.

NOW LETS COMMENCE THE READING!

* * *

Because...Mother knows best.

She was ignoring me.

She locked herself up in her room and ignored me whenever she came out. She went to school, came back and did her chores, then locked herself in her room and only came out when it was time to eat. I gave her some space, I didn't push her when I tried to talk to her, but this was just ridiculous.

Lord Sesshomaru commented on how much I seemed to have spoiled Kagome for her to act like this.

_Honestly_, I thought with a sigh. _I really must have spoiled her too much if she is throwing such a hissy-fit over that half breed._ I mused, soaking in the sun as I sat under the sacred tree. I glanced upwards, seeing lord Sesshomaru lounging in one of the branches with a history book in hand, before turning back to watch Souta practice his kata's for kendo. "Hn...I had forgotten how...form fitting these clothes were." I muttered, picking at the modern clothing my mother had gotten me. I was wearing tan cargo pants that hung on my hip's, a white pullover sweater that stopped below my breasts, exposing my stomach, and sandals. When lord Sesshomaru had seen me, he had stared for a good few minutes, eye's seeming to linger on my stomach, before 'hn'ing and leaping into the tree to read.

Was that a good 'Hn.' or a bad 'Hn'?

"Souta, move your foot forwards a bit more, and bend your knees more." I called out. Souta paused, blinked and adjusted accordingly. He looked over to me questionably, "There we go." I confirmed, he smiled before going back to swinging.

"Ame-kun!" my mother called out, walking over towards us with glasses of juice and a small plate of mochi. She smiled, pausing in front of my brother and letting him take a break, before continuing towards where I sat. "I thought you and lord Sesshomaru would like something to eat and drink while outside on such a nice day." she informed me, gesturing to the bright sunny day and cool wind.

"Thank you, mother." I smiled, grabbing the tray and setting it down next to me, I didn't need to look up as Sesshomaru came to sit by me. I offered him a glass as he set his book down, and as I did I noticed Kagome coming out of the well house, a frustrated look about her. She was probably trying to undo the seal on the well. "Kagome! Won't you come and join us?" I called over towards her. She glared at me, before throwing her nose up and heading towards the house, "Oh, come now Kagome! Surely you realize how childish this is of you! This is for your own good!"

"Childish?! MY OWN GOOD?!" she yelled back, her face set in a scowl. "HOW IS THIS FOR MY OWN GOOD?! YOU SEPARATED ME FROM MY FRIENDS AND CONDEMNED HUNDREDS TO DEATH!"

I rolled my eye's, hearing Sesshomaru let out an annoyed huff, "You are being dramatic. May I remind you that those 'Friends' of yours, are also the reason that you have almost died a fair number of times." I pointed out with a raised brow, I heard a gasp and turned towards my shocked mother, who looked horrified by what I said. "Mother?"

"D-Died?" she stuttered worriedly, looking over at Kagome for a moment. "W-What do you m-mean?"

"Oh? Did Kagome not tell you of her travels?" I questioned, seeing my sister tense from the corner of my eye.

"Y-Yes, but...S-she never said anything about..." she trailed off, her face paling at what she seemed to have just learned. "She said that I-Inuyasha was..."

"NEE-CHAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-" Kagome stated as she started to stomp over towards us.

"I have _every_ right, Kagome." I cut in with a sharp glare, freezing Kagome to the spot. "You seem to deem it necessary to not tell mother about what it is that your travels entail, and I understand not wanting to worry mother by not specifying anything to her, I would have probably done the same. Yet, straight out not telling her that it _is_ dangerous is not acceptable! You cannot lie to mother and say that you won't get hurt as you travel with that _**half-breed trash**_! I have seen him '_protecting_' you, and I must say," I sniffed, putting my juice down to not break the glass in irritation and worrying mother even more. "I am not _impressed_ by that thing running off and almost letting you be killed because of his own incompetence."

"Kagome!" Emiko scolded her, hurt written on her face at the fact that her daughter had lied to her about what was happening on the other side.

Kagome sighed in frustration, "Mama, It's really not _that_ dangerous-" she tried to defend herself, but I cut her off again, I was not going to let her weasel her way out of this.

"Yes it is." I stated. "If you think that having some of your soul stolen by a dead priestess is not dangerous, then you obviously must be put into therapy."

"Her SOUL?!" Mother cried in horror.

"Mama-"

"Nee-chan's soul is missing?!" Souta exclaimed in fear as he came over when he heard the commotion. He quickly turned to a distressed Kagome, "Is it because of that creepy demon with the mask?!"

I, along with mother, turned a sharp glare towards the two. "What demon?" we questioned. I frowned even more when Kagome send a murderous glare towards Souta.

Mother pursed her lips, a steel glint passing her eye's as she stared down my sister. "Kagome, I know how much this whole adventure means to you, but I am not liking what I am hearing right now. Especially when _you_ have been telling me that nothing has happened to you, along with you reassuring me that Inuyasha was keeping you safe from harm!" here I swore I heard Sesshomaru snort at the thought of Inuyasha able to protect anyone. "Instead I am hearing that your part of your soul was taken from you from your sister. So, in light of this revelation, you are grounded Kagome!" she decided with a nod.

Kagome gasped, "What?!" as if she wasn't expecting this from mother. _Well, yes, this seems like a normal reaction when a mother hears whats been happening to her children. _I thought with an eye-roll. "But mama you know that-!"

"No, Kagome! I will not change my mind about this!" Mother stated sternly. "Grounded. That means going to school and _immediately_ back, _No_ going out with friends, _No_ dates, _No_ visitors, and _**Defiantly**_** no Feudal Era**!"

Seeing as she was not about to move, Kagome let out a frustrated yell before marching back into the house, slamming the door close.

I shook my head at my sisters behavior, _guess thats what happens when I wasn't there for three years to properly guide her._ I then looked over towards mother with concern after hearing a weary and defeated sigh, watching her deflate as Souta looked worriedly on. "Souta, why don't you go back inside and do your homework?" I suggested.

Souta frowned, glancing at mother before looking back. "...Are you sure?" he questioned unsure, probably wanting to do something about mother looking so depressed at the moment.

"Ah. Don't worry, I'll handle it." I reassured with a smile, "And stay away from Kagome for a bit, alright? She needs to cool off from this, and I don't want you to be in the line of fire." he pursed his lip's but nodded, giving a quick kiss to Mother's cheek before heading inside. Once Souta was gone, I turned towards my mother, furrowing my brows at how sad she looked. "Mother...?"

"Oh, Kaname...How could I be so _blind_?" she whispered.

"Mother, it is not your fault. Kagome had blatantly lied to you, and you know how surprisingly sneaky she can be when she doesn't want anyone in her business." I pointed out, giving her mother a hug before leaning back. "You deserve some rest mother, So go inside and get some sleep. I'll take care of dinner tonight and make sure everything is fine."

"Oh, Kaname are you sure?" Emiko questioned, glancing at the silent lord next to me- who had gone back to reading some time ago- and back. "You seem rather busy at the moment, and I don't want to-"

"Mother, please go rest. Lord Sesshomaru understands."

"Hn, even a mother needs her rest from carrying for her children." He agreed, his amber eye's flicking over to meet brown.

After some more talking I was finally able to get my mother to agree to go and take a well needed nap. After she had left I heaved a sigh, relaxed my shoulders and leaned back onto the tree with a small satisfied smile.

"And how long were you planning that?" Sesshomaru questioned me, a small smirk on his lips as he closed his book. I smiled in response.

"Yesterday night when I heard Kagome complaining to my mother." I answered. "I figured out that she had not told mother everything about her adventure, especially when mother wasn't even a bit worried about Kagome's safety. I thought it strange because my mother is very protective of my siblings and I, a trait that seemed to have rubbed off onto her from my late father, and seeing as the Feudal Era is very dangerous time period infested with demons and what not, my mother not fretting over her well being just gave her away." I explained calmly, nibbling on a mochi._ I should bring some of this back for Rin._ I decided, knowing she would just love the little treats. "I've realized that this plan of mine will make Kagome furious at me for quite some time, and it pains me to know that my sister seems to want to kill me at the moment..." I frowned at this. Kagome has never actually hated me this much before, the closes to this was the incident when I threatened all the boy's in her school to stay away from her when she was younger. "But if it means having mother on my side to keep her away from the well, keep her here where it is safer then there, then It was well worth it." I shrugged.

At least Souta still seem to adore me.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded, "And the seal?"

"Almost done with it, just needs a little more tweaking." I informed him with a smirk. "Oh, speaking of seal's..." I mumbled, digging into my pockets and pulling out a ring. "My lord, I have made something for you so we are able to go out into the city." I answered when I saw the questioning gaze towards the ring. I had made it after our first night here, Sesshomaru had commented on desiring to see the city's and the things I have talked about, but knew he couldn't because of his appearance. No one knew of the existence of demons in this age, only passing them off as fairy tails and story's to scare children, and with how Sesshomaru look's...

Well, needless to say he couldn't really be seen out in public without gaining attention. I also knew that Sesshomaru took great pride in his appearance and hair, so anyone saying something he didn't like about it would have irritated him. There was also no way he would cut and dye his hair, so I decided to do something about it.

Thus, the ring.

"It took my long into the night to be able to do this, but I found a concealment chant in one of my family's old scrolls. Through some digging and thinking, I was able to convert it so it would conceal your demonic nature. It should leave you the appearance of a handsome mortal man from anyone not spiritually aware. And even then, they must have quite some power to be able to see through this." I explained as I gave it to him. He looked it over, and seemed pleased that it was a simple silver band with the chant carved on the inside of the ring. "It will not be able change your clothing, so I must ask that you wear some of my late fathers clothing to fit in. It will also not hide the fact that you have lost your arm." I pointed out.

He was silent for a moment, thinking about this, before nodding his head. "Hn." he then proceeded to put the ring onto his middle finger. Immediately his silver hair darkened to black with a tint of blue, his noble markings disappearing leaving flawless skin, his golden eye's were replaced with a dark blue, claws turned to well kept nails, and his ears turned to normal mortal ears. Sesshomaru observed his hand, watching the claws disappear, before glancing down at his now darken hair with a hum.

"Mortal you may look, but you still have your demonic ability's and strength. Although, I took the liberty of muddling your sense of smell so you are not overwhelmed by the stench of the city." I said, getting up from my spot and picking up the tray. I paused, waiting for Sesshomaru, before continuing. "Even so, you are still as handsome as ever." I didn't miss that small bit of male pride that welled up inside of him, after all, every male liked to be complimented on their appearance in some form or another. Sesshomaru was no exception to that, he took pride in his look's, he just hid his reactions better than anyone else and seemed uninterested in being complimented.

* * *

_Oh dear, I seem to be having dirty thoughts about Sesshomaru._ I mused as Sesshomaru and I walked down the streets of Tokyo towards the museum. He looked very, as Kagome would put it, sexy, in a white collard dress shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers._ Especially since the shirt is formfitting to his physique._ I chuckled. "What would you like to see in the museum, my lord?"

Sesshomaru tore his eye's from the car that passed us by, his nose wrinkling slightly from the gas, before looking down at me. "You mentioned that they should have the history of the war's, does it not?" he stated, when I nodded he hummed. "Then that is where we shall go first." he decided.

"Of course." I agreed, from the corner of my eye I saw a few girls staring at him. Their eye's hooded with desire, cheeks flushed, and playing with their hair to seem desirable. I raised a challenging eye at them when they all but sneered at me. These girls seem naught but sixteen years of age, and they have the audacity of thinking they are good enough to even approach Sesshomaru? _They are all but naked. _I noted when I saw their 'clothing'...

If she threw up her hands, then I am sure her breasts would be flashed to the world.

_Although_, I thought with an amused smirk as the girls straightened up and tried to seem intimidating and 'seductive'. _It is funny how they puff up like small kittens, thinking that they can do anything._ Now, I am not vain, but I know that I am pretty at least, and I have used that to my advantage on some occasions so things went my way. A pretty face could make you let down your guard, thus costing you your life. "You are fairly popular, my lord." I said lowly, knowing he could here me, and chuckled when he flashed an irritated expression.

"It seems that females have not changed much in the last five hundred years." he commented, eying the small group of woman/girls starting to follow us, their eye's trained onto him as if he was a slab of meat. He sneered, "In fact, it seems that they have become nothing but common whores."

I laughed, knowing that between five hundred years ago and now, that women seem to fit that criteria for him for showing so much skin. It didn't help that they all threw him lustful and sultry gazes. "Nh, woman have more liberation nowadays, yes it is wonderful in some aspect's, but in others...Well, sometimes I wish it that it was law to cover up more, or at least make it so you actually have clothing that cover's vital points up." I sighed. I could see that he was getting a bit irritated by the pack of females behind us, so I decided to do something about it. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was a very possessive person, and seeing those women looking at Sesshomaru like that made me want to rip their fucking eyeballs out of their empty heads. We may not be together, but I will not allow any female near him that isn't worthy of his class. "My lord, if you put your arm around my waist then a good number of females with leave." I said and received a raised brow. "It is a sign that you and I are intimate, thus meaning that you are not to be pursued by anyone else as you are already claimed. It is like a sign that we are courting." I explained.

He looked at me for a bit, seeming to debate about what to do, before humming and wrapping his right arm around my waist, then pulling me towards himself.

I smirked viciously towards the group of woman behind us, taunting them while giving them a warning with my eye's. A message of 'Back away while you still live', most got the message and left with disgruntled faces, while a few bold ones stayed and sent haughty sneers my way. They were certain that they could snatch Sesshomaru's affection.

They would have to be dealt with.

Thankfully, no other females made a move since they saw us together, some sending longing looks towards my lord, while others sent envious and jealous glares my way. There were also a few men who seemed interested in me, if their blatant staring at my exposed and toned midsection, ass and breasts were anything to go by.

Some actually had the audacity to come up and flirt with me right in front of Sesshomaru. They didn't last long once they saw his glare, and it was probably due to human instinct that they feared him, even if he didn't look that menacing in human form. Imposing? Yes. Menacing? Not really, no.

After taking care of the harpy's (and using my handkerchief to wipe the blood off of my hands), I lead him straight towards the museum.

He seemed to have enjoyed it, making notes about certain events that he could use to his advantage, along with where they taken place so he could prepare his lands for when it happened. When it came to the weapons, he looked fairly interested in what they could do along with how they were built. I made sure he memorized the faces and names of important figures throughout history, so he didn't accidentally kill them and change history.

After that, we strolled towards the Egyptian exhibit they had for the month.

The hieroglyphs from ancient tablets amused and intrigued him. "Their tombs are ridiculous and serve no purpose." he had commented when he saw picture of all the pharaohs' tombs, "Built with the blood of your people, it is disgusting." he sneered. Seeing as he, himself, was a ruler, he did not approve of using his own people for work force for such a thing. Even if they were lower class demons, he would not treat them as slaves and whip them (That was only if he thought they deserved it or if he was bored, and he did it to anyone, despite class).

"Different ruler's, have different views." I commented with a shrug, looking over towards a mummy on display. "Personally, I like Greek culture better, even if they were...loose...when it came to sex." I particularly like their mythology and legends. "Although, their god Zeus was not fairly faithful, and his wife was very vengeful whenever she found out about these incident's. And if I remember correctly, there was a goddess who did not like the fact that a woman was more beautiful then her, and thus cursed her to look like a snake, with snakes for hair, and if you looked into her eye's you would be turned to stone. Another I slightly remember had to do with weaving...A woman beat another goddess at it, and in the goddess's rage turned her into a spider. Then there was the whole pandora's box incident..." I trailed off when I saw the look Sesshomaru was sending me.

"..."

"Oh, it's not only the goddess'. Zeus had also killed a child, who was the son of Apollo, when he drove the sun carriage too close to the earth, burning everything, and then too far, freezing everything. His three sister's were turned into tree's so they could forever mourn...their lost...brother..." I stopped at the bewildered look he was sending me.

"...These gods do not seem very fit to manage mortals."

I giggled, "Yes, well, they do sound a little ridiculous when I actually think about it." I mused. My stomach made itself known to us, making us pause in our exploration of the museum. Blinking, I lifted my wrist to see what time it was, "Oh. We've been here for two hours, and we have not eaten since this morning." I noted before looking up towards Sesshomaru. "Would you like to eat somewhere in the city, or go back to my home, my lord?" I questioned and waited as he seemed to go through pro's and con's of each choice, he then looked back and decided home would be better.

He did not want to deal with hormonal women.

* * *

Higurashi Emiko was a gentle woman, a loving mother, and a kind person in general. Any who saw her would say that she was the perfect housewife, after all she stayed at home, cooked fine and heavenly meals, raised her children, was soft spoken and inelegant, and beautiful to look at.

She is all those things...

And she is more.

She was the wife to the head monk of this shrine, the daughter-in-law of a family that had an ancient curse put upon them, a mother of two daughters who would not live to their thirty's, a woman who knew the way of the sword just like the rest of her family did.

Emiko's family was a descendant's from a long line of what was known as demon slayers that had gone into hiding long ago. Her father had his children practice the tradition's, knowing that demons will some day come back into being and terrorize humans. Emiko was one of the few in her family that took the training seriously, the only one who didn't mock the elders about their story's, scoffing at them and brushing their training aside for something more modern. One of her cousins in America still took the tradition seriously, as did his brother and had started to teach his son to fight as well in a small town she had forgotten the name of, a few more were like them but the tradition had ultimately died out as time went by.

She was one of the best of her generation.

After all, Takeshi didn't fall for her because of her looks (Although that did have a role in it), in fact it was why most of his clan didn't approve of her. Why marry a woman who's family is prone to be in the middle of the fight when their numbers were already dwindling? They wanted a wife that was docile, that listened to her husband, stayed away from the danger and bore heirs. They did investigations on the woman's tree, seeing how many females had been born in their family so they knew the likely hood that the Higurashi's would have women in their clans again.

And when a girl was born, then they were guarded zealously, trained the moment they could take their first step to perfection, and did full background checks on any boy they seem interested in (From family lineage from long ago to recent, relations to politics, opinions, friends, acquaintances, and even to the number of time they have gotten sick). If they did not like what they saw, then they drove the man away or even eradicated him, if they liked him then they would keep him in mind for a possible suitor.

Emiko was not well liked by the Higurashi's, they had tried to drive her away from Takeshi, but her husband and her father in law had out their foot down and fought the rest of the family because they had loved her.

Her husband, her dearest Takeshi, had almost resorted to killing the elders in his clan himself, if that what it took to stay with her. He had threatened to denounce his name and leave them if that is what it took.

They had begrudgingly complied and allowed the two to marry. They could not risk losing their most powerful monk. Emiko had decided to curve her slayer persona, instead taking up the mask of a harmless perfect housewife that stayed at home and raised children. She still trained with her katana every now and then when she could, she had to keep her skills sharp, but mostly stayed at the shrine or gossiped with some friends.

A year later Emiko had almost picked up her katana again, a fierce glare in her soft eye's, and ran it through the elders of the clan she married into. The moment they had found out she gave birth to a girl, her adorable little Kaname, they had invited themselves into her home when Takeshi was not there, demanded to see her child, and then tried to force her to give her over to them when they saw her cursed eyes for training. They did not think she was suitable to raise such a potential miko, degrading her and her family tradition of demon slaying, and that the only reason she was born was because her ancestor from five hundred years ago had gotten lucky and survived her villages massacre. They didn't seem to care that her ancestor, Sango, was one of the most talented demon slayers in history and had even improved techniques with the help of her husband, Miroku. No, they did not even listen when Emiko told them that Kaname was _her_ child, and even if they are family that they had _no_ claim to Ame-chan no matter what they did.

The last straw snapped when one of the old men disregarded her, and picked up Kaname with the intent to leave with her despite it being kidnapping.

Emiko had just drawn her sword, family relation be _damned_ because that was her _baby_ they were taking, when Takeshi had thrown the door open and demanded to know what they were doing. When he saw Kaname in the elders hand his face had contorted into utter fury and without hesitation twisted the mans arm out of his socket. He handed Kaname back to a relieved Emiko and all but threw them down the shrine step's, banishing them from ever setting foot into the shrine grounds with a spell for what they did.

Her husband did any and everything to keep his children and family safe, he denied his clan from seeing his second daughter after she was born, and only allowed visits once she was five.

Emiko would do anything to keep her children safe. It was why after Souta showed interest in the way of the sword she signed him up for classes, she also made sure to take time out of her schedule to teach him her family's style of fighting. Kagome showed no interest in either the Higurashi art nor the Yamamoto art, so she had left her daughter alone to experience the life of a normal teenager.

And then the well happened. She could no longer keep her daughter safe inside of her home, ignorant of the world and demons that she wrote off as fantasy. She suspected that things were bad, it was the era of demons after all, but Kagome had reassured her that Inuyasha was protecting her. She foolishly believed it, especially after Kagome had informed them that Kaname was alive and well, it brought her spirits up to know her baby still drew breath. And when she saw her again everything was just right, seeing how happy her daughter was with lord Sesshomaru made her content (Not to mention to know she had a granddaughter know just made her ecstatic). She would hunt Sesshomaru down if something happened to her baby, she would most likely die trying, but she would do it none the less.

It shattered when she found out about what Kagome was hiding from her.

Emiko was thankful that Kaname had gotten rid of Inuyasha, she would have skinned him alive for allowing a dead woman to roam about with apart of Kagome's soul, having the audacity to take that things side instead of trying to get the soul fragment back.

Ever since she had thought about what to do with Kagome, who was currently trying to convince her to get Kaname to open the well while said sister was out, and her stubbornness that doesn't seem to listen to anything.

…

…

_Right_. She thought, knowing exactly what to do. "Alright." she said with a deathly calm, not at all minding the hopeful and success filled smile shot at her. "But, first things first, Kagome-chan, you have to prove to me that you can defend yourself."

Kagome blinked, "...Huh?" she blurted out, "Uh...Alright, that sounds easy enough." Kagome decided with a grin. Emiko's lips twitched, a flash of a smirk, making the resemblance between Kaname and herself clear, before standing up and gesturing Kagome to follow her. She briefly stopped at her room, grabbing her training sword from long ago along with a spare, and continued towards the courtyard in front of the house. Passing Souta in the living room she heard him gasp and scramble from his position on the couch to join them, wanting to see her in action once again. Once outside Emiko tossed the spare sword towards Kagome, who was barely able to catch it, and leveled her sword at her daughter. "M-Mama?"

"Kagome, to prove that you can defend yourself you will have to fight me." she stated in a no nonsense tone. Her brown eyes losing the warmth they possessed, a hard edge entered as they stared with no mercy down at her.

Kagome chuckled, not believing what she was hearing. "W-What? Mama you can't be serious-" she was cut off as she Emiko rushed at her, moving with ease despite the dress and apron she wore. Kagome quickly threw up her sword to defend, and was sent flying backwards when they connected. She froze when the tip of a wooden blade pressed against her throat, her eyes meeting the eye's of a warrior and not her mother.

"This is not a joke Kagome." she informed her daughter, "If I could take you down so quickly, then you would be dead before you could blink back in that era. You underestimated me because you have never seen me pick up a sword, you automatically thought that I wouldn't be able to hurt you because I am your mother, you let your. Guard. Down." she huffed with a frown.

"Nee-chan, weren't you listening when I was telling Onee-sama about how mom was a champion at Kendo before?" Souta called out with a frown of his own.

Kagome swallowed, sighing in relief when her mother pulled her sword away before standing up. She stood up, picking her sword up and halfheartedly raised it up to her mother. When he mother struck again, Kagome didn't even bother trying to hold onto the sword and let it fly off.

Emiko quirked a brow, "Is that it?"

"What?"

"Are you quitting? Arent you going to pick that back up and fight to get back to the well?"

"Why should I even bother! How can you expect me to fight a kendo champion when I don't even have any form of training with a sword?!" Kagome demanded hotly. "Besides, I use a bow."

"The same way you expect me to let you back into an Era filled with demons, bandit's, and who knows what with no form of training!" Emiko snapped back. "If you can't even fight me, a mortal woman, then how are you expecting to fight demons that are faster then the eye can see? That have supernatural powers beyond comprehension, that could kill you without a touch, or control your mind?! The only reason, it seems, that you are still alive is because of Inuyasha and your friends! Even then Kaname has proven that Inuyasha cannot even protect you like you have claimed he has. And your bow does not matter, Kagome, if you can't even use it properly!"

Kagome frowned at what her mother was saying, wanting to deny that she could fight against demons just as well as anyone else. But...when she thought about it...The only reason she has even been alive up to this point was because of everyone protecting her. That or shear dumb luck. "And how will defeating you up my chances then?" Kagome huffed out, crossing her arms.

"Because your mother has been trained since she was little in the art of demon slaying!"

Kagome turned and saw her grandfather walking up to them, a stern expression directed towards her.

"...Hah?" was Kagome's remark. She turned to her mother, bewildered by what she had heard, "You're a demon slayer?!"

"Of course." Emiko stated with a nod, a brow raised at her daughters gawking face. "Where else did you think Kaname got her talent for the sword? Your father?" she remarked. "You would have known about it if you ever bother to have taken an interest in our family history like Ame-chan did." she replied, the steel melting away as she realized Kagome wasn't going to try anymore, her stance relaxing and her house-wife persona back on.

"It's really a neat thing to learn!" Souta chirped. Kagome looked towards the wooden sword he always kept on his person, she had thought it was just a kendo thing that he did, but now she was doubting that. "I asked about learning how to use a sword, so mom signed me up to do kendo, she also decided that she would teach me the art of demon slaying! It wasn't until after that Mask demon that I knew to always have my sword within arms reach." he commented, "Why do you think I've been going to Grandpa Yuji's house these last three years during summer?"

"Yuji-Oji-san...?"

"It is tradition to learn about demon slaying in my family, just as it is to teach the art of the Miko and Monk in your father's family." Emiko informed with a sagely nod.

Kagome didn't even know what was what anymore. Her world was turned upside down from what she was learning. Her mother was a demon slayer, and her little brother had become an apprentice in the art. Her mother's side of the family were demon slayers...

There were modern demon slayers.

"Oya, Oya, Oya? Does Kagome finally know about mama's family secret?" Kaname interrupted coming up the shrine step's, Sesshomaru next to her observing them. Kaname had know about what her mother was, but she had thought Emiko had stopped practicing the art when Kagome was born. Seems she was wrong, though knowing that her mother was a capable fighter, along with teaching Souta as well, eased Kaname's worries about going back to the feudal era and leaving her family here.

"Ah!" Souta agreed with a smile.

Kaname chuckled at her brothers enthusiasm, turning her head towards Sesshomaru, before looking back when she felt her grandfathers gaze. She sighed when she saw her grandfather glaring at the lord, quickly shooting out her hand in front of said demon to catch the sutras that her grandfather had thrown at Sesshomaru.

The lord did not look impressed by the action.

"Oh grandfather..." Kaname sighed with a shake of her head. Her lips quirked into a smile when Emiko had started to scold the old man for doing such a thing to a guest. "My lord, I had checked the T.V. Programs earlier today, and I found out that there are going to be documentary's about both world wars. Would you like to watch them?" Kaname received a nod, along with a faint hum in answer.

Emiko, as she scolded her father in law, saw the arm that was wrapped possessively around her daughters waist. She knew that body language between them, because Takeshi and herself had done the same thing when they had just started having feelings for one another. _But_, she thought as she eyed the two teens (could she categorize Sesshomaru as such?) that passed them into the house. _It seems they haven't realized it yet._ Or they did, but haven't admitted to it yet. They didn't even seem to care that they were standing so close to one another, they must still have been in their subtle flirting stage.

As the afternoon came and went, Emiko couldn't seem to get the picture of raven/albino haired children with crystal blue (Because that was Takeshi's color) or amber eye's running around her home out of her head.

There was only one problem however...

It was getting close to the time that Kuro-chan came to check in on them.

_Oh my_, Emiko thought as Kaname cooked dinner. Kagome grudgingly helping her, in hopes that she could get the well unsealed, and Souta setting the table._ What in the world should I tell Kuro?_

* * *

**Omake:**

**Dragone Age 2 Crossover – Desirable:** Garrett Hawke

Makers breath, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eye's on.

She had arrived at Lothering like anyone else, to escape the blight running rampant around Ferelden. But unlike everyone else, instead of the fear, terror, and crushing hopelessness, she had come into the village with an amused mysterious smile.

Where normal refugees came in nothing but rags, blood stained clothes, and looked like death warmed over, she came in a fresh as a newborn babe. Clean neat clothes, tamed silky long hair, one small bag of food and a change of clothing with a small bag of gold. She didn't seem sleep deprived or out of breath, not even a bit worried.

Her name was Nagi (As she introduced herself), and she was the most desired woman in all of Lothering. Her features were exotic and just oh so beautiful. Narrow sharp shaped eye's, Blue eye's more frosty then an ice spell, fair skin that looked soft to the touch, heart shaped face, high cheekbones, a narrow nose that had the cutest upturn at the end, well proportioned figured, seemingly long legs, slightly plump pouty lips, and a waterfall of feather like raven hair that reached just passed her bottom (Which, if he may say so himself, was just begging to be caressed). She was calm all the time, never in a hurry to do much, and gentle. She goes to the local chantry every few day's to help the sick and heal refugees, be it broken bones, a splinter, a deadly disease or a small cough. She sang and played with the orphaned children that arrives, bakes bread and soup for the hungry, and makes blankets for those in need.

The first time Garrett had met her, he felt something...off about her. He had felt an evil presence on her person, and was worried that she was an abomination. He watched her from afar for weeks, keeping an eye on her to see if he needed to eliminate her. He thought about warning his little brother and sister about her, Carver seemed to be one of the many men who desired her on first sight, and he was sure that Bethany sensed the same thing as him (That or she didn't like the fact that some other girl had caught the boy she fancy's attention), but ultimately decided not to. There was no need to alarm them and have them move again, they had a good home here and he wasn't going to ruin it on some suspicion.

And yet...

As he watched her he got more curious about her person. So, one day when his mother had sent him out to go purchase a fresh loaf of bread and some baked goods that Nagi sells once a week, he decided to talk to her.

And that was what started his own attraction towards her.

After that first encounter, after having that mysterious and warm smile directed at him, Garrett became one of the many men who desired her hand. But unlike most, he desired her for who she was, not just for her looks (Although that was a bonus). He took every opportunity to talk to her, always volunteering to go and buy the things she sells when his mother asked, stopping by the chantry and offering to help to see her, even providing the necessary material she would be missing to make blankets. Nagi plagued his every thought and had close encounters with desire demons that took her image. Garrett had almost had a heart attack when she seemed to be a bit too friendly with the warden as he and his group stayed a few day's.

The warden was a tall handsome man, with short neat black hair, a five a clock shadow, sky blue eye's, a strong chin and straight nose with high cheek bones. His aura screamed 'Noble'.

"_Oh, hello Ser Hawke." Nagi said, a smile on her face that sent Garrett's heart soaring._

"_A friend of yours, Nana?" the noble questioned as he eyed Garrett up and down._

"_How rude of me," Nagi said before gesturing towards Garrett, "Eren, this is Garrett Hawke, Garrett this is my..." here her smile twitched, as if amused on what she was going to say, "...My 'Elder brother', Eren Cousland." she introduced. Both Couslands looked about to laugh for some odd reason, a secretive look passed between the two._

He had thanked the maker, and had to physically stop himself from fucking _dancing_, when he heard that he was her _brother_. He had talked to the man for a few minutes, saying good bye and giving a sigh.

Because as much as he wanted her hand, he new he could never have it. After all, he was a mage, as was his little sister, and his family have been on the run for years. What kind of life could he give her? A life of running from templars? A life of being careful and hiding? A life of fearing if they had magical children that could be taken or killed for what they are? And even if he wasn't a mage, he still couldn't provide her much. She was a noble, a Cousland of all things, and was use to the grand life of leisure, not the life of a farmer or commoner. He would never be able to always have a decent amount of food on the table, never have enough to get her a fine present, never be able to treat her like a queen. She'd be happier marrying someone above his standing.

And so he never told her his feelings, deciding that being a friend was good enough and watched her from afar.

Then Lothering was hit with the blight.

He had been running with his family, keeping his mother and siblings safe from harm, and had been surrounded by a large group of darkspawn. He wasn't sure if they could make it out of there, Carver was panicking and Bethany was getting tired, his mother looked to have given up and was praying to the maker. And as if her prayers were answered, a dozen of the darkspawn had been killed.

"Oya, oya, oya? Having some trouble there, Garrett?"

Nagi.

Nagi had come out of no where and saved his family. A strange looking sword clutched in her right hand, a giant purple jewel at the end with a twisted branch like grip, almost as tall as her self if not more. She didn't have a spot of blood on her, her long skirt that she usually wore had a giant rip at the side, showing her creamy legs, her tunic sleeves rolled up to her elbow, and her hair fanning out in the wind. She had a small amused smirk at the corner of her lips, blue eye's starring into his own amber. She flicked her wrist out, and a warm red, white, and lavender light came out from her, practically disintegrating the remaining darkspwan around her. He just knew that he looked like an idiot as he gawked at her.

She chuckled lightly as she made her way to them, her eye's flickering towards his staff, "Hn, I knew it. So you are a mage."

"What?" Garrett asked (No, he refused to believe that he squeaked) her. "You knew?!"

Nagi just rolled her eye's, shaking her head in exasperation. "Of course, I knew it from the moment I saw you, I could _feel_ the magic radiating off of you. Not to mention _no one_ as young and _healthy_ as you could possibly need a _walking stick_ of all things." she said, raising her brow up pointedly at the reminder of what Garrett told her. He had the decency to flush in embarrassment at least. She hummed, before turning to the rest of his family, specifically his mother. "Hello Mrs. Hawke, Its lovely to see you still kicking about. Are you alright? Do you need any healing?"

Leandra smiled fondly at her, "It is good to see you alive as well, Nagi. And no, I'm just fine, only a bit tired. Thank you though."

Not long after they decided to stay together (Garrett had all but insisted that she stay with them for safety) and soon found themselves joined by two others. A husband and wife, Weastly and Avaline respectively. Weastly was a templar who had snarled at Garrett and his sister for being mages, while Avaline tried to get her husband to calm down and took the offer of traveling with them. Nagi had stayed silent as she stared at the templar, when asked she had informed them that he had been corrupted by the taint, it was slowly killing him. It showed true not even half an hour later, as he fell down and was in agaony, if they had found them earlier then Nagi informed them that she could have purified the taint from his system, but it had already damaged his insides too much to be able to do that. So he was given a mercy kill and they moved on.

The Hawkes had all but smothered Nagi when she saved both Bethany and Leandra from the Ogre. Garrett had a look of wonder when he saw what looked like a barrier surround the three women, before the jewel in her sword glowed an ominous red and struck the ogre down.

When a witch who could turn into a dragon saved them (Honestly, what was his life when- of all things- he met someone like Flemmeth?), she had made him a deal about delivering an amulet to a dalish camp in return for getting them to safety. He agreed (It was simple enough). Curiously the witch gave an uneasy look towards Nagi and her sword.

"Tis' a curious sword you wield."

Nagi raised a brow, "Nh." an eerie smile settled on her face. "I recommend that you do not touch Sō'unga if something as _young_ as yourself does not wish to be turned into a mindless puppet." Nagi advised. She receive raised eyebrows at that statement, who was she to call Flemmeth young? The witch in question narrowed her eyes at Nagi, the latter holding the pommel of the sword towards her challengingly. "Do not believe me, _child_? Then here, wrap those fingers of yours around Sō'unga and see if you will not lose your mind." when nothing but a malicious gravely male voice's laugh reverted around the clearing, Nagi 'Hump'ed, sheathed her sword, and rested it against her shoulder. "A wise choice."

Garrett felt a shiver go down his spine after that (Be it from fear at what that sword was, or from lust at seeing Nagi so confident and imposing he did not know (Maker knew that _wasn't_ the time to have _those_ thought's)).

The events that passed through Kirkwall those following years did nothing to deter his love for the mysterious woman that ensnared his heart. If anything, his love for her grew more and more each passing day. She was always there for him and his family, a pillar of support when things got rough and was threatening to crush him. When he went to the deep roads, when the chantry took his sister and Carver joined the Templars, when he dealt with the Arishok and bestowed the duty as 'Champion', His mother being taken from him, Carver getting more violent towards his hatred of magic, Discovering the red lyrium, Meredith going crazed and finally the mage rebellion. Through it all, Nagi was a constant. Even when they had arguments (Be it big or not) she never failed to stay by his side.

When he had to flee Kirkwall, she followed by his side before he even got a syllable of his questioned out.

At the knews of Corypheus' apparent survival and being the cause of the rip in the sky from one of Varric's letters, she had turned to him after finishing reading it with a smile. "Looks like Varric managed to find himself in quite some trouble. I could ask Eren to secure us some horses, it pays to be the 'sister' of the hero of Ferelden and king. Who knows, maybe Alistar will lend us a few Wardens to see if they can figure out what happened to all the other wardens."

"At least they don't seem to be looking for us anymore." Garrett had said, folding up the letter and putting it away. "Time for the next big Adventure, I guess." he sighed.

At least Nagi seemed excited.


	20. I don't have a title idea

Elllllloooooooooooo~!

I seem to be loving the whole Bella/Jasper pair as of late. I have been so bored, mostly because i have nothing to read, so my solution to that was to get a Job.

THUS I HAVE AN INTERVIEW TOMORROW AND I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!

Also...Uhm...hm...

Well...No...Yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm pretty sure i have already ranted about the Witcher and Iorveth.

soooooooooooo...

Oh! Due to popular demand, i will be making a part 2 of either the Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto (Surprising) Omake (Probably due both).

xxOchibixx, your request for a Sephiroth Omake has been heard and is at the bottom (That was fairly long). Still taking request's, And am working on the Ushio and Tora.

ONTO READING!

* * *

Because...I'm lazy for a title idea...

It was done.

I had completed the seal on the well and was ready to go back to my daughter. My little Rin. It took an extra day, because mother had wanted to see how good I was with the katana, and grandfather had presented me with another naginata that grandmother Hina sent me. The shaft was a beautiful ebony with a skeletal snake coiling around it, it's head stopped at where the blade sprouted outwards, the blade itself looked more like a halberd then the traditional naginata blade, but grandfather had explained that this would serve me with more ways to attack because of the scythe like blade coming out of the main blade, it was a white silver with runes carved into it for more stable and easier spiritual power channeling. There was also a smaller blade at the end of the shaft, a lethal poison that grandmother made was inside it.

Grandmother and mother had given me the recipe's to their poisons that they made so I could brew them along with the antidotes.

I had no idea my mother could make poison's with such side-effect's...

But I've learned not to even be surprised by such things anymore, I am fully aware that my mother is wearing a mask, and that she can kill a person herself if need be. Although, Kagome's twitching and surprised face was something amusing to watch.

All-in-all, I fell in love with my new weapon.

"Here, Ame-kun." mother said, holding out a camera towards me. Blinking I set down the bag of goodies she had scrounged up for Rin, her excuse was that she had the right to spoil her granddaughter with as much love and affection as she could. She set the camera into my hand and smiled brightly, "Make sure to take lots of pictures so I can see what you see, along with plenty of picture of little Rin-chan. And since I cannot go to the other side like you and Kagome can, then I shall have to make due with this instead." she sighed longingly, "That is the era our ancestor resides in, and I am fairly certain she is currently on her quest to hunt down the demon that slew her village with her husband."

I quirked a brow, _I did not know we had known relatives in that era._ I thought. "...What is her name, mother? If I come across her, then I shall take a picture of her and her husband for you to see." I offered, smiling when my mothers eye's brightened at the idea of being able to see what the most talented demon slayer in her family looked like.

"Oh, would you? Her name is Sango, and her husband is a monk by the name of Miroku. You can recognize her by her feline companion, who if memory serves correctly is a small demon cat." she informed me. I committed the information to memory, oddly I feel like I have heard of those names somewhere before but I can't seem to remember where, before slipping the camera into Rin's bag of goodies and adjusting my kimono. As much as I would like to wear modern clothing, it just wouldn't be right in that time period...

Well that, and I do not fancy being called a whore for wearing such formfitting and revealing clothing. I would not shame Sesshomaru like that.

_Speaking of clothing._ I thought as I turned to mother and grandfather (Souta had school as did Kagome, so this was the perfect time to leave), "Mother, Grandfather, should you ever deem Kagome worthy of being able to go back to the other side, please force her to wear the appropriate clothing. Her school uniform is not appropriate, nor is it practical for battle. I am a well respected Miko and am with a lord, should people discover we- Kagome and I- are related and she is wearing such scandalize clothes, then it would reflect badly onto me and our family, along with dirtying Lord Sesshomaru's name since I travel with him." I explained with furrowed brows, from what I have seen from the memories of my soul fragment her clothing often gets her unwanted attention. "...That and it will send the wrong kind of _messages_ to **men**."

At this mothers eye's sharpened, she did not like what I was implying, and nodded in resolution. "I will make sure she is in the proper clothes, Ame-kun."

Satisfied with that, I looked towards Sesshomaru to see if he was ready to leave. I quirked a brow when I saw him in a staring match with Buyo.

Ah yes...Buyo...

Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru seemed a little fond of our fat cat. I had thought her would have despised felines since he was a dog-demon, but it seems I was wrong.

* * *

"_...My lord?" Kaname questioned when she stepped into the living room, a plate of strawberry short-cake in hand (She had missed the taste of it and begged her mother to cook it for her). She blinked in wonder, tilting her head to the side, as she watched Sesshomaru stare down Buyo._

"_..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at the cat. His lips twitching when buyo sent a defiant glare back, sitting on his haunches, and giving off an air of superiority. He had been criticizing drama shows as he waited for Kaname so they could plan out what to do once it was time for demons to disappear from the world. Just as the female on screen raised her hand to slap the other female, the cat had jumped onto the table in front of him, blocked his view, and stared._

_He had also noticed that there were sutra's on the felines back, making it obvious that it was the elder of the house that sent the pet towards him. He really did not know if he should be offended by the old man thinking he could do him harm, or laugh because said old man didn't really have any power._

_He decided to ignored it (Just as he ignored the gaze from said elder form the hallway) and instead stared back at the cat._

_After some time, Sesshomaru 'hn'd and nodded in approval of the cats bravery before stretching his hand out and scratching the cats chin. Immediately buyo became a puddle of goo, melting into the demon lords touch and purred up a storm._

_ Kaname had just sat down when Buyo decided to make Sesshomaru's lap his new spot, rubbing his head into the lords hand, demanding for more attention and affection. "Oya? I had thought you did not like cat's?"_

_Sesshomaru glanced at her, "I have nothing against animals that are brave enough to stand my presence. It is only Toran and her ilk that I do not fancy." he explained, his eye's going back towards the television, a brow quirking at how the couple on screen were kissing frantically._

_Kaname looked as well, "...Isn't this just the second episode?" she muttered, getting the remote and checking, and indeed, it was only the second episode. She furrowed her brows, "They just met last episode! How could they be dating already? There was no development and they are already kissing?!"_

"_...I had thought she was a whore." Sesshomaru commented, when he got a questioning look from Kaname he explained. "Not long after it had started, they went to the females home and rutted as if they were in heat." he said with furrowed brows, "After, she had gone to another male and kissed him, so I had naturally thought this was about the life of a whore in this day and age...But it seems I was wrong." He finished with a shrug._

_Kaname deadpaned the screen._

* * *

After that whole incident, Buyo would follow Sesshomaru around and the lord didn't seem to mind it._ It's a little adorable actually. _I mused with a small smile, watching Sesshomaru pet Buyo for a bit before he nodded at me. "Hn, right. Mother, remember all you have to do is come in here with Kagome, drip a bit of your blood onto the sutra and give consent for Kagome to leave for it to open to her. You have to do it willingly and consciously, if you don't feel one hundred percent certain that Kagome can go, then it will not open." mother nodded, showing that she remembers what to do, satisfied with that I gave her and grandfather one last hug and kiss before Sesshomaru picked me up. "Well then, it is time to go and hunt down Naraku." and with that we jumped into the well.

I will never tire of the beautiful magic that surrounds us when traveling through time.

A few seconds later, Sesshomaru had touched down onto the ground of the well, he then jumped out of said well into the clean air of the Feudal era. He landed onto the grass and set me down, observing the surroundings and seeming to enjoy the clean air of the past as well.

"It is lovely to be home, is it not my lord?" I sighed pleasantly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed, his eye's staring towards the slope of the hill. I followed his gaze, wondering what it is that he sensed, before pulsing out my power to see what it is. I scowled when I felt Inuyasha's presence quickly coming towards our location. There were four others with him, but I ignored them in favor of unlatching my naginata from my back.

This is the perfect opportunity to both test my new weapon and get rid of the incompetent filth from my dear sisters life.

Two birds, one stone.

It did not take long for Inuyasha and his band of misfits to arrive. Surprisingly, or not depending on how you view it, Inuyasha did not go after Sesshomaru first. No, the thing decided to set it's eyes onto my person and marched towards me. It surprising that there wasn't foam coming from his mouth with how much he snarled and his eye twitched.

"YOU!" he yowled.

I raised a brow, "Me." I confirmed, slapping away the offending finger that he pointed at me. I felt Sesshomaru's aura flare slightly, his feet shifting a bit and his fingers stretching in preparation. "Is there a reason that you seem to be invading my personal space with your foul breath?" I questioned, bringing up my sleeve to my face, acting as a filter between us.

"WHERE'S KAGOME?!" he demanded fiercely, his eye's flickering towards his brother for a moment before settling onto me again.

"My precocious little sister is of no concern to you, _**Mutt**_." I answered coldly, narrowing my eyes at him as he seemed to growl at me. "Do not call her so familiarly, she does not need to be associated with the likes of _you_. Especially when you cannot even seem to form a _civil_ sentence to retaliate and resort to _growling_ like the **mongrel you are**." I spat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are calling me a mongrel you uptight bitch?!" Inuyasha hissed.

I scoffed, "The one who is going to end your pathetic life, and stop you from tainting my sister." I responded then quickly swung my naginata at him. A smirk made it's way up my face as, while Inuyasha was able to dodge, I was able to slash deeply into his chest, earning a musical howl of pain. "Hmp. You cannot even seem to _dodge_ properly, no wonder my sister is in constant danger with such a bumbling fool as a protector." I sniffed.

"You wanna fight?! Then lets go!" he snarled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and running at me. It seems he still hadn't taken up any form of training with a sword, and judging by Sesshomaru's radiating youkai, he was just as disgusted as I was from all the openings I could see. I was honestly disappointed at how seemingly easy it was to kill him. So, with a dissatisfied frown, I easily sidestepped his swing (Honestly, the great blade was nothing more then a fucking club at this point) an buried my blade into his gut.

I'm not sure if I should be thinking how beautiful the crimson liquid looked as it gushed out of the wound, but it did make a appealing contrast to my blade with it's rich coloring. Going with the momentum, I swung him off of naginata with narrowed eye's.

I paused, staring down at my weapon and looking from it to Inuyasha. _...That should have cut him in half._ I though, ignoring the cries of his companions as they rushed over towards him. He was still alive.

...He should not be alive with the amount of strength I put into the swing.

How is he still alive?!

_His robe isn't sturdy enough to protect him from being mortally wounded, even if it is made of fire rat hair._ I mused, bringing my weapon closer for inspection to see what went wrong. _It's as sharp as can be, and he has no armor underneath to protect him...Yet the blade barely went halfway in, and didn't even seem to hit anything vital._ "He should be _**dead**_." I snarled quietly to myself. "Hn?" I grunted when I noticed something...off about his blood. "...Is that...?" I muttered, prodding the blood with my power and was astonished to feel a stronger power lashing back. "Why is there holy residue in his blood?" I mumbled, jerking my head towards the hanyou and stalking up to him. A feline tried to stop me, but one pulse of my power and she was forcefully turned back to her weaker state, the monk and woman were getting in a ready stance but a quick few jabs at some pressure points made them fall to the ground. The fox child scurried towards his comrades, so I did not have to worry about him, so I was free to grab Inuyasha by the front of his robes and lift him into the air. I got a good look at the wound I inflicted, and as I suspected that same holy energy was radiating off of it, seeming to cocoon itself around his vital organs and fading away. "Where the hell did this come from?" because he obviously didn't have anything holy on his person that would give him such protection, his subjugation beads were made by a powerful miko, sure, but not powerful enough to do such a thing, and my sisters energy in this didn't add much. Clicking my tongue, I dropped him and raised my naginata once again, the energy was pretty much gone by now, so I should be able to kill him this time.

"WAIT! STOP!" the woman shouted, panicking as she struggled to get up.

"Please, we can talk about this! You don't have to do this!" the monk shouted out, trying to reason with me for some odd reason. I ignored them both and brought swung down-

"Papa! Mama!"

-and stopped barley an inch from his chest. "...Rin." I stated, blinking slowly as I saw her shoot out of the bushes straight towards Sesshomaru next to the well, a wide grin on her face as she saw us. I pursed my lip's, internally warring with myself on if I should kill Inuyasha right now with Rin witnessing it, or leaving it be so I could spare Rin seeing more death then she has already in her life so far.

"Rin, what are you doing here without Jaken and A-Un?" Sesshomaru questioned, distracting Rin from looking over where I was.

"Master Jaken is really slow when he walks, and A-Un is being grumpy and decided that eating plants was more fun. So Rin decided to go on ahead and beat them here!" she explained giddily.

As they- more like Rin- talked, It seems motherly instincts took over, thus decided that I was not going to expose my child to more death just yet. She was going to kill one day, or at least know how to kill to defend herself, but that day was not today. Sighing, I stepped away from Inuyasha and headed towards the two, flicking the blood off of my weapon, and smiled warmly down at Rin. "Rin, it is good to see you are still in good health. I trust that toad did nothing...uncouth towards your person?"

Rin shook her head, "Nope! Rin used the sutra when he was being mean mama!" she chirped.

A bit of pride welled up inside of me, knowing that Rin was able to effectively use the sutra, and was already on her first small step to the path of torture. _...I should not be encouraging that. _I thought briefly. _Rin is not of Higurashi blood, she will never be cursed with the blood lust and never be sterile when it comes to killing like I was. _Which pegged the question; what does a normal mother encourage in their children? My father had praised me when I made a precise incision when stripping muscle out of an arm. He beamed at me when I could effectively, with no hesitation, ram a nail through finger joints. Shinji and Kuro made games out of torture when they found a traitor in their mist. Knowing how to make a man grovel in pain by hitting pressure points gained me presents. Knowing effective and painful ways to dispose of enemy's was something expected of me to know. I grew up and thrived around blood and tactics.

So what in the world do I do when it comes to Rin? "Oh? Well then, that deserves some gift's, now doesn't it?" I mused, deciding that I could deal with that later, holding back a laugh at the wide eyed look of awe she was sending me. "Your grandmother and great-grandfather sent some gifts for you." I explained bending over to pick up the bag I dropped earlier, opening it and taking out the camera while giving the bag to her. She eagerly took it and looked inside and gasped. There were a few doll's in there, bouncy balls, clothing, crayons, paper, pencils, a sketch book, a notebook, journals of different mixtures of herbs for different things, a necklace with the Higurashi clan symbol (a pendant with the Japanese red sun sunset), and finally a...

….Fluffy white sheep plushie...

My mind halted when I saw that sheep. I knew that sheep. The white curled fur, the blue ribbon around it's neck, the closed eyes that made it seem asleep to the world, the small smile, the softly curled horns...

I...I had not seen that sheep in ages...Not since mother's...

My heart clenched at the memory made itself to the front of my mind. But when I saw how Rin looked at the sheep her, face brightened up so much I thought her face would split, I pushed the memory away and decided that maybe the sheep could actually be used for its intended purpose. Rin hugged the life out of the poor thing. Smiling, I turned on the camera and snapped photo of it.

Mother would defiantly love to see this.

"Do you like it Rin?" I questioned, my heart warming every time she snuggled into the sheep's soft fluffy fur. _So cute_. I thought.

"Ah!" she agreed, "This is so wonderful! And the clothes are so pretty, and there's so much colorful things! Rin can really have this? Grandmother and Great-grandfather really wanted Rin to have all of this?" she questioned, happiness and hope in her tone as she stared up at me.

"Hn." Sesshomaru confirmed, "your elders did indeed give this to you." as Rin cheered, Sesshomaru looked back towards the silent group watching us. I turned my head to see why they seemed silent, and was surprised to see them shocked beyond reason.

_...They seem...familiar..._ I mused as I stared at the woman and monk. Furrowing my brows I tried to place where it was that I have seen them before, well they traveled with Kagome, so I must have seen them through my soul pieces memory at some point. _Oh!_ I thought as realization dawned onto me, _Sango and Miroku...These are my mothers ancestors...which would make them my own as well._

….Well then...

I'm not sure how I should feel about accidentally attacking my honorable Ancestors. _Well_, I thought as I turned the camera back on and aimed it at them. _Now I don't have to worry about getting a picture of them._ And with a click, I had gotten a photo for my mother. Putting the camera away I turned back to Rin, "Come now Rin, it is time for us to go. We cannot delay any further when it comes to killing Naraku." I informed her, she quickly nodded and started to pack everything- sans the sheep- away. As she did that, I gave a glance towards Inuyasha. "I will be back another day to rid the earth of you, mutt. I know not how you survived that blow, nor where that holy energy came from, but you will not be so lucky when we cross paths again."

"Done!" Rin declared proudly. Smiling I latched my weapon back onto it's harness, then shouldered Rin's bag and held her hand. "Neh, mama? Will you help Rin do some of the remedies in those books?"

"Of course Rin."

she then turned to Sesshomaru, "Papa? Will you help Rin with some words from the book mama left behind for me?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed, turning on his heals and leading us towards the direction Rin had come from. "Come along, Rin, Kaname."

"Of course, my lord."

"Yes, papa!"

"MY LOOOOOOOOOOOORD~!" Jaken yelled ecstatically as he ran out the brush. Tears of joy running down his face as his stubby legs ran with all their might, dropping A-Un's reins along the way. "YOU'VE RETURNED! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT SOMETHING HAD HA-_**BWUAGH**_!" he was barely a few feet from him when was stepped on by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru actually paused for a bit to grind Jaken into the ground.

"Jaken, what is the meaning of this? Why was Rin by herself when I ordered you to look after her?" he questioned calmly, putting more pressure onto the imp as he spoke. Jaken had made a small muffle sound, but seeing as his face was in the dirt we could not understand him, but it wasn't hard to figure out that he was apologizing and explaining the situation. Not that Sesshomaru really seem to care, his aura suggested that he was getting a fair bit amount of amusement at the suffering he was inflicting on the toad.

Sometimes I wonder if that was the reason he chose Jaken as his vassal.

After all, that was pretty much the reason I even took in Sayuri. I mean yes, I did do it just so I wouldn't be blamed for her death, but the majority of it was so I could legitimately torture her without anyone caring. Because it was fine as long as I said it was for training.

"Master Jaken is so funny some times." Rin commented as we walked past the imp towards A-Un. I secured her bag of things to the saddle, then lifted Rin up before getting on myself. "He also needs to learn how to shut his mouth sometimes, though."

"Indeed he does." I chuckled, urging A-Un to follow Sesshomaru as he gather his youkai and leap off into the sky.

"W-WAIT FOR MEEEEE! MY LOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"

* * *

"_Mother?" Kaname asked, she was standing next to Emiko's hospital bed, a five year old Kagome next her, as she stared up at her curled up mother who was weeping._

"_Mama? Mama why are you crying?" Kagome asked, a frown on her small pudgy face as she stared. Their father also had let a few tears go down his face as he comforted his wife. "Neh, neh, where's our new baby brother?" Kagome questioned, looking around the room for the boy their parents have been telling them about for nine months. At the question their mother started crying harder, curling up even more as their father's face contorted into pain._

_Kaname had also wondered where her little brother was, she had been so excited to have another sibling to look after and love, and had seen how her mother glowed and sang and was just overall happy when talking about him. Her father being silly sometimes over the months, cuddling up to Emiko's stomach and smiling when he felt a kick, calling both girls over so they could feel themselves. But, when she had come into the room carrying a stuffed fluffy sheep with a blue ribbon for her outoto, all that greeted her was her mother crying and her father in despair._

_Kaname was smart._

_Kaname knew something had gone wrong with their brother. She had read something about this situation in one of the medical books she checked out. Her fists clenched the sheep she was holding that no longer had a purpose, her black eyes burning as tear freely flowed down her cheeks._

"_Kaname, Kagome..." the horse voice of her father called, bringing the girls attention towards him. His eyes were slightly red, his hair a mess and clothes wrinkled, he looked so tired and haggard. He held out an arm, inviting them into a hug, and Kaname made no hesitation to run into her fathers arm while dragging a confused Kagome along. "...It's alight Kaname. Go ahead and let it out, you don't have to be strong right now."_

_Kaname shook her head. Of course she had to be strong! Her mother and father were in pain, she couldn't burden them with her crying! She isn't suppose to cry, she was the elder sister, she was the heir to the Higurashi shrine..._

"_Daddy, why are mommy and ame-nee crying? Where's yuu-kun?" Kagome questioned, "Did he get lost? I can go find him! I'm good at finding things, and once I find him then we can go home and I can teach him how to read and walk! And we'll go on adventures like the story's that you and grandpa tell us and fight demons and evil people-" as she talked, the pained face on Takeshi grew and grew, he stopped her and tried to explain that their brother had to leave and go far away. That he had a different kind of adventure waiting for him, and to do that he couldn't stay with them._

_All the while, something in Kaname had shattered and disappeared, that something was the belief that she would always be able to protect her younger siblings easily. Because now she knew that wasn't true, that what she was doing right now wasn't enough! Her little brother was taken from her despite all she did to make sure her mother gave birth properly. Who knows what could happen to Kagome? There was no guarantee that Kagome was safe._

_She resolved to do anything to make sure her sister was safe. Even if it mean defying fate and the gods themselves, and giving up her chance to go to a blissful afterlife._

* * *

_It has been some time since I've thought about yuu._ Kaname thought that night as she watched Rin, who was laying next to her in a blanket her mother bought, sleep with _that_ stuffed sheep. She had not lingered on the thought about the brother she never got to meet, not until Rin was deeply asleep. Now that her daughter wasn't awake to witness her, Kaname freely let the memories of the months leading up to the event flow through her mind. The pain was numb by now, it had been years ago, but it still stung when she paid respects to her father and unknown brother.

She wondered how he would have looked. _Would he have their fathers eye's? Mothers nose with grandmothers lips...? _she wondered distantly while distractingly petting Rin's head. Would he have been a powerful monk? What would his symbol have been? Questions of all kinds filtered through, dreaming about what type of person her brother would have been. After the lost of the baby, Takeshi and Emiko did not try to have another, Takeshi wasn't sure if Emiko would be able to handle the lost. Not when she knew that her daughters were going to die young no matter what she did. Which was why everyone was surprised to find her pregnant with Souta, after that revelation Emiko had done everything she could to make sure Souta lived. She was careful with everything she did, didn't put any strain on herself and made sure to enlist her friends and family's help. The day he was born, _**alive**_ and healthy and _safe_, was the day that everything brightened in the household. His cheer and giggles brought their grandfather's cheer back, made their mother happy to bring one last miracle into the world, fulfilled Kagome's desire to be an elder sister, and filled the hole in Kaname from the lost of her other brother. "...Oh father...you would have loved Souta." she murmured.

"Should you not be asleep."

Kaname tore her eye's away from the star filled sky and looked to Sesshomaru. The lord was sitting a few feet from her, watching and observing the female. He had caught the pained look the miko sent the stuffed animal, even if only briefly, and had to wonder what had happened. But he didn't pry, if she wanted to tell him about it then she would, it also didn't seem to put her in any danger so he had no reason to know.

"Ah, I should...but it seems I have a few things on my mind." she sighed out, running her hand through her hair and shaking it a bit. She looked down at it, she didn't have it tied up for once and let it free, and ran her fingers through her long hair. "...I feel as if I should trim my hair." she mumbled. It had grown to the middle of her thigh's, and despite how much she loved her hair, it wasn't practical to have that long of hair. Yes, Sesshomaru had longer hair then her, but he could manage it and had the skill to not have it hinder him in battle.

"Are you not confident in your ability to fight?" he questioned. For some odd reason he did not like the idea of her cutting her hair for any reason (Not unless it is a life or death situation). It was not like he thought woman should grow their hair out, like most lord do, he had no problem with women cutting their hair short as he had met a handful of females with very short hair. He just preferred long well-kept hair.

"Oh, I am, I have no doubt that I could kill quite a few men and demons by myself." Kaname answered matter of fact. "I just do not think it proper to have such length of hair. I could put it in a bun or braid it, for I am very reluctant to cut even a strand of hair, but it is a fairly obvious weakness." she muttered, brows furrowed in thought on what she should do.

"Hn."

"...I should get some armor. Gauntlets at least and shoulder guards for protection against arrows." she then sighed, running her hand through her bangs, letting Sesshomaru glimpse her mark for a second, before letting her hand fall into her lap. "I should not be bothering you with such trivial things. There are more important things to speak about then my hair..." she chuckled. It went silent for a few moment, the two listening as grasshoppers chirped in the background along with hooting owls. "I...am sorry for how my sister behaved over the course of your visit, my lord." she apologized, remembering how Kagome had sent scathing looks towards the demons lord while he was there, along with her childish behavior towards the well being closed off from her.

"The...miko's-" He scrunched up his nose at that, he didn't really consider her a miko. She acted nothing like one, nor did she have enough power for a decent one. Then again, he was comparing her to Kaname, who also did not act like a miko should, but she had grace and training, and her power was overwhelming when compared to the average miko. Still did not excuse the younger girls behavior though. "Actions were no fault of yours. Her emotions are out of your hands."

"Even still, I must apologize on behalf of her, it is my duty after all seeing as she will most likely never be able to pass the well ever again."

"Hn...It is late, rest." he ordered, flickering his eyes towards the sky. Kaname smiled, deciding that he must have accepted her apology, laid down- wrapping a protective arm around Rin's form- and drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

"Jaken, if you do not shut that beak of yours, I will _tear_ that tongue out of your mouth, fill it with some of my power, _shove_ it down your _throat_, and watch you _burn_ from the inside out as you _choke_. And I will _**smile**_, all the while, **watching**." I stated dryly at the imp who seemed to always find a reason to yell at my daughter.

He squealed.

It has been a week since we arrived back from the well, and as luck would have it, there has been a bit of information about naraku going around in demon villages.

Well, not about naraku per say, but I had asked a few friendly demon's- those who were smart enough to not try and kill me- if they had heard about a demon with a spider mark on their back. I remembered that little detail when sorting through my newly acquired memories, Kagome and her group seemed to have figured out that that was the vermin's mark. I learned that there was a giant demon roaming about, going from village to village, and eating everything in sight. Once I had the directions to the general area where it was last seen, I went back to lord Sesshomaru and informed him about what I had learned.

The blush I had on my face when he brushed his knuckles against my cheek was well justified.

There was also a small incident when a male snake demon leered at me, and Sesshomaru's eyes turned that menacing (severely attractive) red and glared at it.

Should my heart have fluttered at that? I feel like it shouldn't have by normal standards, but then again people have different preferences when faced with different things.

Speaking of the lord, he had been much more...affectionate? hn. Well, he has been more inclined to do small gestures that made me think I was having a heart attack. One occasion when we were having one of our talks, he seemed a little peeved when he discovered that I had had a fiance back in my time, he had stared at me for a good while before narrowing his eye's. He had asked if I wanted to go back to Kuro, to marry the man I 'loved', but I assured him that it probably wasn't going to happen. That, no, I did not in fact love Kuro. Maybe as a friend? Yes. But as a lover? No, I just could not see Kuro as more then a very close ally of mine. I told him that the only reason I was to marry him was because it was agreed upon by our fathers so our family's would be tied closer together.

He seemed satisfied by the answer, grabbed a lock of my hair, brought it to the point where his lips grazed it, looked me firmly in the eye's and said:

"_Hn, that is good. For I had no intention of letting you leave my pack."_

Then our talks turned to him asking questions about my mother, admitting that he did not think she could be dangerous when he first laid eyes on her, and wanted to know if I had any demon slaying training from her. When I told him no, he then inquired about Souta, he seemed fairly confident that my little brother would be a great slayer when he is a bit older and has hit his growth faze.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned, bringing me out of my thought's. I looked to said lord and saw that he had stopped, seeming to be sniffing the air with slightly furrowed brows. I stopped A-Un, letting Rin jump off, and waited to see what he would say.

"...Tetsusaiga." he muttered, I quirked a brow. "Something has happened to Tetsusaiga...And I can smell blood as well..." he trailed off, his brows furrowing even more in confusion. Mine had shot up in surprise, I didn't know Sesshomaru could tell something happened to Tetsusaiga by smell. _Or maybe_, I thought while looking towards the sword at his waist. _Tenseiga told him?_

"What shall we do, my lord?" I questioned.

"We stay our course, for it seems that the scent is coming from the direction of the demon we _had_ been tracking." he decided as he started to walk again, _seems the demon has been slayed. _I thought, as that would be the only reason Sesshomaru would have said 'had'. "It is not far from here." and indeed it wasn't, despite the fog it was easy to see what had happened and the amount of damage the demon has caused. Rin had run ahead of us, and even though Sesshomaru had assured me that there was no threat to be found, I had sent Jaken with her.

He would make a useful meat shield for her.

Scrunching up my nose, I lifted my sleeve to filter my air. We weren't even close to the center of the village and yet I could smell death so clearly. "Rin! Do not touch anything, I do not want you getting a bit of this filthy blood onto you!" I called out.

"Yes, mama!" she answered before continuing to run. "I won!" she declared with utmost seriousness.

"FOOL! It's not a contest!" Jaken yelled as they stopped.

"Wow! Look at this master Jaken!" I heard Rin say as we got closer. "The oni really is dead! It's just as papa said."

we arrived and saw just what was left of the demon. I could see it's spine, bladder, stomach, small intestines, and body fluid. It was all in one big pile of flesh, and only the head and an arm seemed to be perfectly fine. "However, it seems he didn't escape uninjured though." he commented, stopping behind Jaken next to the head. I slid off of A-Un and went to stand next to him.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken muttered, seeming surprised that he couldn't sense Sesshomaru behind him until he spoke.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken, instead he grabbed the head of the demon by it's horn and lifted it up to examine it more thoroughly.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Rin yelled. That made me raise a brow, she obviously didn't actually seem to be scared of it, she had seen me (and on occasion joined me) when dissecting lesser demons that had caught my interest. So why in the world was she 'kya'-ing? This went on for a while as Sesshomaru seem to think, I decided that this was another photo worthy moment, so I grabbed the camera I kept in my sleeve and snapped a photo. Sesshomaru and head included.

He seemed to have made a decision, flinging the head over his shoulder like a sack and carrying it. "Let's go."

"Er...Y-You're taking that!?" Jaken questioned.

"Kyaaa~! Kyaaa~!" Rin continued.

"Rin, stop that, or you'll annoy your father." I admonished. Honestly I was trying to get her to say 'Father' instead of 'papa', since she insists on claiming Sesshomaru as her sire, for it was a lot more dignifying title for him. It wasn't working so far.

She immediately stopped, a wide grin on her face as she ran up and held my hand. "Yes mama!" she chirped. We heard a sigh from behind us as Jaken gathered A-Un's reins. "Master Jaken, you've been sighing a lot, haven't you?"

"Kaname," Sesshomaru called. When I brought my attention towards him, he motion for me to come closer. Wondering what he wanted I let go of Rin's hand and stepped up to him. "How long did you say that your mother would take to let your sister come here?"

Cocking my head to the side in confusion as to why he was asking about that I answered, "Probably not until she is seventeen years of age, maybe even longer if she cannot grasp the art of fighting or using her powers. Why?"

"Hn, because it would seem that is not the case." he answered. "I smelt the scent of your sister there, along with Inuyasha's."

My eye's widened, stumbling in my step, before what he said caught up to me. "What!? Are you sure?" I questioned, he gave me a look for that. I gawked, mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say. "No, no, no! Mother would never give her permission so early on! And Kagome is not that good at fighting, and even if she was a prodigy then it should take a year at least to be able to satisfy both my mother and grandfather!"

"Could she have found a way to undo your seal?" he asked.

"No, not at all. She doesn't nearly have enough power to even make a _scratch_ on it! The only miko I know that could have even had a percent of a chance was kikyo, when she was actually alive and had her _own_ soul to do it. But she's dead, and Kagome has no actually training to harness and use her power's." I explained, wondering how she could have possibly used the well when I had it sealed shut from her. "How in the world could she be here?" I muttered, "And worse yet, she is with that no-good filthy brother of yours who cannot even protect his own ass! It hasn't even been a month, and already I can tell he has probably left my sister in danger while he goes off to find the corpse!" I groaned sliding my hands over my face. _Is there another way into the time period that I do not know about?_ I wondered.

…

…

…

"...I am going to have to tie her up and gag her so she can stay put where it is safe." I muttered darkly. I felt amusement coming from Sesshomaru at my comment, "we have rope...But did I pack duck tape?" I questioned myself, receiving a strange look from the lord.

"And what does a duck have to do with restraining your sister?"

* * *

**Omake:**

**FF7:CC crossover – sane-but-was-still-pretty-sexy-when-he-wasn't Sephiroth**: Female SOLDIER.

He remembered the first thing he though of when he saw her.

"She will not last." 2nd class Sephiroth said quietly to his two friends as he watched the new seventeen year-old recruit, Dizzy Fair, walk into Hojo's lab to be injected with the mako that made people SOLDIER's. It was a slow day and the three 2nd class's had decided to go and see the new batch of recruit's. They had been surprised when they heard that a female had actually made it into the program, seeing as most women didn't seem inclined to join, and those that did could never meet the requirement's to continue. And Sephiroth had been fairly impressed that the female had managed to pass the test's, and it seemed his friends, Angeal and Genesis, agreed.

She was pretty, they all admitted, with her thin nose, full lips, long coal black hair, and small height (Then again everyone who wasn't a SOLDIER was significantly short to them, seeing as the mako in their body's enhanced everything about them physically, sans looks). There was also a good amount of muscle on her that went well with her body (Genesis had commented on how her figure would grow nicely when she was older).

But no, that was not the reason he had thought she wouldn't last. Nor was her being female the reason he was shocked she made it (Although that did have something to do with it).

It was the fact that she was blind.

Her eye's were a cloudy silver when he caught a glimpse of her eye's, and when he pointed this out to his friends they did a double take on her, not believing that a blind woman made it through their test's. Usually anyone with such a major disability would not be taken, no matter how good they are, but from what Sephiroth learned from over looking her file, it was that Hojo had taken an interest in her and had gotten permission to inject her with a special serum.

It took to her like white on rice, she grew a few more inches before stopping, her bones became more sturdy, and while her eye's did turn into the same color as his own (a side effect from the serum taking too well to her they said) it did not have the slit eye's, nor did it fix her blindness. Luckily she didn't need to see to 'see'. She could see shapes and outlines of things, nose's, eye's, mouths, jaw's, hair, clothing, facial expressions, etc. If consecrating enough she could see details like wrinkles, scars, cuts, clothing texture, maybe even freckles. She could send out her senses a couple of miles all around her and 'see' everything. She just could not see colors or different lighting, never being able to define if it was a night sky she was looking at or the middle of the day.

Genesis was the first to meet her, and had loved to do assignments with her, saying that she had implored him to read Loveless to her since she was not able to, seeing that she could not find a book of it in braille. Pulsing out her own magic/energy to 'see' the letters tired her out and she would have rather not have tired herself out trying to read it. Genesis was all too eager to have someone to spout loveless to. They had also bonded over magic, while Genesis was a prodigy in his own right, Dizzy wasn't too bad either. She was just more proficient with summoning, health, and types of 'sealing' materia's.

Angeal was the next, being on the list to be sent to the front lines he was shifted out to Wutai along side her unit to take out enemy base camps. They had a lengthy discussion on honor and the way of the sword. She had told him about samurai's (Story's from her mothers side of the family) and what they stood for, their moral code, and how they looked out on life. They talked about how they both came from a small village, learning that she came from Gongaga and had a little brother back at home that wanted to join SOLDIER. They had set up a sparring schedule so they could go all out from time to time, seeing who was better with a blade.

Sephiroth finally met her when the two were sent to the front lines at the same time. The director had partnered SOLDIER's up to watch each others back's, and Hojo was insistent that the two be partnered up, president Shinra backing him up along the way. He wasn't sure what to say when he meets her. Yes, he had heard of her from his friends, and they had reassured him that the two would get along, but he honestly didn't think they would. He was shit when it came to socializing, he didn't get most jokes, nor did he understand what was acceptable to say and what was not.

All in all, he knew he was- as Genesis say's- 'Socially retarded'.

"Hello. 2nd class Dizzy Fair, a pleasure to meet you, Sephiroth." she had introduced to him as they waited to land. She had then cocked her head to the side, "Oya, oya, oya? You feel...Different..." she muttered, a curious expression on her face as she regarded him.

Sephiroth didn't know what to say to that, but she felt familiar to him, as if they had known one another since they were children despite this being the first time they have met. Instead of saying anything, he cocked a brow at her, silently asking what she meant. He received a smile.

"Ah, not the talkative type I see. That is fine, I use to know someone who used 'Hn's and grunts to answer me." she explained, a fond expression crossing her features and softening them up. "And it's strange, you fee like family for some odd reason. Like a brother...? or...hmn..." she mused, pursing her lips and tilting her head from one side to the other. She snapped her finger's, "Ah, it's like we have the same blood, but not at the same time." she concluded.

"...Like a relative then?" he questioned, to which she nodded slowly at, as if not sure if that was the right term for it or not. He grunted and then they fell into silence, it wasn't awkward or anything, far from it, in fact it was comfortable. It wasn't something he was use to, Sephiroth usually had to endure infantry men talking up a storm to him, or asking various questions about everything he did.

In fact, he could safely say that it seemed like a regular thing for him and his friends, seeing as they were starting to gain a reputation with all the missions they were being sent on constantly. He slightly wondered if Dizzy had to endure the same as them, because he has heard of how terrifying she could be when fighting from both his friends and the infantry men (He also heard from Angeal on how she broke every single bone in a 3rd class's arm when he got 'hand'-sy with her). In fact, he remembered both of the males muttering about a terrifying blade she wielded in battle that no one could figure out where she get's it from.

He didn't see anything but the standard SOLDIER sword on her back. Maybe they were exaggerating? Seeing as they were descending, he figured he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Beautiful.

That was the first word that popped into his mind as he watched Dizzy as they decimated the enemy's front line together. She twirled and slashed like a dance, giving no indication that she was blind, and didn't seem to mind all the blood that splattered onto her. Her hair was put into a high bun which she wrapped a dark maroon cloth over it, securing it with a black leather tie. He had seen that once, before the war he had gone to wutai and had seen some women (And men) do the same thing with their hair. Well, she did have the facial feature of someone born in wutai, but he figured one of her parent's must have come from the continent seeing as she doesn't seem to care who she is killing. She was actually strolling across the battle field as if it was a normal walk in the park.

Then there was that...sword...she carried with her. He didn't see where the hell she got it from, but one moment she was using the standard sword, and the next that sword was in her hand's. It was strange, to say the least, and slightly resembled his Masamune in sword type. There was a strange jewel at the end of the pommel, purple but sometimes glowed red when she attacked. And during those times large gales and twisters were summoned and destroyed all in it's path. He swore he saw a dragon come out of it once, but he couldn't be sure as it had been quick. Maybe it was some type of Materia he has never seen before? He would ask her later, when they had room to breath, about it.

They spent months in wutai, both attacking and defending, doing minor missions sent to them, collecting and securing resources, and providing moral support for the troops. And during that time the two had gotten comfortable around each other, talking and unwinding when they had the time between tasks. She told him about her family, especially about her younger brother Zack, and how she was all but disowned by her parents when she left to join SOLDIER. Her mother didn't approve of girls doing 'mens' work, and had tried to shove her own beliefs down her throat. Her mother also didn't like the Shinra Electrical Power co., Dizzy had never found out why that was exactly, but figured it had to do something about her father who had died working in one of their reactors. Sephiroth had found out that she had not, in fact, been born blind. According to Dizzy she had been able to see once upon a time, up until she was six, but she gave up her sight to save Zack from an explosion in the fireworks shed. She remembered what colors looked like, the memories are a little foggy but they are still there. She had asked if she could feel his face after a particular raid they did, explaining that she wanted to see the details of his face so she could properly 'see' him, along with him describing what color his hair, skin, eye's, and clothes were. He had obliged after he comment on how she did that with those she considers loved ones.

Sephiroth himself told her about his life growing up, how he never knew his father or mother and how he grew up in a lab. He told her his wonder's about what having siblings would be like, and how he longed to have an actual family some day. He told her about how he didn't think he was a normal child, he could always feel how different he was from others, but he just didn't know how it was he was different besides hair and eye color. Sephiroth was relieved to hear that she was also not very normal when compared to other children, that none of them could understand her and would never experience what she has (He figured it had to do with her obsession when it came to certain people, he could tell she was very possessive when it came to her little brother and how her personality would make people uneasy around her). He debated with her on certain books they both read, talked about his love of classical music and sometimes even jazz when he felt like it. She had questioned him about his hair, and he had answered how he had planned to get it cut, but he was too busy to get it actually done so he had left it how it was. He showed her his prized Masamune, and explained how he fell in love with the sword when he first laid eyes on it, then inquired about her own sword and learn it's name was Sō'unga. She explained that the sword has always been with her, since before she was 'born'.

He was slightly confused by that, but her mischievous face told him that she wasn't going to say anything more on the subject.

After it was all over, he had been given the title of General as Dizzy and he himself were promoted to 1st class SOLDIER's. They were grateful that they could modify their uniform's and weren't required to carry the standard sword anymore.

After that, it was rare to see the two apart form one another, even if they didn't have anything to say they stood by one another. They were unofficial partner's for a while, before the president himself thought to just make it official and plaster their faces everywhere as symbols for Shinra. Dizzy had earned the title of the red-eyed dragon, since all they saw of her was the glowing red jewel of her sword and her saying 'Dragon twister'.

She had laughed herself sick when she heard her title. Not long after Genesis and Angeal were promoted to 1st class as well, also becoming symbols for Shinra like Sephiroth and Dizzy.

As time passed, Sephiroth was growing more and more aware of Dizzy's developing figure, along with how his chest heart would thump loudly in his chest when she was near. For two years he found his thoughts always straying towards her, the soft voice echoing his name in his head, and having to suddenly crush the urge to wrap her into his arms and never let go. He had been very confused, and after having a sexual dream involving her, he had decided to go and talk to Angeal about what the hell was happening to him.

"Shit, you too?" Angeal had said. Sephiroth had questioned what he meant by that, "Well, first things first. Sephiroth, that feeling you got when you're around her? That's love. You, my friend, have fallen in Love with our dear little Diz. Second, I meant that Genesis himself seems to also be in Love with her, and honestly? I have no idea how you guy's are going to deal with this since Diz is the most Romantically retarded person on the face of the planet." he stated dryly.

That had been last year, and since then Genesis had gotten a little more aggressive towards the General. It wasn't a big deal, so no one made a comment on it and just continued on since it was far and few in between when it happened.

"I see." Sephiroth nodded, at some of the report's he was discussing with Angeal, now that he knew what he was dealing with he could act on it. "Hn...Where is Diz at the moment?" he questioned curiously as he had not seen the girl all day.

"Ah, Zack asked for some special training from her, so she's probably in one of the training rooms with him." Angeal answered with a shrug as they walked. "You know, ever since he's joined Diz has been pushing the troop more and more in their training. Do you know anything about that?"

"...She won't tolerate weak troop's, for they could possibly be on Zack's teams and endanger them with their incompetence." he said with a shrug. He had no problem with Dizzy doing what she did, it meant that he didn't have to deal with the training anymore.

When they arrived, it was to the site of Zack getting backhanded by Dizzy, thus being sent flying towards the wall and falling unconscious.

Oh, hello Angeal, I'm finished with Zack so you can go ahead and take him." Dizzy said when she caught sight of them. She then turned towards Sephiroth, a warm smile that set his heart ablaze directed towards him. "Now then, I believe I owe you a home cooked meal for you being able to prank Tseng without him knowing who did it." she commented while striding up to him.

"Hm, indeed you do." Sephiroth confirmed as the two left for Dizzy's room.

If he was ever to be wrong about something, then he is happy that it was about Dizzy not making it in SOLDIER.


	21. OMG Rin what areyousayingstahp!

...

...

...

You know...I have never been so frustrated by an anime/manga as much as i am right now before...Because of the hair...

Like...Holy shit every time I go to try and watch/read more of Ushino and Tora i get so fucking irrationally _irritated_ by their GODDAMN **HAIR**! LIKE HONESTLY **_WHY_ **DOES HIS HAIR GET SO FUCKING **LONG (DURINS BANE NOT EVEN SEPHIROTH'S IS THAT LONG!)**?! WHY DOES THE DEMON (Forgot his name) HAVE HAIR THAT MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE A BALL OF FUR OR A PORCUPINE!?

AND I AM APOLOGIZING SO FUCKING MUCH TO THOSE THAT WANTED TO READ THE OMAKE CROSSOVER FOR IT BUTHOLYSHITIJUSTCAN'TSEEMTOGETOVERTHEFUCKINGHAIR?!

Also, can someone tell me what the hell 'My Immortal' is? Like I'm always seeing that title in some reviews in other story's, mentioning it in one way or another, and am Curious as to what it is. Like, is it a Fic someone wrote, or an actual story...? Is it really that bad from what I've read from reviews? Should i read it?

I've also decided to start watching 'The Walking Dead'.

Yes, i know, shocking huh? that i haven't seen it? well, i watched like the first few episode when it first came out, but then i missed some episodes and when i tried to watch it with my mom i had no fucking idea as to what was happening and like next i knew they were on some farm, and then suddenly a prison was involved and a guy with an eyepatch came with a mother fuckin' tank- holy shit wut?- and just-

I had no idea what the hell was happening anymore. So i deiced, "Fuck, I'm going to watch this shit until i am caught up."

...Do you think it's worth it? like, should i watch the walking dead? Hm...

Also, surprisingly a Twilight crossover at the bottom...

* * *

Because...Tokijin

"Be careful papa!" Rin said towards Sesshomaru, a serious expression on her face as she stared up at him. "Rin wish's that she could go with you, but mama told Rin to stay, so Rin will stay." she sighed.

"Hmp, it's not like you could!" Jaken stated, "From here on, if a mere human goes in, the noxious air will kill them!"

"Oya? _Mere_ Human?" I purred dangerously as I combed A-Un's main's. "Do you think me so weak that I would allow those poisonous fumes to even get _near_ myself or Rin if we were to go with you?" I questioned with a raised brow. "Be reminded, Jaken, that a _mere_ human such as myself can turn you to dust with a touch of my finger."

He gulped, rapidly shaking his head and Kowtowed. "N-No, t-that is not what I meant at all! Please forgive m-me!" he stuttered.

I raised a brow, watching him squirm for a bit, before dismissing him with a 'Hn'. "I hope you get what you so desire, my lord. We will be awaiting your return right here." I said as Sesshomaru started walking away.

"Papa, you'll be back soon, right?" Rin asked with furrowed brows.

"...Let's go Jaken." was all Sesshomaru said before the two disappeared.

"...Well then, now that is just us what would you like to do Rin?" I questioned. Rin thought for a moment, before an idea came to her and she hurried to her bag and fished out the book of healing remedy's I have given her.

"Mama, can you teach me how to make a burn salve?" she asked excitedly. I smiled, putting away the comb and waved her over. Grinning she scamper over, and sat down with me as we leaned onto A-Un.

"Well, we will have to start on the first degree burn salves and work our way up. I have different ointments for different types of burns and for different locations on the body, along with how they effect different types of demons and different age groups." I explained as I flipped through the handwritten book, Rin was paying careful attention to what I was saying, taking everything I said into her mind. "I also have some for some animal's as well from when I was but a child, but there wasn't many opportunity's where I could treat burnt animal's so there isn't much on this section..." I trailed off, remembering when I use to treat any animal I came across. Mother was so amused when I brought over a different animal back home every week, it was how we had gotten Buyo.

"Oh! Can I learn how to make the Inu ones?" she asked.

Inu's? "Oh?"

she blushed and looked down, "Well, papa is a dog demon...So I thought that if I knew how to make these, then I could help when he gets hurt!" she reasoned. I chuckled, marveling at how pure her soul is, before flipping the pages to the demon section before stopping at the 'canine' page. I never had any opportunity's to heal any actual dog demon's, but I had healed 'wolf' demons before seeing as the twins had been half wolves.

"Hn, well, I have not actually had any experience to make an Inu-youkai salve, but maybe we can tweak the Wolves formula?" I suggested.

"Oh, okay!" she agreed, before pursing her lip's in thought. "Do you think papa will let us test it out on him?"

"...Probably not." I hummed, thinking on how we would test it to see if it worked._ ….Well, he does have a half-breed brother that I could use. _I mused while staring at the recipe to see what to change and what to keep the same. _It's not like it'll be a big deal if he get's any side-effect's from the salve, because Sesshomaru won't care._ And I was sure I could handle Kagome fuming at me a bit more. _Besides, he won't be able to do anything to Rin if I do corner him, he isn't that stupid...I should hope._ "Well, my dearest sister- that is, your aunt Kagome, is traveling with a half-breed Inu-youkai. I'm sure he will let us test it on him, and while we're at it I could introduce you and Kagome. I think she will love to meet you."

Hours passed as we waited for Sesshomaru to come back, and during that time I taught Rin how to make three different slaves and made sure she could make them in her sleep is needed. I caught some game and lead her step by step in cooking stew, then finally I watched her play with her sheep that she named 'Yuki' for his white fur.

Sesshomaru came back once the soup was ready to be served, Rin had immediately ran to him and told him about what she learned today, showing him what she made.

"Alright, alright, Rin. Leave your father be, he just came back and we have some things to discuss. Why don't you go and bother Jaken for a bit?" I suggested while pointing at the toad who seemed very interested in the soup I made.

"Ok!" she agreed before running and throwing herself on top of the imp.

"She has so much energy." I chuckled. "Welcome back, my lord. I take it everything went according to how you wished?" I stated.

"Kaijinbou has agreed to make me a sword that will take three day's time." he answered as we walked closer towards the center of the camp.

"I am rather curious as to what the sword being made," I said as I watched Rin eating her soup with Jaken. "a sword made from the fangs that broke _Tetsusaiga_, the sword that could kill a hundred in one swipe, your father's fable fang..." I sighed out, trailing off and glancing up towards Sesshomaru when he seemed offended by what I said. He slightly glared at me, as a bit of anger set in, which was understandable since the sword had belong to his _father_. The sword that _he_ had spent a good few decades trying to find. He was proud and respected Tetsusaiga even if he didn't inherit it, and the way I was speaking about some demons destroying the sword...well... _I literally just unintentionally called his father's fang- thus the man himself- weaker then some low-breed demon that came from Naraku._ I concluded, slowly raising my hands up in front of me for him to see then showed him my neck, I had no intention's of getting into a fight with him for something like this. "I meant no disrespect, my lord. It was just an observation on how powerful your future sword will be."

He observed me, seeming to see if I was lying, before relaxing his glare back into his stoic expression. "Hn." he grunted.

That was a close one, almost shot myself in the foot there.

We were silent after that, content in just watching what the other members of the pack were doing and enjoying the peaceful afternoon. I glanced over towards Sesshomaru, looking him over and making sure he was alright. I knew he could take care of himself, he wasn't a daiyoukai for nothing, but I like to make sure he is fine, if only to satisfy my possessiveness. It was then that my eyes landed on his Moko-moko, remembering him telling me that it was apart of him and was- in fact- his tail. I've seen it move on occasion, but I never really...thought about it. _I wonder what his true form looks like._ I mused. I would like to see it one day, if ever. _Maybe I'll see it soon?_

"What is it?" he questioned with a slightly raised brow. He seemed to have caught me staring at him.

"Ah, nothing my lord. It is a silly thing, you need not be concerned." I muttered. _Hm? He looks very desirable when the light hit's him like that._ I thought as the sunlight hit his hair and made it glow, and made his skin look softer and his amber eye's brighten.

His lips also looked fairly inviting as well.

"Kaname." he said, a slight warning in his tone, not liking that I seem to be holding information from him.

So, with a sigh, I decided to tell him. "I was just wondering what you true form looks like is all. I have never seen it, and the size of your tail makes me wonder how big you are, tis' truly nothing to worry about." I assured him. He blinked slowly at me, before humming and nodding his head in acceptance to my answer.

* * *

"Mama?" Rin questioned curiously three day's later. She was hovering over my curled up form underneath a tree as we waited for the sword to be finished.

"Nhg...Y-Yes Rin?" I grunted, curling up even more when jolts of pain coursed through me.

"Whats wrong? Did you get hurt?" she asked anxiously.

"J-Just a little pain is all. I didn't get hurt, I just need you to get me the bottle of yellow pills I made for me, alright?" I asked, groaning a bit and burying my head into the earth. I heard her footsteps hurry towards A-Un's, where my bag was hooked to his saddle, before rushing back and holding the bottle to my face. "Thank you." taking the bottle and opening it up, I quickly downed two of the round pill's.

"...Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Why is papa and Jaken sitting far away from you? And why are you in pain?" she questioned, looking at said two who were well away from my current spot and staying there. I saw Jaken staking rocks out of boredom and Sesshomaru standing as he gazed at nothing, lost in his thoughts, but far closer to me then Jaken was. But not as lost as he seems, since it was obvious he had some of his attention onto us.

An amused smiled made its way onto my lips, resisting the urge to snort, I turned to my daughter and told her. "Because, Rin, I am currently on my cycle. You will some day have to go through the same thing, just as every female has to go through once they are old enough. And when we are in such cycles, our pheromones are projected out to snag a possible mate." I explained.

"Eh? Is that why papa is so far away?"

"Yes, because his sense of smell is far superior to that of a humans, thus the smell of pheromones is quite potent to him. So he is staying away form me for a few day's until it pass's."

"Oh..." she said before cocking her head. "But why does it happen? Why does it need to attract a mate?"

"so the two can do...'_**adult** _things'...and make a baby." I said slowly, not really wanting to get into this topic with Rin, but emphasizing the adult part. One day, I will explain sex and the like to her, but at the moment she is FAR too young to know about this.

Maybe when she is thirty.

….Sixty also seems reasonable.

She stared at me, her big brown eye's blinking innocently, before slowly nodding her head. I shifted uncomfortably as I sat up right, sensing Sesshomaru's amusement at said discomfort. "Ooooh...ok! So papa can smell it?"

"Yes."

"And if he get's too close then adult things will happen?"

"...in a sense, I suppose so."

She stared at me intensely, seeming to debate about something in her head. She also got this strange gleam in her eye's...

"Can you and papa make Rin a baby brother or sister!?" she asked excitedly.

…

…

…

_Did I just feel lust and desire radiate off of Sesshomaru when I choked on nothing?_ I thought, bewildered at the strange reaction. I glanced towards him, and found his eyes staring at my person, eyebrows shot up in surprise by what he heard. Jaken was practically having a heart attack, clutching his chest and twitching. "Rin!"

"Whats wrong mama?"

"Rin, you cannot just ask such a thing, it is very rude. There is also the fact that your father and I cannot have a...child together." she looked confused, "Rin it is just..." I trailed off, thinking on how to explain to her that that wasn't going to happen. At all. Sesshomaru was a Daiyoukai and must marry a pure-blooded demoness (That I approve of) to continue his line, and seeing how I was a ningen- a miko at that- it was not a good idea to even think about such things with him. "It cannot happen."

She frowned in confusion at me, "Why not? You just said that you were in your cycle thing that attracts a mate, and Papa is just over there, only needing to take a few steps for you two to touch, and then Rin will have a baby brother or sister." she reasoned.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out. "leave it be. The matter of another pup is to be discussed between your mother and I, it is not for the ears of the young. Understood?" he questioned, raising a brow at her. Rin pouted briefly, but it melted away as acceptance settled in making her nod. "Hn. Go and play Rin." he commanded.

"Alright papa!" Rin chirped, jumping to her feet and running towards Jaken (Who still seemed to be having trouble with his heart).

"...I...Am not sure what to think about at the moment..." I mumbled as Sesshomaru came near me, keeping a good few feet between us, and hummed.

"It was an unexpected topic." he noted as his eyes flickered towards me.

"Ah, it was." I agreed, wincing slightly at a particularly painful cramp. "...Please disregard what you heard, my lord." feeling my face heat up slightly, I peeked up at the demon and cleared my throat when I received a twitch of a smirk. "Hn, well, today is the day that the sword should be finish, yes? Will you be retrieving it yourself, or are you sending Jaken out to fetch it?"

Sesshomaru stared at me, and hopefully he wont try and continue the topic of that conversation, before nodding his head as he looked towards the imp. "Jaken!" he barked, gaining the imp's attention. "Go and retrieve the sword from Kaijinbou." he ordered.

Jaken scrambled up, "Oh- of course my lord! It would be my honor to do so!" he said before scurrying off.

"Awwww..." Rin whined, a bottle of her ointment in her hands. "I wanted to try this one out on him." she pouted. She got over it fairly quickly though, shrugging her shoulder's and deciding to make some flower crowns instead.

_She recovers fairly quickly._ I mentally noted. I found my eye's drifting towards Sesshomaru, who was keeping an eye on Rin, and observed him for a bit. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately_, I mused as I drank everything in. He seems to be on my mind constantly as of late, re-runs of our conversations filtering through and making my heart flutter. It was strange, to say the least.

I did not know how to deal with this...Attraction I seem to have for the lord. I've never had any experience when it came to the opposite gender, father would glare at every boy that came within ten feet of me. He had told me the horrors of men, how disgusting they were and how I was to never trust them because they were vile and had no honor. So it makes me wonder if this was normal. I have read some romance novels where the girl fall's for the boy, but that's the problem...

The females always fall's for the _boy's_. And Sesshomaru was a _man_, not an immature adolescent like his younger brother, thus I wasn't sure if how to go about this._ He looks nothing like a 'boy',_ I thought as I compared Sesshomaru to those novels and dramas. He actually has muscle on his body, his face lost most of his boy-ish features, he knew what to do and how to lead, he can protect us properly, he provides the food the majority of the time. _...I wonder if he has any scars._ I thought, before realizing my mind was starting to go towards...unsavory area's. Shaking my head slightly to get rid of those thoughts- No matter _how_ pleasant the image of a naked Sesshomaru was (I am still female with needs)- I noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at me with a raised brow.

Ah...Was I projecting hormones? Damn cycle.

"I apologize if I am making you uncomfortable." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up.

"Hn, it is nothing to be ashamed of, it is normal for desire to inflame in females in heat when near a male." he explained.

Did he really just compare me to a dog in heat?

_Well, okay, I guess technically that is what demons call it._ I sighed.

* * *

"Oh, is that it?" I questioned. Earlier Sesshomaru had gone to go check up on Jaken, since the imp had not come back and it was already nighttime, and thought something must have happened to the little frog. He was right, of course, because it seemed Kaijinbou had become possessed by the sword he had forged.

Rather that is what I figured out when Jaken told me what happened, it wasn't hard to figure out once he described the state of the demons eye's. Sesshomaru had left Jaken with a sleeping Rin and told me to come with him, just in case he needed to get rid of the sword if it did not submit to him (He did not need a disobedient sword). So I left Rin with Jaken, enforcing the barrier some more, and sat behind Sesshomaru as we decided to take A-Un for once (Poor by needed to be able to stretch and let loose once in a while).

"Nh." Sesshomaru confirmed, his eye's narrowing slightly before seemingly sighing in resignation. I quirked a brow at the expression, wondering what could have possibly brought that up. "It is indeed Kaijinbou, or where he use to be," because the aura we were tracking suddenly disappeared. It seemed the demon has died. "but it seems that he may have perished at the hands of Inuyasha, for his scent and your sisters is exactly where the smith use to be." he answered.

I straightened up in my seat. Kagome was near? _It seems I'll be getting my answers from her sooner then I had originally thought._ I mused, "My lord, would you like to test your new sword on Inuyasha? Or may I finally eliminate the filth from the earth?" I questioned, because as much as I would take delight in killing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wanted the new sword in order to be able to best Tetsusaiga and win it from Inuyasha. Even if he couldn't use it, he had admitted that he would rather still have it and not use it then to let it stay in the hands of Inuyasha's- who couldn't use it to save his life- of all people. If he wanted to fight the bastard, then I had no choice but to step aside and make due with watching Sesshomaru kill him. "I could keep the others at bay, should you wish it."

"Stand aside, I will be fighting the half-breed, I do not want you getting involved." he ordered as he unlatched the muzzle of A-Un's fire head as we came into range of the group. "There is also something I must test that I am curious about." he mumbled as A-Un opened fire, striking the sword itself and engulfing it so Inuyasha- who was near the sword- would get away from it.

I took the reins as Sesshomaru dismounted, his eyes sliding over the other group (Including Toutousai), as he strolled up to the sword.

"Wha- Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha questioned in shock. Getting his thoughts back, he glared at my lord. "What are you doing here?!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "That's my line." he said dryly. "I just came after this sword. It seems like, the oni killed by you still wanted revenge, even after it became a sword." he stated.

_That makes sense._ I thought while sliding off of A-Un. I pat the dragon's neck twice before walking to stand next to Sesshomaru, peering down at the sword that he had commissioned. _Hn, it's strangely fitting of my lord. _I mused, eying it up and down critically._ In both looks and power it seems._

"He knows that Toukijin was made from Goshinji's fangs...?" Sango stated in suspicion. He husband narrowed his eye's, grip tightening on his staff, as he shifted in front of her slightly.

"...Which means that..."

Sesshomaru, seeing where this was leading, decided to confirm what they were all thinking. "I was the one who had Kaijinbou make the sword." he admitted, not at all ashamed of saying it. And why would he be?

"Eh?" Kagome said, probably shocked that he commissioned a sword with such an evil aura.

"Sesshomaru! You mustn't touch Toukijin!" he warned. That received raised brows from both Sesshomaru and myself. "Even for you, if you touch it you'll be exposed to Toukijin's evil and be possessed like Kaijinbou-!"

"And should such a thing come to pass," I interrupted, a little peeved by how weak he thought Sesshomaru to be if he thought the sword could possess him. "Then I will destroy the sword. I will not allow anything to harm my lord, and he has no such use for a sword that will try to be above it's standing. But I am sure I will not be needed, my lord is strong enough to over come such a feeble demon." I informed them with a challenging brow when they gawked at me.

"N-Nee-chan..." Kagome muttered, a bead of sweat going down her temple.

I heard Sesshomaru chuckle, a smirk on his face as he gripped the sword and pulled it out of the ground. "Humph, arsehole, who do you think I am." I admit, I found immense satisfaction as I watched their faces when Sesshomaru's power overthrew Toukijin's.

I swear I heard Toutousai whimper.

"This means this sword has also chosen me as it's master." Sesshomaru commented, seemingly admiring Toukijin, before looking to Inuyasha. "Draw, Inuyasha. I want to verify something about you." he glanced down at me, "Kaname, step back."

I bowed, "Of course, my lord." I mumbled turning and grabbing A-Un's rein's and leading him a good distance away.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha." Kagome warned, a bit of worry in her voice as she regarded that filthy hanyou she _wasfuckingtouchingwhyis__**shetouchingthatthing?! **_

I ignored everything else as I glared at the sleeve my sister was holding onto. She shouldn't be near that **thing**. She shouldn't even fucking_** be here!**_ She should be at _home_, where it is _safe_ and sound, where she is with _mother_ and _Souta_ who can _**protect**_ her! Where grandfather could _teach_ her! Taking a deep calming breath, I told A-Un to stay where he was- unlatching my naginata from him- before I made my way towards my sister and ancestors. They noticed me and tensed, Kagome still seemed to be a little miffed at me, their eye's trained on my weapon. I mentally scoffed at them.

"Hello Kagome, it is a surprise to see you here when you should be at home, like the good child you should be." I commented casually.

As I said this, Miroku seemed to relax his stance, his eye's set in determination as he walked up to me. I quirked a brow, wondering what he was going to do, getting even more curious when he grabbed my hand in between his own and leaned in to me. I had to look down slightly, he was three inches shorter then myself. "Oh, fair Lady Kaname, even though we seemed to have our differences in the past I have a request to make of you before I die."

"Oh? Does this request of yours affect my Lord Sesshomaru's fight in any way?"

He shook his head, "Nothing so violent. Nay, my lady, my request is this; will you possibly bear my children?" he asked.

…

…

…

…

What.

…

…

The clearing became deathly silent, even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped their fighting. I could see from the corner of my vision my sister gawking at the monk, while Sango seemed infuriated.

"...You wish...for me to...bear you a child...?" I questioned slowly, wondering if I misheard him.

"Yes." he said without missing a beat.

...Ah.

Blinking slowly, I was about to answer when the murderous aura of Sesshomaru's flooded the area. The air seemed to crackle with his youkai, the birds fled, the squirrels ran and the grass seemed to bow before his anger. I turned towards him and was surprised to see his eye's have gone red as he stared at the monk holding my hand.

Inuyasha seemed to be twitching where he stood, looking at the monk like he had gone insane.

"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled.

"He must _really_ want to die." Toutousai commented.

"IDIOT! _WHAT_ THE HELL ARE YA _DOIN_' FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled, making a move to come over and drag the monk away. I understand, after all her husband did just blatantly say he would like to have sex with me. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!"

"YEAH! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND BED _MY_ NEE-CHAN!"

_...Things are straying off course._ I thought as I pulled my hand out of his grasp, "The answer is no, monk. I already have a child, and you are not my type." I answered as Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him back to her side. "...Right, I came here for answer's." I said as I looked towards Kagome. She straighten up as I went back on topic, trying to make herself look bigger then she is, her eye's gleaming defiance. Ah, how cute. "Now, I am curious as to how you seemed to have gotten past my seal, because I know you are no where near to being able to do anything with such untrained miko powers." she opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "And do not even try and pass off that mother and grandfather suddenly had a change of heart, mother would _never_ approve of you coming back when she has not even _started_ your training yet. Using _**Inuyasha**_ as an excuse is also a no go, dear sister, for he is not very well liked at the moment by mother _and_ grandfather-** yes he knows,** I told him about your little adventures when you seemed to have failed to mention anything to him."

She glared at me, the sound's of sword clashing once again picking back up since the little mishap was solved. "...Mama likes Inuyasha." she stated.

I scoffed. "No, she does _not_, at least not anymore that is." I informed her, smirking at her shocked face. "In fact, I am confident that mother will skin him alive with her sword the next she see's him." I paused, thinking of what else my mother had said when we were discussing that incompetent hanyou. "Well, that and I think she mentioned pouring salt, lemon, and lime into his exposed muscle before jabbing a hot iron poker into his eye's."

"W-What?" Sango stuttered, seeming in disbelief about what my mother could do. _I wonder what Kagome has told them about mother for them to look like that?_ I mused. _They probably have no idea about what mother is really capable of._

"M-Mama c-couldn't have s-said that..." Kagome said nervously.

"Hn, you're right," I shrugged, hearing Kagome and my ancestors breath a sigh in relief. "I was the one who suggested the lime and lemon, I may have also suggested ramming rusted nail's between his finger nails." **(A/N: Durins ass, even **_**I**_** cringed and got phantom pains from that. And **_**I**_** was the one who **_**wrote**_** it! D: )** I sighed out. "Sadly she did not take to it, said something about the kitchen getting messy." I cracked a smirk at the paling of their skin's and the sweat sliding down their temples.

"...That...Is terrifying..." Toutousai mumbled from behind the group.

"Hmp, you are just weak-willed, now then, I believe you owe me an explanation." I said, directing my gaze towards Kagome.

"..." she stayed silent, staring at me.

"Oya, oya, oya?" I hummed, a smirk growing on my face. "Tight lipped are we? Well, you know I will never hurt you, Kagome. You are my _dear_ little sister who I will protect with my _life_, I would see this world_ burn to the ground_ if you asked it of me, this you know." I said, meaning every word I spoke to her. If killing every last human outside our family made her smile, made her happy, then I would do this for her. The same went for my dearest daughter and lord. _Anything for them._ I thought as I shifted my eye's towards the forest just beyond Sesshomaru's fighting. "And I will not harm our ancestor's either, the fox kit seems to be your child, thus family so he will not be harm either...But..." I trailed off, flicking some sutra's out from my sleeve and fanning them out. Startling them while my sister looked apprehensive. "I need to know how it is you got past my seal so I can make sure it can _never happen again_. Yet, as I have said, I will not harm _your_ group," I threw the sutra's into the forest, feeling them attach to some fairly strong demons that had gotten curious about my lords fighting. With a flare of power I was able to activate them and embed my will into the demons minds. I had found a way to control demons for a bit before my reiki purified them from existence during one of my experiments, it was a pleasant surprise and it took me quite some time for me to figure out my limit's. They could last a good while if I concentrate enough, but they probably won't last longer then twenty-four hours. With a twitch of my finger, the demons that I took control of stumbled out of the forest, startling the group. "However, I never said anything about anyone else. If I remember correctly, there is a _village_ not far from here, is there?" I questioned innocently, tilting my head to the side as Kagome's eye's widened along with the monks in understanding.

"you _wouldn't_ dare!" Miroku challenged, the grip on his staff tightening as he widened his stance.

"You're a miko, aren't you? There's no way you'll actually do anything to a bunch of innocent villager's." Sango said as she also seemed to get into a stance. She didn't seem so sure of what she just said, which was understandable because she hardly knew me.

"Oh? Is that so?" I mused, "You are right of course, _I_ will not do anything to innocent villager's. It will be the demons doing what comes naturally to them, I am merely pointing them in a direction that a village _happens_ to be located in."

Kagome gasped, "Kaname-nee!"

"What?" I asked, blinking owlishly at her. I lifted my hand, chuckling as the group watched it, before waving the demons in the general direction of the village. They roared and cackled with glee, passing behind me to get to their next meal. "I would not to that Miroku, some of those demons have _very_ poisonous blood in them that could widen the hole in your cursed hand." I warned as he jerked in surprise. "Oh come now, I know a curse when I see one, and I saw it fairly well when you grabbed my hand."

"Don't do it!" Sango pleaded.

"Maybe those demons will be dealt with if Kagome answers my question?" I suggested, watching the demons getting farther and farther away from the group.

"THERE WAS NO SEAL WHEN I GOT THERE!" she screamed. I halted the demons, narrowing my eyes at her.

"...What do you mean 'no seal'? I put it there myself before I left, and neither mother nor grandfather could physically remove it." I said, tapping my fingers against my naginata.

"It's just as I said! When I went to see if I could remove it, it wasn't _there_ anymore! Instead there was a burn mark from where I think you may have put it, as if someone had literally set fire to you sutra." she explained, her eye's flickering from the demons to me. She was clearly distressed that I was still going to send them towards the village. "I went back into the house and packed up before going back and jumping down the well."

"And how did you manage to pack with grandfather _and_ mother in the house." I asked suspiciously.

She shrugged, "Mama was suddenly called away, there was an emergency city council meeting, and grandfather was hired to bless a house."

I narrowed my eyes at her, was she lying to me? "What about Souta, he _should_ have been there, he is more then capable to stop you."

"His club was running late, something about his teacher's old student dropping by unexpectedly to show them some advanced techniques."

…

…

_That's fucking suspicious. _I thought. How could everyone at the house _suddenly_ have something to do away form the house, leaving Kagome unsupervised, on the same day that my seal suddenly _**get's burned off?**_ Which is ridiculous! My seals _can't_ be damaged by the element's, there's a barrier around them for a reason! It's almost as ridiculous as Inuyasha's sudden holy shield around his vitals that was certainly not there before, it only lasted a few moment's, and...he was lucky...that...Rin...

...Rin...

_How did Rin know that we had come back through the well?_ I thought in shock. She doesn't know how to sense yet, and as much as Jaken loves my lord he doesn't have the ability to sense a demon or anything at all. A-Un can, but we were out of his range, so how could she have possibly known we had come back? _...She arrived just as I was about to kill Inuyasha. _I mused, remembering as she burst out of the bush's at a bothersome time, right when that aura had completely _disappeared_.

"...Kagome...did you sense anything..._odd_ in the well house?" I questioned. She blinked at me, thinking about it before shrugging. Clicking my tongue, I decided I would have to go back and investigate this matter later.

"Ah...Uhm...N-Nee-chan?" Kagome asked, "Can you..." she trailed off, pointing towards the demons. I got her message, nodding my head as I engulfed the demons with reiki, watching them scream as they dissolved into dust. Kagome relaxed once they were gone, letting out a breath, "T-thank you." she mumbled. I hummed, deciding to pay attention to the fighting when a particular loud clash sounded out.

"...that piece of trash seems to have gotten slower since last I saw him." I noted as he sluggishly lifted the Tetsusaiga, his arms seemed to strain as he swung his sword. "he also seems to have become more barbaric when fighting." blood flew as the sword connected, cuts appearing on Inuyasha.

"Oho...Tetsusaiga's become a little heavier, has it?" Sesshomaru noted blandly.

Inuyasha bristled, "It's-It's not just a little bit, you damn jerk!" he retorted.

"'Jerk'? That is a new one." I mumbled as Sesshomaru raised a brow at him.

"Hmph. For a sword that's too much for you..." Sesshomaru started, before he suddenly twisted Tokijin and sent Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's grasp. "You're better off without it!"

"Tetsusaiga was knocked flying!" Miroku gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes, well, that is what happens when you can't properly grip a sword." I shrugged, looking at Kagome who stood next to me now that I had gotten my answers. "Take note of this Kagome, this is what happens when you don't have the proper training for a specific weapon." I told her as the fox kit perched onto her shoulder. _This is a great opportunity to have her learn some things._ I thought.

"Nee-chan this is _not_ the time for your damn _lessons_!" she argued in disbelief.

"Oh no, it'll be like an adult fighting a child!" the kit- what is his name?- yelled out. I snorted, agreeing with him.

"Da-Dammit..." Inuyasha huffed. Something jumped onto his shoulder, and I had to squint to see what it was.

"Inuyasha-sama! Qu-quickly pick up Tetsusaiga!"

...was that a flea?

"...Is that a _flea_ talking to him?" I questioned my sister.

"Ah, thats Myouga, a flea demon. He use to serve Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father." Kagome explained, neither of us taking our eye's off of it. The two started talking in lower voices, thus not allowing me to hear them. Inuyasha said something, looked at the sword, then foolishly got up and ran at Sesshomaru without it.

"DON'T NEED IT!"

"..." the look my lord was sending the half-breed spoke _**volumes** _on how idiotic that decision was.

"Kagome, how does it feel to know that your _**protector**_ is an **idiot**." I deadpanned. She seemed embarrassed by what I said.

"D-DON'T INUYASHA! THAT'S SEVERELY STUPID OF YOU TO DO!" she yelled out to him.

"You intend to fight _Sesshomaru_ unarmed?!" the kit yelled incredulously.

"DUMBASS!" Kagome yelled, ignoring my 'language!' remark.

"SHUT UP! HOW ABOUT HAVIN' A LITTLE FAITH IN ME!" Inuyasha yelled back, stopping in his run to look at her.

"I'D _HAVE_ MORE FAITH IF YOU PICKED UP THE DAMN _SWORD_!"

"JEEZ, THANKS FOR THE BOOST OF CONFIDENCE IN MY ABILITY'S! I REALLY FUCKIN' APPRECIATE IT!"

"FUCK YOUR _CONFIDENCE_ IN YOUR ABILITY'S! JUST PICK UP TETSUSAIGA AND FIGHT!"

"You _are_ being fairly stupid in this." Miroku added in. where did that red hand mark come from?

"Your survival would be lifted if you used it." Sango agreed.

"Don't _encourage_ him. Let him fight against my lord unarmed, it would be doing the world a favor once he is gone." I said. I cupped my mouth, "GO FOR HIS FACE FIRST, MY LORD!" I saw a flicker of a smile directed towards me, making my body warm up. "Ah...such a handsome smile." I mumbled.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ME FIXING THE SWORD IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO USE IT?!" Toutousai yelled, waving his hammer at Inuyasha threateningly.

"WOULD YOU ALL _**SHUT THE HELL UP?!**_" Inuyasha yelled, offended that none of his friends seem to be against him right now. He then resumed to run at Sesshomaru, who seemed very bored by now, as he waited. "SUCH A HEAVY SWORD WON'T HELP ME WIN THIS FIGHT AT ALL!"

"No, but it would give you a better chance." I mumbled. I saw my sister hide her face in her hands. I rubbed her back in comfort.

"...Nee-chan? Do you think Inuyasha has a chance at winning?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

"**No**." I stated bluntly.

Sesshomaru swung his sword down, stopping it so it pointed at Inuyasha. "you don't know your own limits." he stated before a pulse of power came out of the sword, knocking and slicing up Inuyasha back.

"UWA!" he yelped.

"He was blown back by the Kenatsu?!" Sango observed in surprise. Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha, he didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"So, the hanyou is just a hanyou, huh..." he noted, making me wonder what he meant by that. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, before readying his sword and ran towards Inuyasha, intending to finish him off. "Enough of this, die Inuyasha."

"Nh, well it was nice seeing you Kagome, maybe you can find a more suitable protector after this. One that will not abandon you for a dead priestess." I said as I started walking back towards A-Un, knowing we would leave after this. I decided to let Kagome stay with her group a bit longer, I had to investigate what got rid of my seal first before dragging her back home. I only paused in my step's when Inuyasha's youkai...changed.

Spinning on my heal, I looked towards the hanyou and seeing the same red eye's that Sesshomaru usually has when angered. _What in the world...? _I thought in wonder, before my view of him was cut off by Toutousai. He spewed out a wall of flames, making Sesshomaru stop and jump back so he wouldn't get burned.

"**Toutousai**...!" Sesshomaru snarled.

I quickly ran next to him, to see what was happening on the other side as I heard my sister's group yelling about restraining Inuyasha. Kagome yelled out 'SIT!' before a thud was heard along with Inuyasha's pained cry's.

By the time the fire was gone, so were Inuyasha and his pack.

We stayed silent as we stare at where the group had been. I had to wonder at Inuyasha's sudden change in youkai. _Half-breed's do not feel like that._ I thought, glimpsing at Sesshomaru. He was staring off into space, lost in his thoughts as Toukijin was loosely grasped in his hand. _Is that what he meant when he said he wanted to verify something of Inuyasha? _I pondered.

"...My lord?" I questioned softly, laying my hand onto his arm to get his attention. He took a few seconds before looking at me. "do you not want to pursue them?"

"...No." he muttered distractedly. His youkai was fluctuating, from confusion, anger, and disappointment.

"Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" I mumbled, noticing that he wasn't putting Toukijin away. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked worriedly, wondering why he seemed so distracted. The anger was simmering inside of him, and that was not good, the last time he got angry he threw caution to the wind and was almost taken from me by that filthy half-breed. I turned my body fully towards him, and lifted my hand to cu his cheek, slowly rubbing my thumb across one of his stripes on his left cheek. His unfocused eye's cleared, meeting my own. I know I shouldn't be touching him without permission, but I couldn't really help it, the urge to try and do something for him was surprisingly strong. "What is it that you wish to do, Sesshomaru?"

He gave a small sigh, his shoulders relaxing the slightest of bit's as I felt his head tilt into my palm. His amber eye's went half-lidded as he observed me, "It is nothing you need concern yourself with at the moment, Kaname." he mumbled. We stayed like that for a moment more, before he lifted his head from my hand and went back to his usual self. "Come, we must return back to the pup before we set off again. I must speak to someone."

Smiling and relieved that he was alright, I nodded in understanding. "Of course, my lord." I said as we mounted A-Un and made the journey back to where we left Rin and Jaken.

"Kaname," he said as we flew. I hummed in acknowledgment, "Do not let vermin touch you so familiarly again." he ordered.

Surprised I thought on his order, before remembering back to Miroku asking me to bear him children. I felt his annoyance when he said that, and I couldn't stop the mile that made itself known as my heart skipped a beat and body warmed at the possessive tone in his voice. _Sesshomaru... _I thought fondly before leaning my head against his back. "If that is your wish...Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Omake:**

**Twilight crossover – Don't really have a pairing, but I know it's not gonna be Edward or Jacob, probably Jasper or Garrett (Maybe even Carlisle?). **: Acacia Swan.

_...and what are they doing here, I wonder?_ She thought, eying the group of perfect being's that masqueraded as human's from her seat at the lunch table her younger sister, Isabelle 'Just Bella' Swan sat with her new friends. She saw that the group of 'adopted siblings' (honestly, they all have the same eye and skin color, why would they say that when the chances of adopted siblings having any resemblance to one another was very low?) was given a wide area around them, not seeming to try and repress their predatory aura. _They are not doing a very good job at blending in._ she snorted. Didn't they know they were just making themselves light up like a beacon of in the dark? She went unconcerned when the group of vampires suddenly looked at her, probably hearing Isabella's question about the group, thus letting them see her intense and knowing gaze upon them.

After all, why should she be concerned? She had lived far longer then anyone on this earth had. She had lived and witnessed civilizations rise and fall, the world's destruction and rebirth, great leader's and history worthy people live and die. Each world was never the same, each were different yet the same.

How?

Well, it seemed at her original world, her earth, the curse seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. Somehow it went from _killing_ her early, to letting her live as _long_ as she could, die, then get _reincarnated_ with all her memories and powers from her original life (and a very select few other lives) intact. She would be reincarnated from one life to another in the current world, living to old age or dying young (Depending if she was bored with that life), from one culture to another, until that world died and all life was wiped out, or the gods decided that she had enough fun in that world and booted her out.

And then it restarted, in a different world from her last, with some people and event's the same with different being's added in (i.e. Vampires, werewolves, demons, angel's, ghouls, etc.).

Or a completely different world, with different races and different continent's, lore, people, god's. Some worlds were books she has read, or Tv shows she's seen, others games and just plain fiction.

The last world she was in also had vampires and werewolves, but they did not sparkle in the sun light, they actually burned like they should have. Granted it all went to hell at one point when some creature tried to take over the world, or- in a different time line of that world- the Nazi's had come back and started decimating England with vampires.

Oh, how she fondly remembered how much fun Alucard had, he was able to undo his full restriction for the first time in ages. She, being a very ancient werewolf, also had her fill of fun and was finally able to secure a mate after so long. One of the last one's in existence if she remembered correctly. A captain Hans Gunsche that would have died if she had not interfered when Siera was about to shove a pure silver tooth into his chest.

Those were some fun night's the two engaged in, as it seemed Hans was very enthusiastic in expanding the pack and making a claim when he had found out she and Alucard had slept together over the years (More out of boredom with nothing to do then actual desire).

_They smell sweet. _She mused, raising a brow at the frustrated look the brown haired male was sending her and her sister. She wondered if they could smell her lycan genes? And wasn't _that_ a pleasant surprise to find out? Her lycan genes seemed to have been the thing that came with her from that world, just as her ghoul DNA did from her life in Tokyo a few worlds back. Which, sadly, she had to seal away at the end in her last life so it would not be awakened in this life and freak her new parent's out. Along with the fact that no mortal body could last very long if she allowed the different power and mutations to be active at the same time, doesn't matter if she wasn't using it and only using the one gene, it would have to be sealed away (She was fairly put out when her magic didn't transfer over from when she was Garrett Lukas Potter). _Ah, I miss Uta, he always had something interesting going on. And he made such great masks. _She thought fondly, longing for her tattooed ghoul.

She also missed Arima and Kaneki, they always had such amusing reactions when she walked around naked. _Nh?_ She thought as she noticed the intense look the blonde male was giving her, and when eye's met she felt a jolt go through her. She blinked in confusion as the males eye's widened in shock. _What was that? _She mused._ Could it be...? No, it couldn't be, it wasn't strong enough to be one._ She decided. That and it had also felt incomplete.

"Acacia, c'mon, the bell rang." Isabella said, snapping the now named Acacia from her thought's. Giving one last glance towards the table of beautiful beings, before walking out of the cafeteria with her sister.

"...I don't see why I'm even here, I've already graduated High School and Collage with two master's in the medical field and engineering." Acacia grumbled as they walked. Isabella had to agree with her, she didn't really understand their parent's when they enrolled Acacia into school again. Her sister was a prodigy, a genius (Not really, she just had a lot of time to learn practically everything there was to teach), and had opened up her own marital art's studio ("'Storm Arcobaleno Martial Art's Studio'?" " 's in memory of a 'friend' of mine." "You had friends?" "You've never met him of course-" "_Him_?!" "but I think you may have liked Fon." ) along with writing some best seller books (Under a pen name) and had invented some pretty nifty stuff (Even if she was concerned about some of the things she saw). But their parent's were worried that Acacia needed to mingle with people her own age (to which she had snorted at and mumbled under her breath about no one could ever be _her_ age). So the solution was charlie pulling some favors and enrolling Acacia into school again for the sole purpose of socializing.

"I know, I know, but it was the condition set for you to be able to come with me, instead of with mom and Phil." Isabella pointed out.

Acacia sighed, "As if I would let you out of my sight. It's my job as you elder sister to always watch over you." and with that, they split up to go to different part's of the building for class.

Over the course of a few week's things changed for the two swans, and the elder swan was not at all happy with a vampire seeming a little obsessed with her sister. She didn't say a word about the blonde male, Jasper he had introduced himself, seemingly interested in her. That was mostly due to knowing she could kill these being's and defend herself, but her sister had no training, no power's she could use at the _moment_ (she just didn't know _what it was_). So, in light of that, she didn't pay much attention towards him. Oh yes, she would _talk_ to him on occasion, her mother- Because Higurashi Emiko will _always_ be _her_ mother- had taught her manner's, thus she didn't out right ignore his existence. His 'twin sister' (That was no fucking _twin_, not even _fraternal_. She would know, she has _had_ twin's in a few of her lives) had sneered at her and her sister a couple of times, and on each occasion was met with Acacia showing Rosalie her middle finger.

She warded her home with repellent's against 'vampires' and the supernatural – sans herself- so nothing could get inside without her explicate permission. It was a good thing to, as one night she felt something collide with the barrier where my sister's room was located.

It was Edward Cullen.

I had gone out the front door and looked at him, despite him hiding in the tree line of the forest, and glared.

* * *

"_Unless you want your pathetic life to end right here, right now, then I suggest you leave my family be vampire." she announced, feeling could his shock from her position, and smirked darkly at him. "Oh yes, I know what you and your coven are, anyone with resistance to your 'dazzle'-" she snorted in amusement and disgust with what they called their natural allure. Oh, Alucard would have eradicated them all just for sparkling. "can see that you lot are no human being. Stay away from Isabella, or I will find you and hunt you down. And don't think I can't hurt you, there are way's for a human to kill you, just ask Carlisle. After all, if memory serves correctly, he and his father were vampire hunter's when he was still human." she chuckled there as she turned around and headed inside. "And isn't that ironic? From the hunter who sought my hand in marriage, to becoming the monster he hunted and swore under the apple tree in the meadow to protect me from."_

* * *

Needless to say, after that the Cullens were staring at her every time Acacia passed by or was in the same room as them, seeming to debate on what to do. Because the girl didn't seem to care that a coven of vampires were among them, evident when all she did was show them the bird as she flipped her copper hair over her shoulder. When they had tried to talk to her, to get her to come to their home so they could discuss her apparent knowledge of vampires and still be human, she told them 'No' and walked away.

When Alice tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, Acacia retaliated sending a burst of reiki at her, burning her arm and causing her to let Acacia go.

It wasn't until Isabella almost got crushed by a car in the parking lot, sent to the hospital, and was examined by Carlisle himself that they had a chance to talk to her.

"You haven't changed since the day I last saw you." she commented casually, leaning against the wall in the hallway with her arms crossed. Her blue eye's lazily taking in the Cullen 'Children' that stood behind their father. She saw his eye's staring at her, he was rigged and had the question in his eye's.

"I...Do not believe we have met before." he stated slowly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Acacia smiled crookedly at him, "Well, not in this life, no. but I did know you when you were still human, Carlisle." Acacia stated with a cocked eyebrow, rolling her eye's at the look of disbelief and skepticism aimed at her.

"What?" Rosalie scoffed with a sneer. "You're fucking insane!"

"Oh?" she challenged her before looking at the doctor. "The first time I met you was when you were a boy of ten years old, you had been running from your father because he had started to push the subject of vampire hunting onto you again. You ran out your home the first chance you got, you ended up going out of the village and into a meadow located in the middle of the forest. You dropped to your knees in relief and all but hugged the ground, a big stupid grin on your face, and started to snuggle into it. I saw you from my point in the apple tree that was in the middle of it, grabbed an apple and chucked it at you before I said-"

"_'I have never seen someone who loved the ground so much as you do, right now.'_" Carlisle finished, wide topaz eye's staring in shock. "E-Evergreen?!"

She chuckled, "Nice to see you still remember me. Also nice to find you alive and well, Carly." she stated, before pursing her lips and cocking her head to the side. "Well, not '_Alive'_ per say, but you should get what I'm saying."

Next she knew, she was engulfed into a comforting hug from an old friend.

"I can't believe you still remember that stupid nickname you gave me." he mumbled.

"Hn, well, it did get you flustered when I said it, so of course I would remember it." she shrugged, before detaching him from herself. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to deal with a nosy sister." she chuckled, "I'll come over later this week to answer your questions." she whispered before turning on her heal and facing down the hallway. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT EAVESDROPPING?!" she bellowed, earning a squeak from around the corner.

She would have to have some words with her about that bad habit.


	22. It's a treat for the reader's!

You know, i was going to post this for Halloween as a special, but I got sick AF and couldn't sleep because my coughing kept waking me up. I also thought that this could be a neat little treat for all of my readers! Because without your encouragement I don't think this story would last very long, or inspire me to do chapters how they are! the next chapter should be up by next week if my sickness goes away and it STOPS RAINING HERE OMG GOAWAYYOUSTUPIDSTORM! Like, holy shit guy'z, My dog kept getting knocked over when she tried to poop (It was funny and sad at the same time).

Here are two requested Omakes in this one, a Zoro one and another Tokyo Ghoul one, but in a different Scenario from the last one. There is also a 2P Hetalia one and Finally a KHR one at the end.

There will be another Omake Galore treat for you guy's at a different time.

SO! WITH THAT SAID GO AND READ SOME OMAKES THAT YOU GUY'S SEEM TO LOVE!

Also, It's like 2:25 AM over here, so sorry about any spelling mistakes I missed.

* * *

Because...Omake's galore part 1!

**One piece (Scenario 1) – a moss's deadly attraction – Zoro:** Dracule D. Spade.

"Nii-chan~ I found it!" a young woman with long spiky raven hair informed the other occupant of the small boat. She wore a white backless dress that stopped at her ankles, ruffles along the collar and the first few buttons undone, no sleeves, showing her arms. A black with gold accent's corset, matching the cross shaped dagger around her neck. High heeled steel-toed combat boot's stopped an inch or two above her knees, showing through the slit on the dress' side, and finally two long swords she cradled to her side. Her face was aristocratic, high cheek bones, smooth soft looking skin, alabaster skin, a small beauty mark off to the side under her left eye, and slightly plumped lips that went well with her soft features.

"Oh?" a masculine voice answered sleepily.

"Ah. They seemed to have stopped next to a floating restaurant." she observed, her hawk like yellow eye's narrowing slightly as she focused on the pirates that had disturbed her brother's sleep. "...A fight seems to be happening." she mumbled. "Can I destroy the rest of the ship?" she questioned curiously. She received a hum, meaning 'go ahead', making her smile. She set one of her blades down, grasping the handle of Sō'unga as she pulled him out, and quickly sent out a slash. Both watched as the energy from the demonic blade traveled over the water- seeming to take the shape of a dragon as it went- before it collided and decimated the large ship. She sheathed Sō'unga and laid both him and Starrk- her other sword that she named because it reminded her of the lazy Arrancar- against her right shoulder, overhearing bit's of conversations thanks to her Observation Haki.

She observed the group before her, easily recognizing Red Leg Zeff from his old wanted poster, and noticed a few things about them. A young boy with very familiar straw hat (So that's where it went) that she pointed out to Mihawk, a blonde man with a strange curled brow (Not the strangest she has seen), an ape looking man with golden armor (Doesn't he seem familiar...?), various cooks with larger versions of kitchen utensils, and finally a man with green hair.

That same man was staring at he elder brother with excitement, nervousness, determination, and awe.

_Oya, oya, oya? _She thought as she looked him up and down, pausing at the three swords at his waist. "Mi-nii, look," she started, pointing at the green haired man. "That man had three swords at his side."

Mihawk opened his eye's, glanced at his sister and following her line of sight to the young man with said swords. "Three-sword style...?" he mumbled before he got up with a small yawn, stretching his leg's. He snatched the bottle of wine his sister held out to him, "No matter, we aren't here for some no named swordsman, Spade, we're here to test your new sword- Starrk if I remember correctly- and see if you need to fix anything." he stated before taking a swig of his wine. For that was the whole reason they had even left their home, to test out the sword his little sister had forged and see how it performed against different targets.

**xXxXx**

Somehow her brother had went from 'Not-here-for-no-names-so-hurry-up-and-get-testing' to 'Spade-hold-my-wine-and-no-you-cannot-have-some-while-I-teach-this-peasant-his-place'. He decided to play with the green haired swordsman, using the small dagger around his neck to try and make the fight last a bit longer, and found potential in the man. Zoro- as he introduced himself as- had impressed Mihawk to the point where he unsheathed Yomi and made a shallow cut into Zoro.

Spade, sensing the string of fate curling around the boy- Luffy- and Zoro decided that it was a good first trip out into the ocean, out of the mansion itself, if it made them run into those no named pirates and lead her here. "Big brother," she called out, gaining everyone's attention right after Zoro made a vow to never lose again. "I want to see where their destiny leads." she said with a small grin, making Mihawk's eyebrows furrow in thought at what spade was pretty much asking of him. Spade then turned towards Luffy, "If my brother allows it, may I join your crew?"

Luffy blinked, cocking his head to the side before grinning. "Sure!"

Mihawk, on the other hand, wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought of Spade leaving his side. For years he had kept her from the world, protecting her from everything, and had finally just relented to her request on seeing the outside. He wouldn't have guest that the first trip she would take with him would be the last as well. _Hm, well she would have had to leave the mansion at some point._ He thought with a small sigh, _Damn red-haired, she wouldn't have even thought about leaving the mansion if he didn't put idea's into her head._ He mused with a small scowl, internally debating on if he should beat him into the ground for what he indirectly caused. He saw the expecting look from Spade, hawk like eye's staring into his own, before he sheathed Yomi back and nodded. "Very well, just remember that I am but a call away should you change your mind or need anything." he reminded her, pointing towards her bag where a small white and orange snail rested.

Spade chuckled happily, snatching up her bag from the boat and jumping out towards her new captain. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" as she passed her brother, she kissed his cheek, giggling at his disgruntled expression, before stopping in front of Luffy. "Dracule D. Spade. I feel like this is going to be one hell of a memorable adventure, Captain." she introduced herself.

Luffy laughed, "Ah!" he agreed before turning towards an aggravated Don Krieg. "Right, time to kick some ass!"

**xXxXx**

When Zoro had been left behind by Usopp and the two hunters, he vowed to get revenge on them. He was currently running down a path, trying to find one of the three to beat them up for hitting him with a hammer- where the hell did those come from anyways?- when he heard a noise coming from his left. He stopped, listening to it before his eye's widened at the familiar voice, spinning on his heel, he was just in time to see Luffy yelling in excitement and glee.

On a _boat_.

A boat that was heading straight at _him_.

_….What the hell?_ He thought before moving out of the way. It crashed and slid to a stop, and once sure that it was alright, he moved towards them slowly. The first to come out was Luffy himself, laughing as the blonde chief he met at the restaurant came out next, yelled at him. Then another figure came out, a woman with long black hair and carrying two swords. He wondered who she was, he was aware of Luffy wanting to recruit the chief, but he didn't know who the girl was. He didn't remember seeing her at the restaurant. _Then again_, he thought as she dusted herself off, her back facing him. _I wasn't really paying attention to anyone but the food, and then Mihawk._

It was when she turned that he froze.

For as soon as those hawk eye's settled on him, Zoro couldn't even scrounge up a speck of a thought.

"Who is this?" he managed to rasp out, not daring to break eye contact with the woman that seemed to have a striking resemblance to Mihawk. _All she needs to do is swipe her hair back and it's like a carbon copy._ He thought.

"Oh, Zoro this is Spade! She joined our crew at the same time as Sanji. She's pretty funny and let's me eat off of her plate!" Luffy introduced her.

"Nice to meet the man that caught my brother's interest face to face." Spade said, a small coy smile on her lips.

"Brother?!" Zoro chocked. _That would explain the resemblance._ He thought, surprised that hawk-eye even had family. How did no one know about him having a sister?

"Dracule D. Spade, I've a feeling we're going to have some fun, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro stared at her in disbelief, then at his captain, then back as he wondered how the hell it was that they got Mihawk's sister onto their crew. "...How did this happen? How in the world did you get her to join?"

"She/I asked." Luffy and Spade said, the latter of the two shrugging her shoulders.

**xXxXx**

Spade observed Arlong, marveling on how the shark was overestimating himself when he really wasn't even that strong._ Well, by east blue standard's he's pretty strong, but in the grandline he's so pathetically weak._ She noted, looking over each of the fishmen they were going to fight for another crew member's, Nami's, sake for all the shit they put her through. She watched in interest as Luffy shoved his feet into the cement, twisted himself before grabbing onto the sea cow's horns, and spun around. _...Didn't Jimbe mention an 'Arlong' once before?_ Spade thought as fishmen were knocked unconscious from being hit with the cow.

….

…

"Neh, Captain?" she called out as she got everyone's attention. Once said captain looked over to her, curious as to what she wanted at the moment, she spoke what was on her mind at the moment. "Are you able to get out of that position you're in?" she questioned while pointing at his feet.

That question was answered when Luffy couldn't move out of the way from ink, then thrown into the water to sink into the bottom.

Well then...

"Hn, Right then." she muttered before turning to a villager next to her. "Take care of them, and don't lose them or I will fine you and make you regret the day you were born." she threatened, earning a squeak of fear from the man as she shoved Sō'unga and Starrk into his hands. Once she was sure that nothing would happen to her dear companions, she unlatched her corset and undid her dress and boot's before handed the items to the same guy that held her swords. This left her in nothing but black satin lingerie panty's.

Zoro and Sanji- hearing spluttering yelps and chocking noises behind them- looked to see what the hell was happening. Only for Zoro to go completely red at the state of dress Spade was in, while Sanji had a massive nose bleed.

"_**W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**_"

"_MELLOOOORIIIIINE_~~~!"

Spade ignored them as she walked past them, "Keep them busy while I free captain." was all she said, mentally chuckling at Zoro's resolve at looking at her face and Sanji's blatant staring at her exposed chest.

"**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!**" Zoro yelled at her, his face reddening with each second he stared at her.

"And risk damaging the dress that my brother had bought me? No." she retorted with a raised brow. She would never let anything happen to the present's Mihawk has gotten her over the years. _Cute_. She thought while smirking at the swordsman when he accidentally let his gaze go downwards, making him seem ready to explode, before looking elsewhere entirely. "You might want to pay attention." she pointed out as the fishmen charged at them, making Zoro and Sanji either dodge or parry. With one last sigh, Spade took a deep breath and dove into the water.

It's not like she needed her blades to break the cement. _I am so grateful for this worlds natural power._ Spade thought as her fist darkened with Adamant Haki.

**xXxXx**

"...Huh." Spade said as she looked down at the wanted poster on Merry's deck.

"What do you mean by 'huh'?!" Nami screamed at her in frustration. She then rounded on Luffy and Zoro- the first who looked proudly down at the wanted poster while the latter looked impressed- and snatched the poster out of his hands. "WHY ARE YOU SO EXCITED BY THIS?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

"Yeah, I finally have my first Bounty!" Luffy said excitedly.

"...Monkey 'Straw hat' D. Luffy..." Spade muttered in while she stared down at the new wanted poster of her captain. "...They're not very imaginative, are they? And where did the picture come from? I don't remember seeing a photographer...?" she asked in bewilderment.

Zoro looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "You mean you don't remember the man who tried to take a picture of you? The same man that you punched because he made a remark about your eye's being weird/strange?" he questioned dryly.

Spade stared at him for a bit, before understanding came upon her. "Oh..." she remarked, "Well, he deserved it. No one makes fun of my Nii-san's eye's, even if it is indirectly."

"..." Zoro stared at her, wondering what was in store for them in the future with her in the crew.

**xXxXx**

The second mate sighed as Luffy stood up from the wrecked platform that was struck by lightning. He rubbed his temple as he felt a headache come on, looking towards his left when he heard an amused chuckle from Spade. "It's _not_ funny." he muttered, readying his swords so they could get the hell out of there. Sanji had volunteered to come, but spade had convinced the cook that it would be better to be with Usopp and Nami to protect them along with the boat. The cook had instantly agreed to being able to be Nami's knight in shining armor.

"Oh, come now Zoro, you have to admit that _was_ fairly impressive." Spade said, her hand lightly griping Starrk. "Only our captain seems to be able to have such luck...Be it bad _or_ good."

He had to agree with her, after all, he was sure no one _else's_ captain could get into this kind of situation. That is, trying to be executed publicly by Buggy the clown ("Huh...Shanks was right about the nose...", "What the hell are you talking about?") and by some chick with a club. He shrugged his shoulder's and decided to give her this one. He waited for Luffy to get close enough so they could get back to the ship, only to feel eyes on him, making him look down at Spade. He raised a brow as he saw her staring at his shirt for some odd reason. "What are you staring at? Pay attention." he grumbled.

Spade let out a devious smile, "Oh, nothing, just admiring your _toned_ chest is all." she purred while sweeping back her bangs with the help of the rain. She mentally cackled at the spluttering from the swordsman. "Embarrassed? I don't see why you should be. If it makes you feel better, you can see through my white dress at the moment, and you can take a good _long_ look in return for me staring at your body."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoro roared, his face becoming a deep crimson, as Luffy past them, cuing them to start running towards merry. "DON'T JUST CASUALLY SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"What? Do you not find me _attractive_ enough to look at my body?"

"WHA-?! N-NO! IT'S _NOT_ THAT-"

"Oh, so you _do_ want to look. Is it just not clear enough? I could pull down my top and give you a good view."

"THIS REALLY ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!"

"Oho, so later then? Alright."

Zoro just decided to keep his mouth shut. There was no way he was going to say anything that could possibly be relayed back to Mihawk, thus making the man come and hunt Zoro down for looking at his sister that way.

He enjoyed living, thank you very much.

* * *

**Hetalia – First player, yet no second? – ** **Wulfsbaal**: Anura Ulfric

"...What. The. _Fuck_?" Allen F. Jones, 2P of Alfred F. Jones- aka America-, deadpans as he stares down at the unconscious country- because he can feel it radiating off of her- in the middle of England's magical circle.

Surrounding said circle were the other major 2P's of the world, namely the Axis and the Allies as they had been discussing on how to find out what their first players were up to. England, Aka Oliver Kirkland, had suggested summoning one of them with the use of his magic, one that would have all the information they needed to know and figure out how to ambush them this time and try and win. Everyone had thought on it, but it was ultimately N. Italy's final decision that sealed the deal.

And so, here they were, with what seemed like a country no one knew.

Said unconscious country was a young looking woman, a mane of long platinum blonde hair that reached her knees with silver highlight's blended in. A small straight nose, full lashes, heart shaped face with delicate features. She seemed to be wearing a white cloak that buttoned on her left with what seemed like a fang, Black fur lined the inside and jutting out for all to see, it was lined with silver accents along with three black sashes resting on top of her left shoulder. A military side cap was on her head, also having fur and silver lining the folds, while what seemed like a black military uniform was underneath the cloak. And finally, there was an arms shield over her heart and on the cap (Probably on her uniform as well), it had the design of the Nordic Five cross', with the cross being white and the silver surrounding it with the black making the rest. But unlike theirs this one had the head of a howling white wolf next to it.

"...Who the hell is this?" Matthew, Canada, questioned with furrowed brows as he stared down at the woman.

"I...have no idea..." Oliver said, bewildered by what they summoned. He cocked his head to the side, staring from his book to the unknown country laying on the ground, wondering if he had actually gotten a spell wrong for the first time in his life. "That's odd, I did everything right, and I know this spell like the back of my hand, so there's no way I could have made a mistake..." he muttered.

"If this is a country, then why the hell haven't we seen her second player?" Kuro muttered, his hand rested on his katana in case they needed to fight.

"Maybe she hasn't been discovered yet?" Allen suggested.

"Don't be a dumbass Al! We've already discovered every country there is to know! And look at the size of her power, her land must be pretty large so we would have found it already!" Matthew snapped at his brother, a cigaret lazily hanging from his lips as he glared over his sunglasses.

"The fuck you say to me Matt?!" Allen snapped back, pulling his aviators up to glare at Matthew.

"would you both shut up?!" Francois, France, growled at them.

"Hng...?"

The country's paused as they heard a noise, everyone snapped their attention to the stirring woman who's eyebrows scrunched up slightly. They waited until Golden eye's fluttered opened and took everything in, going from one country to the next. Her brow furrowed even more in confusion before they stopped on Matthew, only for her furrowed brows to shoot up in surprise at him.

"...Since when did you smoke, Matty?" she mumbled in confusion. The country's noticed that she had a strange accent, it sounded Scandinavian- she had the same vowels and such shortened- but along with that they swore they heard a small growl when she spoke.

"Wrong one." Matthew stated as he blinked down at her.

"Nh?" she hummed, standing up and patting herself down, before she really looked at the country's around her. She stared at them for a moment, before something clicked into her mind and understanding came, "Ah...I have hear about you people from the others. Mostly from America and how he couldn't believe that there was a version of him that wasn't the 'Hero' before I kicked his ass since he wouldn't shut up and leave me alone." she yawned, revealing long canines, before blinking sleepily at them. She glanced at Allen, looking him up and down, "I'm not sure which one I like better though..." she mumbled. "You are all these second players have heard about, are you not? Where your world is filled with murder and blood."

"Why, yes that's correct darling." Oliver chimed in, looking at her curiously as she was taller then him. "I'm Oliver Kirkland, the second player to England." he then pointed to Matthew, "This is Mathew Williams, 2p Canada." then to Allen, "Allen F. Jones, 2p America." next to himself at a man with messy blonde hair, stubble, a cigaret in his mouth, and rumpled shirt. "Francois Bonnefoy, 2p France." To a muscular blond wearing an army cap, wife-beater, and coat over shoulder's. "The is Luzifer Beilschmidt, 2p Germany." then to the red eyed man next to him, with neatly cut black hair, wearing a black navy uniform. "Kuro Honda, 2p Japan." he paused when her eyebrows rose a bit at his name, wondering why that was before pointing towards the younger looking man. The man had a strange curl on one side of his head, magenta mischievous eye's and lazily playing with the knives in his hand. "Luciano Vargas, 2p N. Italy." towards the tall man wearing a heavy black coat, brown hair, and red scarf. "Viktor Braginsky, 2p Russia." and finally to the smaller man next to him, that had his brown hair in a low tail, red eye's and wearing a sleeveless red and black changsan. "And finally, Wang Zao, 2p China." Oliver finished introducing them.

She looked them all over, noting all the differences from the country's she knew herself. Once she memorized the new names to the similar faces, she nodded and introduced herself. "It is nice to meet you, I guess. I am Anura Ulfric, the country of Wulfsbaal."

Luciano tilted his head to the side, "Wulfsbaal, eh? I've never heard of that country before." he stated. "Where is that located?"

"In between Canada and the Nordic's, a bit under Greendland." she answered with a shrug. "Officially I am part of the Nordics as my people became vikings at some point, but really I might as well be a neutral party since I usually don't get involved with much of anything unless it affects Norway, Iceland, or Canada." she stated.

"Okay, as fascinating as this fucking is and all, am I the only one who hears the growling comin' out of her?" Allen asked everyone. He received nod's that, yes, they also heard that but didn't bother pointing it out. "Right, sweet, so I'm not goin' crazy then." Allen nodded, "Right, so what the hell is that about?" he asked her.

She blinked, "I gather by your reactions that my country does not exist here?" she questioned.

"This is the first I am hearing of you." Russia confirmed.

"Ah, I see. Well, the growling you hear is my people's accent, you could say. My country has had a long history of living side by side with it wild life, specifically it's wolves, so we have learned how to communicate with them to be more efficient hunter's during the olden day's. The growl's were made more prominent because of the sorceresses enhancing their wolf companions, that evolved into the first werewolves."

Oliver looked shocked, "Your a magical country?"

"That I am, for I do have sorceresses and other magical creatures as citizens." she nodded.

"You make it sound like there are still witches and such right now." Zao noted.

"Sorceresses." she corrected him. "Firstly, They do not like the term 'Witches', for it is linked to those cliché witches in Europe that are bad. Secondly, that is because they are, still around I mean, for magical and non-magical live side by side in my country. The werewolves could live right next to a normal family of three, and still be invited for dinner because they are not afraid of them. Not like they have a reason to be, as no one outside my country thinks that they can control their fazing very well." she made an annoyed click of her tongue here, "It's all America's and England's fault that people believe that werewolves can only change on a full moon, and that they go wild and slay everything in their path's...Stupid movies." she muttered darkly. "And the sorceresses are a major part of the community, mostly in defense and medical, so they are well regarded. Not to mention that each household at least has two wolves as companions in them, tradition hasn't changed much in my country for any of this to be strange. It is only strange to a foreigner."

They stared at her, wondering on what her country looked like for it to house such citizens.

"Are you allied with Canada?" Francois questioned, "You mentioned Canada on your list of reason to get involved."

"Well, I guess you could say that. I am the nearest country, besides America, to him so we trade quite a bit. We helped each other during both war's, as he had one of the best- if not the best- air force, but not the best ground forces, while I had a decent air force, but better navy and the best ground forces because of the werewolf DNA in out genes." she looked at Matthew, "Off topic, but I always knew Matty would look good in a Mountie uniform."

"Damn straight." Mathew agreed.

"A new country..." Kuro muttered in thought.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'new', I have been around for quite some time." Anura said, scratching the back of her head. "Although, it is nice to be complimented as looking so young now and then."

"...How old are you?" Luzifer asked.

"...Ah...A...few Millennium's old...?" she answered, because technically she was right. She had been alive for quite some time when being reincarnated. Although it was a shock to learn that she had been reincarnated as a country, of all things, one that didn't exist in any of her other lives.

"No fucking way are you that old!" Matthew stated as he looked her up and down. No country could possibly have lived so long without being reformed in some way or the other.

She cocked a brow at him. "I very much am that old, Canada. Just because I look fairly young, doesn't mean anything. You should all know that, after all you all have barley changed over the years. I was there to see Rome conquer quite a bit, and Germania defend his land, before they fell. Rome because he was being stupid and didn't keep a better eye on his leader's and having such a crap ruling system, I warned that idiot what would happen. But did he listen? No. And now he's dead." she snorted, "Germania, on the other hand, said something about how it was time for a new generation to take over, and then he died." she paused, a thought coming to her as she narrowed her eyes. "In fact, that was around the time that the others started to hand down their kingdoms towards their children..." she trailed off, thought's about the olden day's flooding her memory. "Those bastards totally had this planned out!" she muttered angrily, vowing to kick their ass's when it was her time to die. "I must say though...I miss Rome and Germania, they always had such Hilarious fights. Not to mention such fine toned body's for me to admire." she added with a smirk.

Luciano and Luzifer scrunched up their noses in distaste, "Ew, I really don't want to hear about you fantasizing about my Nonno's body."

"Ja, I would like also like it if you didn't say such things about mein father." Luzifer agreed.

All they received was a shrug from the country. "So then, why exactly am I hear when I should be at the World Meeting, breaking Fance's arm for trying to grope me, Helping Germany get the meeting back into order, dodging England's attempt at cooking, relaxing next to Canada, and throwing thing's at America for his stupid idea's even though he is smarter then he looks."

"What are our 1p's working on at the moment." Luciano questioned.

"Things." Anura stated bluntly. She received a twitch from the Italian. "Did you really summon me here for information? For what? Attacking us? If that is the case then no, I will not put Matty into any danger." she said while crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Look, I don't think you know the situation your in right now-" Allen started only to get cut off.

"I can see exactly what situation I am in right now. But that doesn't mean I won't fight you if I deem it necessary, I may not win, but I will take most of you down." she stated confidently. "You youngsters are far too young to even think about being able to handle me. Add to the fact that you know nothing about how my people fight and my advantages over you all."

"Cocky aren't you?" Kuro smirked, sliding his katana out of its sheath and leveling it towards Wulfsbaal. Everyone started to follow Kuro's lead, taking out their perfected weapon of choice, and getting ready to fight the apparent elder nation. "That could cost you."

"Hmp, I could say the same about you as well, Japan." she retorted. Anura unhooked her cloak and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in a sleeveless trench coat which showed her toned arms and black gloves. There were a few scars from her viking age, along with some from the World Wars, but other then that she didn't seem very threatening to the other nations. "Well then, let's see how far we can go, shall we?" she huffed, her features turning more feral and teeth elongating slightly, before she snarled and lunged at them.

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul – Ghoul attraction – Uta: **devious duo?

"Oh~?" Uta hummed as he looked up from his latest mask, his eyebrows quirking slightly at his newest patron. "Welcome~" he greeted the teenager who entered. She was wearing a black leather jacket with two red lines going down the sleeve, the hem of it stopping at her ribs, cream fur poked out from the hood. Underneath was a dark blue wife-beater that fit her figure snugly, revealing a well endowed chest (He also saw a part of a tattoo over her heart), grey cargo pants with a black belt hanging low on her hips enough to reveal a bit of skin, light blue boot's that matched her fingerless gloves.

But what caught his attention was the light blue hair that faded to a sky blue towards the tips, along with her silver eye's.

"Hello, I was directed to this shop by a girl named Touka, something about you being able to make a mask for me or other?" she said, a small irritated tone coming out when she mentioned the girl.

"Is that so?" he said, his nose picking up an unusual scent from the female. "You sound a little annoyed by Touka-chan."

She shrugged her shoulder's, sighing as she started to look over his masks. "Yes, well, ever since I have moved to the 20th ward she has been nagging at me to get a mask so I don't risk their lives and yada, yada, yada." she grumbled, "Not to mention mother has been worrying about my safety ever since Father was discovered and hunted down by Doves."

Uta chuckled, amused by her irritation towards Touka. But, he was curious about this smell he was getting from her, along with the fact that this girl had been able to hunt successfully without a mask and not get caught despite her very noticeable hair color. "And what brings you to the 20th ward? Aside from the obvious running from Doves?"

She paused at a Kabuki mask, seemingly in thought as she stared at the disfigured face. "Well, my mother is human. The doves hadn't known my Father had had me, and after his demise they didn't bother to look into see if he was in a relationship. That was years ago but lately someone had seemed to reopen the case, no doubt some dove or human had seen my kagune and recognized it as my father's. I guess they had figured out that he had an offspring, so they decided to look over details with a keen eye. They were getting dangerously close to my home, I don't think they had any evidence, but I wasn't going to risk my mother's safety. Everyone knows what the penalty for being involved with a ghoul is." she explained as she finally made her way towards the empty stool next to Uta. She gestured towards it in question, receiving a nod, and sat down as Uta listened in fascination. "Mother had an old friend from collage living in the area, she had a son I use to vaguely remember playing with, but when we got there we had learned that she had died quite some time ago. Imagine my surprise when the apartment building we moved into was the same one Ken lived in. skip a few week's and I go to this neat little Cafe and this Girl starts to nag at me to get a mask." she then waved her arm, gesturing around them. "And poof, here I am."

Uta hummed in thought, tilting his head to the side. It has been a very long time since he had met a half-breed, the last one he knows about that is still alive is the one eyed owl. That had been entertaining, but lately he's gotten bored with Owls shenanigans, too predictable and honestly nothing new has happened. The clowns were fine, they had their own amusement and had gotten bored with whatever someone else cooked up, he had no idea what to do to make things a little more exciting for himself. And yet here was the answer to his prayers.

A Half-breed.

"Hm, I'm going to ask you a few questions to get a feel for your mask. It gives me inspiration and motivation to finish it." he stated as he got the measuring tape out, once she nodded he wrapped the tape around her head. "How did you get away with it for so long without a mask? I'm fairly surprised that you haven't been caught as of yet." he said. "Your hair is fairly recognizable."

"That it is." she agreed as he started jotting down measurements. "But nothing a wig can't fix, and I usually change the color when I feel like it, it was bubble-gum pink yesterday before I saw a lovely shade of blue that I just had to have." she then pursed her lips, "But I think I will have to stop changing it so much, money is tight enough as it is...Well, that's what mother thinks, but then again she doesn't really consider it good usable money if it's looted from my meals." she then shrugged. "Whatever makes her happy though."

"Oh? Sticking to this color then?" Uta commented as he got a good look at her from a close up view. _Freckles_. He noted when his eye's focused on the bridge of her nose, they were light and would only be noticed if you were really looking for them. "You're not full Japanese, are you?"

"Hn, I think I will keep this current color for a long time. And no, I'm not. Mother was born and grew up in America before she came here, but my grandfather came from Norway and my Grandmother born and raised in England."

"Vikings, red coats, and the land of the free." Uta chuckled.

She smirked, "Yup." she confirmed. "Strange mix if you ask me."

"And how did no one know about you despite the wig? Your face was in full view, was it not?"

"yes it was, but I wore a hood that usually shadows my face enough and I kill anyone nearby."

"And yet someone was alive to see your Kagune."

"Well, I was pressed on time." she said with a shrug. "It was mother's birthday and I was already late as it was when I was only getting a snack." she blinked when an eyeball was offered to her, looking up and seeing Uta staring exactingly at her. She raised a brow, flicking her tongue out to taste it, before shrugging, leaning forward, and ate it. "Oh, it's good." She muttered as she never bothered to try the eye's, she preferred eating the heart and throat. They were chewy and had the right amount of firmness to them when she bit. She heard him snicker softly, amused by the childish delight in her eye's. "but hey, if I hadn't done that and gotten seen, then I wouldn't be here. Besides, it made things interesting for a few day's before it became annoying."

Uta smiled at that, "Yes, everyone needs a bit of excitement in their lives once in a while." he then put down the tape, done with the measurements, and stared at the other ghoul thoughtfully. He had been trying to figure out what that delicious scent was, but couldn't seem to put a name to it. "What type are you, if you do not mind me asking."

She looked at him, seeming to debate if she should let him know or not. With a hum, she nodded her head. "Rinkaku." she muttered before realization came to her and she smacked herself on the head lightly. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself, have I? How rude of me." she said, gaining Uta's attention. She took another one of his eyeballs to eat, "I am Bondevik, Hinata."

"Uta." he introduced himself. "'_Bondevik_'? I presume that is your mother's surname?"

"Ah. We couldn't use my father's, Yukimura, or the Doves would have found us. Bondevik is only for protection." Hinata explained with a sigh, before her phone started to buzz. Blinking she dug into her pocket and fished it out, she stared at it and struggled to unlocking it to answer. "Stupid piece of-" she muttered, her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on answering the call. "Ah-ha!" she huffed. "Yes, mother?" she listened, her eyebrow going up. "Oya? Do you wish for me to-...Nh~? Is that so~?...I'll take care of the rat, don't worry mother...Nh, I am at a shop to get a mask commissioned...Ah...Well she wouldn't shut up about it...Don't worry, Uta is a ghoul as well...yes...yes...alright, I Love you mother~ stay away from the windows and keep your gun handy. And remember, turn the safety off before you pull the trigger." with that, Hinata ended the call.

"Need to leave?" Uta questioned when she stood up.

"Mhm, I need to take care of a Ghoul that seems to be stalking my mother." she said with a shrug. Licking her lips, she sighed with pursed lips. "Well, I haven't had ghoul for a few weeks since we've moved here, and I guess this would do better then going out to hunt since he's already there for the picking." she mused aloud, cocking her head in thought as she stared at nothing. "This'll be fun~!"

"Well continue this another day, if you don't mind." Uta informed her. "I didn't ask very many questions to get an idea for your mask."

She grinned, "Then I shall see you again, Uta-san."

"Until next time, Bondevik-san."

"Hinata." she corrected as she opened the door.

"Bye Hinata-san."

**xXxXx**

"...And what could have possibly gotten you so angry?" Uta questioned his newest companion. It had been month's since the two first met, both were interested along with being possessive when it came to other. In fact, the two ghouls had much in common and decided that they liked being in one anothers presence, but while the same they were different. Hinata showed her possessive nature more easily then Uta, but the male ghoul slipped into his cruel persona more easily then Hinata did. The female didn't care what was going on around her and ignored everything unless it affected her, Uta was interested in everything happening, intervening in his own way to create chaos and 'fun'. Hinata let out her kagune any chance she could get, while Uta never showed his as he preferred using his hands to fight.

"Touka." Hinata stated, sitting in the stool that she deemed as her's whenever they were together. "You know of my going to collage, yes?" she questioned him, earning a nod. "Well, I found an interesting human that could hold a meaningful conversation about books, so I became friends with him. Turns out that me and mother live a few door's down from him at the apartment, so once mother found out that I had made an...acquaintance that wasn't a ghoul, she invited him over. That somehow lead to me gaining another acquaintance, Ken's best friend, that lead to my friendship with the two. Somehow Touka got wind of this, and seemed to explode when she next saw me, saying that I had to be careful and I was endangering my mother and such for inviting two humans over." she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "the brat had the nerve to say all that and more, when she herself has a human friend at her school."

"Hm, it does sound hypocritical of her." Uta agreed.

"Nh..." she hummed out, watching Uta's hands move as he made another mask. A comfortable silence covered the two, with a bit of music in the background for Uta, and a jar of green eye's in between the two. Hinata would feed a few to Uta when asked, letting the ghoul continue to work on his latest creation, while also allowing the ghoul to be spoiled a bit.

It went like so for the next hour, before Hinata hid away the jar of eyeball's under the work desk, then quickly moved Uta's sunglasses over his always active kakugan just in time for the door to open. Both ghouls looked to see a trio of teenage girls looking around the shop walls.

It was rare to get a human in the shop, mostly because no human really dares to travel into the 4th ward with it being a hotspot for a good amount of ghouls. Although Uta's apparent infamous reputation keep's the small area around the shop free of ghouls, some still ventured into his territory to try and get an easy meal that wasn't ghoul for once.

Hinata stared at them for a bit, wondering why they seemed to need to cake make up onto their fake tanned skin. They all just screamed 'bitchiness' to her, and this made her think about a possible reason for these girls to venture into Uta's shop. One was blonde, another brunette, and the last had dirty-blonde hair. They all wore school uniforms, rings, had handbags, skirts that had no business being so short, thigh high socks, painted nails, and finally what seemed to be the popular hair style's at the moment (Not that Hinata even knew about, she didn't bother with that type pf thing since she was fine with the way she looked).

"You know," Uta muttered next to her low enough fro only the two to hear. "I haven't contributed to the restaurant in a while." he commented as he eye'd the three girls. Hinata hummed, knowing all about Uta's sadistic side, and eye'd the three girls along with him. She didn't really care about what Uta did, she knew about the clowns after the first month of knowing him, and it fascinated her to no end to learn about what major event's were caused by the clowns. She didn't know all of it, obviously, because she herself wasn't apart of the group. Yes, she was sadistic herself, but she learned to control that urge quite a few worlds ago. She dabbled in creating chaos and fucking people over once in a while when bored enough (She was the one who caused the famous Titanic to sink in this world, after all. It was fairly boring on that cruise since her job was to be on the look out for icebergs). A few years back, when she was six or so, she had lead a group of doves to a group of ghouls for shit's and giggles. She also knew of Uta's interest in her scent, she had ghoul's tell her about it before, and decided that she might as well see what she tasted like. So, because of that interest, she let Uta take a bite out of her (Thus leading Uta to learn that she liked getting bitten, and that her neck was very sensitive).

Apparently she tasted fucking delicious, add that to her high regenerative ability's from cannibalism, and Uta began taking bites out of her when he felt like it. Not that she minded, Hinata liked Uta and would be lying if she didn't admit that she found the man attractive. He even offered to let her take bites out of him as well, so long as she avoided the tattoo's on his body since they wouldn't come back, and it would have been a hassle to re-ink them.

When Uta first introduced her to the restaurant, she had wanted to go see what it was about. She didn't care about humans, despite her being half human herself, because they weren't her mother. Her mother was the only human she would never harm, Ken was close to being on that list that only held her mother, and as long as her mother was safe then she didn't give a shit about other humans.

And oh, how she found the place entertaining.

She had brought quite a few humans herself, from neighbors to doves, poor to rich, anorexic to obese, and teenagers to elderly. Her one rule was no children.

In fact, everyone at the restaurant knew of her fondness for children. If she was there, or even heard of someone bringing a child to the restaurant, then she would hunt the ghoul down and torture and keeping them alive as long as possible. It didn't matter that they all had codename's, she would find them regardless.

That was another thing Uta seemed to like about her. He found it fascinating with all the ways that Hinata seemed to be able to torture someone, how easy it was for her to keep someone alive and experience massive pain with a small slice. He liked the darker side she rarely showed, the calculating glint in her eye's, the look she had that made grown men fear and plead for their lives, her sadistic giggles, and lastly her shows that she put on for him when he was bored.

"Should we?" she questioned him, watching as the girls seemed to stare at Uta's bare torso. He had been fairly lazy this morning and decided to forgo the a shirt, not expecting anyone besides Hinata to drop by. She had been enjoying the site, he was fit and liked to touch his abs ever now and again (Which amused Uta to no end), but now these girls was looking at something they shouldn't. Hinata felt her eye twitch, feeling the air cool around her as her aura darkened. "We should. We should defiantly take these things to the restaurant." she muttered darkly, wanting to roll her eye's when one girl was not so discretely checking Uta out as she pretended to look at some masks.

Uta cracked a smile when he heard the possessive tone in Hinata's tone. She was always so fun to mess with when she was like this._ I wonder how far I could push her this time. _He mused, _I could kiss one of them to see what she'll do. _He thought while turning towards her. "Oh? Are you sure? They don't seem very appetizing, and that one seems to be the only...meaty one." he said, glancing at the fairly chubby who was blatantly scrutinizing Hinata.

"Yes. It's fine." she growled.

"Hm~?" he hummed, tilting his head to the side, "I don't know, that one looking at the cat mask look's interesting." he gestured towards the tallest, the blonde looked bored as she looked at the shrieking cat on the wall. He smirked when she tensed, her eye's darting towards the girl in question.

"Interesting? Hah!" she spat, crossing her arms and leaning against him. "These little girls have nothing interesting about them. I change my mind, the restaurant would be too good for the likes of these shallow things." she decided. Hinata then paused in thought, looking from one girl to the other, before a smirk made it's way onto her pretty face. "you know, I haven't had much besides ghoul lately, and it's been a while since I've used my...ability, and am curious if it will affect a human being." she mused innocently.

Uta smiled, he was fascinated by the strange ability that the ghoul had. He was eager to see more of it, he hadn't figured out what it was yet, but he knew he could figure it out the more he saw it. Sadly it seemed that the girl rarely used her gift, even when he asks to see it all he git was a coy smile and distraction in the form of sex.

The minx.

"This'll be fun." he muttered happily.

**xXxXx**

"Ken-chan seemed to have turned into a ghoul." Hinata said as she strolled into the shop.

Uta paused in his work, looking at friend- or whatever they were at the moment- and stared in thought. "...he's your...human friend...yes?" he questioned to which she nodded at. He raised a brow at her, cocking his head to the side in wonder as to what she informed him. "And he's a ghoul now?"

"Mhm." she hummed, pulling out a jar of hearts from her bag to snack on. "I tried to visit him at the hospital, but they wouldn't allow visitors, so I had to visit him after he was discharged. Mother and I went to his apartment to give him a cake, and when he saw it he looked like he wanted to gag. It wasn't until I got Riza's scent that I new something was wrong," she said while taking out a heart and biting into it, a soft crunch coming from it, before offering him one. He cocked his head at her, gesturing towards his dirtied hands, making her instead bring a heart up to his mouth that he bit into. "and when I investigated, bam! It was coming from him."

"He smells like a girl." he chuckled.

Hinata nodded her head in amusement, "Yup, I even said as much to him." she sighed, "He didn't appreciate the joke."

"And how is Kaneki-san taking this?"

"He's in denial." she stated with an eyeroll, "He's trying to fight off the craving and starving himself like an idiot."

"He won't last."

"No, he won't, so I'm going to have to shove some meat down his throat. Mother is very concerned for him, she knows all about what happens when we starve ourselves. She even offered a bit of her arm to him, and the little shit actually said no and slammed the door onto us!" she frowned at her friends behavior. Her mother had been fretting for the boy ever since that night, her health starting to wane as she tried to think of a way to help him.

Uta thought about this, wondering how long the new female smelling ghoul could last. _Well, at least I now know where she's been this past two weeks. _He thought, stopping in his work as he no longer felt like doing anything. "Won't he just throw up the meat you give him?"

"Like hell I'll let him. I haven't seen him lately though, and when I find him I'm going to take him to Anteiku first before bringing him here so he could get a mask to hunt for himself."

"Oh? Well then, I can't wait to meet Hina-chan's interesting friend." he said with a small mischievous smirk. He turned to her, gripping her waist and bringing her to his body.

"Nh~? Bored are we?" she questioned slyly while snaking her arms around his neck.

He shrugged, "I lost interest in the mask." he murmured.

Hinata grinned, before twisting out of his hold and dancing away from him, her kagune coming out and taunting him. "Hm? Is that so? Well I'm not going to just submit to you," she giggled as he got up. "gotta work for it~!" she sang before speeding out the door of the shop, Uta was right behind her as he quickly locked up his shop before running after her.

* * *

**KHR – Snow storm mechanic's – Fon:** Yun/Tsukiyomi

He had met her when visiting his village near the mountains. Fon had decided to take a break from his assassination job's and training, craving the taste of home and peace. He had been swarmed by the villagers, as everyone heard of his success in china knew of him be they involved with the underworld or not, asking him questions about different things. Most of those were mother's asking if he was single and then introducing him to their eligible daughters, hinting on how they would be good housewives, that they could cook delicious meals and had ideal figures for having strong children.

He politely declined those offers, use to these types of propositions from other parent's from working, and headed to his favorite tea house.

It was when he had gotten close that he caught sight of the woman who stole his heart. A man had come flying out of the shop, skidding and rolling until he crashed into the building across from the tea house. He had stopped, surprised by what he saw, before blinking and turning his attention towards the other man that came flying out before a woman came out. She had a hand on her hip, a frown on her beautiful face, full soft lips, beauty mark under her left eye, black hair in a bun with white wrapping tied around it, a short sleeved white with blue embroidered cheongsam shirt and a long matching dark blue ankle length ruffled skirt with small white flowers at the hem. He noted that her arms seemed to have a bit of muscle on them, along with the curious tattoo that curled around her right forearm and disappeared into her clothes.

"Hmp, if you wish to fight then do it elsewhere, not in the shop -yoi!" the woman snapped at the two groaning men. As she turned to go back inside the two men, martial artists by the look of their clothing, charged at her in anger. Before they could touch her, the woman spun on her heel and round housed kicked the on the left, before jabbing her knuckle into the others throat. Both fell down and clutched where they were struck, "That was pitiful, a toddler could have done better -yoi!" and with that she turned back around while Cool silver eye's briefly met awed warm brown, before disappearing inside.

Fon stood there for a moment or two, in amazement by the beauty who had just knocked down two full grown men bigger then her person. Shaking himself out of his trance, Fon had eagerly gone inside of the shop to find this woman. He quickly sat at one of the tables and waited and was pleased to see that same woman coming to take his order. "Welcome, what can I get you -yoi?" she questioned. He noted the verbal tic she seemed to have, before ordering his usual tea with a small snack.

"I don't think I've seen you here last time I was here. Have you been working here long?" he questioned. Which wasn't a surprise, despite this being a village near the mountains it was fairly big, and he had only stuck to one part of it when he was a child.

She blinked, tilting her head to the side as she observed him. "I've worked here for three years already -yoi." she answered, a brow raised and a small smirk pointed at him. "I don't think I have seen you here either -yoi. I practically know everyone here, mostly fighter's who want to relax after practicing or farmers who have done their duty for the day -yoi."

"Three years?" he questioned, surprised by how long he had been away. "do you deal with people like those two outside often?"

"Hn, saw that did you -yoi?" she smirked before shrugging. "Yes, some times traveling martial artist's come through and think they are the strongest and challenge any fighter they come across no matter where it's at -yoi. They are usually shown their place when someone come's to get me to solve it -yoi."

"I can see why, it was impressive what you did out there." he nodded, enjoying his talk with her.

"You know, if you wanted my name, then all you had to do was ask -yoi." she stated with a raised brow, making him cough in slight embarrassment.

He chuckled, "Ah, I'm Fon, it's nice to meet you and I am wondering how obvious I was being?" he questioned with a playful smile. He had expected her to stutter and bush when she heard his name like most women do, to fawn over him and instantly lust over him. But she did none of that, instead he received a hum.

"Most men I meet try and pry my name from me -yoi." she shrugged, not at all bothered by his attempt. "My mother had said that this would happen when I came of age, because I am fairly attractive according to her and some women -yoi. You, Mr. Fon, are the first one who actually tried and have a decent conversation with me and not try an flirt the whole time or propose to make me their wife -yoi."

Fon could see how men would be interested in her, because she was beautiful, and was honestly surprised that she wasn't married off yet.

"Well, you know my name, may I know yours?" he questioned.

She smiled at him, before turning and walking towards the kitchen. "I don't give my name to just anyone, Mr. Fon, you will have to earn it -yoi." she said over her shoulder before disappearing. He blinked, before a smile slid onto his face, chuckling at her answer.

**xXxXx**

After that, Fon had come back to the tea house every morning and afternoon to talk to her. He learned that she was twenty years old, that she picked up martial arts as a way to protect her mother who had, sadly, passed away last year. She had never met her father for he had skipped out on her mother once he found she was pregnant, and that she had honestly not cared.

Every day Fon would come back, and every day it just made his resolve of making her his wife that much stronger. He had seen her reject each and every proposal sent her way by other men, from adolescent boy's to men who could be her father, along with taking care of men who were bothering the villager's and such. He had helped a few times, making the girl smile in thanks at him, before they went back to what they were doing. She had once invited him over to her home to talk some more, There he had met Lichi, a white monkey that she had been taking care of since she was a child, Lichi had taken one look at him before crawling onto his shoulders and snuggling his cheek.

"Nh~? This is the first time I've seen Lichi taking a liking to someone he has just met -yoi." she informed him with a small soft smile. "You must be a good person -yoi."

He didn't think to correct her on that, because he was an assassin, which meant he wasn't a good person as he was tied to the underworld. But Fon didn't want to scare her away, sure she could fight and take care of herself, but he didn't want to involve her with his other life. At least, not yet. He would have to tell her if he intended to marry her, but right now she didn't need to know.

In turn, he had invited her to his own home in the mountains to show her the wonders of the forest. She had been delighted by the sights she saw, even more at his cozy home that over looked the village. There she had told him how she had met Lichi while she was practicing martial art's in the forest when she was nine, and the monkey had seen her and seemed to copy her movements in an attempt to do as she did.

The visit's had evolved to just talking at the tea house, to the two spending time together outside of her work and Fon walking her home before going back to his own.

The day that he had learned her name, was the day he had saved her from being forced into a marriage with a man she had turned down before he had arrived back to the village. He had just walked her home and was halfway to his own when Lichi appeared out of no where and was frantically screeching at him. He had been confused at first, but when he saw him frantically tugging him back towards the home he just left a feeling of dread overcame him, thus Fon had sprinted back to her home with Lichi on his shoulders. When he arrived, he was greeted to the sight of her door hanging on it's hinges and the smell of blood. He had looked for her, and was only met with either dead body's or unconscious and badly beaten forms of men in suits. Broken furniture was everywhere as it was obvious she had fought with her all to get away, but it wasn't enough and seemed to have been overwhelmed and taken (He was confused by the ice patched he saw, along with some frozen men) and could see the clear sign's of flame users.

"Where is she?!" he demanded when one of the grunts seemed to have regained consciousness. The man only scowled at him, before spitting a clump of blood at his face. Fon's famous calm was put to the test as his eye's turned red from his flames, telling the grunt exactly how unhappy he was at the moment.

It didn't take long to get answers after that, a shattered knee here, a few broken finger's, leg, left arm, ribs there and storm flames that ate his right arm and he had a location.

Apparently one of the suitors she had turned down was not happy, unhappy and rich enough to hire some people to kidnap her and force a marriage on her. He had found them a mile or so outside of the village in the forest, loading the now blinded, gagged, and bound girl into the back of the jeep as she struggled to get free. Seeing as her skirt and shirt were all but rags, along with her injury's, made Fon livid. He didn't hold back and went for the mist first, before crushing the sun's windpipe and finally breaking the lightning's neck quickly before he could harden it.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's just me." he said when she tried to kick him. When she heard his voice she stopped and relaxed, letting him untie her hands before she ripped the gag and blindfold off. "Will you be alright?" he questioned softly as he cupped her injured cheek. He scanned over her face and was thankful that the blood running down it made it look worse then it was. He opened his mouth to ask more questions, but was stopped when she grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. He was startled for a moment, but quickly responded and held her closer, deepening the kiss before they pulled away for air.

"Yun." she said breathlessly, resting her forehead against his. "My name is Yun -yoi." she explained at his puzzled look, before kissing him again and all but pushing him to the ground.

Three weeks later the two were married, and Yun had moved into Fon's home in the mountain, he had told her of his occupation and was happy to see that she didn't mind. He was surprised, however, when she had told him that she knew all about flames and had showed him her own. Fon was mystified by her light blue flame, and how cold it made him feel, and asked her about it. He learned that it was a snow flame and it was as rare- of not rarer- then sky flames. Only three have been recorded in history to have had it as far as he knew, but he wasn't sure as snow flames weren't very open about their flames to others. They had been sought out ever since Vongola Primo's snow Guardian showed how deadly she could be.

**xXxXx**

For five years the duo had lived happily, with Yun taking care if the house and Fon coming and going when his job demands it. They had tried for a child and Yun had in fact gotten pregnant, the couple was ecstatic for the life growing inside of her, but when Fon had gotten a letter to a meeting place things had gone down hill for the couple. It was fine for the first few months, generous pay for every one of the missions was good since Fon had asked Yun not to work in her condition, Fon had seemed to like the thrill of each mission as it got harder and harder. Lichi had seemed to enjoy going out to see the world along with him, as Fon had grown fond of having the monkey around. Yun was happy that her husband had gotten comrades that could keep up with him, she was happy that in three month's her son would be born and they would have enough money to keep him fed and comfortable. They had already used some of that money to turn a corner of their one room home into a nursery, painting the sky around it along with dragons dancing around the crib. Toy's and clothes and anything else they would need was on a small drawer next to the crib.

Yes, life was fine...

Until one day, Fon never came back.

She had thought nothing of it at first, yes she had a massive jolt of pain go through her two days before he was due back, but had wrote it off as back pain. He had come back a day or two late before, so she had waited, making sure to cook a decent meal for when he came home famished.

But day's turned into weeks, and week's turned into a month and a half and she had gotten worried for her husband. It was the day that a doctor and his helper came to check up on her condition that the worst had happened, she had been fretting and stressing over Fon's disappearance for a month, not eating enough nor getting enough sleep. She had felt a scream inducing bolt of pain rack through her, the scream was loud enough for the doctor and helper to run the rest of the way up the mountain to check in on her.

She had a miscarriage.

Yun had broken down and wept for day's on end. It had not been the first miscarriage she had had, she had a few over her lives, but that did not mean it got any easier because that was her child. Her flesh and blood who she had loved before even seeing them, and no mother could ever take the news of their child dying well. Add to the fact that her husband and animal companion was no where in sight, Yun was fairly close to giving up on this life, to end it all. But she didn't, she refused to give up hope on Fon, to not keep living and be able to remember her child, she would get through this and get better before going out to see what had become of the love of her life.

Sadly, with the damage her mind took from losing her child and husband, along with being weak from the birth and not eating properly after, she was in no condition to fight properly when a group of assassin's came after her for being married to the worlds best Martial artists. She had fought with all she could, taken down as many as she could, but was overrun, a slash across her chest was the final blow before she had taken the last bastard down. She had lost an arm and leg, blinded in her right eye, broken ribs that punctured her lung, her long hair that Fon had loved had been chopped and burned off, and flame burns littered her body.

Yun had run out of her home when she figured that she would lose, she had already lost her arm at that point, and she quickly snatched a photo of her and Fon when he had taken her to Hawaii along with the white teddy bear that was for her son and ran out into the forest. She dragged herself up against a tree and sighed, looking down at the picture and caressing Fon's smiling face.

"I...guess i-if you...are d-dead then I...won't be j-joining you -yoi..." she muttered bitterly, wondering if this will be her last life in this world or not. Wondering if she would see Fon again. "y...you better t-take care o-of...L-Lichi..." she coughed out some blood, struggling to stay awake, knowing that when she next opened her eye's it would be in a different body with a different name. "I...I want t-to see you...o-one last t-time...t-to kiss y-you and t-tell you...how m-much...I...Love y-you -yoi..." she mumbled her eye's slowly starting to close. Not caring for the blood she got onto the picture, nor for the tears going down her cheek as she cuddled the stuffed animal closer to her. "Maybe...y-you...can tell our...son how much...I...Love-..."

And with that, Yun's heart made a finally beat before it silenced.

Hours later a group of baby's with different colored pacifier's would find a home in ruin. One with a red pacifier would shout in denial at what he was seeing and search frantically for the woman that should be there, and would find a trail of blood thanks to the help of a small monkey leading the way. That same group would follow the one wearing red, and speed up when a heartbreaking scream broke through the forest. Stopping a few feet away from a broken martial artist crying on his knees in front of the woman he loved, who was holding a picture of him and herself tenderly along with the bear he had bought for their child. The baby's who did not know of this woman until today would not know how to comfort the storm Arcobaleno, a baby with a light blue pacifier would look at the dead woman strangely as he did not remember such a person existing in this story. Two hours later, they would witness the body seeming to crystallize before specks of light's would come off her and disappear into the sky, watching as her body dissolved into nothingness.

Fon would then, later that week, find out that Yun had lost the child from worrying over his disappearance. This would break the man turned baby all over again, making him throw himself into his work and hunt down the ones responsible for taking away his beloved.

Years later, Sawada Nana would find an abandoned baby as she walked home from grocery shopping. A beautiful baby with light dirty blonde hair, cool silver eye's, and a strange birthmark that twined around her right arm and stopped on her chest, taking the shape of a Chinese dragon. She would take this baby home, give her the name of Sawada Tsukiyomi, and officially adopt her as her daughter.

A year later she would have a son, named Sawada Tsunayoshi, who's destiny would change because of the addition of a player that fate did not love for she could not be controlled.

**xXxXx**

"A tutor -yoi?" Tsukiyomi questioned her mother.

Nana nodded excitedly, showing her daughter the flier. "Mhm! I found it in our mail box this morning, it say's that he could make Tsuna a boss one day! Isn't that great? Just imagine, Tsuna the boss of a big corporation!"

Tsukiyomi read the flier over, frowning at it, before ripping it up. "Mama, I'm sorry to say, but I think this is a scam -yoi. I've heard on the news that this type of thing is happening a lot over in Tokyo, and people are being robbed or even killed by letting this suppose 'Tutor' into their homes -yoi." she said before throwing the ripped up flier into the trashcan. She heard her mother gasped behind her, worried about what she had just been informed of.

"Oh my! Well, it's a good thing you caught this before I called him, who knows what could have happened otherwise!" she sighed out in relief that Tsukiyomi had warned her. "Thank you Tsu-chan, now can you go and wake up Tsu-kun? He's going to make you two late at this rate."

"I'll get him up -yoi." Tsukiyomi affirmed as she got up from her seat, done eating her breakfast, and making her way towards the stairs. "Neh, mama -yoi?" she questioned, pausing in her step's to look at her mother over her shoulder. When she got a hum she continued, "Please bring me anything like that flier you get -yoi. You've no idea if it could be reliable or not, and I don't want you or Tsunayoshi getting hurt -yoi!" she stated with a small frown.

Nana chuckled at her daughter protective nature, agreeing with her request. "Alright, alright, I will make sure to show you anything like that again. Now go wake up Tsu-kun."

Tsukiyomi nodded before heading upstairs, "It's not like Tuna-chan need's a tutor anyways, he's smart enough as it is and just need motivation to actually show his work on tests and such -yoi!" she muttered. Arriving at his room she opened it and was pleased to see it clean, walking over she looked down at her younger brother as he lay asleep. "Tsunayoshi, time to get up -yoi." she said while lightly shaking him, only to get a grumble and him snuggling into his pillow more. Smiling faintly, she leaned down enough so she could whisper into his ear. "Hibari Kyoya just asked me to marry him, and I said yes -yoi."

"_**NOOOOOOOOO**_! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED TO **HIBARI **_**FUCKIN**_**' KYOYA!** YOU'RE TOO YOUNG AND I DON'T WANT HIM AS A _**RELATIVE**_!" he screamed while bolting up right in terror.

**xXxXx**

A baby with a red Pacifier was visiting the grave of his deceased wife and child, he was about to depart to Japan on a favor for Reborn. He had apparently found a Snow flame user for the tenth vongola candidate, and seeing as Fon's late wife was a user he was asked to come over and train the guardian, as he was one of the few who could handle the chilly user. He honestly didn't want to go, didn't want to be the one who taught the snow flame and be reminded of his Yun. The only reason Reborn didn't contact Amanda, the snow Arcobaleno, was because she didn't care to talk to the other Arcobaleno's unless it was one of their yearly meetings, so Fon it was.

"Yun...It seems I'll be away for a bit." he sighed out, reaching a tiny hand out and loving stroking her name. "Reborn is cashing in his favor from when I asked him for help when hunting down your murder's. I'll be back soon, I won't ever be away for so long again, so don't worry, you won;t be alone for long alright?" he said with a sad smile, kissing the grave, before ushering Lichi along with him.

He would later forever be in debt to Reborn for making him come to Japan, for allowing him to see the one he loved the most again.

* * *

Kinda made myself cry a bit on that last one... ._.


	23. A bit of Kouga and Kagome flirting

Well, hello there! Sorry about the...late update...things have been happening since I've last updated, family drama and all that jazz had made me put off on writing this chapter, along with helping Garrett (Friend of mine) with some issues of his.

BUT NOW I AM BACK!...Maybe, who knows because i got a new job and it's freakin' exhausting.

What job you may ask? well...wouldn't you like to know?

Also, some of you may have noticed that-_ wait for it_!-** THERE IS NO CROSSOVER/OMAKE AT THE BOTTOM!**

LE GASP! :O

_'WHY?! How could you do this you...y-you-uh-...you Admiral _**Akainu**_ lover!'_ (The fuck guy's? why ya' gotta say such a hurtful thing ta' me? D; ) you may ask? well, fear not, for i am not stopping the omakes, but instead i am MAKING A SEPARATE STORY THAT WILL HOLD ALL THE FUTURE CROSSOVERS WITH KANAME!

THATS RIGHT!

Mostly it's for the people who want to focus on the story, and kaname herself, so that way you still get your crossovers (and i can write them but have more pages to work with) and some people are happy! (I know not everyones going to be happy, even got a message saying some hurtful things about my story and my person (WTF) like the day after i posted the last chapter, but I don't think i can actually satisfy everyone. :I )

Hrm...what else is there...? Oh, GUY'S, _GUY'S_, I'M GOING TO KILL MY FRIEND BECAUSE SHE FREAKIN' GOT ME INTO TEEN WOLF ANDIFON'TKNOWWHATTODOABOUT_MOTHERFUCKIN_'**_STILES_**~! (_Goddammit_ stiles!) And then, like, I got into Dexter and The Originals at the same time and** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FOCUS MORE ON AND I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IF TRUE BLOOD IS WORTH WATCHING OR NOT!**

...

...

...

GAH!

...

...

...

...I need help xD

Ah~, anyway, I'm done rambling (For now), go ahead and read.

* * *

Because..._hello_~ Kouga~!

….A Female.

A female demon was hiding in the tree's just outside Kaname's barrier.

That's what greeted Sesshomaru and Kaname when they had arrived back. The woman was pretty, black hair tied up, pointed delicate ears, ruby red eye's and lips, pale complexion, and a lithe figure.

Yet, she had that same demonic aura that belongs to Naraku coming from her person.

Sesshomaru had almost slashed her down her middle, had she not dodged in time and he not really actively trying to kill her.

Yet.

"...I remember the smell. It's the same as that charlatan...Naraku or something who tried to entrap me before." he noted, looking her up and down.

The woman, raising a metal fan to her lips, smiled coyly at him. "Hmmmm, so, you're Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru, huh..." she said, her eye's raking him up and down. She didn't seem to notice that Kaname was next to the lord, or even seem to sense her irritation for what she was doing so near her _daughter_ and _**daring**_ to look at Sesshomaru like that. "You've a _fine_ face."

…

Hn, yeah, Kaname didn't like her.

"I am Kagura, the wind user. I'm an offspring of Naraku, you see." she introduced herself.

"**offspring**?" the lord and miko said in union, both quirking a brow in question on how _Naraku_ could have _offspring's_.

Kagura flickered her red eye's over Kaname, examining her up and down, trying to see what it was that Naraku found so fascinating about her. She was pretty, for a mortal, she would give her that. Yet, kagura could not understand the interest she gained from her...'sire'. _Maybe it is because she holds jewel shards?_ She mused before dismissing the miko and focusing onto Sesshomaru. "Indeed...and..." she drawled, looking towards the sword in the lords hand. "That sword of yours you had made from a guy, called Goshinki, is also an offspring of Naraku like me, you see."

Sesshomaru looked fairly uninterested in what Kagura was saying. "What of it. Did you come because Naraku is in tears, begging to have it back?" he stated dryly. She could certainly _try_ and take his new sword, she wouldn't succeed, but it _would_ relieve him of his boredom and frustration.

Kagura scoffed, "Humph, that jerk Naraku doesn't have any attachment to a dead oni. I just came on a whim to make certain of Goshinki's fate..." she trailed off, a thought coming to her as she stared at Sesshomaru. "Say...You're strong, aren't you?" she hummed to herself thoughtfully. "Maybe you could _possibly_...Be strong enough to kill Naraku." she suggested with a small smirk.

"You make it sound like my lord would not be able to already." Kaname chimed in, irritated by the seemingly flirtatious smile she was sending her lord.

Yeah. That needed to stop._ Right now_.

"Hmp, you should not underestimate Naraku, mortal." Kagura scoffed, a slight sneer directed towards the miko.

Kaname cocked a brow at her, a patronizing smirk sent towards her. "Underestimate? Oh, you poor, poor, child. I was not underestimating Naraku, no not at all. In fact, I do not think anything of Naraku since he seems to be hiding like the cowardly _**swine**_ he seems to be." she cooed, looking at Kagura like she was a fairly stupid child, making the mentioned demon bristle at her tone. "Especially since he seems to be hiding from _**Inuyasha**_ and Kagome- of all _people_\- instead of facing them? Inuyasha, a half-breed piece of _**trash**_ that can't use Tetsusaiga even _decently_, and Kagome, a fifteen year old girl who can _**barely**_ wield her reiki and relies on pure _luck_ and a flimsy bow? Hm, yes, underestimating Naraku is _far_ too good for him, because then I would actually _**expect**_ something of him."

Kagura stared at the woman in front of her, finding it very hard to not outright agreeing with her when she heard Kaname say it like that. _...Oh, I like her._ She thought, glancing at the silent lord who was waiting for her to do anything. With a hum, she shrugged her shoulders, plucked a feather from her hair, and flew up into the sky. "That sword is yours." was the last thing she said before flying away.

"...A suspicious looking woman, wasn't she." Jaken commented as he stared after Kagura's retreating form.

"Nh." Kaname agreed, before both her and the lord looked over their shoulders at a still Rin. Sesshomaru had told her not to move as she was running towards him, making her freeze mid motion.

"Rin, you can move now." Sesshomaru informed the girl.

Immediately Rin did an exaggerated stretch. "Aaaah~!" this caused Kaname to giggle as she walked towards her daughter.

* * *

**-Elsewhere a day later-**

* * *

"Oh, hey Kouga!" Kagome greeted as the mentioned demon skid to a stop in front of her group. Said demon smirked at her, obviously pleased that Kagome was giving her attention to him.

"Kagome," he greeted back as he straightened up. "You okay?" he questioned as he looked her up and down to see any injury's. He noticed the blush on Kagome's cheeks as he looked her over, hearing her heart stutter slightly, and was inwardly preening that he could make her blush just by looking at her. He was also satisfied by the reaction because it meant that the teen was interested in him as well, no matter how small that attraction was. Suddenly, before he could see how much he could make Kagome blush, he was blocked by Inuyasha stepping in between the two while glaring at Kouga.

"Whadda ya want, wimpy wolf." he stated.

"Hnn?" Kouga hummed, unimpressed by Inuyasha. He was a little annoyed that he blocked his vision of Kagome.

"Oi, oi, oi! Inuyasha, don't start a fight so suddenly!" Kagome said, smacking Inuyasha on his arm.

"Shuddup."

…

…

Did he just tell her to shut up?

"**Sit**." she stated flatly.

Inuyasha's face met with the floor, while Kagome brought her attention to the amused looking wolf.

"That never get's old." Kouga chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Could you do it again? Because I think I just heard him say something about you that was bad."

"Shut the hell up, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snarled as he got back up, before rounding on Kagome in irritation. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't tell me to shut up." Kagome said with a raised brow.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched before looking back at Kouga. "Depending on your story, I could kill you."

"Heh, just like always eh, dog-turd." Kouga said seemingly disinterested. "Even when I just look at you, you get all fucking tense and irritated. Kagome, aren't you tired of being with this jerk?" he questioned while looking at her. "It's amazing how someone as smart as you can even stand being around this idiot. You, my lovely mate, have the patience of a god."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush at his compliment, shrugging her shoulders a bit in agreement to what Kouga said. "Yeah, well, what are you going to do? And remember, sister's approval before anything could happen." she said, reminding him about Kaname and their conversation back in the den of wolves, while Inuyasha was close to unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Hey Kouga, stop being rude!" shippo said as he climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha is only upset because he remembers you stole Kagome! You're making a big mistake if you think he's always like this!" this earned shippo a steaming lump in the head, courtesy of Inuyasha's fist.

_Is that so?_ Kagome thought as she raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. She would have been flattered by this if she was any other girl, but since she wasn't she didn't really think much about the revelation. After all, why should she when Inuyasha was still pining after both Kikyo and -apparently- herself as well?

"Geez, Kouga~a!"

"Don't leave us behind!"

The group looked behind them to see Hataku and Ginta (Along with some wolves) breathing heavily as they ran over.

"The youkai-wolf tribe..." Miroku noted.

_This is going to get interesting._ Kagome thought as everyone decided to settle down on some rocks to talk. As they did the group found out that Kouga was there to find out about Naraku.

"Tell you where Naraku's castle is...?" Inuyasha stated, as if making sure he heard correctly before scowling at him. "You stupid bastards, if we knew that, we wouldn't be in so much difficulty."

_Huh,_ Kagome thought as she stared at Inuyasha. She was currently sitting in between the two demons so she could stop any fights from breaking out. _Kaname-nee was right, he does say 'Bastard' a lot._ She mused

Kouga stared at Inuyasha blankly, "So, in other words, you don't know then." he stated with a blink. "Nothin' at all? Not even a clue?" he questioned before looking at Kagome with a raised brow, "Kagome? Anything?"

Kagome sighed, titling her head to the side with a frown. "No, not really. Sorry, Kouga-kun. But you know, I probably should have asked my sister, she might have known something since it seems she and Sesshomaru were hunting for the guy as well." she noted.

Kouga blinked in surprised, "Your sister was here?"

"Ah, yeah you actually kinda just missed her by a day." Kagome confirmed. "Too bad, we could have seen if she approved of you or not."

"Damn."

"The fuck? Why the hell are we talkin' about your sister?!" Inuyasha stated with furrowed brows, "I thought we were talkin' about Naraku!" he huffed before turning to Kouga, "That jerk Naraku has put up a barrier all around his fucking castle. We'll take care of your friend's vengeance and..." he quickly griped his sword and charged at him. "GIVE US THOSE SHIKON FRAGMENTS ON BOTH LEGS YOU BASTARD, AND GO SLINKING BACK TO YOUR FUCKING LAIR QUIETLY!"

Kagome groaned to the heavens as Inuyasha missed Kouga.

"Ooooh, scary!" Kouga taunted with a smirk. "What's up, dog-turd. Hasn't your sword swing slowed to a crawl?" he snickered.

"Tetsusaiga's still too heavy." shippo noted as he watched Inuyasha.

Miroku shrugged, "Well, it wouldn't become light so quickly, would it?" he sighed out.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY!" Inuyasha snarled to an unimpressed Kouga.

"...Bah." said wolf dismissed, rolling his eye's at him. "Sorry, but I don't have time for a skirmish with you dog-turd." he retorted, his eye's landing on an exasperated Kagome. He quickly went up to her and smiled. "It's been nice to see you Kagome, maybe I'll run into your sister and be able to get her blessing for us."

"Oh? Confident are we?" Kagome chuckled, blushing when Kouga held her hand and kissed it. She's never had that done to her by an attractive man before, and honestly it felt really nice to be sought after by someone handsome. "Getting bold there."

He winked, "You like it." he grinned. "Gotta go, I'll see you next time, my beautiful mate." he said before letting her hands go, turned on his heels, and ran. "Oh! By the way dog-turd! Until I waste Naraku, I'll leave Kagome in your keeping! Touch her, or let anything happen to her, and you'll be sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder before vanishing over the horizon.

"WHA-!" Inuyasha spluttered angrily.

"He's very confident even while running away, isn't he?" Sango commented amused.

"He also seems confident that he'll get lady Kagome's sister's blessing. I don't think anyone could get her blessing, she seemed very..." Miroku said, trailing off to find a suitable word for Kaname. "Hmmm...extreme...i guess you could say...?"

"Ah." the slayer agreed, mentally wishing the wolf luck and sending a prayer for his soul if he should have the unfortunate luck of meeting Kaname.

Kagome, on the other hand, actually thought the wolf would have a slight chance if he met her sister. Not a big chance, but a slight one all the same. _Daddy, if you're hearing this, please don't let nee-chan kill Kouga. _She prayed before looking at an irritated Inuyasha. "Sheesh Inuyasha, don't get so angry." she saw his ear twitch.

"WHEN DID I GET ANGRY!?"

….

….

_I don't understand why he's so jealous._ She thought while sending the hanyou a look. "I'm tired, sheesh." she sighed, decided that she wasn't going to deal with Inuyasha's temper-tantrum. She only stopped from leaving when Inuyasha seemed to sink into the ground in a daze. "What the hell?" she muttered with a raised brow. "Inuyasha?"

"..."

"Oi, Inuyasha? You okay?"

"..."

"..." She furrowed her brows.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is this about what Kouga-kun said?"

"..."

"...Are you ignoring me?"

"..."

"Oooooi~! Inuyashaaaaaa~"

"..."

"..._Sit_."

_**WHUMP**_!

"AURGH! WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Oh, look at that, you aren't broken after all." and with that, the group continued on their journey.

Well, that was until Inuyasha got the scent of Naraku close by and all by rush on ahead by himself, leaving Kagome to ride with Sango.

That. _Ass_.

* * *

"My lord, I was wondering if we could stop by my village if we had the time?" I asked, because I was worried that something had happened to the shrine while I was away.

And that sayuri may have killed my garden.

_There are some rare herbs in that garden, and I will not allow that stupid girl to kill them after what I went through to get my hands on them!_ I thought with narrowed eye's.

"...Hn." he eventually agreed as we seemed to be getting closer to the forest that said village resided in. I bit my lip at my next question, wondering if it would be bold of me to ask him...? he seemed to notice my gaze on him, because he stopped walking and turned to me. "What is it?"

Debating briefly on telling him, I stared into his eyes and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Well, my lord, I was wondering if you would consider coming into the village with me? Through the main entrance." _and have everyone see who it is I travel with._ Went unsaid. He furrowed his brows slightly as he looked at me for the request, shooting Jaken a look when the toad opened his mouth, and tilted his head slightly in thought.

"Rin gets to see mama's village?!" Rin gasped out, excited to see the village I talked to her about. When I nodded she giggled and clapped her hands happily, slightly jumping as she sat atop A-Un. "Oh! Rin cannot wait to see all the people mama has helped!"

I smiled at her, before looking back to Sesshomaru, waiting for his answer. "If you do not wish to, then you do not have to my lord." I murmured. I saw his purse his lips slightly, before he let out a small sigh and hummed.

"We shall see when the time comes." was all he said before we started to walk again. Satisfied that he was at least thinking on it I looked back forward and enjoyed the sun warming my skin. Well, I was until my heart stuttered when my hand brushed against his own, making me quickly take a glance at him only to see that he was also looking at me. I smiled slightly, feeling my face flush, and decided to take a small step towards him. Sesshomaru's lip twitched into a smile, a curious glint going through his eyes as he brushed his hand back.

Ah~ there goes my heart.

_I really must learn how to control that._ I thought with a fond smile. Shivering slightly at the shock that came when he brushed my hand. I remember reading in a book about these types of reactions, and I honestly thought it was stupid and the authors should die for poisoning Kagome's mind with all their romance.

Granted, the books I read were romance novels, but they were ridiculous!

My world didn't _stop_ when I first saw my lord. He didn't become the _center_ of my universe, he didn't _plague_ my _every_ thought, I didn't _suddenly_ want to become a 'better' person _for_ him nor will I change myself. Love at first _sight_ is fake, and honestly girls seem to be blinded by the notion of it when it comes to them choosing their one. I couldn't argue with the dying for him- it seems to run in the family and I technically almost did die for him, and my heart _does_ seem to stutter when we lock eye's sometimes, but thats pretty much all those books seemed to have gotten right. _Well, that and I don't exactly need to be protected like those love struck girls. _I mused, proud that my training let me fight alongside Sesshomaru and not have to rely on him. I was already in love with him before I ever saw him, and even then it took me a whole year to actually start falling for him.

"...Rin." I called out, looking at Rin over my shoulder as I got her attention. "You are not allowed to be courted by a boy until he has met my approval. And even then, no courting until you are thirty or so. Understood?"

Rin grinned, "Yes, mama!"

Satisfied with that I nodded and looked ahead. Feeling eyes on me, I looked and saw Sesshomaru staring in amusement. "No filthy boy will touch a hair on her."

He chuckled lowly. "Should she not also get my approval? I am the alpha of the pack and her 'Father', so to speak, so should it not be my approval on her suitors?" he questioned in amusement, to which I thought about and realized that he probably should have most of the word on this.

"...Well...yes, I guess." I mused with pursed lips, before smiling at him. "Does that not mean that you will be staying with us for quite some time, my lord? After all, I doubt it will take that long to dispose of Naraku." I pointed out, my heart thrumming at the implication of being able to stay by Sesshomaru's side. He gave me a mysterious smile, his clawed hang raising and brushing back a strand of stray hair.

"I do not remember mentioning anything about you ever leaving my pack in any shape or form." he mused, curling the strand of hair around his finger thoughtfully. "Unless...of course...you desire to leave my pack for some reason not known to me?" he questioned as his eye's sharpened, I could hear the _possessiveness_ in his voice as his hand stilled and his amber eye's stared into my coal ones. Practically daring me to try and leave without his approval.

And honestly, I don't think I would ever leave if given the chance.

_Kami-sama, my lord do you even know what you are doing to my heart? _He probably did, seeing as his smile grew into satisfied smirk, obviously knowing my answer as his hand went back into motion. My face flushed, smiling at him, before reaching up and grabbing his hand to stop him from doing such an embarrassing thing (Along with trying to calm my heart down), "Hn...I see no fault in your claim to deny Rin's suitors, but I get to deal with the vermin when you say no, and I would also like a say in who it is she will marry."

I was already dreading the future, along with anticipating all the men I could run off.

I wonder if this is how father felt when I was younger and mother brought up the topic of my dating?

I grinned, we were closer to my village then I originally thought we were. When I said as much, Rin had started to squirm and jump a bit in her seat to the point where she had to get off and start skipping around me to spend some of that energy.

Ah, my daughter was so adorable.

* * *

Currently we were on the main road, and I could see the edge of the village where my barrier resided, a little surprised to see low fences and a torii gate had been built since I have last been here. _Nh...I'm going to have to restrengthen and probably tinker with the barrier while I'm here. _I mused as I slid out two sutras and stuck them onto A-Un and Jaken._ I could actually make this a lesson for Rin, it would be beneficial if she could make her own protection if I'm not there. _"Rin."

"Yes mama?" she questioned, pausing in her skipping to look up at me.

"When we arrive and get settled, I am going to teach you on how to make your own barriers, just in case I am not near you when you're in trouble, alright?"

"Oh~! You mean like your pretty red ones?" she questioned.

I chuckled, "Well, yours will not be red like mine, Rin. You have a different aura then myself, the only one who has ever had their aura close to mine is family. Most Higurashi's have a variation of red or magenta colored reiki, which I'm sure has to do with the curse since grandfather told me we use to have variations of blue or just solid white..." I trailed off, wondering if that was actually true or if my grandfather was just pulling my leg. "Anyway, the point is, Rin, is that you will most likely not have red like mine. If anything I think you may have a bright yellow or gold."

She looked like I hung the moon and stars themselves for some odd reason.

"Rin cannot wait to start!" she exclaimed before returning to her skipping.

As we got closer I could see that some of the villagers spotted us crossing the barrier, they seemed to have started to reach for their weapons, before someone pointed and shouted out my name in surprise. The smiles and joy was instantaneous, they stopped working and jogged over with such bright faces, one of them must have ran further into the village as children ran and latched onto my leg. Happily chattering and shooting off questions. I laughed lightly, enjoying the feeling of being back in my village. The children pulled me further and further into the village, and as we went I was greeted more enthusiastically by everyone, noting the slightly wary gazes sent towards my lord and the rest.

"Lady Kaname!"

"Welcome back, my lady!"

"My lady, We are glad that you are safe!"

"Lady Kaname, lady Kaname, you have to meet my new brother!"

"My lady, would you like something to drink?"

Before I could answer I caught sight of Sayuri trying to sneak away. I was not impressed and rose a brow at her, "Sayuri." I called out, making her halt in her tracks and the villagers quiet. They had amused smiles on their faces, stepping aside and making a clear path to her. "Is that anyway to greet your Master? Are we going to have to have another lesson on manners?"

She squeaked, straightened up and faced me nervously. "H-HELLO MASTER! I-I-IT'S NICE T-TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

I gave her an unimpressed look, "Oho? Is that so? Then you trying to hide is your was of showing your affection for me then?" I questioned, hearing a few of the villagers chuckle. She twitched, cheeks flushing in mortification. "Hn." I grunted, shaking my head at her before looking at the nearest villager. "Tell me, where are Toma and Toka, for I have not seen them yet...?" I questioned curiously where the twins were.

"They are currently helping the hunter's, My lady." she answered.

"Oh? They've seemed to have grown then if the hunter's let them help them." I noted, a bit of pride welling up in me for them. Then I sighed as I looked at Sayuri, "Tell me, apprentice, how many times have you helped the hunter's so far?"

"..." she shifted.

"The farmers?"

"..."

"The fisher men?" I questioned with raised brow's as she still stayed silent. "The gatherer's? The healer's? The market? Women in _labor_?_ The old woman a few houses down the shrine path?! THE STRAY DOG?_" I asked in disbelief.

Silence was my answer.

"SAYURI!" I barked at her, making her jump. "Have you done ANYTHING since I have left?! Did you just laze around since last I've been here?!"

She stayed silent for a moment, pouting as she crossed her arms. "...I hung up the laundry to dry." she muttered with a huff.

My eyes sharpened at her words, the nerve of this girl! I pointed my finger at her, "You will go back to the shrine and wait for me, I will be having words with you girl! Now off you go!" I ordered while pointing at the shrine, she grumbled but thankfully complied and trudged back to the shrine. I stared after her for a few moment's, making sure that she was actually doing what I said, before turning to the villagers. "Now that that's taken care of, I would like all of you to meet my pack." I stated, gaining raised brows and bewildered looks from the villagers. I moved so I was standing between Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, I first gestured towards my lord. "Everyone, this is My Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the west. I have been traveling with him since I have left, and just because he is a demon does not mean you may treat him like a barbarian. He is a lord for a reason, and you will treat him with the respect he deserves. He will do no harm upon you if you do not do anything to him." I stated firmly, I didn't want anyone to offend him and loose an arm or leg...or head. Thankfully they just nodded in understanding, some looked a little wary of him but accepted that he was important and would at least be courteous to him. I then gestured to my adorable Rin, "And this is my daughter, Rin. She is training and learning the way's of being a Miko, so If you could help her if she asks then I would be grateful." that got some murmurs and excited chatter amongst them. "Go on and say hello Rin."

She beamed at them, "Hello, Rin is very happy to meet the people that mama has told me about! It's nice to meet you!"

The coo's and aww's were plenty.

I felt smug about how Rin could make everyone like her with little effort. _Be in awe of my darling daughter._ I thought proudly, running my hand through Rin's hair.

"TIME TO CELEBRATE LADY KANAME'S BRIEF RETURN!" one of the men shouted excitedly, making me sigh as I just knew this was an excuse to drink and party.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" the rest agreed enthusiastically at the prospect of a good time.

"Nh, well then, we will retire to the shrine while you prepare the...celebration then." I informed them. "I could help-" I started but was met with 'No!' and encouraged to relax back at the shrine and deal with Sayuri. I stared at them for a moment, before sighing and letting them do as they wanted. "...Hn..." I turned to my lord, who looks faintly amused by the villager's around him. "My lord, if you will follow me?"

"Hn."

When we arrived I showed Rin to the room next to mine, then showed Sesshomaru to the one across the hall for him to use. Jaken's was next to my lord, grumbling under his breath about the village, and A-Un was situated outside to relax in the massive yard. When everyone was settled, and I stored my belonging's away, I left my room to go and have a 'talk' with sayuri only to have Sesshomaru come with as he had naught to do and wanted to see what I planned for my apprentice. Said student had seemed to have grown cocky in my absence, she had blatantly shown that she was not listening to a word I said, sitting sloppily, and had an air of superiority about her. No doubt it was from the realization that she was the only miko with reiki around for miles, thus meaning she was 'special' and thus, should be treated as such. She had told me how menial tasks, like weeding the garden and helping women with their baskets, was not fit for the defender of the village.

…

…

…

During this, Toma and Toka had arrived back and greeted me, along with bowing towards lord Sesshomaru before sitting behind me to listen to sayuri's case. My lord looked appalled – his nose scrunching up slightly and left brow barely raised- as he stared at the girl, while the twins glared at her as they were fed up with the teen.

I had to agree with them.

"...What kind of idiotic idea do you have of yourself, girl?" I said after a moment of silence. "You think you are important because you are _my_ apprentice? I recall an attack on the village where I specifically said that I did not care about your well-being, so what in all of the land did you think would happen to you when I came back to check on your progress? Do you honestly think yourself highly enough to warrant any kind of protection?"

She looked shocked, mouth opening and closing, before glaring at me. "But you're the one who took me on as your apprentice!" she shrieked, making me scowl at the high pitched scream that hurt the youkai in this room's ears. "You obviously saw something valuable in me to take me on! Something special-"

"I took you on, and let you continue to stay here, because your village leader had traveled and arrived a day later to make a deal with me." I stated coldly, "He made a contract with me for trading goods between his village and mine, and that we would get _first_ pick so long as you stayed here under my tutelage. Your worth had nothing to do with any talent you possessed, not that you really have any to begin with, add to that with the fact that the villager's had complained to me about how annoying you are- specifically with stalking some of the males and sneering at any girl you deem lesser then you," I rolled my eyes here. "along with your lazy attitude that I had thought I fixed, I had every reason to get rid of you. If not for that contract with you leader, then you would have been thrown into the woods that very same night so I didn't have to deal with you." I sneered. Not at all affected by the disbelief and falling of her face when she realized that her leader didn't believe in her.

"A-A contract?" she whispered in shock.

"Yes, did you not hear me?" I stated, "A contract, one that I do not even need anymore now that I think about it." I mused.

Her head snapped up, "W-What?" she questioned as she paled, "W-What do you mean you d-don't need the contract anymore?!"

I raised a brow at her, "Well, I originally took it because you village had precious ores that our smithy's needed, along with the silk and cotton, but as I walked through the village today I heard that we had recently cleared out a youkai nest that was in a very bountiful mine. Seeing as the village has expanded a bit again, and the mine is fairly near the old boundary's, I will be able to secure it inside the new limit, so ore will not need to be traded anymore. Add the fact that we have plenty of demonic bones laying about, and Kano's great-grandfather was a demon slayer with the knowledge to make weapons from the bones...Well..." I trailed off, smirking with a shrug.

"We also got a group of farmer's with a heard of sheep each." Toma pipped in.

"We also found an area and some women who use to have silk farms, before the oni attacked their village, are getting everything ready to start another farm." Toka said cheerily.

I raised a brow, amused by the information, before looking back at sayuri pointedly. "Oya, oya, oya? It really does seem that you are of no use here, Sayuri." she blanched, "you bring nothing to the village, you haven't done anything, you bother everyone, and your reiki is pathetic that even my daughter- who has only started _recently_ while you've had a year head start- has more in her thumb then your whole body. Toma and Toka are more talented then you, and they cannot even use holy energy." I said dryly, showing just how bad she was.

I admit, the crushed look that came onto her face along with horrible realization made me chuckle in delight.

"...The girl is no use at all." my lord stated.

"Nh." I agreed, "So, honestly there is no reason for me to not throw you into those woods right now and banning you from this village."

Silence.

She seemed to understand that she would most likely be thrown out by the end of the day, if not by morning. _Ah~, sweet sweet karma. _I thought grinning with my teeth at her.

"Mama! Papa!" Rin said, opening the door to the room and flinging herself at me. I caught her and chuckled as she got comfortable in my lap. "It's almost time for the celebration! Will you help Rin get ready?"

"Oho?" I muttered, surprised how much time passed already. "Hn, we've been in here long..." I muttered, meeting eye's with Sesshomaru before looking down and smiling warmly at Rin. "Of course, I think there are some miko garbs that fit you in storage, but a bath is first." standing up and resting her on my hip, I looked at my lord. "My lord, will you be joining in the festivities? Or would you like to stay here and I will make you something to eat later?"

He stood up and hummed, "I will stay here, I have no desire to be surrounded by ningen." he stated before leaving the room, most likely to 'his' tree.

"Come, Toma, Toka," I called the twins as I walked towards the door, hearing them getting up and trailing behind me. "Your mother will no doubt be here any second now to get you ready as well. Oh, and Sayuri," I said, pausing in the door way, not bothering to look her way. "Unless you can make yourself valuable and change my mind, then you should start packing."

And with that, I left her to go bathe.


	24. What is this, Alice in Wonderland?

Well hey there guy's (And gals)! been a while, huh?

yeah...yeah...

Well, It took longer then it was suppose to because of work (BTW guy's, I got a job), and then it was not by Jan. 1st as i had gotten laid off (BTW guy's, i got fired). And the time's i did have (Had) day's off were spent with my friend at her house, where we decided to buy the Sims and make our RP characters for the Lolz.

I have also been reading a lot of Harry potter fanfiction, Did i ever tell you how much I **LOVE** Dark!Harry? Like, HELLZ YEAH! I also like MoD!Harry along with crossovers of him being other characters (Like Skull from KHR).

GUY'S! THE CROSSOVER'S STORY FOR KANAME IS UP! THERES ONLY ONE STORY SO FAR, BUT I'M WORKING ON LIKE THREE AT THE SAME TIME RIGHT NOW THAT SHOULD BE POSTED WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!

Happy belated New years, and Christmas as well.

Steven Universe is taking a lot of my time up as i have been trying to catch up on it (Like with Supernatural as i am STILL ON SEASON 2).

True blood...

OMG...guy's...I couldn't get through the _first_ episode...Like...I-I **TRIED**...Who names their child _Snookie_?!...I-I can't...I-I JUST _CAN'T_! (Well i probably could, i just dun wanna...it _hurts_...). I Stopped when this guy entered the restaurant and Snookie is all like 'Omg, you guys, thats a vampire' and i'm confused because i didn't know that Vampires were a known thing in that world until i looked it up.

ALSO THE **POSITION** OF THEIR FANGS MAKE ME **_LAUGH_ **BECAUSE THEY LOOK _SO_ FUCKING **_STUPID_ **WITH WHERE THEY ARE LOCATEDANDIJUST**_CANNOTFUCKINGDOITGUYS!_**

So done with it already.

So yeah, 'Through Lives, That's Why' is the title of the Crossovers. Go ahead and read. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

Because...Why would you say that to his face?!

"LADY KANAME! PLEASE LET ME PROVE MYSELF TO YOU!"

I stared, pausing my pouring of sake for Sesshomaru, who had arrived halfway through the celebration as he had gotten bored, and blinked blankly down at Sayuri's kowtow'ed form on the dirt floor. Sesshomaru, Rin, and myself were seated upon a red platform that the villagers had set up for us, overlooking the whole celebration. The village elder, and the trainer's were seated to our right on a lower platform, while Jaken and senior apprentices sat to the left.

_...This seems familiar._ I thought with a slightly raised brow. I looked to my left and saw Sesshomaru also staring at Sayuri, a brow raised as he also seemed to remember an event just like this, before looking back on the girl.

"I SWEAR I CAN PROVE USEFUL!" she continued when I said nothing.

I rolled my eye's and continued the motion of pouring Sesshomaru his drink. "Oh? I dare say that you aren't very useful at all. After all, how useful can you be if you can't even care for my garden properly?" I stated through gritted teeth, because a few of my plants had suffered from lack of care, overgrown by weeds, and some dying from lack of water. Two very rare and expensive flower bushes that are used in curing demonic miasma poisoning were dead. I was lucky to get one of them from a demon's corpse, another I had to trade quite a lot to get my hands on. _And now their gone._ I thought with a click of my tongue. "What could you possibly do that would make me reconsider throwing you out of the village?"

"I KNOW HOW TO READ AND WRITE!" she stated.

I quirked a brow down at her. "...and how could a farm girl know how to read and write?"

"My mother use to work at the late lords home, as the Hime's personal caretaker, so she learned how to read and write from the Hime herself. In turn she taught me, so I would have a better chance of finding a husband." she explained.

"Hn..." I hummed, thinking on it._ I could have her assist Kokoro in teaching the children to read and write. _I mused, thinking of the benefits of having two people who knew the art spreading the knowledge around the village._ But.._ "If that is all you can offer, then I am afraid it is not enough." she was far too troublesome to keep around for only that.

"I know how to spin silk, sew clothing, and make hair ornaments to sell!" she said, finally turning her head up to face me.

"...How do you know to do all of that?"

"My family was fairly poor, and we needed money so we could survive the winter."

And oddly enough, it made sense to me that she picked up those skill's, she was desperate for money so she didn't care what she had to learn to get it. "Hn, even if you can do all of that, there is still the problem of your behavior."

"I-I'LL PUT UP WITH ANY FORM OF ETIQUETTE TRAINING NECESSARY!" she said desperately, all but groveling at the moment.

"Ho~?" I hummed. "And who would be putting up with teaching you? I will not be here long, for I only stopped by to check in and see how the village was doing. And as far as I know, most if not all of the villager's seem to dislike you." I sighed, because the village may be in need of those skill's. It never hurt to have more help somewhere in the village. "Seeing to the fact that you are no longer my apprentice, they really have no reason to even entertain the thought of helping you. Unless, of course, you can find _someone_ who will."

"Mama~!" Rin called running towards our platform with a large grin. "Mama, look at the mask Rin got!" she exclaimed, holding up said mask. It was a fox, painted a bright yellow with cream around the eye-holes, it's nose and mouth a dark brown, and finally a dark brown crescent moon was on the forehead. "It has the same mark as papa does!" she said excitedly.

I chuckled, taking the mask from her outstretched hand and inspected it. "Why, yes, it does. It is a very beautiful mask, Rin." I complimented, showing Sesshomaru. "Do you not think so, my lord?"

"Hn." he agreed, looking the mask over before handing it back to her. She giggled, putting the mask on and running towards a group of children to play. "I am certain that you have your answer, girl." he stated, looking at Sayuri who flinched at the attention. "you've spewed what you wanted, received your answer, so I find there to be no more need for you to still be here."

She shifted on her spot, seeming not to know what to do, so I took pity on her. "Sayuri, that was a clear dismissal."

She blinked, "A-Ah, right...So, all I need is to find someone to teach me so I can continue to be your student?"

"No. I will no longer waste time on teaching you." I answered, making her face fall. "But, if you wish to remain in the village, then you need to prove useful. I am sure I could negotiate another contract with your village elder once it is complete." I mused. She seemed to have perked up on this as she hastily stood up, gave a quick thank you, before running off to find someone willing to put up with her.

"Awfully generous of you, seeing as you all but tore her to piece's just this morning." Sesshomaru noted, a brow raised slightly towards me in question of my actions. I smirked at him.

"Hm, yes...very generous of me to send my ex-apprentice out to find someone who will teach her in this village." I hummed, picking up a small treat from a plate and popping it into my mouth. "It's not like I just sent her out into the same village that find's her annoying, and will not let the chance of her kicked out the village pass by them or anything..." I trailed off, giving my lord an amused smile.

His lips twitched, letting out a huff of a laugh as he sipped his drink. "sneaky."

"Hn, no, just honest. I never said it _had_ to be someone of the _this_ village specifically." I chuckled, "It's no problem of mine if the girl didn't pick up on my hint."

He hummed in agreement. We fell into a delightful silence, watching the villager's enjoy themselves and party, the children running around carefree, the elder's basking and reminiscing, girl's and boy's working up the courage to ask another to dance with them, wives enjoying their husbands presence and so forth._ I should find a way so mother, grandfather and Souta can cross the well._ I mused, knowing they would enjoy spending time in the village. _Father would have loved it here. _I smiled at the thought of my father, enjoying my drink as I let the noise wash over me.

It was peaceful.

That was, until Sesshomaru opened his mouth, "Rin has come to me earlier and ask that I help you have another pup for her to look after."

I _choked_.

"W-What?" I asked, feeling my face flush red at what he said. He looked at me with a calm expression, but his eye's held amusement at my plight, along with that intense expression he gives me when we are alone together. "Oh...?"

He hummed, "Hn. She ask's that we make her a brother, but she was fine with a sister as well, and that we do what she ask's as soon as possible." his lip's quirked upwards. I could feel my face heating even more, along with a tingling sensation near my abdomen, the more he spoke.

"A-Ah, is that so." I stuttered slightly, embarrassed that Rin had actually done such a thing.

"Indeed, she seemed to hint at tonight being a fairly good night to do it." he actually chuckled as he leaned towards me. That look in his eye's intensifying, and pupils dilating, making my heart thrum wildly in my chest. I was sure he could hear it, our eye's never straying from one another.

I was certain that I was having a heart attack right about now.

We were only broken from out moment when the villager's start to quiet down. Blinking in confusion for a moment before gathering myself and looking around, Sesshomaru sitting back but much closer then he was before as his amber eye's stared towards the front of the village. I turned my eye's towards the main path that cut through the celebration towards us, following his gaze, and saw an unusual sight. It was a young girl, maybe about Kagome's age give or take a year, with long light brown hair that reached the small of her back, doe like crystal blue eye's, a straight narrow nose, full soft pink lips, heart shaped face and delicate features and wearing the most scandalous outfit I have ever seen next to my sister's school uniform. It looked like a butchered and scanty version of a miko outfit. The kimono had the sleeves and back cut out, showing her bare shoulder's and her whole unmarked back, the sleeves seemed to have been made to tie at the bicep's and flow freely. Her hakama was no better, as it was cut off just above her knees and showed too much leg to be appropriate. At her hip was a rusty katana, and her shoes were-

_Are those sneaker's?_ I thought in bewilderment. Was this girl from my time? It would make sense since she has strong European features. _Did she come through the well?_ I thought as the girl stopped in front of our platform. _Now, what could she want?_ I mused, "What brings such a young girl to this village, by yourself may I add." I asked, eyeing her up and down. The girl didn't seem to hear what I asked, because she seemed very busy looking over my lord. You would have to be blind and stupid to not notice the lust and interest she seemed to take with him. I narrowed my eyes at her, feeling my reiki spike a fraction. "Are you deaf girl, answer the question!"

she started, jerking, as her blue eye's flickered over to me. Looking up and down, seeming to try and see something.

"A-Ah, sorry about that, I was a bit...distracted." she stated, an American accent coming from her lips.

_That proves it, she is from beyond the well._ Because it wasn't until years later until America forced trading open. "So I see." I stated dryly, making her shift in embarrassment. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, uhm, My name is Am- er- Mason, Amanda. I was actually passing through, exploring a bit when I found this path that lead here..." she said, trailing off as her eye's slid back towards Sesshomaru.

_Hmp, another one of those silly girl's who will try and get his attention._ "Nh, is that so?" she seemed to recognize Sesshomaru, as if she knew him himself, and not just heard of him from word of mouth. _She's hiding something,_ I thought as I looked towards a pouch at her side, the glow of a jewel shard beaming at me. _And it's not the shard she's hiding, she wants something with my lord. _"Hn, It is getting late, and seeing as you are already here I suppose you may stay for the night." I decided, seeing her face light up while I narrowed my eye's at her. "But I will have to ask you to give me that jewel shard in your possession, it is starting to corrupt being in the presence of a normal mortal. And I know you are no miko, not only because no self respecting miko would wear such...clothes fit for a harlot, but because you have no reiki in you."

The girl, Amanda, tensed and palmed her little bag. She stared at me, suspicion in her eye's as she took a small step back. That made me huff in amusement, the fact that this untrained girl thought that she could get away from me, let alone the villager's, was hilarious. "_you_ can purify the jewel shards?" she asked skeptically, as if it should be impossible that _I_ could purify it.

"I do not appreciate that tone of yours, girl." I stated, "And of course I can purify the shard, I _am_ a miko."

"How do I know I can trust you? I know that there are dark miko's out there, for all I know, you could be one of them." she said stubbornly.

At her little accusation the villager's started to scowl at her, shuffling from foot to foot, ready to throw her out if I said so.

"Mama isn't dark!" Rin yelled out, running from her group of playmates towards Sesshomaru and I. She threw herself on my lap and hugged my waist, as if it would protect me from Amanda's words. She frowned down at the girl, "Mama is a good person, mama took Rin in when Rin had no one else!"

"Thank you Rin." I mumbled, running a hand through her hair. I looked back at the girl who seemed gobsmacked as she stared at my daughter. I raised a brow at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she looked from Sesshomaru to Rin and then to me in confusion.

"A-Ah...S-Sorry..." she said in a daze, "But...M-Mama...?" she questioned as she pointed at Rin and myself.

"That is the term for mother, so yes, mama."

She seemed to have frozen as she stared with widened eye's at me, freezing in place as her finger twitched.

"...This was entertaining in the beginning, but now it's starting to get quite annoying." I said to Sesshomaru, petting Rin's hair as she seemed to be in winder as to why the girl had suddenly frozen.

"Hn," he hummed in agreement. "She has interesting features, along with an interesting name." he noted, giving a distasteful look towards her clothes.

"Well, she's American by the sound of her accent, so she must be from my time."

He grunted in curiosity, sharp eye's observing her as this was his first time seeing a different ethnicity in person. I had shown him pictures and video's (Which he was fascinated by) of other races, and he looked fairly bewildered by how different people could look depending on where their heritage came from along with who was their parents. I imagine that he was fairly curious to see European features up close so soon, especially when I told him it would not be for a long time until Japan – mostly he himself- was able to interact with foreigners.

"It seems any fool could use that well of yours." He commented, sipping his sake.

I hummed in response. "I am wondering how she got into the well house, if she did indeed use the well, because that is closed off to visitors of the shrine." I mused lightly before looking down at the girl. "Mason, I have given you an offer, now are you going to take it or are you going to leave this village tonight?" I said, snapping her out of her state. She frowned at me, clutching her bag more.

"I-I cannot give you this! I was planning on giving it to a certain priestess and her group for safe keeping, it's the whole reason I'm traveling."

we stared at one another, neither backing down as we both seemed to believe that we were right in their reasoning. I could see her fidget, and it didn't take long for her to look away. "Hn," I hummed, sipping my drink. _I could always do something about it in the morning._ I mused, "Alright, you may stay if you wish. I've spent enough time on you already, and we are suppose to be celebrating, so let us celebrate until you regret drinking so much in the morn!" I said lastly towards the village. I got cheer's and raised cup's in agreement, the music started to play again, the children went back to running around, and the villager's started to enjoy themselves again. Happy that they were cheerful again, I turned to one of the villager's, "Mako."

She paused in front of us, a new bottle of sake in her hand, "Yes, my lady?"

"Take the woman to the shrine, if you will, and make sure she is dressed properly." I said, gesturing towards the American. She blinks, looking down at her attire, then around and observing how all the other women were dressed. "I will be sure to burn it in the morning."

"Of course, my lady. Come now miss, let's get you situated in the shrine." she said, leading the girl away by the small of her back.

* * *

Amanda Mason was a regular girl in her own opinion.

She was the average female height in America, her mother's hair with her daddy's eye's. She knew she was pretty, she knew boy's wanted to date her, and she reveled in the fact that she wasn't second choice. Amanda was smart, top of her class, and was on track to being to graduate highschool a year or so earlier then her peers.

She had a fair amount of close friends, decently popular, and was from a well off middle class family. Most of her friends were made from the Anime and Manga club from school, because she loved the world of fantasy, to read about adventure and romance. The Inuyasha series was her all time favorite, she loved Kagome and how kind heart-ed she was, Loved Miroku's lecherous personality, Sango's strong and confident nature, shippo's innocence, Inuyasha's brash behavior.

But her favorite was Sesshomaru. He had been a pretty face when he was introduced, a bit of a jerk but she learned to love his character as she read. She had a crush on the fictional character, it only grew when she saw how he had saved Rin because it showed he did, in fact, have a soft side to his hard demeanor. Amanda had marveled how Sesshomaru changed from beginning to end. How he went from obsessing over Tetsusaiga, to not wanting it anymore and gaining his own sword.

Imagine her surprise when, one night alone at home, while re-watching the Inuyasha series the T.V. Seemed to have turned into a portal and spat her out in the middle of a forest.

She hadn't panicked (she read somewhere that panicking didn't help at all in these situations), instead she had quickly seen what she had on her person. She had nothing but her drawing pencil and an eraser. For three day's she had walked, hungry and thirsty, before stumbling onto a village.

A village. Not a town.

And not just any village, no not at all, but the village that Kagome and company stayed at for lengths of time. Meeting Kaede and finding out she was in the world of Inuyasha (Along with the sudden power to understand Japanese) was something she was not prepared for.

Honestly nothing could prepare her for that.

Of course, that actually explained the little glass shard she found embedded into her palm when she first woke up, and when she realized that it was a shard of the shikon jewel, well she had changed out of her dirty clothes, grabbed a sword, and tried to catch up to the group as they were only a day ahead of her. She really didn't think it was smart, but this was her chance to have an exciting adventure.

That lead to her being lost for two weeks as she had no idea where anything was, which lead her to here to this village.

….The village where _Sesshomaru_ was currently residing in...

_Didn't he hate humans besides Rin?_ She thought as she sat in the grass, observing the demon lord who she was fond of talking to a miko. It was the morning after she arrived, and she was curious as to what he was doing in this village. She was happy to have been able to meet her favored character, and was shocked to see how truly beautiful the lord was in person (The manga and show did no justice), she was sure that her face had went a deep red as she stared at him. Spotting Toukijin made her smile, because she now had a rough estimate as to when she was in the story. _What's he doing talking to a priestess?_ She mused, looking at the young woman she had met last night, Rin next to her as they held hands.

The miko and Sesshomaru were walking around the village, it was easy to spot them from where she was sitting on the side of the hill. She was still trying to figure out why Rin had called the woman her 'Mama', because as far she knew Rin didn't have any living relatives. She really didn't know what to make of the miko, she wasn't very nice when they met, not like how miko's should be, and the villagers have been a little hostile towards her since yesterday- granted, it was probably not a good idea to even slightly accuse their miko of being dark.

Not one of her brightest moments...

_I should apologize for that._ She mused, noticing a young girl with brown hair and a determined expression go up to the two. She seemed to be asking her something, seeming unsuccessful as neither of the adults seemed to be listening to her, until the miko looked at her and nodded her head. Making the girl smile brightly and rush of down the street.

* * *

Later that day, Amanda was walking up to the shrine, looking for the miko so she could apologize. "This shrine isn't even that big, so where is she?" she muttered, only to stop when two children blocked her path. She blinked, noting their pointed ears and claws, "Demons?" she whispered to herself.

"Nope, we're only half demons!" the male said.

"And you're the rude human who insulted Kaname-sama!" the girl said with a frown.

There was only one person she had insulted so far, "Ah...I didn't mean to insult her, I was just being careful. I was actually looking for her to apologize for that, but I can't find her for some odd reason." she said with a sigh.

**"That's because she's tending her garden with Lord Sesshomaru."** the two said, pointing down the hall. **"The garden is just outside her room, so it's no wonder you couldn't find her. No one, sans Rin-chan and His lordship are allowed inside."**

_Ah, so that's why I couldn't find her._ Amanda thought, "Oh, well...Do you think it would be ok for me to go in? To apologize?" she questioned, making the twins look at one another and debate silently on what to do. So, she waited, because she had already spent so much time on trying to find the miko she figured she couldn't abandon it now. Especially since she learned that Sesshomaru was with her. _What is he doing with her?_ She thought, _he doesn't seem like the type to help with gardening._ She was certain of that. Because this was Sesshomaru, she practically knew everything about him, researching forums and wiki's to learn everything about her favorite character.

**"Ok."** the twins said, bringing Amanda out of her thoughts. She smiled at them as they lead the way towards where Kaname was located.

"What are your names?" she questioned,_ Kaname, huh? She had the same name as Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight._ She mentally giggled to herself.

"I'm Toma."

"And I'm Toka."

They arrived, Toka sliding the door open and leading Amanda towards the open walkway outside. Kaname could be kneeling in front of an impressive garden, carefully trimming and spreading some fresh soil. She was in a flowing dark red yukata, golden and white flower patterns scattered near the hem, and her hair neatly styled and pinned in a bun with simple decorations. Rin was next to her, observing and occasionally pointing to one of the plants in question, and smiling at learning something new. The girl was wearing the standard Miko garb, her hair in a high tail, and the mask from the day before next to her crouched person. Sesshomaru was seated underneath a tree not far from them, his golden eye's trained on the two females of his pack, before flickering his gaze towards Amanda when he heard them coming towards them, then ignoring her presence as she wasn't deemed a threat to anyone.

**"My lady~! The rude girl came to apologize to you~!"** Toma and Toka said, all but skipping towards the miko.

Kaname paused in what she was doing, turning her head towards her with a faintly raised brow. "I see." she mumbled, knowing for a fact that Amanda wanted to do more then just apologize, before turning to the twins with a soft smile, "It seems things must be discussed between us, so why don't you take Rin with you and give her pointers on her barrier work? Get her caught up as much as possible so you three can be on the same level."

**"Okay~!" **they chorused as they each took Rin's hand and skipped inside.

"Hn..." Kaname hummed with a quirked smile, "There is no need to apologize. It was a valid reason to be wary as there are dark miko's out there." she said. "It also has occurred to me that I was quite rude yesterday, for I have not introduced myself to you properly. My name is Higurashi, Kaname and it is nice to meet you." she introduced herself, a small smile on her face before it fell at the look she was receiving form the girl.

Said girl looked shocked at Kaname._ Higurashi?_ She thought numbly, _Isn't that Kagome's last name?_ She looked at the miko closely, she didn't see much of a resemblance between the heroine and the young woman in front of her. It never said anything about Kagome having a sister, so was she one of the girls ancestors?

"Is there a reason you are gawking at me?" Kaname asked curiously. She really didn't know what to make of this girl who seemed to make the most interesting facial expressions around her. _Maybe she is surprised to meet someone with a last name?_ She mused, because only the wealthy and those from a clan had a last name during this period if she remembered correctly. Such as the Oda clan, or her own clan (Who she would like to check up on, because they had a fairly big blank during this time period). _Seeing as she is American and from the future, she must have been confused when no one ever gave out a last name._ "A bug demon will make it's nest in your mouth if you keep it open like that."

Amanda snapped her mouth shut.

Strange girl.


	25. Damn heat

hey guy's! had some major writers block for this chapter, thus it's kinda shorter then the usual. Sorry!

I've been adding little by little, along with editing it, every day so i hope you like it.

In other news, I have become obsessed with the show Lucifer and Recently Damien! Like, Luci you sassy little shit! xD

And poor Damien, damn thats gotta fucking suck...

I've also recently gotten kinda back into kingdom hearts...now if only my PlayStation 2 worked (LE SIIIIGH). I'm also working on doing a different cover for the story!

Crossovers have also been a thing i've been reading, a little while ago it was Twilight crossovers, because I Like the story's where Bella isn't with that controlling freak Edward, and she becomes a strong independent woman who won't go back to that asshole who ABANDONED HER IN THE FUCKING WOODS! I usually hate Bella, she's way too whiny and kinda stupid for my tastes, but i like how some authors write her! I Like the bellas that aren't so dependent and stupid when it comes to the supernatural.

Recently I've been into Harry Potter Crossovers, Mostly HP and the Percy Jackson series~! I Like the idea of Harry being Hades son...I also seem to like Fem!Harry.

GUY! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! SAKURA-CON IS ON FRIDAY AND I AM SO _FREAKIN'EXCITEDTHAT**YOUDON'TEVENUNDERSTANDYO!**_

* * *

Because...On the road again

_She's staring at me again._ I mused, ignoring the heated stare that Amanda was sending my way from her hiding spot in the bush. It had been fairly quiet lately, but that was due to the fact that sayuri had traveled back to her village yesterday to retrieve the person she would be studying under. The girl had finally figured out that she could choose someone from outside of the village, and I must admit that I was a little pleased that she actually figured it out. I probably won't be here when she returns, but I have already instructed the village elder's on what to do, so it should be fine.

"Mama?" Rin whispered, cupping her hand to her mouth and leaning over. "Why is that girl hiding in a bush and staring at us?" she questioned, glancing at said girl who's backside was sticking out of the bush. "She know we can see her, right?"

I sighed, "No, Rin, I do not think she is aware that we can see her." I commented.

Rin gave me a look that screamed that I must be joking, because no one is _that_ horrible at hiding. I gave an amused grin and a small shrug of the shoulders as a response, making her blink and look back with a small giggle. "She's wiggling her but, like a kitty, mama." she noted.

"Hn," I hummed, shaking my head slightly and directed her attention back on the small stone tablets around the plant. "never copy the action Rin, now then back to work. Close your eye's and relax, try to find the flow of warmth traveling through your veins, and when you've found it try and coax it to your fingertips." I instructed, watching as she did as said and waited for her to find her reiki. It had been a few day's since we've arrived, and during that time I've started to teach Rin how to make barriers. Currently she was trying to make one using an anchor for her power, working her way with using stone's with barrier seals carved into it, to blocks of wood, to sutras, and then finally being able to make one without an anchor.

She was doing fairly well, I could occasionally see flickers of a yellow barrier.

"Don't rush it, that could be harmful to your pathways." I warned her, "Let it flow, think on what you want it to do, what it's current purpose is, how it is to protect the plants from harm."

After twenty minutes of Rin doing this, I let her take a break and lay in the sun, while I myself went inside and grabbed my sewing supply's and an apple before tossing it towards Sesshomaru lounging in 'his' tree. I wonder where Jaken and A-Un has gone off to? I mused as he caught the apple without effort and bit into it, lazing like a cat as his tail twitched every once in a while. I chuckled softly, sitting under the tree and started to sew a sparrow design on a handkerchief I made, enjoying the peace and low hum of the village.

"Mama, the baby wont arrive until nine months, right?"

I stabbed my thumb with the needle.

"...'The baby'...?" I questioned, pausing in my work and slowly looking at my daughter. She was looking expecting at me, sitting up with her arms crossed. I could feel that this had gotten Sesshomaru's attention as well. "...What baby would that be?"

"The one you and papa made a few nights ago when Rin asked papa!" she stated cheerily.

Amanda seemed to still be here if that squawk was anything to go by. She actually seemed to have fallen out from her bush from shock.

"..." I could feel my face heat up while I calmly put my things down on the ground next to me. "Rin, we have discussed this before. And your father and I did no such thing..." I trailed off when I got a confused look sent my way.

"Does mama not like papa?"

I blinked, raising a brow. "Hn? Of course I like your father-"

"Then why didn't you two make a baby brother or sister for Rin?"

_Why isn't he saying anything?_ I wondered, looking upwards towards the demon in question. He would have usually stepped in by now, telling Rin that was not suppose to be asking for such things, but he was silent. What I saw made my stomach flutter.

His eye's were unusually intense and focused on my person right now.

I was conflicted on if I wanted him to stop or not. _Oh dear._ I thought while clearing my throat. "Rin...I have told you before...that this is a topic between your father and I...not...for children."

She perked up at this, "So if Rin leaves right now, you'll talk about it?"

"What? No-"

"Ok! Rin will go play with Toka then!" she decided, jumping up and running off.

"..."

"..."

I heard a deep throaty chuckle from above me, gaining my attention from where Rin had just run off to. "...My lord...Please don't laugh..." I sighed, slumping against the tree in embarrassment.

That girl is going to give me a heart attack one of these days, I just know it.

* * *

Sesshomaru had to admit that Rin was very straight to the point in what she wanted, the pup was a devious little thing under her innocent look.

And he had to also admit that he let a little of his control slip whenever the topic of mating with Kaname to make Rin a sibling came up. He prided himself in all his years of having a good grasp in his sexual urges, he's had females of all types throw themselves at him, beautiful women during their heat intentionally fanning their pheromones towards him in hopes to marry him. Lords sending their fertile daughters for an alliance or in a ploy for power, hoping to trap him into said marriage, or just ruin his reputation. He didn't think it would be any different when traveling with the attractive miko and she was in her heat cycle, thus there was no reason for him to pay any attention to it.

So it came as a shock to him when her heat did hit, it hit _hard_. He had the urge to claim her right then and there, pick her up and finding a suitable place to mate in so no other male could see her. The urge to bite her lovely neck and leave his mark for all to see that she was claimed, to dig his nails into her hip while burying himself deep inside of her, nibbling those alluring lips, the maddening urge to hear her scream _his_ name in pleasure, to see her wither underneath him in pure bliss was _unbearable_. He had to physically restrain himself from acting on instinct and getting himself under control.

The lord had to stop breathing through his nose around her, had to make space between them. He's never had this reaction to anyone before.

Maybe it was because he was actually attracted to her? It was logical and he admitted to himself that it _was_ probably the reason.

Now the problem was that he had to keep a tight hold on himself for a week...

Of every month...

For as long as they traveled together.

Why did mortal females have to go into heat so often? Her body literally called out to him, telling him that she was at an ideal stage to carry _his_ pup's, promising night's of pleasure in trying to impregnate her. And that thought just sent pleasant chills along his spine, the mental image of her glowing because of motherhood.

He had to stop thinking that way...it was just making his predicament a lot harder then needed to be...

Oh, how he loathed and longed for her heat cycle.

Lord he may be, he was still a male, a male with urges around a desirable fertile and strong female. Which was ridiculous and a little vexing since he couldn't _do_ anything, and it was making him act like a pubescent virgin boy.

…

…

Well, he _could _do something, but he wouldn't. He was no lowly demon, and he would _not_ disrespect her in such a way, bedding her for his own pleasure as if she was some common whore. No, she would be _his_ fully before anything of the sort could happen. Hence, he had started to subtly court her, the clothes were a fine idea, but now he had to figure out another item that would please her. He couldn't just do what was usual, he doubted that Kaname was fond of rare jewels, or fancy clothing, nor any nicknack's he could get his claws on.

Which he was currently thinking on at the moment. Jaken had actually been sent to his palace with A-Un to fetch a pair of dagger's he possess that summons flames from the afterlife when swung. Kaname seemed like she would enjoy having such things, just in case she could not use her naginata or her katana. He didn't bother to say anything when it came to Rin's 'suggestion' about a pup, he would rather not think about it because he had seen Kaname's reaction when he brought it up during the celebration. He could smell that she was interested, every time the subject was brought up he could smell her arousal, and oh how torturous it was to not react to it. Thankfully it's not as bad as when she's in heat.

He was thankful for small mercy's.

_She seemed to have an abundance of literature in her chambers._ He mused, remembering when he was back in her time and got a glimpse into her room. She had shelves with dozens of books in them, he had also noticed some ancient scrolls hanging from her wall's, along with other such objects. He looked down at the miko who was sitting contently under his tree. It would be no problem to get her a scroll, he had dozens of them in his treasure room, but the problem is what to get her specifically. _...maybe...Hn...that could work._ He mused.

Didn't he have a good amount of reiki technique scroll's that he got from defeated miko's and hoshi's? She also liked history, maybe he could part with one of his ancestors journals? _She would find those useful, _he thought while tapping his claw against his knee. _There is a new breed of small demons near one of my villages that she could study._

Granted he was still on the first stage of courting, providing Items that would please his future mate, showing that he could provide for _her_ needs. The second stage was all about proving that he could provide food and shelter for any future pup(s). The third stage varied depending on the female, if she was nothing but a court female, no training and incapable of defending herself, then he would have to prove that he could defend her. But, if she did have training, and was a warrior then he had to defeat her in an all or nothing fight. If he won then it meant he was a strong mate suitable for her, if he didn't then the female would usually kill the male for being so weak and thinking he could be her mate.

_But that is demon mating,_ he mused. _Would such a thing work for a human female?_ His eye's were drawn to the corner of the shrine, feeling the eye's of the newest mortal on his person.

Sesshomaru didn't think much of the so called American female, she wasn't much of a threat, nor was she notable beyond her foreign features. The girl had been watching Kaname and himself for some time now, and if he had to guess then he would say it stemmed from jealousy. She probably thought she had some sort of claim on the demon lord, like most females that are infatuated with him, and felt threatened by Kaname's presence.

Which, in his honest opinion, was ridiculous.

He would have to be _interested_ in the American _first_ for her to be threatened by Kaname, who he _was_ interested in.

_Females_, he thought with a sigh.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru?"

He blinked, his brow slightly twitching, as irritation hit him. Did the mortal really just call him by _first_ name? As if they were on _familiar_ enough terms to do so? He was told by Kaname that American's addressed people by their first name, he couldn't fathom as to why, but that they also usually addressed people they were unfamiliar, and were older then themselves, with either 'Sir' or 'Ma'am', even 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'.

He ignored her, because even if it was a thing in her culture, she didn't even bother with adding anything to his name.

She shifted in her spot, seeming to stare expectantly up at him from under his tree. _Disrespectful mortal._ He thought with narrowed eye's, content in watching Kaname weave a basket for her pupils.

"Mason-san," Kaname called out, gaining the girls attention. "I would ask that you not address my lord so familiarly."

"..Eh?"

"It is disrespectful to address him by name since he has not given you leave to do such, and even then it should be 'My Lord' or 'Lord Sesshomaru' to you. Saying just 'Sesshomaru' would have had you punished severely if any other lord were present for talking to him like an equal." she explained.

Amanda looked bewildered at Kaname, "...thats kinda sexist." she frowned, "As far as I'm concerned everyone is equal." she stated, making Kaname freeze in her weaving, and for Sesshomaru to narrow his eye's dangerously at what was being implied. "Just because he's a noble and a demon doesn't mean I'm going to call him 'My Lord', I'm not one of his subjects. And seriously, isn't it ridiculous to be punished for not saying the title?"

Sesshomaru curled his lip at the girl, he couldn't believe how disrespectful she was being!

"...I am fairly tempted to throw you into the demon infested woods and let whatever got to you first do what it wanted for such disrespect." Kaname answered, "In fact, I mean to right now. Just because you are not from here does not mean I will allow you to disregard our customs, along with your snub to my lord. He may not be your ruling lord, but he is still a lord and you will address him as such! You are in my village, and what I say goes, and I am a few seconds away from telling the hunters to throw you into a demons nest." She threatened, continuing working on the basket, ignoring the wide-eyed look the girl was sending her. "I shall let it slid this one time if you beg my Lord for forgiveness. Honestly, your mother must be ashamed to have raised such a disrespectful girl." she stated, finishing the basket and setting it aside, the subtly jab at her upbringing being said loud and clear.

"O-Oh..." she said nervously, realizing that the miko in front of her was being serious in her threats. "I'm sorry Ses- err- Lord Sesshomaru." she corrected quickly, gulping. "I didn't think."

Sesshomaru snorted inwardly, _of course you didn't._ He thought.

"Ah...uhm...I just have a few questions..." she trailed off, noticing the lord not paying attention to her.

"And you expect an answer after what you just did?" Kaname questioned dryly.

"I apologized didn't I?!" Amanda said gapping.

Kaname just raised a brow, "Oh yes, that was quite an apology you gave my lord." She said sarcastically, deadpanning the american. "Such grand apology. Much thanks. So wow."

The girl looked shocked, "Doge meme?!" she exclaimed pointing at the miko.

Kaname furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?"

"Ah- uh...n-nothing, never mind..." Amanda trailed off, "...So...my questions...?"

Kaname sighed, looking up towards Sesshomaru and quirking a brow at him, asking what was to be done. She received a cool look back, not caring what she did. "Alright then, what would you like to know? You will have to ask me, for it is a little presumptuous to be asking my lord any questions and expecting him to answer."

Sesshomaru mentally nodded at this, he would not answer the girls question's just because she asked. There was the fact that he was still a bit irritated that she had acted far too familiar with him, along with that snub to his person, despite it be unintentional or not. She would have been slain by any other lord, demon or not, for doing such a thing.

"Oh...Well then," she coughed, turning towards Kaname with narrowed eye's and tensed body. "What is your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin?"

…

…

…

"And what," Kaname started coldly, "does _my_ relationship with my Lord and my daughter have to do with you?"

"W-Well it's strange, that a demon, Miko, and human child are so comfortable together. So why are you three...?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed down at the girl, his voice deep and warning as he spoke. "The nature of our relationship, has nothing to do with you girl, and it is of no business of yours to know."

She hesitantly nodded, but didn't seem happy about it as she frowned, lucky she let it go. "Right. Well do you think you could teach me to use reiki?" this made the miko raise her eyebrow, "Lady Kaede was teaching me a bit on herbal remedies before I left, and it's cool and all, but I thought using reiki would be more effective in healing." she shrugged.

"No." Kaname denied bluntly, shocking the girl.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I don't teach outsiders." she stated as she started the second basket, "And if you spout out the utter crap about how it is my duty because I am a miko, then you can go ahead and hold your tongue, for I will throw you into that forest with nothing but the clothes on your back."

Sesshomaru smirked briefly at this, it had alway's been a favorite pass time of his to watch Kaname threaten a mortal. Since they traveled through paths that no human would take, they rarely encountered bandits and the like anymore, which he mused was a good thing since they had a pup with them. They had no fear of any demon's, most are weak and thus disintegrate when they got too close to the miko, stronger ones were smart enough to not get near himself, so they were left alone for most of the time.

Shame, he liked to see the female threaten others.

The girl huffed, "Alright then, can I at least travel with you?"

Kaname paused, "And why, may I ask, would we allow an unknown travel with us?" she questioned. "What could you possibly bring to the pack that could benefit us?"

"B-Because...uh..." she stumbled, thinking, before gripping the worn katana at her hip. "I have a sword...?"

None of the two were impressed.

"Hn, and can you use the sword?"

"..."

"I thought so," Kaname stated dryly. "Even then, I have my own sword."

"I know how to cook over a fire!"

"As do I."

"I have a jewel shard?"

"Which I could easily take from you."

"I would die on my own!"

"And I should care because...?"

"HARSH!"

"Lords are warring over land all over, hundreds die in each fight that could live if a miko were to help, so why should I be concerned over one person- or _any_ for that matter- I do not know or care about."

"..."

"..."

"...you're really mean for a miko."

"Hn."

Jaken had arrived the next day with the courting items he planned to give the miko.

"My lord! I have arrived with what you requested!" the imp stated as he knelt and presented him with the weapons. Sesshomaru had picked up the simple looking blades, unsheathing them and inspecting the glowing flames carved into the blades, before Jaken spoke. "My lord? If I may be so bold, but what is it that you aim to do with those?" because as far as he knew, his lord didn't use any weapons aside from swords. Not that he couldn't use them, Sesshomaru was trained in the use of many different styles of battle, he could defeat an opponent no matter what he was wielding, he just preferred the sword. So he was confused when he was sent to the castle to retrieve daggers.

Sesshomaru glanced down at him as he re-sheathed the daggers and pocket them. "I intend to use them as a courting item." he stated as he started walking to find his female pack members, leaving a stunned Jaken behind.

Said imp finally shook himself free of his shock when Sesshomaru was almost out of sight. He quickly got up and ran after the demon, "M-My lord has found someone to court?!" he squawked, absolutely bewildered as he was certain that Sesshomaru couldn't possibly be interested in the fairer sex. And seeing as he had been traveling with his lord he didn't understand who this female could be, after all the only female he has been in contact with was- "LORD SESSHOMARU YOU INTEND TO COURT THE MORTAL MIKO?!"

"Are you questioning me, Jaken?" he stated with narrowed eyes.

"O-Of course not!"

"Then shut your mouth."

He had finally found her in one of the cleared field with the village children, along with Rin and the two half-demon children, watching over them as they played. Kaname herself was with some of the younger girl's, helping them weave flowers together. She looked up, the sun hitting her hair and showing the blue in her hair, and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, my lord." She greeted, sending the girls off to play with the rest. Kaname stood up, facing him and waited to see what it was she wanted.

"Kaname." he greeted with a nod of the head, he then reached in into his clothes and brought out the daggers, holding them out for her to take.

Kaname blinked, bringing her hands up and taking them. She could feel power coming from them, making her curious as to what they could do. Tucking one under her arm she used her free hand to open a dagger and hummed in appreciation. "Beautiful." she mumbled.

"it pleases you then."

"Nh." she hummed with a nod, looking back up at him with a smile. "They are for me, are they not? They are wonderful, thank you, my lord." she said with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Hn." he wondered how she would react to the scrolls he would get her.


	26. Ugh, I am trash

SORRY! sorry...I've been having massive writers block for this chapter. It was just SOOOOO frustrating to write! And I kept re-writing it over and over and over Until i just said: "Fuck it" and behold! here it is, I know it's short, but I just couldn't anymore.

I'm sorry if it's not up to expectations after months of not updating.

* * *

Because Rin thinks that girl is strange...

Rin was humming as A-Un strolled down the path, it was a very nice day to travel. She would miss the village, they had left two day's ago as her papa wanted to get back to searching for Naraku. She had enjoyed being able to play with children her own age, it was nice, granted the children treated her with a bit more kindness because of her mother, but still nice all the same.

Not to mention they had a new...traveling companion? Rin glanced at the strange girl that was lagging behind the group, and marveled on how slow and seemingly out of breath she was. Rin was well aware that the only reason the girl, Amanda, was with them was because she asked her mother for it to be so. She wanted a companion to play with when her mama and papa were gone, and Jaken wasn't very fun to play with. It took far too long to get the imp to play with her, which usually resorted to Rin sitting with A-Un instead. Her mother didn't seem happy at first, but once she mentioned getting a sibling to play with instead, Kaname had all been far too willing to let the teen travel with them, if only to stop Rin from suggesting making her a sibling...

Again.

To be honest, she was only suggesting it so her mama and papa would just kiss already (Granted, she may also would really like a younger sibling), and it was slightly frustrating when they changed the subject or shut her down. At least her papa would get that look in his eye's and stare at mama for a long while, that would get mama flustered and make her blush.

Anyway, the whole Amanda thing was sorely for Rin to have a playmate.

"Neh neh, Amanda-san?" Rin said, turning her head behind her to see the girl in question.

Said girl was slightly dragging her feet, sweating slightly, and seemed overall dead tired. "Hm? Yes, Rin-chan?" she asked, her brow raised in question.

"What's your home like?"

Amanda blinked, "Ah, well, it's big. The weather differs depending on where you live, there's lots of people and different food."

Rin hummed, looked down and cocked her head. "Whats that on your feet?"

"...sneakers."

She blinked, "'Sneek-urs'?" she said in confusion.

"It's footwear from my home land." she said with a smile, seeming very proud of them. Rin thought they looked ridiculous with the kimono she was wearing, and they were colorful...too colorful, so it made her look...stranger then she is. "They're fairly new, I just broke them in. If I knew this would happen I would have worn my older more comfortable shoes."

_Broken in?_ Rin wondered what that meant. It didn't sound pleasant. _Why break perfectly good footwear? _She thought, bewildered that the girl wanted to ruin her shoes. _Does she not like them?_ She wondered while cocking her head to the side. They looked...well they looked strange to her, very colorful, but she assumed they were doing a good job of protecting her feet.

Maybe they offended her somehow?

"...Oh." was all she could say. "What kind of food?"

"Oh, well there Pizza, hotdog's, hamburgers, corndogs, hot-pockets, cup-o-noodles, bacon, ramen, cookies, biscuits, all kinds of food from around the world!" she exclaimed with a dreamy smile, her stomach growling making Rin giggle slightly before a thought struck her.

"You eat dogs?" she asked in shock.

"Huh?"

"You said Hot Dog's! You eat dogs?!" she yelped, wondering if she could warn her papa about Amanda eating him. After all, her papa was a dog demon! "Are you going to try and eat papa?!"

"WHAT?" Amanda yelled, her eye's wide in shock. She held her hands up and shook her head, "NO! NONONONO I'M NOT GOING TO EAT LORD SESSHOMARU!" she denied.

"Rin," Kaname called from up ahead, causing both girls to look at her and see the bemused expression. "'Tis not actually made of canines, just the name the food was given. And even if Mason-san did eat dog's, I doubt your father would be eaten by a silly mortal girl who could not even wield a sword correctly." she informed them, gaining a raised brow from Sesshomaru as he silently questioned why they would think he could be eaten by a mortal.

When Rin thought about it like that, she admitted to herself that she was being silly._ After all, the only mortal who could best papa is mama. _She mused, watching her parents gravitate to one another, hands briefly touching once in a while, looking at one another from the corner of their eye's, and generally seeing the love blooming between them.

Which reminded her that she really needed to come up with a plan to get them to kiss. _Maybe if they did, then they'll admit their feelings for one another?_ She mused. But how could she do that exactly?

"...you don't sugar coat things, do you?" Amanda asked Kaname.

Said priestess just smirked at her, "Nothing is gained by softening the blow, if I did then people will think it's alright to be incompetent, and not strive to better themselves."

She just received a bewildered look back, to which Kaname ignored.

"Hey, so...when are we going to take a break?" Amanda questioned.

Rin looked down at her, "Not until the sun starts setting. We've barely traveled half the day yet." she answered with furrowed brows, Amanda couldn't be tired already. It was still light out, and the sun's just reached it's peak, even children younger them herself can walk until noon if need be. When Rin received a disbelieving look, she actually gaped at her. "Are you really tired already?" she questioned in shock.

"You can say that because you're riding a dragon and not walking!" She retorted.

"A-Un likes when I ride on him," she said while petting the dragon. "and even so, I could walk the whole day, I just don't want A-Un to feel alone."

"Tired or not," Sesshomaru called out, gaining Amanda's attention- rather quickly Rin noticed, "you will walk until I deem it time to rest. If you cannot keep up then we will leave you behind to fend for yourself." he stated, not even bothering to look at the girl. "Be you Rin's playmate or not."

"You wanted to come, you should have been prepared for such long treks." Kaname pointed out.

"...you're not joking, are you?"

"I do not make a habit of making my threats empty." he said coldly.

That was another thing Rin had noticed about Amanda. Whenever her papa spoke Amanda would get this look about her as she stared at her father. It took her a while to place it, but she soon figured out it was the same look her mama gave papa. It was a look of love, but Amanda's was no where near as intensely as mama's. She did not like that Amanda apparently had feeling for her papa, he was meant to be with mama and no one else. She would have to make it clear to the girl that papa was off limits, and to make sure she didn't ruin her chance at having a little brother or sister (Specificity a brother).

"...Where did Jaken go?" Amanda questioned, making the group halt as it became apparent that the imp was not among them.

Kaname chuckled, "I was wondering why he hadn't been saying anything about a human girl traveling with us since we left. He must have missed the fact that we left the village and fallen behind." she smiled when Sesshomaru sighed. "Do not worry my lord, I shall go and retrieve him." with that she strolled towards Rin and lifted her down, before getting onto A-Un and taking off.

Rin giggled, "Silly Jaken, he can be so forgetful sometimes."

"How in the world did we not notice he was gone for two days?" Amanda questioned.

"Jaken does not say much when mama's around, so he is like a ghost and only pipes up when needed." Rin answered as she ran up to walk with her papa.

"Come, she will catch up." he stated a twitch of a smile on his face when Rin fiddled with his sleeve.

Amanda quickly caught up with them, she had tried to make conversation with Sesshomaru a few times, but stopped when she never received an answer. It was quiet until Rin decided to open her mouth.

"Do you like papa?"

Amanda's face flames red within a second before she tripped and landed face first in dirt.

Her papa seemed to grimace before quickly schooling his features. He also seemed to walk _just_ a bit faster to get away from the teen.

Rin just smiles and awaits her answer. After all, she had to be sure about Amanda's feelings before she did anything.

Silence.

She pouts, "Amanda-san?" she questioned when the girl didn't move from the floor. "...Did Rin break her, papa?"

"She was already broken Rin." he answered, "If she desires to stay where she is and be eaten by a demon then that is her choice. Leave her be." he stated when Rin went to go collect her.

"Oh, ok."

"W-WAIT!" Amanda yelped, quickly getting up and running after them.

Sesshomaru 'tch'ed.

* * *

It was well after dusk, Jaken and Kaname had arrived back a few hours ago, apparently Jaken had fallen down a hole, resulting in him getting stuck which was why he hadn't caught up to the pack. Rin was a bit miffed that Amanda never answered her question, but she soon shrugged it off and focused on playing 'eye spy' with her new companion as her papa and mama searched for a good spot to rest for the night. Seeing as it had gotten dark, and there was little to no light now, Rin thought the game was far more challenging this way and decided that she should play it at this time more often.

"We will stop here for the night." Sesshomaru declared, he had lead them to a fairly large tree with equally large root's that shielded against attacks well enough.

"Yay!" Rin chirped, quickly starting to look around for some loos wood to start the fire. Jaken was waiting patiently, grumbling about Amanda all the while and her being dead weight, as it was his job to start the fire with his staff. Her papa was standing vigil as Kaname left to hunt for some game, he would leave once she was back so he could scout for threats.

All the while Amanda was standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Rin noticed this and waved the teen over, "Amanda-san, you can help Rin with the fire. Here, you can gather the rocks that will go around the fire, make sure to get big ones like this one, and you can help Rin with digging out the hole it will go in." she stated, picking up a decent sized rock and putting it in the teens hands.

"Ah, ok." she muttered, squinting through the fading light for any more good rocks. "Do you always do this Rin?"

"Mhm!" she nodded, standing up with her haul and walking towards the center of camp. "we all have to do our part. Mama said it's only fair, because we're the ones who need it." she said, pointing between the two of them. "Mortals I mean. Papa, A-Un, and Jaken don't need fire to keep warm at night. Mama said they have their Youkai that keeps their body nice and warm, Rin couldn't see it like mama does, so papa showed his to Rin, it's thin and covers his whole body. It's really pretty to see, papa's youkai reminds me a clear sky." she said, daydreaming for a bit about the blue color of her papa's aura, only snapping out of it when Amanda kept staring at her. "mama say's they don't need to sleep for a long time unlike mortals do because of the youkai, but papa can stay up longer then Jaken because he has more and is more powerful then him. So, because of that, it's only right that we prepare our own camp site to rest in since we're the ones that actually need sleep!" she finished with a chirp.

Amanda was amazed by how much Rin knew, "But...shouldn't your mother being doing this?" she questioned, brows furrowed and frowning at a rock she picked up. She continued at Rin's questioning expression. "I mean, she's your mother right? She shouldn't be making you do so much work."

Rin stared at her, bewildered. "Eh? Why?" she questioned as they went back to the middle of the campsite.

"Because you're far too young." she said in concern as she put the rocks around the hole.

Rin just furrowed her brows at her, because 'too young' was four or five, and Rin was eight years old. She was the appropriate age to help with these types of tasks. It was expected of her, because this would help her get ready for when she got a husband and a home of her own, just like all the other children. Children from poor villages like her at least knew the bare basics of how to cook, clean, gather/chop wood, fishing, and foraging just in case they ended up being alone or the villagers get slaughtered. Case in point, herself in both scenarios, her family had died but she knew enough to survive by herself, and then her village was slaughtered by wolves, which she would have had the necessary skills to still survive before finding another village to reside in. So menial tasks such as what she is doing that she is deemed 'too young' for bye the other girl is concerning.

"Rin," Kaname called as she came back into the clearing, a string of rabbits over her shoulder. "pay no mind to what she say's to you, 'tis not important." she stated while sitting down and preparing to skin her kills.

"Ok mama!" Rin chirped, placing the wood in it's pit before quickly grabbing the pot from A-Un's saddle. She also grabbed the bag of herbs and spices, along with some vegetables, before heading back and setting them down.

"N-Not important?" she spluttered. "Of course it's important! You're making a little girl work! It's immoral to do such a thing! It's not right!"

Rin could see that what Amanda was saying was irritating her mama, it made her a bit irritated as well. She liked to help her mama and papa, she liked that she was old enough for some responsibility, and that she was learning more from these tasks! She also didn't like the accusing tone she was using on her mama, like she did something bad when she wasn't.

Her papa narrowed his eyes at Amanda, but other then that left to go scouting. Rin understood why her papa didn't really like Amanda, she was ignorant of plenty of things girls her age should know of. She thought it was because Amanda didn't have a husband yet with a child or one on the way, like most girls did at that age. She understood why mama didn't have a husband yet, papa would have killed any man that tried for mama's hand because they were meant to be together (She firmly believed this). And miko's usually don't marry men, but papa wasn't a man, he was a male daiyoukai, thus it should be alright to marry him.

She tuned out her mama berating and teaching Amanda on why she was wrong and such, instead she watched as Jaken set fire to the wood and called out insults to Amanda. It was the one time he could insult and speak such a way since mama and papa didn't necessarily care much about the teen. He was going to milk this as much as he could.

_Maybe we should find her a husband?_ Rin thought while dragging Jaken with her so she could get some water for the road and the soup. _But first she should be educated._ Rin decided with a nod, "Neh, neh, Jaken?"

"Hm? What?" he grumbled as they walked.

"What do you think of Amanda-san?"

Jaken scoffed, "Disrespectful and fairly stupid. I do not know why m'Lord allowed such-such a thing to travel with us. She is slow, and tires easily, how she survived on her own I do not know. Must have been pure luck." he answered.

* * *

"Oh," Kaname mumbled as she held out her hand and looked to the morning sky. A white dot landed on her hand, "It's starting to snow."

"Oooooh~! Look Jaken, winter is here!" Rin said excitedly as she chased snowflake after snowflake in delight.

"...It was a month away for summer before I got here..." Amanda mumbled blankly.

"Rin, so not go too far." Sesshomaru said, then looked at Jaken and Amanda. "Jaken, Onna, go."

"R-Right my Lord!" Jaken then grabbed the sleeve of Amanda's and dragged her off with him. "Come girl!"

"Eh- ah wait-!"

Kaname sighed as she saw Amanda trip, "A-Un, please go and watch over them." she got a nuzzle from the dragon, before it too left to look over it's charges. "well, now that the pups are playing, it's just you and me now my lord."

Sesshomaru hummed in agreement, his brows furrowing in thought. "warmer clothes will be needed for winter."

"yes, a thick blanket should tied us over before we have to resort to proper shelter for the nights. We may also have to gather food as the animals will be going into hibernation." she mused as they walked. "Bathing is going to be a hassle, but it is worth being clean, so Rin and I can put up with the work necessary for it, and hotsprings will work fine if we come by any."

"...and yet?" Sesshomaru questioned, knowing it was coming.

Kaname frowned, looking towards the American. "Well, I'm not sure if the girl will take this well. She is use to hot-water available at any time, along with a warm house and bed, so I fear she may complain about being cold. And seeing as she is not use to this, she might do something stupid which will result in her dying from the cold or starving despite us being here."

They looked at Amanda just as she let out a sneeze and shivered.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "If she dies then she dies, it is of no concern for us."

"True." Kaname hummed. They fell into a comfortable silence with one another, not minding the snowflakes that landed on them. She would have thought it romantic if she and Sesshomaru were together, which they were not. Yet, she had been noticing that Sesshomaru has been acting...different around her lately. He has been giving her gifts, books, scrolls, some jewelry that doubled as weapons, clothing and such. His hand would sometimes linger on her longer then usual, he was watching her more, and had started to sleep next to her at nights. Not that she was complaining, she was enjoying his attention, it was starting to give her the idea that he may want her as a wife. She would not deny him if he asked, she couldn't as she was already in love with him. And she was a Higurashi, give them an inch and they will push until they have what they desired, Kaname would fight to keep her prospective husband and eliminate any who had a problem with them.

_Unless it's Kagome,_ she corrected mentally. _I wouldn't rip her apart, but I shall try and get her to see reason._ Thinking of her sister, she wondered if Kagome had anyone in her love life right now that she had to test.

* * *

Said girl had just dodged an attack from a fairly handsome demon. She knocked an arrow and aimed it at him, but paused as the demon grinned charmingly at her. She blushed when his eye's looked her up and down appreciatively, making her throw her bow onto the ground. "WHY THE HELL IS EVERY OTHER DEMON WE FACE SO _STUPIDLY_ HANDSOME OR PRETTY AS _FUCK_?!" she yelled.

"What the fuck?! KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YA TALKIN' ABOUT?!"

"EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! THEY ARE ALL SO FUCKING ATTRACTIVE IT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!" she pointed her finger at said attractive demon, "STOP LICKING YOUR LIPS! IT'S DISTRACTING AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE EATEN BY YOU!"

"Lady Kagome I don't think-" Miroku started.

"SHUT IT MIROKU!" she snarled.

"Shutting up now."

The demon only looked amused, "Oh? I'm fairly certain you would _enjoy_ being _eaten_ by me." he stated casually as he dodged another swing of Tetsusaiga.

Kagome stared at him, her mind going blank not understanding what he meant, until she saw the suggestive look being sent. Suddenly her mind into overdrive, her face flushing a new type of red.

She fucking _**choked**_.

"ARE YOU FUCKING _SERIOUS_ RIGHT NOW?!" Inuyasha yelled. "ARE YOU REALLY FLIRTING WHILE FIGHTING?!"

Sango had put down her weapon and was just staring at the scene with Miroku and Shippo. "...Is this really happening?"

"It would seem so." Miroku commented, looking back and forth between the fighting males and a frozen miko. "aaaaaand there she goes." he stated as Kagome fainted. "Well, this has been an interesting day."


	27. Wait- He was going to mate who!

Shit, sorry about that guy's! Laptop was acting weird, thus I had to get a new one!

Well that and I was trying to type the Smut part of the Requested Madara part from 'Because through lives, that's why'...

...

...

...

I can't stop blushing...Which is ridiculous, but DAMMIT JUST STOP BLUSHING!

ANYWAY! sorry that it's short, but I wanted to get this out for you guy's!

ALSO I AM AWARE THAT IT WASN'T SNOWING DURING THIS PART! BUT LIKE THE WHOLE MANGA/ANIME ALL SEEMS TO BE IN THE SAME SEASON SETTING AND I CALL BULLSHIT! Like, the only time I remember seeing it snow in the Inuyasha universe is in one of the Movies, which is weird because it should take more then a year to travel through all of Japan? Because, like, they make some headway, but then they have to go back to the well because of Kagome going to school and shit, and then it takes even longer to go back to where they were to travel even farther...

* * *

Because danger danger

We had arrived at the sight where the castle disappeared, looking around there was really no trace of it ever being here except for the large patch of missing grass, along with some indents in the dirt. Then again there could be more, but it was slightly hard to tell with all the snow (Which Rin was currently rolling around in). There was still some demonic youkai in the area, faint, but still here none the less. Rin was running around, trying to find anything by digging up patches of snow, with Jaken following behind to make sure nothing happened to her.

Amanda's reaction caught my attention however, as instead of looking like this was her first time seeing this, she had a gleam of _recognition_ and strode purposely towards a single spot near the edge of the clearing.

_Now what are you doing I wonder? _I mused as I followed her, curious as to what she was looking for. She stopped in front of a pile of earth, something sticking out of it, and when I got closer I could see it was armor and some weapons.

"Poor Sango..." she had muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at her, _how does she know Sango?_ More importantly how did she know where this burial was? "And how does thee know of Sango?" I spoke, startling her. She whipped her head so fast that I was surprised she didn't snap her neck. _Damn_. I thought as her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. _She'll never find a husband with a face like that._ I noted distantly, "Did you throw away the last of your brain cells with that movement, or are you naturally this stupid?"

She was doing that face at me again.

"RUDE." she stated, making me quirk a brow at her. She huffed, "A-And I've heard about her. Everyone knows about the Slayer village massacre." she explained, shifting her feet slightly and nervously clenching her fist.

_She's hiding something._ "Oya? Is. That. _So_?" I hummed, hearing Sesshomaru walking up besides me. "Hm, you see _thats_ hard to believe, because after all I've heard about this as well from the villages we visit for supply's, and from what I've heard, there is no mention of anyone named Sango- _nor anyone for that matter-_ surviving." I pointed out as she seemed to gulp. "So, from what I gather, and seeing as you are clearly lying, how could you possibly know that Sango was a demon slayer. They do not give out their names easily, there are some demons out there that could curse you with just your given name."

She paled, seeming like a deer caught in the headlights.

I waited for a few moments before nodding my head, "Hn. So you really are stupid then. Your poor mother." I sighed, turning to look at my lord. He was watching Amanda intensely for a few more seconds, before deciding that this wasn't interesting enough and instead looking at me.

"I've seen what I needed." he stated then turned around and started walking away from the sight.

"Rin, come it's time to go!" I called out as I followed him. A-Un made quick work in gathering both Jaken and Rin before trotting up to my side. "What did you find my lord?"

"Naraku resided here, his stench was mixed with that of a humans more so then usual, but he could not hide his hanyou blood." his brows furrowed slightly, "there is a faint trail of his scent going north of here..." he trailed off in thought. His head tilted slightly as he seemed to contemplate something.

I blinked, wondering what he was thinking about while staring in that direction. "Lord?"

"Hn,There is business I must take care of in that direction, an acquaintance of my Fathers who will have answers to my question about Inuyasha's blood."

"Inuyasha's blood?"

"you felt it did you not? When last we encountered him and his youkai changed." he stated.

"Yes...He felt...Like a pure blooded demon." I said, remembering the feeling as Inuyasha seemed to gotten a small boost in power, but he seemed more feral as well. "He...growled at you."

"Hn."

"Inuyasha's blood...?" Amanda murmured behind us. I saw Sesshomaru's eye's narrow slightly, showing that he was focusing on what the girl was saying. A snap of her fingers caught our attention, "Ooooh, this is the part about the tree demon." she muttered, but not low enough as we both heard her.

I looked at Sesshomaru as his youkai flared in suspicion.

How did this girl, a mortal from the _future_, know an acquaintance of Sesshomaru's father?

* * *

Sesshomaru did not trust the foreign mortal girl currently traveling with them. She was a liability, and could endanger the pack with how rebellious she was whenever he gave an order to her. Then there was the way he notice that she seemed to know things, things she shouldn't have known for she was not there. Like how she knew of Tenseiga when no one has said anything about the sword since she had joined, or the knowing look she had when he had mentioned Inuyasha's blood._ She couldn't possibly know Inuyasha._ He thought as he watched his pack settle for the night. As far as he could smell, she had never met his brother's pack.

"Nh? Another one my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked towards Kaname, she was holding a blue scroll that contained hand-to-hand combat instructions in her hand, making him nod his head. He thought leaving her gift on in her bag would be better then giving it to her right out, especially with the other girl seemingly watching everything they did.

"Oh?" she smiled, her cheeks reddening while her eyes gleamed. She opens it and still's, her eyebrows raise in surprise, unrolling the scroll further as she scans it. "Oh..." she whispers softly, glancing back at him as her cheeks warm up even more. She tilted her head curiously, seeming to wonder as to why he was giving her gifts that she would enjoy.

"It is customary." was all he said.

She blinked, seeming to think about what exactly was customary to give gifts to her, before seeming to realize something. "_Oh_." her face flamed, he could hear her heart pick up.

_Did she finally realize it?_ He thought, watching as she seemed to have frozen in place. He noticed that Kaname wasn't very _perceptive_ when it came to romance. Which became obvious when Sesshomaru had gotten her courting gifts nearly _everyday_, things she liked, and never seemed to question _why_ he did until today.

It was fairly amusing.

"My lord...are...are you _courting_ me?" she questioned slowly.

Instead of a verbal answer a small smirk worked it's way onto his face. "Rin has even caught onto why I was gifting you these items."

"...So that is why she was screaming and jumping for joy the other day?" she stated in embarrassment at being so slow. Then the implications dawned on her, making her snap her head towards him in shock and repressed joy. "you...you want me as you're wife?" she stated, before looking towards- who he was sure of- Amanda. The girl was clearly eavesdropping on their conversation, if her gaping mouth was anything to go by. So Kaname had gone up to him and they went into the tree line.

"Mate."

Kaname looked at him in confusion.

"Not wife. I desire you as my mate, it is more binding then a wife. It would ensure that no one would be able to take you from me without consequences." he stated.

"Surely your advisers and such will protest a Mortal- a _Miko_\- such as myself being by your side, will they not?" she stated worriedly, "I do not want there to be distress in your kingdom because of me."

"Then be glad that they are _only_ 'Advisers' and have no say in the matter, for ultimately it is my decision on who shall be _my_ mate, is it not?"

"Any babe I give will be hanyou." she pointed out, clenching her fists. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her in question. "You made it clear some time ago that you...detest hanyou's...for their mortal blood." she sighed.

He narrowed his eye's at her, catching her chin and making her look at him. "I have already decided to court you, do you think that hanyou pup's would not have already crossed my mind when deciding on my mate?" he questioned.

Her eye's gleamed, "surely you remember my short lifespan? That these eye's of mine foretold my doom within the next few years or so?" she mentioned softly, her hand laying on top of chest and caressing it.

He moved his hand to her jaw, "We need only to break it within that time."

"I fear only a god may be able to do such." she leaned into his touch, "I doubt many would volunteer to aid us."

"Then another way will be found." he retorted. "Do not make me repeat myself, Kaname. I have chosen you, so you I shall have despite all of your warnings."

Kaname smiled, "Then, my lord, I must give you one last warning." she slid both hands to the collar of his clothes, "you best not regret this decision, for a Higurashi will _**never**_ rest until they get what they've set their sight on. And now that you've chosen me to be your bride, I will _never let you go_, not until my **death**. We are possessive, my lord-...nay, my _Sesshomaru_, thus it is my right to _slaughter_ all who try to take you from **me**." and with that, she pulled him down. Her lips met his in a searing kiss, one that was responded to immediately as Sesshomaru wound his arm around her waist. She pulled back with a small gasp and a coy smile on her lips. "I accept your courting, Sesshomaru." then she giggled slightly, "We will have to someday make our way back to the well. After all, we need mother and Grandfathers blessing's, do we not?"

* * *

It was a few day's later that found the company deep within the forest, the trees thick enough to shield them from most of the falling snow.

"Your Chichi-gimi's acquaintance is in such a remote forest?" Rin questioned curiously.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed, his head cocking slightly to the side as he heard something.

"I thought you'd be coming yo visit me sometime soon...Sesshomaru..." a voice echoed through the forest.

"A voice came from the sky..." Rin muttered, bewildered as she tried to find the source.

Jaken was also trying to find it. "Hn? There's nothing here?"

"Thats actually really fucking creepy..." Amanda muttered, adjusting the blanket she had around her shoulders. "So glad I have shoes..."

Kaname stared ahead, she could feel the youkai radiating off of the tree in front of them. She glanced at Sesshomaru, who was also staring at it, before looking back as a face appeared.

"You know why I've come...Bokusenou?"

"That you've come to see me means that, you've come about the swords, haven't you?" the tree sighed, the face of an elderly man becoming more apparent. "It's about your oyaji-dono'd memento, Tetsusaiga huh? Or is it..."

"Wah! The spirit of a tree!" Rin stated, jerking and almost falling off of A-Un.

"Sesshomaru-sama, who on earth is this...?"

"A 2000 year old Mangolia Hypoleuca tree." Sesshomaru stated.

"Thats...kinda cool..." The american muttered. She inched closer, tilting her head to the side, "But also very creepy...what the hell does he do to keep himself entertained?"

"Shush girl." Kaname said sternly. "My lord is conversing right now."

"-Bokusenou, you'd know wouldn't you. The connection between Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga that is." Sesshomaru stated, eyes narrowed in warning to the tree to not lie to him.

"Inuyasha..." Bokusenou hummed in thought, "You're younger brother huh..."

"The first time was when Tetsusaiga was bitten apart by an oni, the second time was when he relinquished Tetsusaiga in battle with me." Sesshomaru paused, remembering the incidents as clear as day. "Inuyasha's blood changed."

"His youkai changed as well," Kaname added in, the tree spirit looking towards her in interest. "It went from a hanyou to the youkai that only full blooded demons should have..." she crossed her arms in thought. "And yet...there was something...off...about it."

"'Off'?" Sesshomaru questioned.

She nodded, "Nh, it wasn't quite right. Normally hanyou's have the balanced aura of youkai and ningen, because they are only half-blooded, and yet when Inuyasha went into that state his youkai was overpowering the ningen portion." she explained. "I've never come across such a thing before."

"...Could it be he was becoming full blooded somehow then?"

The spirit hummed, gaining their attention again. "A hanyou suddenly becoming 'Full-blooded' eh...? I wonder about that."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou, and cannot become a true youkai. At any rate, Sesshomaru, there is something you as a perfect youkai can do, but that Inuyasha cannot."

"Oh?" Kaname hummed in interest.

"That is preservation of the self, you see."

**"Preservation of the self...?"** they both questioned.

"Indeed, for example Sesshomaru..." Bokusenou trailed off in thought, "when in the middle of battle, no matter how pressed you were, though your mind was cool...have you ever lost yourself?" he asked, gaining a raised brow from Sesshomaru at the question.

"Hump, being pressed is not something that's happened to me."

"Kukuku...maybe that's so." Bokusenou agreed, "But Inuyasha is different. When pressed, and his life is in danger, to protect himself his youkai blood controls his body and transforms it."

_Then that's what had happened then. _Sesshomaru thought, finally understanding what was wrong with Inuyasha's blood.

"Do they all become feral, or is it because of who his father was that Inuyasha became such?" Kaname questioned.

"You would be right in your thoughts, the blood of a greater youkai Inuyasha inherited from his oyaji-dono is far too strong for a hanyou's body."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows at that, his eye's briefly flickering to Kaname and remembering her concern about hanyou children. _Would my blood be too strong for hanyou pups?_ He wondered, "...What happens then?" he needed to know the consequences when they had pups.

"...you could say his mind would be eaten away by the youkai blood." was his answer, making Kaname stiffen slightly. "He wouldn't recognize anybody. He'd kill enemies and friends alike, and after transforming repeatedly his mind would eventually be lost completely. He'll be reduce to naught but a monster that just fights, and will continue fighting until that body's destroyed." he stated solemnly, "your oyaji-dono, didn't want that to happen to Inuyasha of course. Which is preciously why, as a sword of protection, Inuyasha was given the Tetsusaiga."

"I see." Sesshomaru stated, he saw the concern on Kaname's face, no doubt thinking the same thing he did. "Jaken."

"A-ah, yes my lord?"

"Take A-Un with Rin and the...girl...with you. Kaname and I have business that needs to be discussed with Bokusenou." he ordered.

"Yes M'Lord!" Jaken agreed quickly, "Come now, come now, let leave M'lord to his business."

"What about?" Amanda questioned curiously.

"None of your business girl! Now move!" he activated his staff, threatening to burn her as she yelped and quickly moved.

When they were out of sigh and hearing range, Sesshomaru looked at the curious tree. "I must know, Bokusenou if I were to have hanyou pup's, would my blood do the same as my father's."

"And if so, is there a way to contain it, like Tetsusaiga does for Inuyasha?" Kaname added, desperate to know if there was a method so she could have children. It was stressing enough to not know if her curse would transfer to hanyou's or not, but the possibility that her own children could destroy themselves because of Sesshomaru's blood being too powerful and overtaking their minds...

She wasn't sure if she could bear the heartbreak.

Bokusenou hummed in thought, "you're oyaji-dono has asked the same question, long ago when he was still an adolescent. So, I shall tell you what I have told him, for it is remarkable on how similar you two have chosen miko's for potential mates." this was news to Sesshomaru, "It is a very big possibility that your blood will do much the same, you are very powerful Sesshomaru thus you will need to commission Totosai for a sword made from your own fang and give it to the pup, it will contain your blood inside of them just as it did for Tōga-dono."

"What do you mean, what is this about my father considering a Miko for a mate?" Sesshomaru demanded. He had never heard anything about this, he had suspicions when Kaname had describe the dog demon from her family's story, but dismissed it because it was ridiculous.

"Ah, hundreds of years ago your oyaji-dono had come to me for advice. He had told me about a young miko he had found, wounded and on the brink of death, that he intended to take as his mate. He was concerned about the effects that strong youkai blood would have on any pup's of his if they should be mixed with a ningens. And not just any ningens, but a miko from a widely known powerful clan of miko's and houshi's. I had given my advice, along with the warning that even should they marry and she would willingly carry his pup's, that there was no guarantee that they would survive in the womb."

"Why..." Kaname started, only to trail of as realization came to her.

Bokusenou nodded at her, "You see the problem then."

Sesshomaru looked at Kaname, "What is it?"

"Reiki..." she said horrified.

"What?"

"Reiki, the power to purify _youkai_." Bokusenou nodded, "should she carry a hanyou inside of her, then she would not be able to use any reiki while in that state. Should she use it, conscious of it or not, to protect the life inside her or not, then it would purify the child in her womb. Her reiki would identify it as a parasite and destroy it immediately, thinking the child was going to harm her."

Kaname was crushed, her own power, the power she was proud of, was the very thing that was dangerous to having children with the man she loved. She could see Sesshomaru's hand clench in anger, seeming to try and figure out a way to keep any pup's of their alive and well.

"Is there no way to prevent this from happening?" he questioned through grit teeth.

"There is, she would need her power's to be sealed, for if she was with child and felt threaten then her reiki would react and notice the youkai inside of her. But should you do this, then you would be leaving her vulnerable, she would be confined to bed and barley be able to move. Her reiki is apart of her, thus you would be sealing a good portion of her away leaving her to feel almost empty. The weakest of poison that would give a normal ningen stomach problems would be a deathly poison to her, she would be no stronger then a babe." he didn't need to mention how other demons, such as lords who's daughter were rejected by Sesshomaru would take this as a chance to get rid of her for their own agendas, nor the fact that any enemy of his would take advantage of this should it be leaked. It was bad enough that she was human, but a miko that could not fight back? Demons would kill to get a taste of her.

"I am willing to risk it!" Kaname said with conviction, "If that is the price to have children, then I do not mind being so weak." she looked to the daiyoukai besides her with a smile. "I trust my lord's strength to protect us."

"Alas, I do not know how to seal your reiki. Although, your oyaji-dono may have found a way, I suggest checking one of his scrolls."

"Hn. Come Kaname, it is time to test Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and started to walk. After a couple of feet, he stilled as a thought came to him. "Bokusenou, the name of the miko father had chosen, what was it?"

"Higurashi Akane."

* * *

_My ancestor, was in love with the great Inu-no-taisho._ Kaname thought in slight amazement as they walked. She glanced towards a silent Sesshomaru, wondering on how he was taking the news that they could have been very distantly related. _Thank kami that we are not._ Not that she would have minded, the blood would have diluted over the course of 500 years, but she wasn't sure on his thoughts about such things. _Then again, I've already accepted the courting, and I warned him that he would not get away from me._

Either way, she was going to marry him.

Sesshomaru himself was making plans on going back to the palace, he was going to try and find a way to seal Kaname's reiki, along with pillage his father's scrolls to find the full story between his father and Kaname's ancestor.

It had always been clear to him, even as a pup, that there was no love between his father and mother. They were married out of obligation as his father had no one he wanted to mate, and now he knew why there was no one._ The miko died before he could mate her. _It did bring the question on if the Inu-no-taisho looked for her, or if he was far too busy to escape to look. He briefly wondered how his mother will react once she finds out that he was courting Kaname.

She could either approve of her, because Kaname was strong, intelligent, scheming, and rather beautiful.

Or she could detest her because she was a miko, human, not much of a court lady, and would have trouble bearing pup's.

Oh well, he would deal with it when the problem came. _...Kagome will become my sister-in-law._ He realized after a moment. He...didn't know how to feel about that. Sesshomaru was not very impressed with the girl, she did not leave a good impression the times they met. _She would need to be trained if she is going to be associated with my clan._ He decided. He had no problem with the rest of Kaname's clan, her mother courteous and could hold her own, if Kaname's story's of Emiko's demon slayer heritage was anything to go by. Her grandfather was...tolerant...and souta had potential.

And it's not like he would have to deal with them daily until 500 years passed, granted he would have to visit them from time to time with Kaname through the well, but that would only be for rare occasion's.

But, before he could think more on that, he needed to get rid of Naraku and deal with Inuyasha. Along with getting his answers about his father before marrying his mother._ What else have you hidden, Father?_


	28. No wait what?

Sorry!...sorry...Fucking Arsland...Like, seriously I was going to catch up on One Piece, but then I saw this fucking anime and was all like "Oh, Full Metal Alchemist art style...I'll just watch the first Episode then go to one piece. just to see what it's about."

AND THEN _**BAM**_!

Spent my two day's off watching up till episode...20-something...

Daryun is fucking _Attractive_, like what the hell man?

Shapur was also very attractive...**TO BAD HE FUCKING _DIED_**!

WHY DO ALL THE CHARACTERS **I** LIKE _**DIE**_?! WHAT IS THIS _CURSE_?!

ALSO, I was busy playing the Last Guardian...TRICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DAT FUCKIN' ENDING YO!

Also, stupidly may I add, bought One Piece Burning Blood..._Horrible_ idea...

...

...

...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! I CRY! I CRY EVERY _**FUCKING** _TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!

* * *

Because...My mind went blank for a title idea..oops.

_Amanda seems unusually excited lately. _I mused, the girl was fidgeting and grinning from time to time. Even Rin has noticed, and seemed confused but decided to leave it be since she didn't want to ruin the girls mood. I wonder what got her so excited.

"...I think that the girl has accidentally consumed a mushroom." I noted to Sesshomaru. He looked at me, then glanced behind us, taking in the sight of Amanda's dreamy expression as she sway side to side.

"Are all people from the Americas like this?" he questioned as he looked back forward.

I pursed my lips in thought. "...Well...No...Well at least not the ones I remember meeting." I stated as I turned back around, leaning slightly into his side as we walked. He had said something about wanting to bask me in his scent, to tell other males that I was currently being courted. "I am actually surprised, the ones I met are really into having some form of contact while talking, they are fairly...friendly, I guess you could say." I paused, then added, "And somewhat loud as well."

He hummed, frowning at my answer, he seemed to contemplate if he ever wanted to meet another American again. I don't think it would be good for his sensitive hearing.

"Rin seems to be enjoying her new kimono." I noted with a smile, Sesshomaru had sent Jaken for some thicker clothes for Rin and myself for winter. Rin was now wearing a two layered kimono, the outer one a warm orange with golden fan's, and green swirls spread across it, the under one was white, having light orange flowers to match. She also now wore some Tabi and wooden Geta's.

I myself had on a dark blue Furisode, Sesshomaru's crest on my shoulders and the end of my sleeves in white. It starts to fade into a lighter blue past my thighs where the same dark blue wraps around the hem in a vine pattern. The under part was silver and faded to light blue at the sleeves, small light blue inu-youkais were sewn along the sleeves, each doing something different then the last. I had briefly wondered when my lord had time to commission and fetch these clothes, but brushed it off. It wasn't important, what was was that he had gone and made sure that we had warm clothing for the winter.

Amanda herself also had a thicker kimono with her, my guess was that one of the village women had the foresight to pack one for her before we had left. It was a dark purple with a koi fish design.

"Hn." he hummed, briefly glancing behind us, making sure the pack was alright, before looking ahead again. His brows furrowed slightly, he was thinking and seemed displeased at whatever it was he thought of.

I could guess what it was. Ever since we learned about how hard it would be to have children, how his father apparently had loved a miko before his mother, he's been quiet. I would like to think that he is not having second thoughts about this courtship, not that I'd let him leave me, but to be honest...

Why would he still want to be with a woman who could possibly kill any of their unborn children in their womb?

_What if he takes on a mistress? _I wondered worriedly. He needs heir's, and if I couldn't give him any, then would he turn to a demoness for children? A pang went through my chest at the thought, I don't think I could handle Sesshomaru turning to another to bear his children, to know he bedded some other woman, to have to see that smug satisfaction on the others face, to have to live with the gossip, the scorn that would come my way and how 'it was only right that a pure-blooded youkai take the lordship instead of a half-breed'.

I would snap. I would murder the woman for touching what was mine, regardless on if she were pregnant or not, and deal with those who had a problem with my decision.

The scary thing is...I...would not know what I would do to Sesshomaru...

Father and grandfather have told me that, although very rare, there has been some instances where a Higurashi's spouse/love has chosen someone else over them, where they had already married a Higurashi and decided to love someone else at the same time, or they left for another, or bore others children. I remember them telling me how my ancestors had gone off the deep end when they found out, the possessiveness of out line just couldn't cope with what was happening. Two ended up killing their other half, another locked his wife away forever, a girl had massacred the mistress and her family before presenting it to her husband after the wedding, and lastly a man had to be killed as he went on a rampage.

What if she tried and killed Sesshomaru?

She shivered, she did not like the possibility of doing such a thing.

Next she knew, her chin was pinched and head was being tilted to the side. She blinked, coming out of her thoughts as she saw Sesshomaru staring at her in question. "My Sesshomaru...?"

"What has you so worried that you seem to be ignoring me?" he mused, his claws letting her go to slide along her jaw before cupping her cheek.

She bit her lip, "I apologize...but I cannot help but think..."

"I know what it is you seem to be thinking, it is fairly obvious as I think on it as well." his eyes narrowed at her, "Yet it is clear that you are thinking of the worst. Do you have so little faith in me? Your reiki and my youkai are only a minor set back, do you believe that I will not find a way for us to have pup's?" he questioned.

Kaname blushed in embarrassment, she knew he would find a way, it may take a bit longer because they needed to find that scroll of his fathers, but it would happen. She felt rather guilty for what she was thinking, and it seemed to show on her face since Sesshomaru gave a 'hm' in thought.

"That is not all you are thinking." it wasn't a question. He pondered on what else she could be worrying about when it came to this topic of children, he searched her face for clues, eliminating all the possibility's before seeming to come to a conclusion.

One that made him a bit angry.

"Kaname." he growled. "You think I would _dishonor_ you in such a way?" he moved his arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her flush against himself, startling a gasp out of her. "You. Are. _**Mine**_. Of all the females I could have chosen, I chose you despite you being mortal and miko. I would never slight you as my father had done to my lady mother. I would not put you in the same position as her, having to deal with the criticism that she had to bear."

"...I do not doubt you, Sesshomaru." Kaname muttered. "It is just...with this era and how the importance of woman bearing children is placed by all..." she trailed off, before sighing and resting her forehead on his collar. "I apologize."

"Hn." he grunted, "see that it does not happen again."

* * *

Amanda's mind was reeling.

Ever since she had joined Sesshomaru's group nothing she's remembered about him has helped. And it was all because of Kaname, the miko that should not have been in the story, the miko who adopted Rin even though the girl was suppose to be an orphan, the one who was currently leaning into Sesshomaru's side like a lover...

She didn't like it.

Sesshomaru _never had_ a love interest, Sesshomaru didn't seem to like _any_ human but Rin, yet here this mysterious miko was, throwing all her knowledge out the window.

Amanda may have also thought that Kaname was a bad match for the demon lord, the miko was violent and fairly cold, Sesshomaru needed someone less so to balance out his persona. _After all, isn't the saying 'opposites attract'? _She mused while eyeing the back of Kaname's head. _Granted, her coloring seems to be just that, but what matters is the personality. _She noted, looking from Kaname's dark head of hair to Sesshomaru's white/silvery head. Kaname had pitch black eye's, contrasting Sesshomaru's amber. _She's kinda plain to look at, _Amanda thought as she compare her own coloring to the elder woman.

Personally Amanda thought her Blue eye's and different shades of brown hair was better then Kaname's black hair and eye's. _But_, she turned her eye's downwards, _she's got a great body...and her chest is bigger then mine...and taller...can't forget that._

God she wished she was a bit more taller.

Then she brightened, remembering that she was about to meet Kagome! And now, she had a solid indication on where in the timeline she's in. she couldn't wait to meet the inu-gang! If she remembered correctly, Kagome should have some food from the future, the thought made her stomach growl in anticipation. She was getting kind of tired of eating fish and some dried meat.

"Hurry up girl!"

Next thing she knew, Amanda had to dodge flames from the staff of two heads. Amanda stared at the melted snow, where she had just been, before snapping her head towards Jaken in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK?! I could have died you asshole!"

"Tch." Jaken clicked, scowling at her as he started walking again. "what a _tragedy_ that would have been." he said sarcastically. "And HURRY UP!"

Amanda scowled, getting up and jogging to catch up to the group. "I will stab you." she threatened.

Jaken was unimpressed.

Rin giggled, tilting her head curiously, "Jaken, are you and Mason-san playing a game."

Amanda looked at her, bewildered on how Rin thought that was a game. Jaken grunted, neither confirming or disproving what was suggested.

It didn't take long after that, that the pack arrived to where Amanda remembered Inuyasha going crazy. They arrived just in time to see a crazed Inuyasha about to strike down Kagome, yet Amanda was not concerned, she remembered Sesshomaru's presence being enough to distract the hanyou from doing it.

**"Disgusting **_**Mongrel**_**!"**

Except, it wasn't Sesshomaru who stopped him. Instead Amanda watched as Kaname unlatched her Naginata from A-Un's saddle, charge it up with reiki, and throw it at the hanyou with the intent to kill. It landed in front of Kagome- andohmygodthatsfreakingKAGOME!- it's holy energy acting as a repellent. The owner of the weapon was not that far from it, in fact, Amanda was both awed and shocked that Kaname had just _punched Inuyasha in the fucking face._

"Holy shit." she muttered, her eye's following the cloud of dirt that indicated where Inuyasha was.

Fuck, she wanted to be able to do something like that.

Off topic, but Amanda was confused as to why Kagome was not wearing her famed school uniform at the moment. She was wearing the traditional miko clothes instead, except her hakama was a dark blue instead of red like kikyo's. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, so it didn't get into her way, as she had a yumi bow behind her crouched form._ She looks...so different... _Amanda thought in wonder, before shaking her head as she heard another painful sounding punch coming from the enraged miko.

"How **dare** you." Kaname whispered, her voice carrying over the silent field. "How. _**Dare**_. You try and harm _KAGOME_!" she snarled, furious as she stalked forward.

"Uh..." Amanda started, looking at the woman then towards Sesshomaru, wondering why the other wasn't doing anything. "Shouldn't...we stop her?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her for a moment, before looking back at the ravenette. "Hn. There is no need to, this fight will allow me to see if a theory of mine is correct."

And with that, they had to sit and watch as Kaname all but pulverized Inuyasha. She was concerned, and a little scared of Inuyasha, because If they didn't interfere soon then it was likely Inuyasha was going to die.

_Oh hello terror, my old friend how are you?_ Amanda thought, jerking in fear as she watched Kaname launched Sutras at Inuyasha.

Who. Just. Wouldn't. Stop.

"T-Thats a lot of blood..." she whispered.

"Hmp, the fool is going to die soon if he doesn't quit." Jaken commented, not at all interested in what was happening as he drew in the dirt with his staff.

"He seems very angry." Rin mused with furrowed brows. "But then again, mama is also really angry at him too." she said, looking towards said woman in slight awe. Her eyes widened as she saw a barrier wrap around Inuyasha, trapping him inside with dozens of sutra's that exploded a moment later. "...Papa?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think mama will teach Rin how to do that?" she questioned hopefully.

"Thats way too dangerous for-" Amanda started, concerned on how Rin wanted to learn to do something so dangerous.

"If you are ready for it, then someday she may teach you. Until then, you are to keep practicing what it is that you have learned so far." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, holding Tetsusaiga's sheath in her hands. "YOU HAVE TO STOP! YOU'LL BE KILLED OTHERWISE!"

Yet Inuyasha continued his assault, snarling and swinging his claws with no regard that he was bleeding out.

Amanda wanted to do something, anything to save Inuyasha...but...

_Those eye's. _She thought in fear, staring at the fully red glowing eyes. They were far more terrifying in person then through the screen of the tv. She was frozen in place, her heart beating a mile a minute, hands sweating and twitching. She didn't understand how Rin was so unaffected by this scene, how she wasn't terrified of the demon a few yards away. She should be moving, walking over to Kagome and her group to give her the shard in her pocket, to meet her beloved characters...

"WEAK!" Kaname yelled, slashing the naginata sideways and catching Inuyasha across the stomach. The slash was deep, deep enough that some organs could be seen if Inuyasha moved a certain way, threatening to spill out as the hanyou acted as if he didn't notice the wound.

"Oh my god..." Amanda choked, clasping her hand's over her mouth and trying to hold down the food that was coming up her throat. Shit, she didn't remember Inuyasha being so violent before, this wasn't fucking Higurashi!

She couldn't do anything to stop this! She couldn't let Inuyasha die! Who would defeat Naraku? Who would save Kagome from that creepy pale child of Naraku's later on in the series?! So many things could go wrong! So many things _**were**_ wrong with _Kaname_ being here, where the hell did she come from anyway?! Amanda didn't think her arriving changed things. Surely the butterfly effect didn't work so fast! _What do I do? _She thought frantically.

_Kill her._

Amanda stiffened. Where did that voice come from?

_Kill the unnatural..._

_**There was a voice in her head.**_

_She will bring ruin to all. She will be the death of Inuyasha, of Kagome and most of all to the lord you harbor affection for._

Amanda didn't want to listen to this voice. You should never trust a fucking voice in your head. But-

_You see it, do you not? The changes you know should not be._

But it was making...some sense...

_Do you not see how dangerous she is now? While she toys with the poor Hanyou?_

The story should be going as it should, so she could know what would happen next and warn them.

_Her presence is in the way of Kagome's fate. Of her happiness..._

She needed to protect them from the miko...

_Kagome will **fail**._

_I need to kill her... _Amanda realized. She needed to get rid of Kaname, because the voice was right, the story was derailing. Rin shouldn't have powers, Sesshomaru shouldn't like any other mortal than Rin, Kagome shouldn't be using that giant bow. She looked towards the miko, watched as the woman grinned sadistically as she shoved a sutra down Inuyasha's throat, watched as she activated it and Inuyasha spewed pools of blood.

_She needs to die._

"Hn..." Sesshomaru hummed in thought, making Amanda come out of her thoughts and glance at how _casual_ he was observing all of this. "I've seen what I needed." he stated as he stepped forward, his hand taking out Tokijin and moving towards Kaname. "Kaname." he barked.

Kaname immediately responded, halting her swing at the downed hanyou, and instead quickly jumped backwards as Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Inuyasha. A blast of energy came out, hitting Inuyasha hard enough to send him flying and knocking him out.

"My lord?" Kaname questioned, wondering why she was stopped from killing Inuyasha.

"I've seen what I needed." was all he said, he then looked down at Inuyasha's unconscious form. His eye's flickered towards Kagome, who had come running over and knelt next to her companion in concern. "I suggest using Tetsusaiga to undo his transformation before he awakens again." he stated before turning and gesturing for Kaname to follow.

"I had thought you hated Inuyasha."

The two stopped at the monks words. They turned to regard him, wondering where he was going with this since they had thought the group would be glad that Kaname wasn't killing the hanyou.

"You could have killed him yourself, or have let Lady Kaname finish him off, yet you are leaving." he frowned, staring at them suspiciously. "Why did you hold back? You are far more powerful then what was shown, Inuyasha should have been evaporated from existence if you were truly set to kill him with a sutra." Miroku directed this towards Kaname, "It is no secret how much you seem to despise him, how much you both despise him. I hardly think you've a change of heart."

The two stared at him for a moment, observing him, before Kaname spoke. "He will be slain eventually. Be it by my hand or my lords, it matters not, but he shall die some day. But, for now..."

"For someone who doesn't realize anything at all," Sesshomaru continued, staring down at Inuyasha with slightly furrowed brows. "Killing him has no value."

And then the two turned to leave, when a few feet from the group Kaname paused, remembering something. "Ah." she stated, turning her body to look at Kagome, "Kagome, while this may not be the best of times to tell you, I feel I will not see you for some time again so I must tell you the wonderful news." she stated, a small content smile lighting up her features.

Kagome blinked, blindsided by the sudden change of topic from earlier. "O-oh?" she inquired.

Kaname smiled brighter, making Kagome wonder what could have made her sister look so happy. "Hn. My Lord Sesshomaru and I are to be mated soon. Is that not wonderful?" she stated, leaning into Sesshomaru slightly in happiness. "I hope for you to inform mother and grandfather if you should be able to visit her before me."

"..._what_..." Kagome croaked, her eye's wide in shock.

"Ideally I expect you will be an aunt before the summer season." she added, looking pointedly at Sesshomaru- who's eye's dilated slightly at the sudden declaration- before smiling back at Kagome, happy to have shared the news with her darling sister.

…

…

…

…

_**THUD**_

"Ah...She fainted..." Sango noted distantly. She was in shock at the news of Sesshomaru- human despising _Sesshomaru_\- settling down with a miko. _What the hell...?_

"Kagome?" Kaname questioned in concern.

"She must be filled with so much joy at your announcement, that she has fainted." Sesshomaru stated, a slight note of sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Oh." Kaname said, blinking before turning and following Sesshomaru towards their pack.

As they left, no one seemed to have noticed the scheming look Amanda was sending Kaname.


	29. It's not a chapter

Sorry about this.

Not an update...I actually have some writers block, and lost quite a bit of motivation for writing this lately.

I'm not giving up, Kaname is my favorite Oc, and I'm going to see this through the end (Mwuhahahaha)!

I'm just...stuck...

I think getting the new Kingdom Hearts game made me switch gears from Inuyasha. Add to the fact that I'm working a bit more to help pay for my mother's hospital bill and, well, the story's not important right now.

People may not like it, but damn guy's, I do have a life outside of writing. I do other things then plot the next chapter, like drawing, Watching DBZ (Along with the new one), playing videos games, hanging out with friends, and going out with the family (...and Learning how to drive).

So, until then guys! And thanks for understanding.


End file.
